Monster
by Alstroemaria
Summary: Raven has been acting strange lately and Beast Boy has noticed. They are both battling with inner and outer issues of their own. When the titans leave them alone in the tower for two weeks will they bond? Or will they break apart? WARNING:M for mature audiences as this contains adult situations. COMPLETE
1. Chapter 1 : Things Change

**I do not own any characters this is just inspiration from the much loved series. I hope you enjoy.**

* * *

 **Chapter 1: Things Change**

Beast boy woke up abruptly, sweat dripping down his skin as he breathed heavily. He sat up on his bed and rubbed his eyes roughly as he tried to erase the heavy feeling in his throat. He sighed and leaned back to check the time on his clock that ticked lightly.

3:21 a.m.

He knew exactly why he was awake.

It was the same reason he had woken up every other night before.

Raven.

It's not because he dreamed of her ( _even though he did dream of her_ ) that wasn't the reason he woke up. He woke up because he could _feel her_ wake up. He assumed it was that his powers had strengthened and were sensitive to physical movement and body rhythms especially in his calm state of night. However he couldn't understand why he only woke up when _she_ did and not with any of the other titans.

Well whatever the reason, he got up somewhat drowsily and slipped a t-shirt over his head before stumbling through the dark to his bedroom door. He hadn't approached raven about this before. He'd just laid in bed and shut his eyes and tried to go back to sleep. But he couldn't. Not until she fell back asleep. Tonight he decided he might as well torture her with his presence in the kitchen seeing as it was _her_ fault he couldn't get his beauty sleep.

He made his way to the kitchen that was bathed with light and he squinted over sensitive eyes as he walked into the table. He cursed under his breath and heard that familiar water boiling in a pot sound.

"Isn't it past your bedtime?" Raven said in her bored voice as she poured the boiling water in her favorite mug.

Beast boy smirked, "I'm nocturnal." Before morphing into a bat and morphing back. "Get it? Because I was a bat?!"

She rolled her eyes and sat down on one of the stool chairs and that's when beast boy looked at her in his full senses. She had on a comfy sweater but was dressed in _very_ short and tight black shorts and her legs were crossed as she sat sipping her hot tea. Man did she have great legs...

Beast boy licked his lips and sat on the stool next to hers, his breath hitching slightly as his leg brushed against hers. He tried to focus on her face as he cleared the dirty thoughts coming to his mind.

"So why are you up so early?" He asked yawning and reaching for a cookie from the counter.

"I'm always up early," she shrugged.

He snorted, "Obviously but I asked _why_ Rae. Are you up reading romance novels again?" He made kissy faces at her and she glared violet eyes at him.

"Shut up and no...I've just had a lot on my mind lately," she said honestly.

"Oh...I see you can't stop thinking about me can you?" He grinned from ear to ear and she smirked amused, "In your dreams beast _boy_." She had no idea...

It was obvious he was attracted to her. Not that she knew anyways. He had always been though from day one. Because of his attraction to her he paid close attention to her. That's why he noticed the changes.

He didn't know exactly when the changes started, but they were gradual. They were small changes to, things almost unnoticeable. Like for instance she started to wear common everyday clothes more often and the way she smiled just a little bit when she thought no one was looking. Or how he found her cooking sometimes when she _hated_ cooking.

Those were some small things. The bigger things were noticed by everyone. Like the fact in her practice drills she always used the things around her to block her obstacles and evade them but in her last ones she fought defensively more like robin or beast boy's style. "I'm just changing up my strategy," she had told them. And then there was her hair.

Raven's hair is pretty short but her latest hairstyle has been a bun which is strange considering her hair is too short to make a bun. Beast boy theorized it had grown but he hadn't seen it down to prove it and Raven wouldn't let Starfire touch it. "I have it up to keep it out of my face during battle don't touch it!" She had growled.

He studied her now with her purple hair tied in a bun and his gaze shifted to her full lips and he inhaled sharply.

"And why are you up?" She asked blandly snapping him out of the spell. He opened his mouth to reply when the tower's alarms went off making them both jump slightly. Robin was the first to appear before the other titans did and he raised an eyebrow slightly acknowledging the fact they were up so early and together. He didn't comment about it.

"There's trouble downtown. We need to go now," Robin commanded when the others joined them in sleepy states. "It's Dr. Light. I don't know how he got out but I can't seem to find his coordinates. We will have to split up. Starfire and I will take the west and north end. Beast boy and Raven take the East and cyborg will take the south."

They all flew out of the tower, still wearing their pajamas.

* * *

Raven and Beast boy walked gingerly across the dark empty road of east downtown. The sky was still black and it was strangely dark as not one light was turned on in sight. This was strange considering downtown was always filled with people and noise and bright lights but now it looked abandoned. It seemed it was about to rain as thunder pounded in the distance and leaves rustled beneath them. Raven tried to ignore the fact he was at least two inches taller than her now as they walked. When had he grown?

"Okay so you remember that time we saw that really creepy movie and I couldn't sleep for a week?! Well this looks just like the movie and it's freaking me out!" Beast boy shook and leaned in closer to Raven for protection. She rolled her eyes and pushed him away. "Focus you dork there is nothing to be afraid of." Something passed in front of them and they both screamed and held on to each other. Beast boy blushed slightly at her hands around him.

It was just a rat that passed them.

Beast boy smirked, "Thought you weren't scared?" Raven kicked him away and continued forward. She honestly did not want to deal with his childishness right now. She squinted to the distance as she saw a building with a dark blue glow to it. "There we need to go there," she grabbed beast boy's wrist and pulled him to a run.

When they neared the building they were met with a huge burst of light. Beast boy pulled Raven behind him as Dr. Light emerged from the light. He was smiling with a literal hundred watt smile. "Did you miss me?" He asked as he shot out a light to them. Beast boy morphed into a hawk and flew them away. He morphed back when they were on top of a building.

"You can't escape so easily not this time," Dr. light boomed as he headed for Raven. She smirked and levitated as he came after her. Her eyes and hands filled with power as she chanted, " _Azarathme_ -" She was cut off as Dr. Light shot out a burst of something similar to lightning at her and it hit her full force, shocking and tearing at her. Beast boy never heard her scream so loud. When the shock stopped the black mist left her body and she began to fall off the building.

"Raven!" Beast boy didn't think and just reacted as he ran to her and morphed into a tiger of all things. He wrapped himself around her and they fell for a few seconds until he morphed back inches before hitting the solid ground. He groaned, his back hurting so damn much. He tried not to move though as Raven was on top of him and he didn't know what kind of injuries she had. She was covered in a thin layer of sweat and was way too warm, her sweater and shorts were torn harshly revealing the smooth flesh of her stomach. Her hair had come undone and was in a mass of dark tangles all down her back. She was breathing.

"Raven," he whispered unmoving trying to get a reaction from her. She shifted slightly and groaned lightly which made his ears stand up and he winced as she shifted again over him accidentally brushing between his legs. He bit his lip and cursed in his head as she kept squirming and brushing against him. He dug his nose in her hair trying to focus on anything but the way she was moving against him. "Raven," he choked but she was still too weak to respond. He could feel himself get hard under his sweatpants.

He grabbed her and threw her gently over his shoulder and began to run frantically thankful that rain had began to fall. He had to clear his mind and control his body, now wasn't the time to get horny. He called Robin on his communicator and told him that Dr. Light was on the east end.

"Is Raven okay?" Robin asked in a more than worried tone. "She's still unconscious but she's moving around. I'm going to take her somewhere nearby so she can finish healing herself don't worry. I'll take care of her." "You better," Robin ordered and cut off. Robin honestly got on Beast boy's nerves sometimes.

He found a small cafe on the outskirts of the city and dashed in there as rain began to pour outside. The shop was fairly empty save a few people scattered about talking and drinking coffee. He went all the way to the back empty side and slid into one of the booths resting Raven against the seat. She was slightly more awake now, looking around disheveled and clutching her head.

"Hey, you're good. We are safe," Beast boy reassured her. She shook her head and rested her head on the table for a few moments. A waitress came by and she eyed them in shock and terror at their post fight state. "Can you bring us two lemon herb teas?" Beast boy asked taking off his jacket. When she left Raven's head popped up,and she eyed Beast boy as he put his jacket around her.

"Lemon herb tea?" She asked curiously with her wide sapphire eyes gazing at him.

"Yeah that's your favorite drink. Did you get amnesia or something?" He frowned.

Raven frowned back, "No. I just mean...I didn't know you paid attention to details like that."

Beast boy raised a brow, "Well I do pay attention."

She blinked at him really looking at him. His hair was messy and tousled and his eyes gleamed like emeralds. He certainly was the same beast boy but even Raven couldn't deny he looked older now his features less round and his jaw more sharp. He was even slightly more mature now. But he still had that mischievous look. Still Beast boy.

The waitress brought two steaming tea cups and Raven sipped hers quietly as she eyed Beast boy blowing at his tea. "Since when do you drink tea?" She asked curiously again. He sipped some and licked his lips, "There are things you don't know about me." He focused his gaze on her,"And things I don't know about you."

He turned to her and motioned to her battered and dirt covered body, "Like seriously what is going on with you Rae?" She frowned, "What do you mean?"

"Well you've been acting extra weird lately. Even weird for you. You barely meditate anymore. Your fighting is all off. I mean You usually never let yourself get hit with blows like that," he let his voice rise, "And don't get me started on the cooking. Rae you know you can't cook!"

Raven was fully focused now, her body and senses more healed. Beast boy of all people was the one noticing these things? She didn't realize how observant he had gotten. For a split second she knew _he knew_ something was going on with her. But she couldn't tell him. She just couldn't. "Oh my gosh we are not having this conversation right now," she stated in her monotonous voice.

"Tell me what's going on. I know it's serious. You let Dr. Light electrocute you for crying out loud Raven. You couldn't control your powers admit it. And it's because something is wrong. Something is seriously wrong."

She just winced and sipped her tea.

Beast boy shook his head, "You're not telling me because I'm me right? Because I'm Beast boy...you would tell me if I was _Robin_." It was true wasn't it? She trusted Robin more than him. They had a bond he'd never had with her, a bond he couldn't understand.

She looked at him sharply and sighed, "Look, even if this was Robin, I wouldn't tell him." She said honestly. "I don't even fully understand what's going on with me yet. I'm trying to figure it out on my own right now. Telling you guys something's wrong without really knowing will do nothing to help. So I'm asking you for the moment..that this stays between me and you."

Beast Boy stared at Raven in awe. That was probably the most she ever trusted in telling him ever. His heart quickened at the thought that they now shared a secret. That not even Robin knew. "Well then explain one thing to me," he flicked a strand of her now long dark hair, "Explain your hair."

She glared at him, "Don't touch my hair!" She liked her personal space and being touched by guys, even Beast boy made her uneasy. "There's nothing to explain about my hair it just grew and I forgot to cut it."

Beast boy laughed, "Please! You _hate_ long hair! And now suddenly you have it down to your _butt_?" It was long. Even longer than starfire's hair. It was a little past her chest at the front but cascaded all the way down to her hips in the back in a mass of black purple waves.

Raven cringed, "Don't say butt ever again." She sighed, "Look if I promise to explain the hair do you promise not to tell the others I'm having issues."

"Deal," Beast boy flashed her a toothy grin.

"I promise I'll tell you another day but right now BB can we just go home?"

* * *

As they walked towards the Titan tower by the rocks, rain poured against them harshly. Raven was in front of Beast boy when she slipped suddenly and fell against the rocks. Beast boy grabbed her by the arm and helped her up brining them to the wall of the tower. "Are you okay?" He asked looking for injuries. He didn't have to. He smelled the blood.

And it smelled sweet. He inhaled sharply and tried not to breathe as he tensed up.

"Ugh yeah I just got a scratch on my thigh," she mumbled.

Without thinking Beast boy reached over and touched the bleeding scratch, his fingers dangerously close in between her legs. Her purple eyes widened in surprise at the touch. "What are you doing?" She hissed as he heart beat quickly and her breathing hitched.

He pushed her against the wall a little roughly, his mind hazy as he let his fingers rub in her thigh and they were separated by an inch and built up tension. Their body heat burning up. _He wanted to rip off what was left of her clothes and claw her skin and take her_ _right_...he shook his head and pulled away quickly. "I was just...making sure you were okay...sorry."

She hid her pink face from his, to other girls touches like that were normal but not to her. "Whatever stop playing around and start coming up with what we are going to tell the team." She marched forward and hugged his jacket to herself. _This has been a long day._

Beast boy walked after her, his heart pounding wildly as he thought grimly that there were things going on with him to. Things he didn't know if he could control.

When they finally walked in the building they tried sneaking in but obviously the team was there in the living room and began grilling them with a million questions. Cyborg was going on about how they captured Dr. Light, Starfire was screaming about Raven's hair and Robin just watched them closely. Taking in Raven's state of dress and the way how she and Beast boy stood awkwardly. He didn't miss the fact she wore his jacket.

"What happened with Dr. Light. You never miss a shot. Especially not with him," Robin asked Raven calmly. Beast boy cut in before she could answer, "It was my fault we had a whole plan to surround him but I accidentally thought she told me to 'morph into hawk' but she actually said, 'move the shock!' So I messed up and she got hit."

Robin stared them both down. He wasn't buying it but he knew everyone was tired. "Are you okay?" He asked Raven, "I know you. It isn't like you to make mistakes like that." "I'm fine," she replied blandly meeting his gaze. Beast boy really hated the way Robin thought he knew her better than anyone.

"We should all get some rest then. Tonight's been rough." Robin sighed and dismissed everyone.

"Raven! But your hair! It has grown as long as weeded grass!" Star fire beamed, her fluffy pink pajamas ruined from battle , "Please allow me to do the braiding on it!"

"What y'all need to do is go to sleep and not make noise untill 2 pm because I'm going to sleep and if I hear noise out of any of you I will be worse than Raven if I wake up, " Cyborg threatened before switching off the lights and running to his room.

Raven walked to her room exhausted and watched as Beast Boy passed by.

"Hey, thanks for covering for me," she said calmly, "Take your jacket, thanks for that to."

"No problem and keep the jacket I've got more. Just get some sleep," he told her steadily and took one last look at her. Dressed in those tight black shorts that showed off her legs, her sweater torn and cut into a crop top. His jacket fitting too big on her, her hair long and wild and those wide purple eyes watching him.

She nodded before turning around and going in her room and he couldn't help but feel that feeling in his stomach. A feeling he couldn't name.

* * *

Days had gone by with nothing really. It was pretty normal. Training, eating, playing video games.

Beast boy would glance occasionally at Raven but she was as focused as always. She had let starfire braid her hair into two long Dutch braids and it seemed to be her new signature look. It fit her in a rugged, hardcore kind of way.

When Raven and a Beast boy passed each other in the hall, or met each other's gazes they'd just nod or talk normally. But it was obvious there was a lot of things they both knew now. Still they decided to act normally.

Things didn't have to be so different...right?

Now they all stood outside on the training course waiting for Robin to give the news he had. Beast boy glanced at Raven in her dark purple leotard and her long braids looking at Robin with focus with her arms crossed.

"As you guys already know there are some issues happening in our sister city and the teams over there could use some back up.

Still we can't just leave jump city alone. That's why Cyborg, Starfire and I will be the ones going to help..." Robin looked at Beast boy and Raven who just stood in shock with wide eyes.

"...and you two will stay."

* * *

 **Thank you so so much for reading! I'm sorry if this was a bit long and boring but I wanted to start of a little slow and set the story. Please feel free to review and tell me what you liked and didn't like and any tips. This story will have mature themes so be warned and it will be focused mainly on Beast boy and Raven but the other characters will still be participating strongly. Thank you again I hope to write more soon.**


	2. Chapter 2: Battles with Boys

**I do not own any of the characters or the show teen titans this is just inspiration and fun I hope you enjoy thank you so much for reading**!

* * *

 **Chapter 2: Battles with Boys**

"We will only be gone for two weeks. Do you think you can handle it?" Robin asked Beast Boy and Raven as Cyborg packed the last of the luggage in the T-car.

"I already told you that I've got it under control," Beast boy winked at Robin confidently.

Robin blinked and turned to Raven, "Yeah I trust you will keep things running smoothly. Let me know if anything happens. We won't be too far."

"Of course," Raven nodded as Beast Boy frowned.

Robin eyed both of them sternly, "And please...try to get along. I know that can be hard for you two. If anything happens I need to know you guys will be able to work together."

They glanced at each other and Starfire tackled them in a tight hug, crying hysterically.

"I will miss you my friends! The sun will not set fast enough and I will count the hours until I see you two again!" She bawled squeezing them tighter. Raven grimaced, "Its two _weeks_ not two years." This only made her cry harder and Cyborg and Robin had to pry her off of them and drag her to the car. Cyborg pat Beast Boy roughly and grinned, "Behave yourself BB and take it easy on the jokes if you want to survive."

He pat Raven's head, "If he bothers you don't kill him just call me okay?" Raven smirked, "Not promising anything."

Robin shook Beast boy's hand and almost glared at him, "Don't bother her so much I'm serious Beast Boy."

"Okay _okay_!" He replied sheepishly.

Robin walked over to Raven and he hugged her shortly. "Do you guys have to go...and leave me with _him_." Raven mumbled. Robin grinned, "I know it's not pleasant for you but you two have the strongest _powers_ and that's what we need guarding the city while we are away. Don't worry. You can handle this. _Try_ to be _nice_."

"We will call you when we get there. See you in two weeks," Robin said before the car went off and left Beast boy and Raven standing behind.

Beast boy turned to Raven and grinned, "So we have the whole place to ourselves..."

Raven began walking back into the tower, "Don't even."

* * *

The rest of the day went by _slowly_ to Beast Boy. The tower felt so empty without the rest of the team. Raven completly shut him out and locked herself in her room so it was just him.

He played a few video games and watched a few movies and he eventually dosed off after awhile on the couch in the living room. When he woke up he met with the smell of delicious tofu. _Wait_ , hold up! _Tofu_? Beast Boy shot up on the couch and took a big sniff. And he screamed in horror as Raven slid a plate of tofu on the counter.

"Raven! I think you need to see a doctor! You're cooking again. _Ohmygosh_! You cooked TOFU?! This is bad!"

Raven just smirked, "I'm cooking because you sure don't cook good. I made tofu because I couldn't let you starve but don't think _I'm_ eating tofu."

She sat down at the table with her plate of lime chicken and vegetables and Beast boy sat in front of her in terror. His plate looked surprisingly good. Pan fried sesame tofu with broccoli. He inhaled the smell once again, sweet and warm before he attacked his plate.

"So," Beast boy said between bites, "Do you wanna do something together?"

"No," Raven replied blandly.

"We could play stinkball!"

"No."

"Please!"

"No."

"Come on please?!" This went on until Raven felt her head would explode.

"Okay fine! If we train together will you shut up?"

Beast Boy beamed and made a zipping motion with his lips.

* * *

Beast Boy moaned as he lifted weights, sweat dripping along his skin lightly. Raven was in her room trying to meditate but she couldn't focus.

But once again the connection didn't last and she ended up sitting on the floor. She sighed and rubbed her temples, _what is happening to me_? Things had been like this for awhile now and it was becoming harder to channel into her emotions. She got up and walked out of her room, knocking on Beast Boy's door. She heard him set his weights down and the door opened quickly.

He was shirtless and gleaming with sweat. Raven focused on his face and tried to forget the fact he had slight muscles and that he was toned. "Are we going to train now?" He asked breathily with a toothy grin.

"Yeah," Raven said awkwardly and she turned from him feeling uncomfortable.

They made their way to the obstacle course they had outside and stood a good distance away from each other.

"I have to warn you I'm-" Beast Boy was cut off by Raven blasting at him and he barely dodged it.

She smirked and went after him with determination. He countered her next blow by morphing into a leopard and leaping into her shoulder. She stumbled back and used her powers to throw him to the ground. They went back and forth like this until Raven landed on top of Beast Boy and had him pinned under her and he struggled against her grip not because she was stronger than him but because of their _position_.

She was sitting on his hips with her hands gripping his wrists by the side of his head, both of them breathing heavily. She didn't know this position was making him seriously turned on. She was just focused on winning the fight. He struggled, trying to pry his hands away to get away before he got a _hard on_. "You're not leaving until you forfeit," Raven deadpanned.

She shifted over his hips and he bit back a groan. He could feel himself getting hard already. Her perfect brows furrowed at a foreign feeling pushing up in between her legs. It was hard and she shifted uncomfortably over him. "Raven-" Beast boy began sweating harder as he looked up at her in a strained way. "You're not even trying," she replied boredly, making a face at the hardness pressing up against her. _What was that_..?

Beast Boy growled, his eyes turning animalistic and morphed into a panther pushing her off of him. He morphed into a rhino and charged at her with her braids and wide eyes, hitting into her hard. He morphed back to himself before walking over to her on the ground and straddled her, pressing his pulsing erection against her hips. " _Did I try now_?" He growled. He snapped out of it suddenly and he climbed off of her in horror.

She was knocked out but not bleeding and he breathed hard, shaking. That wasn't him...he would never willingly hurt Raven like that. He couldn't recall ramming into her, climbing on top of her. He slowly walked over to her as she sat up and rubbed her head. She glared at him, "Sheesh you could try not to hit me so hard next time. This is only practice."

But she was left surprised as she watched him run off into the tower, leaving her with wide eyes.

* * *

Raven knocked on Beast boy's door lightly. He opened it slightly and she knew he had a lot on his mind with one look into his eyes. "I pushed you too much on the training course, that calls for an apology," she told him calmly.

"Don't apologize Raven...that was my fault. I'm sorry I hope you're okay," Beast boy replied quietly.

A long silence.

"Is there something you want to talk about...?" Raven asked somewhat awkwardly.

"You hate talking to me," Beast Boy frowned looking down.

Raven rolled her eyes, "Just because I can't stand you doesn't mean I hate you. We are teammates. Talking is tolerable with you." His green eyes lit up and Raven smirked, "Tolerable _sometimes_."

Beast boy relaxed and opened his door wider stepping out to the hall with her, both of them still in their uniforms. "It's nothing serious...it's just hard to control my powers sometimes," he looked at his hands and thought deeply. Raven took her hood down and looked at him wisely, "And that's normal. For people like _us_ anyways." Yet they both knew it was much more than that.

* * *

Raven woke up in Beast Boy's arm and she felt her face pale. He had forced her to watch a dumb action movie and she had dozed off after the first 15 minutes of it. Now it was replaying and Beast Boy was fast asleep beside her on the couch. She winced at the closeness, her chest brushing against his and she pushed him clean off.

She had always hated physical contact. Especially with guys. She never let herself get touched by guys and her teammates respected her boundaries. Well, except Beast Boy. He never straight out disrespected her but he did push her buttons. Touching her hair, or hugging her excitedly. Just little things like that. He was the one who always got closest to her in that sense.

 _Why did she let him_? She felt a strange feeling in her stomach but she crushed it down deep inside her before she could think about it.

Beast boy yawned loudly and stretched sitting up and blinking at the tv screen. "You were right that movie sucked," he frowned. No sooner that he said this, the tower's alarms went off.

Beast Boy and Raven looked at each other in the dark, only the tv as light, in complete shock.

* * *

Raven and Beast boy flew over jump city, Beast boy flying ahead as a hawk.

"The alarms didn't say it was a villain. It's more like human criminals," Raven told Robin through the communicator. "Then it shouldn't be a problem but still be careful. Call me if anything," he replied to her and they switched off.

Raven followed close beside Beast Boy levitated with her dark power and they landed swiftly in a dark alley. She stumbled and Beast Boy gripped her arm to steady her. His hand was warm and she pulled away quickly. "We are looking for a gang type, they were headed towards The Dive down the street," she told Beast Boy as she peered around the wall of the building they were next to.

"Okay so let's burst into the club and bring those guys down! I can morph into a lion and-," Beast boy was cut off by Raven as they jogged to the entrance of the club. "We can't just barge in and fight, the club is full of people and they could get hurt," she told him as she slipped her cloak off and handed it to him. "Let me borrow your knife," she commanded and he gave it to her curiously.

She slit her leotard in the middle and tore it all the way around making it into a crop top and exposing her abdomen.

"Umm... _what are you doing_?!" Beast boy whispered, his heart beating and his blood racing. Raven untied her braids and began freeing her hair.

"I'm going to distract the thugs and use my enchantress spell on them to lead them outside the club so we can take them there before they hurt someone," she told him as she pushed him forward to the club doors. "You go ahead and try to blend in and stay ahead of us to be ready to strike," she said and he was suddenly in the club.

Rainbow lights were flashing in the dark as music vibrated through the dance floor filled with erratic young adults. He could spot the thugs, scattered around and eyeing each other, ready to start a problem. Beast boy cut his way through the mass of dancing people and slipped Raven's cloak over himself, standing by the back entrance waiting for her to appear.

Then it was as if time itself slowed down when she walked in. _Party Monster by The Weeknd_ began playing and booming through the club and Beast Boy looked at her completely entranced.

She walked into the club like a model on the catwalk, her legs graceful and her torn leotard leaving little to the imagination. Her eyes moved slowly from left to right, her spell focused only on the thugs but Beast Boy didn't need the spell to be completely watching her.

She ran a hand through her wavy purple, black hair and her full lips were painted in a dark brown color as she smiled slightly. She looked...comepletely... _sensual._

~ _I just need a girl who gonna really understand_ ~ the song seemed to blast in the distance as Raven neared Beast Boy and it took all his will power to walk out the back door.

Raven kicked the back door open and gave Beast Boy the signal as the thugs followed her out. He immediately morphed into lion and roared loudly blowing Raven's hair in the process. The thugs smirked and that's when Raven realized these weren't just everyday thugs.

These guys worked for Slade.

Raven began fighting the way Robin would, dodging and kicking and punching. There were a good bit of guys, maybe ten or so. Beast boy rammed into three of them and he and Raven ended up back to back. He enjoyed the feel of her behind him for a split second before fighting again.

Raven used her powers to throw a dumpster over two of the guys and kicked down another, Beast Boy blocking her from behind. A thug got to her from the side and managed to kick her down. Raven tried to blast him with her powers but it fell dull. Then finally a black light shot out and knocked him over. But it didn't come from Raven.

Combat boots hit the ground in front of her. A boy. He had skin as tan as Starfires and he was well built with a pretty face and tousled brown hair but with eyes as violet as hers. He grinned at her before wiping out the rest of the thugs along with Beast Boy. They ended up running away and Beast Boy morphed back to himself to watch the boy in curiousity with Raven.

The boy just smirked at them and jumped on the dumpster, over on top of a building and disappearing off into the night.

* * *

"It's just weird, he had powers...powers like _mine_ ," Raven continued as they walked downtown back to the tower. Beast Boy shrugged, "There are a lot of teen titans out there with powers like ours. He's probably one of them." That was logical but Raven couldn't erase from her mind the way his powers looked so much like hers. _Who was he_?

"Can we stop talking about this _cute_ titan boy and get home," Beast boy groaned. He was just as curious as she was but it irritated him how she was interested in him. Raven was still left with curiosity but she pushed it away.

Raven pointed in front of them, "I think one of the thugs left their ride unattended and it is something you like.." Beast boy's eyes lit up, "A MOPED?!"

"No even better," Raven turned Beast Boy by the shoulders to reveal a slick black motorcycle.

Beast boy couldn't drive a motorcycle so Raven used her powers to keep the motorcycle going but still Beast Boy insisted he was _driving_ it. Raven had her arms wrapped around Beast Boy's waist making him feel slightly fuzzy. He could feel her chest pressed up against his back, her breath tickle his neck, her scent engulfing him.

"So where did you learn to do that?" Beast Boy asked.

"Do what?"

"What you did in the club."

"I learned the spell in my spell book."

"Not the spell Raven...the _walk_."

Raven rolled her eyes, "Oh that. Starfire always forces me to watch these model shows with her so I might as well put it to good use."

"What about the lipstick? You don't wear makeup?" Beast Boy stuttered.

"I don't but again Starfire insists and she got me a dark color so it's tolerable," she shrugged behind him.

They drove past a cliff revealing the star filled night sky and they reached the titan tower. Raven got off steadily and Beast Boy turned to her. He was grinning widely until he saw her face pale and she gripped the sides of her head.

"Raven!" Beast boy held her shoulders as she writhed and held her head in pain.

He swept her off her feet and carried her into the tower, sitting her down in one of the chairs at the entrance. Her face was red, a few beads of sweat slipping down her forehead. She breathed hard, "I'm fine..it's just a headache..."

"No it's not," he carried her again down the hall towards his room.

"I'm fine...uh...What are you doing?" She asked blandly as she held her temples in pain.

"You need someone to watch over you tonight and I'm the only one to do it. So you're sleeping in my room tonight."

* * *

 **Thank you so much for reading! Feel free to leave your thoughts and opinions in the reviews to see if you like what I'm writing or if I need to improve. Thanks again and yes this story will eventually get very _physical_ but in due time..**


	3. Chapter 3: Sick Days and Dreams

**Disclaimer: I do not own Teen Titans or any of its characters. This is just fun and inspiration.**

 **Chapter Warning: There is some more mature content in this chapter. Read with precaution.**

* * *

 **Chapter 3: Sick Days and Dreams**

"Put me down before I kill you. I will _never_ sleep in your room. Put me down _now_."

Raven struggled against Beast Boy's arms and she broke free standing unsteadily and gripping the hallway wall for support. She glared at him through tired red eyes, her head pounding.

Beast Boy ran a hand across his face, "Don't be difficult I'm just trying to help you."

"And where exactly would I be sleeping?" Raven hissed.

"My bed obviously," Beast Boy shrugged.

Raven crossed her arms at her chest and turned on her heels, stomping unsteadily to her room.

 _Yikes that came out the wrong way,_ Beast boy thought as he followed beside her.

"Okay I didn't mean it like _that_... come on. My bed is a _bunk_ bed remember? You sleep on top and I sleep on the bottom. We would not be on the same _mattress_ ," he sounded out sheepishly. Raven didn't respond to him as they neared her room and Beast Boy blocked her door.

"Come on Raven you can't be alone feeling like that...look it's either you sleep in my room or I sleep in yours!" He crossed his arms.

Raven laughed dryly, "Yeah _you_ are not _allowed_ in my room!"

"I've gone in there before don't think I won't go in again! Look...if you sleep in my room I'll do the dishes for these two weeks we are alone," he added trying to convince her.

She raised a brow bored, waiting for a better offer.

"Erm...i won't tell you a joke for a week..?"

Raven smiled slightly and pushed past him to go into her room and take a shower.

"You make one wrong move...and I _obliterate_ your room," she muttered.

* * *

Beast Boy's room had changed a lot from the last time Raven had seen it. Raven had only seen it a few times and it had been messy, clothes all over the floor and comic books everywhere. Now though, it was all straightened out and neat. It wasn't super neat, with a few things scattered over his shelves but it was clean surprisingly.

"Wow your room doesn't have moldy pizza in it? I must be in a coma," Raven muttered and Beast Boy frowned. "Hey I'm not a kid anymore!" He whined and grinned. Raven looked at him. He was just an inch or two taller and still had that crooked grin but he _wasn't_ a kid anymore.

That made her slightly sad in a way. She pressed her hands to her temples and sighed, "Can I just go to bed now?" She mumbled.

She walked to the side of the bunk bed and began climbing it only to lose her balance. Beast Boy grasped the sides of her hips quickly and held her in place. He inhaled sharply at the closeness and grinned at the view of her behind right in his face. She was wearing those black shorts again, tight against her perky and full bottom.

He fought back his instinct to grab it. He helped her up by placing a hand right on her soft behind and pushing her up onto the top bunk of his bed. He bit his lip and hoped she didn't beat him up for touching her there...

She winced at the feeling of his somewhat big hand on her bottom and she flushed red at the feeling of it. She sat up on the bed and quickly held her legs to her chest hoping he didn't notice she wasn't wearing a bra under her white t-shirt. She tugged at the towel enveloping her wet hair and Beast Boy smiled nervously, rubbing his head awkwardly.

"I'm gonna take a quick shower...uh...make yourself comfortable..." he said awkwardly and grabbed a towel. He dashed to his bathroom and shut the door quickly, his heart pulsing.

Raven sat still, her heart thundering in her chest, her skin prickled with warmth and it wasn't because she just took a shower. She closed her eyes and listened as Beast Boy turned on the faucet and heard his clothes fall to the floor in a thump to the ground. Her head pounded and she tried to think of anything but the fact Beast Boy was a few feet away from her taking a shower.

The bathroom door opened after a few minutes and Beast Boy stepped out in a mist of warmth, only a towel wrapped around his waist. His black, green hair dripped with water and his hand had the towel bunched up to cover his groin. Raven shifted her eyes away quickly and Beast Boy grabbed a handful of clothes with his free hand walking back into the bathroom.

 _Maybe sleeping in here was a bad idea..._

Beast boy finally stepped out, fully clothed this time. They both were warm and they met each other's gaze and looked away quickly again. Beast Boy stood up on the bunk bed's latter and folded his arms over the railing watching Raven with emerald eyes.

"How you feeling?" He asked her softly.

Raven took the towel off her head and let her wet hair fall down, "The pain is still strongly present...but _slightly_ tolerable.."

"Do you think this has to do with your powers acting weird lately?" He asked.

She ignored the question and ran her hands through her tangled, wet hair.

"Okay...so I see you don't want to talk about that..." Beast boy backpedaled, "...Can I braid your hair?"

Raven narrowed her eyes at him, "What do _you_ think?" She looked at him curiously then, "...you don't know how to braid hair anyways."

Beast Boy's head shot up, "Oh yes I do!" He climbed over and sat close beside her and ran his hands through her hair, starting a Dutch braid from the top of her braid. Raven stiffened and tried to protest but Beast Boy shushed her and continued braiding.

"Where did you learn to braid anyways?" Raven asked boredly, "From one of your many _brainless girlfriends?"_ She was surprised at her own choice of words, considering that Beast Boy never had a real girlfriend. Not even Terra could be considered his girlfriend. Still, she'd seen him countless times with fans here and there, giggling excessively with their short skirts.

Beast Boy grinned, "Does Starfire count as a _brainless girlfriend_ because she taught me actually."

"She taught you?"

"Yeah she did. Since she always wanted someone to do her hair but you wouldn't bother."

Raven let the thought sink in and felt a small twinge of guilt at her indifference to Starfire. To _everyone_.

Beast Boy finished the Dutch braid on one side and sat himself in front of Raven, their faces inches apart as he started braiding the other side of her hair. Their legs touched and they breathed carefully.

"So can you explain your hair to me now?" He asked and she sighed. "...how about you tell me why you let your hair grow and I'll tell you why I still have a bunk bed at 18 years old." He bargained.

Raven paused for a while, her head still in pain, "...I always cut my hair because it gives me control over it. Just like I control my emotions...but then I forgot to cut it one week and I just let it be...I noticed then that I had more control when I let my hair grow out..."

She looked at him then , "it was like...when I cut my hair I wasn't controlling it..I was _suppressing_ it...but when I let it grow and actually _tamed_ it...I was actually controlling it then."

Beast Boy finished the second braid and looked into Raven's eyes, "...your hair or your _feelings_?" She blinked and held her legs closer to her chest.

A long silence.

"...I got this bunk bed when I first joined the titans because I childishly thought Robin could share it with me...and we'd be like brothers...it'd feel like family. He never did obviously and it hurt at first...but I understood. I meant to get rid of it but I couldn't bring myself to..." Beast Boy told her.

Raven touched his arm, "I get it." Beast Boy's eyes flickered to hers with a hint of passion flashing through them before he leaned into her face and kissed her cheek warmly, his lips slightly wet on her cheek. Raven pushed him back quickly, glaring and his eyes widened.

"Sorry uh..that was a goodnight kiss...It won't happen again!" He mumbled and scrambled off the bed to the bottom bunk. Raven's heart pounded and she touched her cheek and slumped on the bed staring at the ceiling until she passed out from the pain pounding in her head.

* * *

She dreamed that night. She dreamed of her emotions running through her mind freely and peacefully. They were working together, each in their place but there was a hint of something dark and it took over her dream in a darkness that covered all of her emotions.

She sat up quickly in a cold sweat, her breathing hard and heard Beast Boy thump his head on the bottom bunk as he woke up to. "Ow," he mumbled.

Raven jumped off the top bunk quickly and Beast Boy grabbed her wrist, "Where are you going?"

"I'm going to meditate."

"Can I come with you?"

"No," she growled and left him in the darkness of his room.

* * *

They ignored each other for the rest of the day and kept their distance. Beast boy went out to buy some groceries and Raven called the rest of the team from her communicator.

Starfire just weeped about missing them and Cyborg would just joke about Raven killing Beast Boy.

"Are you alright?" Robin asked with a raised brow.

"Yeah...just have some meditating to do."

When Beast Boy got back it was dark outside and Raven was meditating by the large glass windows in the living room. He set all the bags down on the kitchen counter.

"I brought take out if you're hungry," he told her holding up a rice box.

"I'm not hungry but thanks," she replied blandly.

He nodded and they kept their distance.

* * *

The next day Beast Boy found her still meditating when he entered the training room and he could tell she was struggling by the strained face she was making. Her brows furrowed in concentration and sweat beading down her forehead.

Raven's eyes snapped open and she stood up and used her powers to lift the weights in the side of the training room and throw them to the other side of the room.

"Woah Raven chill!" Beast Boy told her and she turned to him, her eyes red, dark bags under them. "Shut up and leave me alone won't you?!" She shouted and stormed past him in a fit of rage.

He looked after her in shock but he let her be.

* * *

Raven's eyes snapped open and she looked around in confusion. She was in the woods standing against a tree in the middle of the woods. There was a mist around her and she realized soon she was in a dream and realized it wasn't _her_ dream.

Beast Boy slipped behind her in between the tree and put his hands on her hips.

 _This was not happening_...

He just stroked her hair and the side of her body, digging his face in her hair. Raven's heart pounded. _Oh..no..._

He suddenly harshly pushed her face against the tree and pushed his hips against her behind roughly. "Beast Boy!" Raven gasped in terror at what was going on, a million thoughts rushing to her mind.

"You _want_ this," he growled into her ear and grinded hard against her. Raven winced and screamed at herself that this was just a dream. "Stop!" She hissed. He turned her to face him and he lifted her up so she her legs wrapped around his waist. He kissed her neck roughly and bit her hard. She struggled and hit him, "Beast Boy I said stop!" She shouted.

He looked into her eyes with eyes black and animalistic, " _I'm not_ _Beast Boy_."

* * *

Beast Boy's dream lingered in Raven's already hectic mind. She's just glad she could pull out of it before it got... _worse_. Raven had never been in anyone's but Robin's dreams. His dreams were action packed, personal but not...not like Beast Boys..

 _He's a hormonal guy..that's all..it's normal for him to dream...like that_...

She still couldn't shake the image of those black animalistic eyes... _I'm not Beast Boy_...

She tried to shake the thought away and when she saw Beast Boy enter the kitchen she turned pink and looked away from him.

"How'd you _sleep_?" He asked casually and she tensed up.

"Fine," she replied quickly and sipped her tea. He raised a brow at her and poured himself orange juice.

"...so do you want to train together..?" He asked but she stumbled out of the stool and bit her lip, "No," and left him there.

* * *

The next night he dreamed of them together again.

He had her pinned under him as rain poured above them and he was kissing her neck hungrily, biting her and tearing at her clothes. Their bodies close and entwined. He was hard and he grinded into her hips hard making her cry out. She choked, "Please stop! _Stop it!_ "

He just laughed darkly, his eyes shadowy and he slipped his hand under her shorts. He had a hungry look in his eyes, like he was depraved of something.

" _I won't stop until you're mine,_ " he growled.

Raven had woken up with a start, gasping and sweating in bed and she could hear Beast Boy had woken up to in his room as he got up and headed down the hallway. She threw herself back in bed quickly, pretending to sleep as he knocked on her door.

"Are you okay...?" He called out to her in a rough sleepy voice.

"Go away and let me sleep Beast Boy!" She growled but couldn't stop replaying the dream in her head.

* * *

Raven sat on top of the titan tower overlooking the ocean and just stared at the peace of it. She envied it.

 _When had things gotten so complicated?_

"Raven?"

Beast boy watched her sitting cross legged in her leotard and cloak, her hair down and wavy, blowing in the wind.

She tensed slightly at his presence, "What?"

"...I just...want to sit by you...," Beast Boy replied defensively.

He sat beside her crossing his legs and watched the ocean with her, she tensed up at his closeness.

She didn't want to bring up his dreams...they made her feel... _strange_...she didn't understand them...but they scared her as much as she didn't want to admit it.

And she didn't know what side of Beast Boy was dreaming this.

But she needed them to stop.

She turned to him, pushing a long strand of hair behind her ear, "Beast Boy."

"Yeah?"

She turned to him still sitting and grabbed both of his hands firmly.

"Meditate with me."

* * *

Her mind was fuzzy at first. Soon enough though her mind cleared and she was met with the sight of rage, her emoticlone in her red robe.

"Finally! It took you long enough to get here!" She shouted at Raven.

Raven frowned, "Wow I actually would rather see happy right now."

Rage crossed her arms, "Well if you had been here earlier you'd know that happy is missing!"

"What?" Raven asked.

Knowledge, timid and sloth appeared then in their respective colors.

"Happy, passion and calm have been missing for a while now. We've been trying to tell you but we couldn't get in touch with you," knowledge told her pushing up her glasses.

Raven furrowed her brows, "What...why..? And what about bravery?"

"I saw her a few days ago...but um I haven't seen her since," timid mumbled.

"Did you try looking for them?!" Raven's voice rose.

Rage snorted, "Don't you think we did? While you have been ignoring us!"

Knowledge stepped up, "You need to figure this out soon Raven...something big is going on...we don't know what it is but you need to solve this."

Suddenly all of her emoticlones eyes widened and there was a silence.

"Now what?" Raven growled.

"...he's trying to hurt you.." Timid whispered.

* * *

Raven's eyes snapped open, her heart pounding. Beast boy sat cross legged in front of her, his eyes closed, still holding her hands. She let them go and watched him carefully.

His eyes snapped open then, empty and dark.

"...Beast Boy...?" Raven whispered.

He said nothing as he pushed her forward with strength and pinned her beneath him. He climbed over her, sitting on her hips. He had a wicked smile on his lips.

" _I'm not Beast Boy._ "

* * *

 _ **Thank you so much for reading! Please review your thoughts and have a great day!**_


	4. Chapter 4: Beast

**Disclaimer: I do not own teen titans this is just inspiration.**

 **Chapter Warning: Slightly graffic adult content.**

* * *

 **Chapter 4: Beast**

" _I'm not Beast Boy_."

Raven struggled as Beast Boy's hands gripped her wrists tightly beside her head and he looked down at her with those dark eyes.

"...who are you then?" Raven asked breathing erratically.

He laughed darkly as his weight crushed her body beneath him.

"Isn't it obvious who I am?" He growled gripping her wrists harder.

Raven winced in pain but tried to maintain a focus on his face and tried not to panic.

"... _the beast,"_ she breathed in a hoarse voice _._

The beast grinned _, "Well aren't you a smart one?"_

 _" ...how.."_ Raven's words were cut off as he began biting and kissing into her neck roughly. She pushed at him but his legs had hers locked to the ground and the more she moved, the closer their bodies were. She could feel the outline of something hard bulging against her hips. Here she realized how strong Beast Boy had gotten as he pinned her down and she struggled.

"St-stop! Beast Boy..I know you're in there..stop this...," she grunted as _the beast_ pushed her legs open forcingly and began biting on the inner parts of her thighs _._ Her stomach burned in feelings of heat and in terror at the foreign feeling of a his lips and teeth close to her most intimate of places _._

 _"_...Don't-dont make me hurt you Beast Boy," Raven warned in fear as her hand glowed black with power _._ When his mouth neared the edge of her underwear her eyes turned black with power and she blasted him off of her with a shout of _Azarathmetrionzinthos_. He managed to scratch her cheek and tear her leotard a bit as he fell a few feet away to the ground knocked out.

Raven touched her face where she had three claw marks oozing slightly with blood, her heart exploding as she scooted away from Beast Boy's limp body. Raven felt like she was in one of Beast Boy's dreams again but she knew this was all too real.

 _What had just happened_?!

It was a few moments before Beast Boy came back around. He moaned in pain and sat up slowly grabbing first his head, then his abdomen in piercing pain. His eyes flashed to Raven's and she knew this was Beast Boy because his eyes were his same bright emerald green eyes. He looked at Raven in confusion and took the sight of her in.

Her leotard was torn, she had bruises all over her neck and wrists...and thighs...her face scratched...He paled.

"Tell me...I didn't do _that_ to you," he begged tears threatening to burst out of his eyes.

Raven trembled not even knowing what to say, "...Beast Boy..."

"How far did I go?" He growled in anger at himself, gripping the side of his stomach.

Raven took deep breaths, "Beast Boy, listen to me-"

"Just tell me how far I went! Tell me what I did to you!"

"I stopped you. You didn't get far. I'm fine. Look I hurt you when I blasted you," Raven approached him shakily but he scooted away in pain, "Beast Boy let me-let me heal you I hit you hard."

"Stay. Away from me! I hurt you," he whispered harshly.

Raven sighed deeply and concentrated, "I'm fine. You didn't get _far_...I just have a scratch..that is already healing. Now I _will_ heal you because I'm the one who _really_ hurt you."

Against his will she placed her hands outlined in black mist on his bleeding abdomen and let her powers heal him slowly. He was really angry at himself. _How could he let himself do that?_! He looked at Raven her neck covered in bruises and bite marks. His...his mouth had done that...his mouth had touched Raven's skin. He let his gaze drop to between her thighs and his stomach turned at the bruises and bite marks there.

 _His mouth had done that to_.. He couldn't even begin to imagine himself doing that...he couldn't ever dare to...to _touch_ her like that...

But _the beast_ did that. And he wanted to do that again.

But...was it...just _the beast_ that wanted that...or...was it _himself_ to...?

Raven looked at him deep in thought, "Hey. Are you feeling okay?"

Beast Boy glared at her, " _You_ are asking _me_ that after I attacked _you_?!"

Raven began to talk but Beast Boy cut her off, "I want you to tie me up, chain me, whatever it takes to keep me from hurting you and call the team and tell them _the beast_ is back."

* * *

Beast Boy sat in the chair he sat in when _the beast_ had first appeared and Robin had first bond him. Raven sat across from him in a chair and they sat in silence.

"Call. The team," Beast Boy said roughly not meeting Raven's eyes.

She had her arms crossed at her chest, "No. I'm not calling them. It will only worry them. This is a problem we've handled before, we can handle it again."

"It's not that simple Raven!" Beast Boy looked at her now, his blood pulsing. She was almost completely healed, the scratches on her cheek faint.

"I know you-"

"Get away from me Raven-just get away. _Please_ ," Beast Boy closed his eyes tiredly.

Raven's gaze softened but she listened.

* * *

That night he dreamed of her again. Raven's heart pounded and she knew...she just knew. They were in the living room in this dream and she was in her sleeping clothes and he was in his. She tried to get away but he gripped her wrist quickly.

"No use in running off. _The predator always catches his prey..no_?" The Beast laughed darkly. This time he didn't rush in touching her, he just watched her shake and look at him in fear.

"You're afraid," he said simply.

"No I'm not," Raven lied and furrowed her brows at him.

He smirked, "What a brave girl." He reached a hand over to her hair, pushing a strand behind her ear before cupping her face. "For a half demon you sure are innocent to _sexual desires_." She pushed his hand away as her face burned in red.

"What do you want from me?" She growled.

"I only want what my _host_ wants." He smiled darkly and leaned over hotly to her, "And he. _Wants_. _You_."

* * *

"You shouldn't let me go yet," Beast Boy protested as Raven helped him up from the chair. He kept his distance and they awkwardly stood a few feet away from each other.

"I don't trust myself yet..." Beast Boy admitted quietly, "So...we should stay apart for awhile."

He didn't let Raven respond before he left her standing there.

* * *

Raven stood before the bookcase in her room, the one Cyborg made her, her fingers skipping over books as she searched in alphabetical order. She had probably had a hundred ancients books on spells, legends, the human mind, auras, Azarath way of life and more existential information as that.

Something. She had to have something to help her figure out what was going on with herself. And...something perhaps to help Beast Boy as well. Although...she didn't want to admit it...she knew there was really only _one thing_ that could help him...

She shook her head, _focus Raven_. Focus on yourself right now.

She held a pile of books to her chest then sat on the ground letting the books fall around her and began meditating.

 _"Azarath...metrion...zinthos..."_

There was a spark of a connection but it cut off as quickly as it started. Raven sighed and rubbed her eyes roughly. She would have to get on to reading then. She picked a random book in front of her and divulged in it, searching for answers she couldn't seem to find.

* * *

Beast Boy was in the training room morphing into all of the feline creatures he could manifest into. From a lion to a jaguar to a leopard and when he accidentally morphed into an large ape he cursed at himself, "Idiot!" He knocked over a row of matts Starfire and Robin used for hand to hand combat.

He saw Raven's reflection from the large window in front of him and he morphed back into himself looking down. She stood in the doorway with two steaming cups in her hands.

"I made jasmine tea. Nothing like lemon herb but it helps to relax," she stated simply.

"Thanks," he replied but didn't make a move to get the cup from her.

She sighed and approached him but he flinched away, "I told you to stay away from me Raven it's not safe for you."

"Beast Boy I already told you-"

"No, I already told _you_ that it was better we kept our distance. You of all people should understand this better than anyone. Why won't you listen?" He growled and pushed past her out of the room.

Raven shook in anger and threw a tea cup at the wall beside him, crushing the cup with a loud _crack_.

"Go get out then! I won't bother you anymore you _animal_!" She shouted in a fit of rage.

He stopped as if he got shocked and he turned to her a look of hurt on his eyes and she instantly regretted what she said. He just laughed bitterly, "I'd rather be an animal than a _soulless freak_." He spat out harshly cutting into her heart like no one ever has before.

* * *

Raven looked at her clock that ticked loudly beside her bed. It was late but she couldn't seem to fall asleep. She turned and stared up at the ceiling. A thousands thoughts were playing before her.

She couldn't turn her mind off, her thoughts were like static that wouldn't shut down.

Above them all was a Beast Boy.

Just Beast Boy.

He invaded every thought that came to mind.

She wasn't mad...she was just frustrated and confused and...

She honestly didn't even know at this point.

She got up from her bed and walked over to her door stepping out in only an oversized white t-shirt and her black underwear shorts. She was just going to get some orange juice really quick. Beast Boy was asleep he wouldn't see her...

She walked down the hall and flicked on the kitchen light. She pulled out the orange juice and tied her hair half up and half down, her shirt riding up slightly as she tied some of her long hair

She tensed as she felt someone watching her and she slowly turned around, Beast Boy standing by the wall, halfway in shadow.

He walked forward and smirked, his eyes dark.

 _The Beast_.

Raven stumbled back but hit the back of the cold sink counter.

"You sure _pissed_ him off today. Not your smartest move." He said slowly as he walked over to her. She scrambled away from him running behind the counter but he was faster than her and he grabbed her from behind. Raven kicked and shouted but the beast just laughed and pressed behind her making sure she felt that hardness forming.

"Do you feel _that_? You do know what _that_ is right? Or are you so naive?" He laughed.

"No!" Raven shouted as he turned her around and forced her to sit on the counter.

"It's what _you_ do to him. It's what you make him feel... _you_ do this to his body. But he's not man enough to just _take_ you as his...but _I_ am."

He kissed on her neck and she slapped him hard. He winced and rubbed his cheek, "You're feisty aren't you. I like that." He continued to kiss her neck and put his hands on her bottom under her shirt and pulled her hips to his over the counter and she winced at the contact.

She felt a strange warmth in her stomach and feared she would throw up.

He pulled away and reached into the front of his sweat pants and Raven shut her eyes as he pulled the waistband off the sweats down.

"Open your eyes I know you've never seen _one_ before.." He growled and pulled her hair.

" ** _Gar_!** " She screamed out in fear, her eyes still closed.

That seemed to break the spell as she was met with silence and the grip on her was loosened. She opened her eyes slowly, shaking. She looked directly into Beast Boys green eyes and he just winced.

He was in complete shock...he was mad at himself, afraid of hurting Raven, and _extremely_ turned on at the moment. He looked down at his exposed member out in the open inches from Raven's thighs.

He swallowed dryly and pulled up his sweatpants before grabbing Raven's arm and leading her away from the kitchen.

"Beast..Boy..." Raven replied quietly but he didn't respond as he took her to her room and shut the door morphing into a gorilla and slamming into it hard, meshing the metal so she couldn't get out.

He looked at her door as a few tears bubbled in his eyes, "I won't hurt you."

He ran off, he had to get out of the tower he felt like he was suffocating.

"Beast Boy!" Raven shouted and pounded on her door.

She hit the door for several minutes until she calmed down and looked around her room, trying to concentrate.

She was still shaking from their encounter but she knew it wasn't Beast Boy's fault.

And he needed to know that to.

She reached for the oversized jacket he had let her borrow a few nights ago and slipped it on along with combat boots and jumped out of her window into the night.

* * *

When she couldn't find him she wanted to call the team and reached for her communicator but thought twice and decided not to.

She walked down town past restaurants and shops to the more shady side where there were less people and more night clubs. She was searching blindly now.

 _Where could he be_?

"Looking for your boyfriend?" A voice said behind her. Raven turned swiftly and met with the mysterious boy she encountered with Beast Boy. He was dressed in a dark edgy way with a dark green jacket and black combat boots. He flashed her a smooth grin, his sapphire eyes glinting.

"... _boyfriend_? I don't have one...?" She replied in confusion and she tugged Beast Boy's jacket closer to herself.

"Your boyfriend. The one I had to help kick some ass with the other day. You know? _Green_?" He spoke slowly his voice as decadent as rich as chocolate.

"...he's not my boyfriend...why would you..why do you ask?" She snapped, curious at him.

"Well I thought since you're out here half dressed, clearly looking for someone and I saw him head to The Dive with some blonde. Not that you'd care since he _isn't_ your boyfriend like you said," He stated blandly.

Raven's eyes widened, "I have to go!" She stopped and turned to him, "...wait...who are you..?"

"...you can call me _Saf_." He told her before turning and walking off in the opposite direction getting lost in the mass of people down town.

When Raven neared the Dive she nearly passed them. They were in the end of an ally, pressed up together against the wall of The Dive. The weekend was playing again on this occasion, this time _Feel it coming_ was playing.

How ironic.

They were making out against the wall, Beast Boy's hand going up the girl's short skirt.

Raven boiled with anger and when the girl saw Raven between a kiss her overly painted eyes widened and she scrambled away.

Raven glared at Beast Boy's back looking ready to fight. Beast Boy turned to Raven slowly, his cheeks red with embarrassment and a mixture of feelings.

"...Running off and finding some _some girl_ to _ravage_ isn't the way to handle things!" Raven shouted at him in anger, "Can you be such an _idiot_?!"

"I'd rather it be _some girl_ than you!" He shouted back.

She stared hard not understanding his words.

He sighed roughly, "I'd rather suppress the Beast by using just _some girl..._ not you. _I actually care about you."_

Raven's cheeks turned pink _. This wasn't a love confession right...no he cared about her as a friend...right?_

As if on cue the song rang out _~you've been scared of love and what it did to you...~_

 _"_ I couldn't live with myself if I hurt you _."_ He told her softly _._

Raven unclenched her fists and relaxed slightly _. "You're an idiot._ You wouldn't and you didn't and you won't _._ That's the beast. But not you."

"But I can't stop him..."

"Yes you can. You've managed to do it so far...look when the beast first appeared remember he saved me from Adonis? If he did that it means he doesn't want to exactly hurt me..."

"But...he wants to hurt you..another _way_ ," Beast Boy trailed off.

Raven blushed and swallowed, "Lets...let's not think of that..

...you'll fight it. You have before and you can do it again. We will get through this together. We both have our issues going on right now but we will work through them like we always do. But we need to start acting more like a team because that's what we are. We are a team. A family. " She told him and wondered why she said such...sentimental words.

She hated feelings.

Raven walked up to him and punched him clean in the face.

"Ow!" Beast a Boy groaned and rubbed his cheek, "What was that for?! We were just having a moment!"

"That's for calling me a _soulless freak_! And for running off with _some girl._ " She growled but then smiled slightly and hugged him tightly before letting him go, "And that is for calling you an animal...I'm sorry. You may be a half _beast_ but you're not an animal."

Beast Boy smiled trying to ignore the feeling of Raven's body through the shirt when they hugged , "And you may be a half demon but you're not a _soulless freak_...I'm sorry to..for _everything_ that's happened between us..."

Raven nodded, "Enough apologies. We are past that."

Beast Boy sighed tiredly, "..this week has been...hard..."

"I agree...we have a week left...we should do something?"

"...you mean...together?" Beast Boy asked in surprise.

Raven rolled her eyes, "Well there's no one else."

"Just you and me?" Beast boy asked as they walked out of the alley.

"Don't make me punch you again."

* * *

 **Hi guys thank you so much for reading and thank you for sharing your thoughts with me and know I read your reviews and I hear loud and clear. Sorry if there isn't much of Robin and Starfire and Cyborg but there will be trust me. It's just right now I want it to be focused on Beast Boy and Raven to build their relationship and the team is gone. When the team comes back you will see way more of them and their relationships with the team.**

 **Thank you guys for having my back and giving me advice I appreciate and I just hope you enjoy because I love writing and just thank you!**


	5. Chapter 5: Not a Date

**Disclaimer: I do not own teen titans or it's characters this is just inspiration from the much loved series.**

 **This chapter is not too inappropriate it's more fluffy I still hope you enjoy it.**

* * *

 **Chapter 5: Not a Date**

"You couldn't have picked something I hated less?"

Beast Boy frowned at Raven's words as they stood in front of the carnival entrance, off tune ragtag music playing around them. They both sported their uniforms to Beast Boy's disappointment but Raven ditched her cloak to feel more _casual_ as Beast Boy would say it.

Raven pretty much hated the carnival. All around them were brightly dressed people, glistening with sweat and sticky with candy. A sickly sweet smell invaded the air and the noise of that annoying carnival music rang loud. The sky sun was low, threatening to cut the sky and change colors at any moment.

"Lighten up," Beast Boy grinned and nudged Raven's shoulder, "This will be fun."

He grabbed on Raven's arm and pulled her to a game stand and Raven crossed her arms looking away from him and wondering why she even brought up the fact to do something.

 _Because they needed to take a break from the craziness._

Beast Boy was trying to hit three word blocks with a single hit but was struggling to do so. "Just let it go," Raven muttered smirking at his struggle.

"No, I'm winning you a stuffed animal!" He growled and continued to slap money on the counter and throw the balls. Raven rolled her eyes and grabbed a ball from him.

"Move over!" She snapped at him and pushed him aside roughly before throwing the ball sharply with a strong arm and knocking the blocks over in one hit and a loud _smack_. People who were standing around watching them clapped and Raven smirked at Beast Boy, flipping her long raven hair aside.

"Give me the big green panda," Raven growled at the game keeper and he scrambled and gave it to her quickly. She threw the soft plush at Beast Boy, "There. _I_ won _you_ a bear. Can we go now?"

He blushed and held the bear to his side. "We aren't leaving yet. We just got here." He looked up at the Ferris wheel behind them and pulled Raven's arm to it, "Let's take a ride there." On the way he bought a giant pretzel and when they neared the Ferris wheel they were put in a scrawny yellow cart. Raven made sure to put distance between them as the cart was secured and they were lifted up off the ground, their legs dangling limply.

Beast boy scooted closer to Raven, "I know you can get scared of heights so I'll stay close."

"I can levitate with my powers," she replied boredly, her hand squishing her cheek as she looked at the tops of the trees.

"Then hold _me_ close because _I'll_ get scared," he purred and Raven smacked him.

"You idiot you can morph into a hundred different species of birds. _Neither_ of us are scared of heights!" she growled.

Beast Boy frowned and rubbed his cheek in pain as his communicator went off.

"Long time no see. You guys haven't called in days is everything okay?" Robin smirked as Beast Boy answered. Beast Boy and Raven glanced at each other quickly.

"We are peachy keen," Raven mumbled sarcastically.

Starfire pushed Robin aside and appeared on the screen with a huge smile, "Friend Raven! Friend Beast Boy! I have done the ceremony of weeping and _mourning_ and made you bracelets in honor of our separation!" She held up two bracelets one purple and one green. Robin and Cyborg appeared beside Starfire and Cyborg pointed at them.

"Is that a ferris wheel? You guys are at the _carnival_? No! _No way_! You guys are on a _date_?!" Cyborg burst into laughter, wiping his eyes.

Robin frowned, "A _date_?" He asked in an overprotective brotherly tone.

Raven turned bright red, "This is **not** a _date_! We are just two people who have nothing in common that are settling their differences in public!"

Beast Boy shoved the pretzel in Raven's mouth trying not to be hurt by her words for some reason.

"Yeah no she's a meat eater it would never work out," Beast Boy joked and Raven glared but bit into the pretzel and tasted the saltiness that oozed from it.

Starfire's eyes lit up, "A Ferris wheel you say? Oh how lovely! A fine setting for a so called date. That is where Robin and I shared our first ceremonial touch of the lips! Will you two be sharing a ceremony of touching lips?!"

Robin turned red and put a hand over Starfire's mouth as Cyborg died of laughter.

"No! No one is going to be doing any ceremonies of any kind!" Robin looked sternly at Beast Boy and Raven, "Just call us when you get time okay? We need to _talk_."

The communicator shut off.

"Teen titans, everyday heroes and everyday idiots." Raven muttered as they rose higher up and came to a screeching halt.

They were at the very top of the Ferris wheel now and the sun had just set, the sky an explosion of purple, orange, pink and yellow.

"Wow.." Beast boy breathed, his green eyes reflecting the sky and Raven winced feeling a warmth spread through her.

They looked at each other, their eyes reflective.

Raven felt her stomach drop. Almost as if she was on one of the fast rides at the carnival. But she wasn't.

She was sitting still in the air with Beast Boy.

It was just them two.

 _Raven had to break the moment._

She used her powers to bend the protective railing on their cart over with a strong smell of rust and she stood up. Beast Boy's eyes widened and he held onto the flimsy cart, "Raven?!"

"Can this cart move any slower?!" She shouted and swayed the cart with her hands.

"Raven stop you're going to make us fall!"

Raven lost her balance then and the cart flipped over suddenly and they fell out onto the nearby trees with a scream in a mix of tree leaves and scrapes.

Good thing they could fly.

* * *

"So we _fell off a Ferris wheel_? So what? We still have the rest of the night," Beast Boy grinned as they now sat on bleachers in a circus tent waiting for a show to begin. Raven smiled in annoyance and shoved a handful of popcorn in her mouth. The smell of butter popcorn invading her nostrils and the butter sliding over her lips.

 _She was not enjoying herself at all_.

The show began with clowns running around and throwing pies at each other and Beast a Boy was loving it. He especially cheered when the girls on the tightropes came out in their skimpy outfits. Raven rolled her eyes in annoyance and shoved her popcorn at him, spilling the kernels over his jacket.

"I'm going to find a bathroom." She growled and stood up sharply, pushing through the sitting people.

She marched off boredly down a dark hall with flickering lights that looked straight out of a horror movie and was pulled swiftly through a door by some unknown force.

She kicked and struggled, her mouth muffled and was thrown on stage, lights blaring and blinding her.

She suddenly stood straight and she walked with absolute no control over her body.

 _She wasn't controlling herself...so who was?!_

 _"I present to you my lovely assistant, Violet!"_

Mumbo Jumbo _._

He stood on a smaller circular stage and grinned widely at her tipping his hat in her direction. He looked every bit like a ringmaster in his stupid top hat. He had a new wand now and had it pointed at her.

Raven really couldn't stand him.

"Violet will now demonstrate how to walk on a tightrope!" He boomed and Raven forcibly began climbing up a ladder to reach the top and the audience cheered. Beast Boy furrowed his brows, "Raven..?"

Raven stood at the top of the platform a single thin rope before her. Her long loose hair whipped around her in the air and she swallowed. She tried to manifest some sort of power to remain balanced as she walked, her hands open at her sides. She grimaced when she was forced to do a cartwheel forward and almost slipped. She began to sweat.

Raven felt the rope begin to snap slightly beneath her feet and she yelped. The rope was ripping.

But she couldn't keep up her magic much longer against Mumbo Jumbo.

 _Beast Boy help me_! She thought loudly.

"It seems Violet has encountered a problem. How about we make this more interesting eh?" Mumbo Jumbo grinned and some lions raced from both sides of him, circling the bottom of where Raven would fall.

Raven's eyes widened as she did a backwards flip and landed hard on the rope making it _snap_ and she began to fall. The tacky circus music continued to play.

She landed swiftly in Beast Boy's arms at the bottom and their eyes met for a split second before he morphed into a lion and roared at the other lions around them. The lions ran off around the ring and Beast a Boy morphed back into himself, throwing Raven over his shoulder.

The crowd cheered thinking this was part of the show. Idiots.

"Not so fast!" Mumbo Jumbo laughed, "The show isn't over yet!"

Beast Boy and Raven began floating away from each other and Raven was put in a box while Beast Boy was put in a cage and forcibly morphed into gorilla. Mumbo Jumbo walked over to Raven with a saw and she struggled in the box.

"Saw the girl in half, the oldest trick in the book!" He laughed and Raven flinched as the saw met with the box. Raven concentrated hard and slipped through the bottom of the box and hit the ground free. No longer under his power, she took advantage of this moment and blasted at Mumbo Jumbo.

Beast Boy managed to break free from his cage bending the metals bars and he went after Mumbo Jumbo knocking into him hard.

Mumbo Jumbo opened his eyes to Raven and Beast Boy standing in front of him with glaring faces. Beast Boy snapped his wand and Raven made his top hat explode in her hand.

"For the final act, the ring master will try to escape from the lions." Raven growled and Mumbo Jumbo's eyes widened as he discovered he was in a cage and he screamed gripping at the bars.

The audience stood up and cheered and Beast Boy and Raven looked at the audience with raised hands and bowed. They looked at each other while they bowed, shining with sweat and they smiled slightly at each other. Nothing brings titans together more than winning a battle.

The dumb tacky music ended.

* * *

"Okay so _maybe_ the carnival wasn't a good idea," Beast Boy told Raven as they walked past shops and stores, "We were having so much fun to. But Mumbo Jumbo had to ruin it."

Raven rolled her eyes, " _Ruined it_? Fighting Mumbo Jumbo was the _best_ part about today honestly. I was bored until that happened."

"Bored?! Then what would you call fun? There's nothing more exciting than a carnival," Beast Boy protested. He was honestly confused he really thought she was having fun. Raven was so _complicated_.

Raven shrugged, "Right now I'm just hungry."

Beast Boy raised a brow, "Again? We just ate. You sure eat a lot. No offense."

Raven walked over to an Asian food truck, "None taken." She started ordering a bunch of food for herself and some tofu for Beast Boy. When she turned she saw a few girls ogling at Beast Boy.

 _Fangirls_.

It infuriated her to the point where she wanted to pull their hair and get them away from him. Beast Boy had always been awkward with girls before but as he matured he got more tall...and muscular...and his features were sharper...his voice more decadent...and girls noticed him now.

But they didn't really care about him. It was just so annoying how they threw themselves at him.

He didn't mind.

Raven got her orders of food and walked over to Beast Boy confidently, pushing past glitzy fangirls. She slammed the box of tofu at his chest.

"Let's go," she ordered and the girls ran screaming at the sight of her. Raven smirked, it paid off to be a half demon sometimes.

"Why are you so mad? You got your food," Beast Boy shouted to her over the wind as they drove on an empty road on Beast Boy's new semi-stolen motorcycle. Controlled by Raven's powers of course.

"I'm not mad," Raven shouted back angrily.

"But you _sound_ mad!"

"Well I'm _not_!" Her anger boiled to the top.

"But-"

" _Shut up!_ " She screamed and her power lost control of the motorcycle and they fell over.

Raven recovered quickly and levitated the bike, the food and Beast Boy setting them gently on the grass by the road.

"What the hell Raven?" Beast Boy snapped and Raven winced.

She wrapped her arms around his neck and hugged him tightly planting a hot kiss on his cheek.

She burst into uncontrollable laughter then and covered her mouth just as quickly. Her eyes were wide.

 _What had gotten into her_?!

Beast Boy blushed scarlet.

She ran from him and sat down on the grass that was close to the edge of a cliff and breathed calmly.

"Are you okay...?" Beast Boy asked her slowly.

"Just give me my food and forget the past minute just happened. Just erase it from your mind." she snapped and Beast Boy sighed and handed her the food, sitting beside her on the grass.

The night sky was completely exposed to them, just two silver stars peeking out beside a crescent moon.

 _Jeez was it her time of the month_?

Raven's head snapped up, "What did you say?"

"I didn't say anything," Beast Boy frowned in confusion.

She looked over at him, "You said... _if it was my time of the month_...?"

Beast Boy paled, "...how did you...I...I was _thinking_ that but I didn't say it! You...you read my _mind_?"

Raven's heart pounded, "...it's not impossible...with my powers and all."

"...when you were on the tightrope...in my head...I heard you say... _Beast Boy help me_. That's how I knew to come help you...this is normal...?" He touched his head, "...you can...read my thoughts."

"...it's not as simple as that no I can't..." She looked at him, "...I mean I've been in your dreams before but this is different." The words came out and it was too late. Raven's skin burned.

Beast Boy's eyes widened, "You've been _in my dreams_...?!" He tugged at his hair and looked at her, "...you've been...in my _recent_ dreams..?"

She nodded in mortification and Beast Boy's cheeks turned a light shade of pink.

There was an awkward silence between them that felt like forever and Raven began shoving her food in her mouth harshly.

Beast Boy wanted the ground to swallow him at that point. Raven had been in his dreams, his private thoughts of his subconscious. To top it off she had been in his more _erotic dreams_. _Things couldn't get any more awkward_.

There were faint moans heard in the distance of the woods and Raven tensed, "I think... someone is in danger. They might need our help." Beast Boy stared at her, "You're joking right?"

"What?" Raven asked innocently.

Beast Boy ran a hand across his face, "No one is in danger...it's just...couples come here...and they go into the woods and... _you know_..." He met her eyes, "...they have _sex_."

Raven stared at him showing no emotion on her face and she winced, "...what."

"...you know...like in my dreams...that kind of stuff..." Beast Boy turned even redder, "...do you not know any of this stuff? Like I thought you _knew_..."

Raven turned pink but glared at him, "We are not bringing up your dreams right now please. And what makes you think I knew these things?! I was raised by monks. They taught me their way of life and that didn't include...this kind of stuff..."

"What about your mom?"

Raven hugged her knees to her chest, "I wasn't close to my mom...and when it came to things like this she never told me. Trigon raped her so she wasn't very willing to talk about details like conception. She just told me to stay away from men..all they would do is hurt me...In any case, losing my virginity isn't an option."

Beast Boy stared at the half demon girl, "You're a _virgin_?!"

Raven glared and punched his arm, "Why are you surprised?!"

"...no it's just...I...," Beast Boy stammered.

"Are you...a virgin..?" Raven asked glancing at him curiously, "I assume you're not."

"No...I'm not," he admitted somewhat ashamed.

"...did it _hurt_..?" She asked with furrowed brows.

Beast Boy was honestly shocked at this. She really didn't know anything.

"...it doesn't hurt for the guy...but when I did do it...it was with a random girl who I never saw again. So I guess that part did hurt." He told her.

He looked at her face for a reaction but she had a straight face, deep in thought.

She laid back in exhaustion, "Human _emotions_ are so overrated."

Beast Boy watched her, her Violet eyes shining in the night, her dark hair around her like a dark puddle.

He had always admired her for being so mature and wise and knowing.

A strong person.

Tonight he learned she could actually be defenseless to.

"They are," he replied softly and they finished their food in silence.

Beast Boy knew then he could never let _the beast_ hurt her.

He could never let _himself_ hurt her.

* * *

Raven sat on the warm sand and scribbled on a notepad as Beast Boy jumped over icy blue waves, morphing into various sea creatures. The sun was bright and exploding with golden rays and it was still early in the day.

Beast Boy appeared out of the cold waves in only shorts and he held up a large pink shell in one hand. He ran towards Raven and threw his body beside her in the sand. She flinched as his wet and shirtless body shifted beside her, droplets of water shining on his skin and hair like tiny diamonds.

"Found an awesome shell are you jealous?" He grinned at her.

She smirked, "So jealous."

"What are you drawing?" He asked leaning his wet face on her bare shoulder. She shivered at the skin to skin contact and moved the notepad away from him, "You aren't allowed to see."

He pouted and he watched as Raven get up. She was wearing a bathing suit on this rare day and he was enjoying every second of it. It was simple and black, her hair loose around her in waves as wild as the ocean and she looked _great_.

She really was a beauty...

He stood up and got a little too close to her and she glared up at him stepping away.

"Are you done now? Can we go?" She mumbled.

"Lets go somewhere," he said eyeing her body, "You can pick this time. Come on..the week is almost over."

She rolled her eyes, "Fine but I get to pick this time."

She grabbed Beast boy's white shirt from the ground and buttoned it up over her bathing suit so she wouldn't feel so _weird and exposed._ Beast Boy liked seeing her wear his clothes it made him feel very possessive...

He walked behind her letting himself look at her from behind as they entered the Titan tower's elevator. She stood on the other side and they stared. He just looked at her from across the elevator, a heat radiating from his eyes. She eyed him nervously and hit the buttons on the elevator.

So much _damn_ tension. She glared at him one last time before unbuttoning his shirt off quickly and throwing it in his face.

When the elevators opened she went straight to her room and shut the door quickly behind her.

* * *

Beast Boy knocked on Raven's door. It had been almost two hours and she still wasn't ready?

"Raven come on hurry up I'm getting tired of waiting." He shouted over her door.

He heard a small crash and an _oops_ come from behind the door _._

He frowned, "..Raven...are you...okay in there...?"

The door opened quickly and Raven smiled at him over sweetly wearing a _pink_ leotard and cloak uniform.

"...Raven...are you...okay?" He asked watching her in confusion.

She was smiling bright her eyes wide with speckles of pink in the purple iris. She pushed a strand of hair behind her ear and laughed musically, "Oh I'm not Raven silly. Look at _me_!" She twirled in her pink uniform and stumbled slightly. She seemed to almost...shine.

"...what?!" Beast Boy grasped his head in confusion.

She giggled uncontrollably, "You are so funny! Don't you remember me? I'm _happy_! And boy do I have _a lot_ to tell _you_!"

* * *

 **Thank you so much for reading! This was just a fluffy chapter not super hardcore but thank you so much for your reviews and your suggestions guys keep giving me advice and tips it is much appreciated!**


	6. Chapter 6: Feelings

**Disclaimer:I do not own teen titans or it's characters. This is merely inspiration from the much loved series.**

* * *

 **Chapter 6: Feelings**

Beast Boy rubbed his face roughly and stared at the giggling and smiling girl in front of him sternly.

" _...happy_...I want you to explain yourself to me," he pointed a finger at her in puzzlement.

Happy nodded and saluted him like a sergeant and laughed.

" _So important_ things first! So when I woke up and I looked in mirror I gagged because Raven has a terrible fashion sense," she told him dramatically, "So I took one of her white uniforms and a red sock in a washing machine and _BAM_! I got this _fabulous_ outfit!" She twirled again and Beast Boy's temple pulsed.

"I meant explain how you are _possessing Raven's body_ ," he growled in a test of his patience.

Happy pouted, "Oh yeah, that! I don't know for sure since this has never happened before but I have my theory!" She grinned widely, "But I won't tell you here. Raven's body is _really_ tense here. Take me somewhere more _happy_!"

Beast Boy crossed his arms, "I am not taking you anywhere. This situation is too unpredictable right now. "

Happy just laughed and hit his shoulder, "Beast Boy you are so funny!" She pushed past him and Beast Boy just stared in confusion. It was weird seeing Raven act like this even though he knew it wasn't really _her_.

* * *

"Do you eee anyplace _happy_ enough for you yet?" Beast Boy asked in annoyance as they walked downtown once again, _happy_ glancing back and forth quickly side to side. She sighed and sat on a bench, "No Raven's body still feels...it feels _wrong_..." Beast Boy sat beside her on the bench and she tensed. Happy looked st him and scooted away.

"It's you!" She gasped and she began freaking out in a girly way.

"What?" Beast Boy asked more confused than ever.

She looked around as if being watched and waved her hand to follow her making no move to touch him. They entered an Asian themed restaurant decorated in ancient and colorful artifacts and displays. A stringed instrument played deeply and vividly in the background in a folkloric tune. Happy sat herself down on a wooden stool at the bar that was off to the side.

She grinned at the bartender and raise two fingers like s peace sign, "We'll take two _shots_ of Hennessy."

Beast Boy's eyes widened, " _What_ are you doing we are both too young to drink in public!"

Happy shrugged, "I overheard Cyborg telling Raven about Hennessy once and Raven said she would never drink it. So if Raven wouldn't drink it, it must be good!"

The bartender brought out the two shot glasses and happy offered one to Beast Boy somewhat shakily. He shook his head and happy took one shot swiftly, slightly choking.

Beast Boy pat her back gently, "Hey take it easy Raven's never drank before."

Happy yelped, pushing away from him, their wooden stools scraping the floor.

"Sorry...did I hurt you?" Beast Boy asked pulling his hands away.

Happy stared at him, "..I-I don't know...did something happen between you and Raven...?"

Beast Boy looked into happy's overly soft gaze, "...yes."

"Tell me what happened! I don't know anything I haven't been able to see," she asked in somewhat worry.

He really did not want to talk about this right now...It was so messed up he had been pushing it away. He didn't want to face it...he didn't want to face Raven about this. Well this was _happy_...not Raven...

"...the beast came back...and he...well he tried to...go uhhh..." Beast Boy tried to use a term happy could understand.

"He tried to... _deflower_ Raven."

Happy winced and turned slowly to her shot glasses. She took the second shot quickly and ordered two more.

"This is bad!" She squeaked, "Super bad!"

"Do you have any idea how messed up Raven is right now?!" Happy put her hands to the side of her face. "She's never been touched before...She's _terrified_ of you."

Beast Boy felt a hit of guilt twist in his gut, there it was. Exactly the truth he was afraid to hear. She was _terrified_ of him.

"Why didn't she tell me...she seemed so... _okay_ ," Beast Boy asked but he already half knew the answer.

Happy smiled at him, "Nice joke Beast Boy!

When does Raven talk about her feelings? You know she wouldn't tell you. I can feel that she is suppressing this, blocking this in her mind. She does that when bad things happen you know. She ignores how she feels and concentrates on how to how to fix it. _You've_ been blocking this to haven't you? You're not _okay_ either."

Beast Boy looked down and tried to control the feelings that were hitting him all at once.

Happy grinned and turned to Beast Boy with wide purple, pink eyes, "My _theory_ makes sense now! The only way an emoticlone could posses Raven's body is if she were to be in the middle of meditating and she passed out, losing the connection with her mind. For that to happen she'd have to be under _a lot_ of pressure...which she is...with you.."

She looked at him and his serious face and laughed, "You look so funny!"

"...but I still don't get...why _you_ possessed her body..? Why _you_?" Beast Boy asked as two more shots were brought and he took one sharply, letting the Hennessy burn down his throat.

Happy fixed her hair, "The emotion fighting to get to the surface the most ardently is the one who resurfaces. And that was me. I've been trying to get to Raven for awhile now...I've been lost.

I wanted to tell Raven that I'm still in her mind but I just don't know where I am! It's like...it's dark where I am and it's scary...like I'm asleep...you need to warn her. There is a darkness and I don't know where it's coming from but she needs to connect with her mind soon."

She grinned then, "But I know Raven will find me! Even though she doesn't really like me."

Beast Boy took all of this information in and Happy watched him and took another shot, burping and giggling, "But I know she really likes _you_."

Beast boy spit out the shot he was taking and Happy giggled uncontrollably.

" _What_?!"

Happy grinned, "I don't know for sure. But I like you. And I'm one of her _core_ emoticlones. All of us like you, rage says she hates you but I think she secretly does like you! And passion...just be glad _passion_ didn't posses Raven's body! Don't tell Raven though or she'll kill me off when she finds me!"

Happy grabbed the sides of her had in pain and her face was shiny with a thin veil of sweat from drinking, "I think Raven is coming back now."

Happy rested her head on the bar's counter looking sleepy, "...do you know what it's like to be an _emotion_...just a part of _someone_...always living _under_ the surface...just wanting the best for your _person_...," she whispered and _the beast_ glinted behind Beast Boy's green eyes for a split second.

Her face fell flat on the bar counter, knocking over a shot glass and Beast Boy just stared remembering every detail of the conversation.

After a minute or so Raven lifted her head up slowly, feeling heavy and she groaned lightly, the room spinning around her. She was hit with a sharp smell of alcohol as she took in her setting. She looked over at Beast Boy with her sharp sapphire eyes.

 _Explain,_ her thought cut through his mind.

* * *

"You took _shots_ with my _emoticlone_?!" Was Raven's response after Beast Boy explained what had happened, leaving out a few intimate details.

She held her hammering head as they sat at a table in that same Asian restaurant, plates of food sitting before them. Raven was way to exhausted to argue right now. Her emoticlones have done nothing to point her in the right direction. This only confused Raven even more.

She began eating her chicken like a ravenous wolf and Beast Boy just stared at her.

"What?" She snapped, and shoved a handful of strawberries in her mouth.

"That's _all_ you're going to say after what I just told you?" Beast Boy demanded making a fist around his fork.

"What do you _want_ me to say?" She glared at him.

"Something, anything! You don't tell me anything," he growled back at her.

"What do you expect me to talk about my _feelings_?" She spoke slowly, her eyes watery from the alchohol.

"Yes! You can't keep bottling them in inside," he grabbed her arm, "This is probably why your emotions are out of control-"

"Don't _touch_ me!" She pulled her arm away shakily making his eyes soften. " _You_ are the reason they are out of control! It's _your_ fault!"

Everyone in the restaurant turned to them and Beast Boy and Raven just stared at each other, their breathing heavy, their eyes glaring.

The restaurant filled with noise again but they just sat in cold and painful silence.

* * *

They walked through a short cut in the woods, tall dark trees surrounding them seeming to close them in. Their boots hit the ground steadily on the rough dirt road. Raven walked quickly ahead eating her last ripe strawberry with her heart feeling like it would burst in her chest.

Beast Boy kept his distance behind her. He already knew how she _really_ felt about him.

 _She was terrified of him_. The words rang in his ears.

Raven swallowed, her throat raw and sore and sidestepped to a tree pulling off her cloak.

She pulled and teared off her stupid pink leotard and unform not caring that Beast a Boy was watching her a few feet away in the dark. She felt...like she was suffocating in the dumb freaking pink clothes and she let it fall to the grass and kicked them away and stood in her bra and underwear.

Beast Boy blushed brightly, his cheeks glowing red in the dark and he ripped his eyes away from her, "Raven...what are you..."

She just stared ahead emptily, hot tears threatening to bubble out of her eyes.

She felt Beast Boy slip his jacket over her slim shoulders and she slipped her arms through the warm fabric turning to look at him.

Her mind was spinning making it seem the woods were swirling around her and she winced, tears bubbling over eyes. Her head hurt so bad...

"...I'm standing here...vulnerable...undressed...," Raven spoke slowly and hotly because of the shots but steadily still not losing her wits, "...why don't you take advantage of me like you _want_ to..."

She stepped closer to him and he backed up slightly, a heat growing inside of him.

"Isn't that what it would take? To tame _the beast_? To take my _virginity_ and ruin me? Because it means _nothing_ right? It's that easy for you right? ...but it means a lot to me Beast Boy. It's _my body_.

It's the only thing I have control over...and the beast just thinks _he can_...if I let anyone take my body like that...it would destroy me...I mean look at _me_! I can't even control my own damn emotions!" Her voice was still hers, calm and monotonous but slightly strained.

And just like that Raven began to cry in front of him. Not pathetically or dramatically but just silent tears that slipped down her pink cheeks and face.

Beast Boy felt the cut of pain surge through him and he touched her wet cheek gently making her flinch slightly.

"...I'm so sorry Raven...I'm so sorry...," he told her and she looked at him with wet Violet eyes, her long hair loose around her.

He had never looked more sincere and gentle before and Raven winced wet eyes at him.

"...Gar...," she mumbled. His eyes were as bright as spring grass against his sharp but familiar face. He had gotten a more rough, a bad boy look, his hair wilder and untamed.

She stared at him with glassy eyes, wincing as the wind blew gently.

She closed the space left between them and put her arms around his neck but she stopped her face inches away from his not sure of what she was doing.

With his heart beating wildly, he didn't wait for her to move and Beast Boy crashed his lips to her soft ones and raised her up slightly, their bodies in an embrace. He ravaged her taste like the strawberry she had just eaten. She tasted so _sweet_.

She had never kissed anyone before in her life and it was a strange feeling, her heart beating in her ears.

His lips soft and foreign against hers but warm and wanting and pushing. Her stomach dropped in that strange way again as he tilted his head.

She wasn't thinking at all in that moment. She was just _in_ the moment.

Beast Boy wasn't thinking either or he wouldn't of been kissing her.

They shouldn't of been kissing at all considering their circumstances but here they were, doing what reckless teenagers did. He pushed her gently against the tree behind her and let his tongue slip in hers.

He could tell this was her first kiss since she was letting him do all the work. Their body heat was scolding as he ran a hand through her hair and he wrapped the other around her waist tightly.

She was so small beneath him and he _loved_ the feel of her. He could feel himself start to harden and he pulled away slightly, wanting her first kiss to remain innocent.

Well as innocent as it could be considering she was only in her black bra and underwear. He zipped the jacket up to the top and kissed her forehead gently knowing he'd never get to have her like this again.

Raven's cheeks were red and she couldn't inhale enough air, her eyes wide.

Rain began to fall lightly on them pulling them back into reality.

* * *

Raven opened her eyes slowly feeling like they were sewn together and sat up on her bed slowly her body sore. Her head splitting from pain.

When she sat up she saw she was in one of Beast Boy's t-shirts, her bra and underwear discarded on the floor. Her powers broke the mirror on her dresser as she saw Beast Boy's reflection stand at the entrance of her room.

"...we didn't go _there_..," he told her calmly.

"...I know...I remember _everything_.." Raven responded tiredly recalling every detail from the kiss...to walking back home drunkily through the rain and awkwardly silent, not looking at Beast Boy. To Beast Boy giving her his shirt as she took off her undergarments and threw them to the ground and crashing into her bed.

He hadn't touched her.

She had been possessed for the first time and drunk alchohol for the first time and had her first kiss all in one day.

"...I know it was a _mistake_. What happened. The kiss. We were both not thinking straight...a little tipsy and not in our full senses. I already know how your mind works...so I understand that you would rather forget _that_ happened between us." Beast Boy said it before she could so it wouldn't hurt him as much if he heard it from her.

 _Mistake?_ She thought _._

She stared at him, her mind dazed, "...yes...perhaps that would be...the best thing to do."

He sat on a chair near the door of her room. His eyes caught the giant stuffed chicken he and Cyborg had won her at the fair that first time they went, he thought she had threw it and left it at the ground of the carnival.

But it seems she had taken it home for some reason.

"...we are going to figure this all out you know...about your emoticlones and your emotions.." he told her glancing at her. She looked so small in her bed and his t-shirt too big on her.

She nodded, wondering when the childish Beast Boy she knew had grown up, "..I know."

"...and...just because I'm afraid of _the beast_...," she admitted, "...it doesn't mean I'm afraid of _you_. We will figure him out to."

 _Why was she telling him this?_

Beast Boy nodded, "...it's okay. I _get_ it. I'll try to keep my distance from you and you don't hold back...destroy me if the beast takes over or if I cross the line. I know you enjoy kicking my ass." He smirked at her and she smiled slightly and held her head.

"I still can't believe you took _shots_ with happy. Not cool Beast Boy. I still need to beat you up for that." Raven snapped, "When I find her ugh I'm going to leave her in a world of pain."

Beast Boy just watched her numbly recalling the taste of her lips on his, _warm...hot._..

Raven sat up on her bed and sighed, "...can we just stay home until the team comes back? I'm tired."

Beast Boy nodded and smiled slightly, "I'll make your favorite lemon herb tea. Your head has got to be killing you."

* * *

They were playing chess in the living that afternoon when the beast appeared.

He watched Raven, calculating from across the game board. Raven was still weak but she tensed, ready to fight if she needed to. The beast laughed and picked up a chess piece in one hand crushing it easily.

"This is a dream. You both fell asleep playing chess. You both must be very tired. Especially after this long day and all," he went on. Raven just watched him carefully her heart pounding.

"You can relax. You should know by now if I wanted to take you by force I would of done it already. That's not my ultimate goal although _dominating your body_ is something I aspire to do. " he explained smoothly.

"...then what is?" Raven asked firmly.

The beast flashed dark eyes at her, leaning over the gameboard and knocking over the pieces, "Do you love him? Do you love _Beast Boy_?"

Raven's breath hitched and the beast leaned back and sighed, "He is waking up now. Getting stronger isn't he? He'd never let me take you by force but that's okay. Because pretty soon...he won't have to _force_ you at all..." The Beast smiled and leaned over the board again kissing Raven on the cheek before she woke up with a start.

* * *

Raven held a trashcan to her face as she threw up her breakfast in it.

"Jeez I thought the alchohol would be out if your system by now," Beast Boy made a face as Raven glared at him.

"The alchohol is gone you idiot. I'm throwing up because you made tofu and I ate it!" She motioned to her plate and he crossed his arms at his chest.

"Well you don't have to blame my food for your weird demon taste buds," he defended himself and Raven threw the plate at him, missing him on purpose and letting it hit the wall beside him.

He caught something odd in her eyes.

It was just for a split second and he almost missed it.

It was a darkness in her eyes he had never seen before. And it vanished just as it had appeared but it was so off putting it sent chills down his skin in pricks.

There was something more there, he could feel it as she continued to barf in the small trash can.

The towers door bell went off and Raven sat up, "They're here, they are back." She walked off to answer the door and left him in the kitchen looking after her to think for a moment longer.

It was probably nothing...she already had a lot on her mind he shouldn't worry her with a trick of the eyes.

He made his way to greet the team and he met Raven's eyes then and she nodded.

Why did this sort of...feel like goodbye..?

Things would have to go back to normal now.

Their two weeks were up.

* * *

T **hank you so much for reading! I appreciate as always your thoughts and reviews. Sorry if my writing isn't so good please excuse it I've actually been sick so sorry for spelling and any punctuation errors.**

 **Yes the two weeks are up but that doesn't mean this is over. Those two weeks just got it all started.**


	7. Chapter 7: Back to Normal

**Disclaimer: I do not own Teen Titans this is merely inspiration**

 **Chapter Warning: Adult Content**

* * *

 **Chapter 7: Back to Normal**

Beast Boy pushed Raven roughly against wall and kissed her hotly and hungrily, slipping his shirt over his head and throwing it to the ground. He pulled the button up shirt she was wearing down in one hand motion making all the buttons come off in a series of pops as he tore the fabric off of her.

He kissed her neck roughly and she tensed as he bit her making her wince in pain.

"...slow-slow down _Gar_..." she told him but he continued in his rough pace and it didn't feel like kisses anymore as his sharp teeth bit her skin and he gripped her wrists hard, his fingers digging into her soft skin like claws.

"...stop!" She shouted and pushed him away roughly only to meet with the dark and hungry eyes of the beast.

Her breathing hitched even more and he smiled hotly at her, his sharp teeth glinting through the darkness of the room.

"You get away from me." Raven shouted at him in anger.

The beast blinked calmly at her, "Why? Are you...afraid of me?"

"I'd never be afraid of _you_." She growled and crossed her arms at her chest to cover her bra from him.

He smiled like an adult would smile at a child who knew nothing, "It's... _sex_ you're scared of then...isn't it?"

Raven's bravery faltered a bit, "No."

The beast stepped towards her and grabbed her chin roughly making her look up at him.

"You make a big deal out of being so mature and so in _control_ of your feelings and your body...but look at yourself. You don't tremble before _me_.

You tremble before the simple _thought_ of having _sex_. How _pathetic_. Looks like you aren't as _strong_ as you thought you were now are you?"

Raven pushed him away again and glared, "You don't know what you're talking about."

The beast circled her like a predator, "I know there's something going on inside of you...inside your mind...that you cannot control. You know better than anyone else that _suppressing_ emotions isn't effective...neither is _suppressing_ your body...you need to set your body _free_."

Raven met his dark eyes and glared, "You don't know me Beast so don't pretend you do. My body is free. I don't need to...to sleep with _you_ or with anyone to be free."

He paused in front of her his gaze serious, "Take it from a _being_ who knows what remaining trapped is like. I am _warning_ you..for your own good...that you do."

"I am not letting you _dominate_ me!" Raven shouted.

The beast smiled grimly at her, "Who said in the end _I_ would be the one to dominate you?"

Raven's purple eyes snapped open then to meet her dark ceiling and she turned slightly as her door opened slowly.

Beast Boy.

She had been in his _dream_.

A dream...just a _dream_.

Beast Boy was breathing hard in only his sweatpants and looked at her nervously.

"Don't listen to a word he told you...he doesn't know you. He's just trying to get to you. Don't let it _get_ to you," Beast Boy told her in a whisper so he wouldn't wake the other titans.

She just nodded and turned around in her bed to face her large window displaying the night sky.

She for her part, knew in her heart that the beast was completely right.

* * *

When the titans settled back in, they noticed something was off.

Well, a lot of things were off.

Starfire had been putting her clothes from her trip in the laundry when she screamed and flew into the living room with a laundry basket full of Raven's torn and distorted uniforms from the two weeks of events that occurred.

"This is horrifying! Did you get attacked by a bear?! And did this bear happen to be Beast Boy?!" Starfire weeped, "There's even a _pink_ uniform! You hate pink! What did they do to you friend Raven?!" Cyborg and Robin just looked at Raven for her explanation.

"I tore some uniforms in battle and I accidentally left a red sock in the washing machine," she said smoothly as she read a book on the couch and flipped the page.

"Uh...Raven what happened to your door?" Robin asked skeptically and she told him she slammed it too hard with her powers but he didn't miss the large hand prints dented in the metal.

"Okay...where did you guys get a motorcycle?!" Cyborg shouted in confusion as Beast Boy showed off the sleek black beauty in front of the tower.

"We found it abandoned downtown so we brought it back and its mine now,". Beast Boy grinned, "Mine. No one else's. So you can't touch it!"

Cyborg crossed his arms and smirked at Beast Boy.

Beast Boy rubbed his head and smiled sheepishly, "..well uh I guess I'm gonna need you to teach me to drive it..."

* * *

Everything seemed like it would go back to normal.

Raven bent backwards on the training mat wearing only her leotard, the world turning upside down and she met with Robin's upside down form standing there on the training mat across from her. She bent back forward and wiped sweat off her forehead with a towel and faced her team leader.

"You've been doing a lot more aerobic training lately. That's good. I hardly ever used to see you on the mats," he told her as she put the towel around her neck, her long braids in place at her sides.

"You need me for something?" She asked him bluntly as she took a long drink of water.

He shook his head, "No. Just making sure you're okay. I know you haven't been yourself lately and staying alone with Beast Boy probably wasn't easy for you. I talked with him and he said everything was good between you to..."

He raised a brow at her, his eyes unreadable from his mask.

"Yeah. We're good. Everything is good," she replied blandly and Robin nodded.

"...you know you can tell me anything right..?" He told her.

Raven turned from him and furrowed her brows, _why was he being so pushy_? "Yeah I know," she replied.

Starfire entered the training room wearing light jeans and a Lacey white top.

"Friend Raven! I formally invite you to do the shopping with at the mall as a ceremony of bonding and sisterly friendship!" She smiled widely at Raven and she rolled her eyes.

"No," she deadpanned and Starfire's face fell.

Raven remembered then what Beast Boy had told Raven about Starfire teaching him how to braid and how Raven didn't bother to learn. She looked at her friend who she hadn't treated like a friend lately.

"...I'll go with you on one condition...that you teach me how to do these weird braids..." Raven smirked and whipped a braid in her direction. Starfire's face lit up and she hugged Raven hard making her gasp.

Starfire flashed Robin a cute smile, "We shall return before dawn!" And she blew him a kiss making him turn pink as the girls left the room arm in arm.

* * *

Raven stepped out of the titan tower wearing torn dark skinny jeans and a simple black t-shirt her inky black purple hair down and wavey with waterfall braids on either sides of her head (done by Starfire of course). Her lips stained in dark brown.

Cyborg was teaching Beast Boy how to steady himself on the motorcycle when Beast Boy caught sight of her. He let his eyes shift over her. She rarely dressed casually outside the tower. She was dressed simply but she looked so...

"Me and friend Raven are going to do the _ceremony_ of shopping!" Starfire gushed to Cyborg and Beast Boy. Cyborg grinned, "Sounds like a miracle." Raven glared at him and punched his arm. He laughed and rubbed his arm, "Do you guys want to witness the _ceremony of pain_ Beast Boy is about to experience?"

Beast Boy grinned at them, "Watch closely and try not to get _jealous_." He eyed Raven and winked at her hotly making her stomach drop slightly.

He started the motorcycle and he went off in a collection of dust and didn't make it three feet before he turned over and fell.

Raven ran over to his body on the ground first and held his dirt covered face. He was fine, just a scratch on his forehead. Raven touched his scratch and began to heal it and Beast Boy looked at her with smoldering green eyes making her cheeks heat up.

Raven let go of his face harshly and glared down at him, "Be careful not to fall."

* * *

Raven sat on the mall bench tiredly slumped over, her feet killing her. They had walked all the clothes and shoes stores it seemed and Starfire finally stopped and was buying ice creams. The beast's words played around her head over and over.

 _You need to set your body free_.

Free.

Her thoughts were interrupted by Starfire shoving a vanilla icecream in front of her face, "I brought you the saddest flavor I could find!" Starfire chirped but her gaze relaxed when she saw Raven's face was strained with thought.

"...you are troubled...do you wish to...talk..?" She asked Raven as people walked past them in the mall food court.

"...they are things you wouldn't understand..." she replied grimly.

Starfire nodded, "...perhaps you are right..."

A silence and they stared at their icecream.

"...when I was a young girl...my older sister got really sick...and she lost her power of the sun...and the throne was handed to me and to make a rather long tale short...she held a grudge with me for the rest of her life...we never once shared a talk..or a ceremonial trip to the mall...she hated me.." the alien girl told her and Raven looked at her listening.

"...what I am trying to get at friend Raven is i don't want us to be like that." she turned to Raven and smiled sweetly.

Raven looked at her, who knew the airhead alien girl had real depth.

Raven smiled slightly and sighed, "...it's just...been something I can't take off my mind...it's kind of...embarrassing...and if you tell anyone...I will seriously kill you Starfire." Raven glared at the redhead over the icecream.

Starfire nodded and raised a hand up, "You can tell me anything! I swear on my home planet Tamaran that I shall not spill a word and if I do may my tongue be ripped-" Raven slapped her hand over her mouth, "That's good enough Starfire."

Raven sighed knowing she will regret telling her later..

"I'm scared of having sex," she let the words spill out.

Starfire's short eyebrows softened and her face looked motherly, "...and that is normal. I did not discover for myself the ceremony of the _union_ of two bodies until I came to earth. It terrified me also..as things we don't understand are terrifying...but it ended up being Not so scary in the end..."

Her eyes fluttered dreamily and Raven frowned, "...but didn't you feel like...you were losing a part of yourself?"

"It may seem that way at first...but it actually feels more like...you're gaining something that was missing from you," She told her, "..it was perfect when Robin-"

"Don't!" Raven stopped her and paled.

Starfire smiled, "You do not have to worry. I shall tell you what my mother told me...' _It is a powerful moment if it is a moment among someone who makes it powerful for you_.'"

They were leaving the mall when a group of guys blocked their way.

Raven and Starfire got ready to fight but a black flash of light shone behind them and the guys scattered before anything could start.

Raven whipped around quickly, her hair flipping.

"Saf," she stared hard at the smooth and mysterious boy and he smirked, "We have got to stop meeting each other like this."

Starfire looked between them quickly.

"I'm starting to think you're following me," Raven snapped, her heart beating as he grinned, his Violet eyes twinkling, "And would that be _so_ bad?"

"..who even are you? With your powers..." She asked him curiously.

He thought carefully as Raven admired his golden brown skin, "I'll tell you everything you want to know...tonight. Meet me in the cafe across the street around 10. We can talk more there."

He walked past her to leave and paused, "Oh and I didn't get your name."

"Raven..." Raven responded unsure.

He just grinned perfect teeth at her and left smoothly.

Starfire stared in awe her mouth open in shock.

"Did that beautiful and mysterious titan boy just ask you on a ceremony of the _date_?!"

* * *

"...what does friend Beast Boy think of this?" Starfire asked as Raven slipped on lace up flats.

"What does it matter?" She shrugged.

"Well it is obvious he cares for you deeply...will this not affect him?" Starfire told her as they walked outside the titan tower.

Raven blushed, _what?_ _"_ Look, this isn't even a date. I didn't even change clothes. I just want to know _who_ he is."

Cyborg grabbed Raven when she stepped outside and he ruffled her hair, "Raven is going on her first date! That's my girl!"

Robin had his arms crossed and was as angry as an older brother would be, "You don't even know the guy. He could be working for Slade or he could be trying to infiltrate-" Starfire pushed him aside, "Do not listen to Robin!"

Raven rolled her eyes. _It was not a date_.

Cyborg looked over at Beast Boy who was standing quietly by the motorcycle, "Hey B? Aren't you gonna say something? You're always picking on Rae." Beast Boy shrugged, "Whatever. I'm going out with _someone_ tonight. Don't wait up on me."

Raven felt her blood boil and her stomach tighten and she glared, "Oh we wont."

He started his motorcycle and went off. He had finally learned to drive it.

He didn't need her anymore.

* * *

 _10:41 pm._

Raven checked her watch as she sat at a booth in the cafe, workers began to pick up around her.

Saf had stood her up.

Raven knew it wasn't a real date but it still felt like getting a bucket of cold water dumped on her getting stood up like this. She was hot with embarassment and didn't know how she'd face anyone...

She reached for her communicator by her jeans and called the only person she knew would come to her rescue.

* * *

Beast Boy sat at a restaurant playing with his plate of tofu in boredom as the brunette from the comic book store went on and on about herself.

She had ordered tofu for herself but he knew she hated it when she barely touched her plate, but she insisted it was good. She literally hadn't eaten anything all night.

Beast Boy got an image of Raven stuffing her face with all the meat she liked shamelessly.

He felt his communicator going off but he ignored it. He was not happy right now.

When the waitress came back and asked if they'd like anything else the brunette responded, "A mocha cafe latte with extra cream and sugar please."

How many girls had Beast Boy gone out with that asked for coffee? All of them liked coffee.

Except one.

She liked lemon herb tea.

He checked his communicator.

5 missed calls from Raven.

* * *

Beast Boy found Raven training on the obstacle course outside, blasting rocks and kicking and punching and flipping. She had her hair in those braids and was in shorts and a t-shirt, her hits and grunts at a steady rhythm.

When he approached her she met his eyes and lowered them, her breath heavy from training. She sat down on the bottom of the steps as Beast Boy took a seat beside her.

She looked like a girl who got stood up for prom but she made her face was strong and emotionless.

"...I went to look for you in the cafe...but you were already gone," he told her softly.

"You are a jerk," she glared at him, "..you don't just...take a girls first kiss and call it a mistake and then go off with some girl! Jerk!"

"Me?! Oh sorry but I'm not the one who was going on a date with _dreamy_ mystery guy titan!" Beast Boy shouted back, "And I only called the kiss a mistake because _you_ were thinking it!"

"It wasn't a date okay!" Raven sighed, "...I didn't care about _that_. It wasn't a _date_ for me. It was just...for once I was going to get to talk to someone who..could be like me...who could really _get_ me...and understand me..."

She sighed, "...and I never said the kiss was a mistake...that was _you_."

Why did she say that?

Beast Boy shifted closer to her, "...Raven. I may not have your powers..and I may not understand them or how to use them...but I do get you. Believe me. You don't need to talk with any half breed titan to be understood. He's an idiot for standing you up by the way. I'll totally kick his ass."

Raven fought a smile but nodded and thought deeply.

Beast Boy gazed at her in the dark, his eyes glinting, "...The kiss wasn't a mistake Rae...I'm sorry I _took_ your first kiss...I should of _given_ it to you..like this..." He put a hand behind her neck and smoothly closed the space between them, kissing her slowly and passionately.

Oh god he was kissing her...Her brows furrowed at first and she tensed and then her eyes fluttered closed and she tried to mimic the way his tongue pushed hers gently.

Her mind went blank and it was just the moment.

Cyborg had pushed the glass door open of the obstacle course to throw out the trash and stopped dead in his tracks at the sights of his teammates kissing. He retreated slowly back inside and let them be.

Beast Boy was really _giving_ it.

The taste was sweet and Raven grabbed the front of Beast Boy's shirt with her fist, pulling him closer to her, his warm smell intoxicatingly dizzying. Raven ended up in his warm lap somehow and Beast Boy tensed as Raven accidentally rubbed against him slightly as they kissed each other hungrily. He pushed her off slightly when he felt he was getting _way_ too turned on.

"...I'm sorry.." he stammered, "...I keep...crossing the line with you...I promised I wouldn't touch you..."

Raven breathed hard as she realized he was _the person_ to make the _moment powerful_.

Of all the people in the world...Beast Boy was the only one she trusted her body with.

What were the odds?

* * *

Beast Boy covered for Raven in front of the team and made up an elaborate story about his date being a psycho and needing Raven's help since she was the closest and a whole lot of drama.

Starfire and Cyborg weren't buying it but they went along with it. Robin was just relieved Raven dodged the date bullet with a guy _he_ didn't know and approve of and he happily called for a movie night.

Raven wasn't really into the movie, her mind spinning and her heart pounding.

Beast Boy was all that passed her mind but it was refreshing...to think of something other than her emotions and problems...

She looked at Beast Boy, watching the movie calmly, his face handsome and mature.

She had made her decision.

* * *

Raven woke up abruptly from bed and let her bare feet touch the soft carpet.

She could barely sleep that night.

 _All she could think about was how she would approach him...how she would..._

 _How would she..._?

She made her way down the dark hallway. The bathroom light was shining through the top and bottom of the closed door and she knocked on it with a shaky fist.

Beast Boy opened it slightly, a warm mist seeping out, his hair wet from the shower he had just taken. "Raven?" He asked in confusion.

It was just body.

Nothing more.

A body...and a body...

Nothing to be afraid of.

No emotion in body.

Just step...forward.

Raven told herself all of this as she looked up at Beast Boy.

 _Stop thinking so much for once in your life_.

Raven pushed him back and stepped into the bathroom with him, shutting the door and locking it behind her. Beast Boy's eyes widened and he held his towel around his waist tighter, "..what are you...?" With her heart in her throat she sat him down on the closed toilet seat and sat on him hard, bouncing slightly making Beast Boy groan.

"...Raven!" He gasped in arousal and nervousness, "...you shouldn't...this isn't...safe for...for you..."

 _Don't think...don't think.._.Raven told herself.

Raven started kissing his neck sweetly and sitting on him closer until their stomachs touched. Beast Boy gripped the sides of the shirt she wore, his hands resting on her waist. "...you don't have to...Raven...if this is because of what the beast said..."

"...I'm tired...off being scared...of _this_.." Raven breathed between kisses they gave and received.

"...you will regret this... " Beast Boy warned weakly as his erection rose under the towel.

Raven paused breathing hard and rested her head on his bare moist chest, "...do you care about me?"

He winced, "...of course I do.."

"Then I won't regret this. If I'm going to do it..I want it to be with someone...I trust..." she told him softly and reached for his towel shakily.

He grabbed her wrist, "...don't Raven..."

"...I just want to see _it._..so I'm not as scared..."

She pulled the towel down and her eyes widened as she was met with the sight of a Beast Boy's manhood. Beast Boy felt it twitch and rise up as it met with the open air.

Oh god he just wanted to _take_ her right there.

She choked and began panicking, "...its..its big...too big...how...I..."

Beast Boy smiled slightly, "...you aren't ready...are you..?"

"Yes I am," Raven snapped but shook in complete fear.

He pulled her closer so that his member brushed her underwear in a mix of heat and he made her cry out, "..Gar stop..." Her face was pink and she felt dizzy but looked at him with furrowed brows.

She was a stubborn one.

He smiled and covered himself with the towel again, "...you're not ready yet. It's not so simple Rae...We need to take it slow...We aren't doing anything tonight. Not ever until I know you're ready. Until I know...I won't hurt you.."

Beast Boy held her face, "But for now..." He crashed his lips to hers and for the moment threw every sane thought away and forgot they were battling their own demons and feelings.

"Just because...we are doing this...doesn't change...anything...," she breathed between kisses.

He just nodded not really paying attention as he was focused in other places.

There they were at that point, vulnerable and open to each other in a way they knew they shouldn't.

But they weren't thinking.

At some point he stopped things before they went to far and he forced himself to take her back to her room.

As he watched her climb in bed sleepily and groggily he realized something.

He knew for a fact now that he was in love with her.

* * *

 **Thank you so much for reading as always thank you for your support and tips! I appreciate your support as always!**


	8. Chapter 8: Closure

**Disclaimer: I do not own teen titans this is merely inspiration.**

 **Chapter Warning: this chapter contains descriptive adult content. Read with precaution...**

* * *

 **Chapter 8: Closure**

 _"Titans go!"_

Robin shouted it but the team was already taking their stances in their respective positions, calculating every angle. This villain was a complicated one.

 _Twister_. They didn't so much need to brace their bodies as much as they needed to brace their _minds_. 

Raven smirked, _my specialty_. 

Twister stood still in the middle of the empty parking lot with her distorted face unsettling, calm and attentive like a serpent about to strike, a dark grey and black mist swirling around her.

Raven was ready to take her on but Cyborg got to make the first move and it was a blur of dodging and hitting then.

Starfire was throwing a lot of blows with her powers rushing out of her hands but she stayed high in the air so the mist wouldn't touch her. Robin on the other hand was fighting closely but cautiously, flipping away from the mist as it neared him. Starfire threw a blow but Twister dodged it and it headed straight for Raven. Beast Boy ran into Raven hard and Starfire's hit sent them flying back into the abandoned warehouse by the parking lot.

"Forgive me friends!" Starfire shouted sheepishly as she continued in battle.

Beast Boy had been morphed into a bobcat and they went straight through the thin wall, landing in a pile of debris in the dark warehouse. Beast Boy morphed back to himself and groaned having taken the fall under Raven as she lay on top of him. Raven put a hand over his back and began to heal him and Beast Boy grinned at her making her frown.

He grabbed the collar of her cloak and pulled her into a sweet kiss and Raven pulled away quickly, ".. _Gar_ this is not the place or the time...we are in the middle of battle..." She hissed looking behind them.

"I'm healing right now...besides they can handle Twister for a bit longer...come on...we're all... _alone_..." Beast Boy pulled her close to his body and began kissing her passionately, his adrenaline already pulsing since they were in battle. Raven's hood slipped off and she let her lips part with his as they kissed in the dark.

Raven let her guard down.

They didn't notice Twister had entered the warehouse silently, watching the two lovers with a disturbing smile as the mist around her slowly circled Beast Boy and Raven in a swirl of darkness, entering and suffocating their minds in a heavy darkness.

* * *

Beast Boy was in the empty hallway of a high school.

It looked familiar...

Suddenly a pretty blonde teenage girl in a school uniform appeared before him.

 _Terra_.

It was just like the last time he saw her.

She held books in her arms at her chest, her blue eyes emotionless behind loose strands of pale blonde hair, "You ruined me." She whispered.

The scene changed into an empty classroom and Terra was erasing a board harshly that had disturbing scribbles and symbols on it.

"... _erase...erase...erase_..." Her voice rose as she erased even harder and faster, the sound screeching as they eraser only made the words and symbols smudge in black.

"Stop!" Beast Boy covered his ears.

The scene switched back to the empty hallway again and Terra's form turned into Raven's.

She stood still, her legs beginning to shake terribly. Raven dropped the school books as dark blood trickled from under the skirt uniform and dripped down her legs. Raven looked at Beast Boy in pain, "... _you...made...me_..."

Beast Boy's hands turned into claws and scratch marks appeared over Raven's body. Her purple eyes turned black as blood spilled from her nose and lips, turning black. The scene switched back to the classroom and now Raven was erasing the board quickly over and over her hands cracking.

But Raven just screamed as she erased the board, until everything on the board was just black smudges of nothing.

The scene went back to the hallway where Raven stood bloodied with black eyes and a dark smile and Beast Boy screamed as the lockers seemed to close in on them and they were engulfed in total darkness.

* * *

Raven broke through the dark mist and snapped her eyes open, her eyes pained for a split second as she recovered from the hallucination. Beast Boy woke from the mist to but his green eyes were tired and he stared at nothing and the two laid next to each other limply.

Raven suddenly turned to Twister sharply her eyes going pitch black and lunged at her like a lion and held her down with supernatural strength that only a half demon could conjure. Raven began attacking the villain viciously with her powers over and over as the rest of the team came in.

"Raven stop!" Robin shouted as she continued to strike her wildly, her face looking wickedly evil as she did so.

 _"..._ _Necronom...Hezberek...,"_ Raven began to chant in an eerie whispering voice, a dark power trickling from her mouth.

"...Rae...stop..." Beast Boy told Raven softly putting his hands on her shoulders and her eyes faded back to purple and she let Twister go limply and she shook as the team surrounded the two in concern.

"... _my mind_...she...got in... _my mind_.." Raven stammered her eyes slightly wet. She turned and put her face in Beast Boy's chest not caring the team was watching her.

* * *

It was late in the day, the sky dark with rain falling lightly and Beast Boy and Cyborg sat in the T-car parked in front of the comic book store. Beast Boy wanted to go out and clear his mind after the incident with Twister and Raven had gone out to the bookstore to do the same. They both needed to get some air on their own.

Beast Boy looked out the window streaking with rain water and listened distantly as Cyborg went on a rant about comic books as he flipped through one quickly.

"...I mean I just don't understand how I don't have my own comic book series yet. I mean I'm strong, talented and good looking. What more do these writers need. I'm _literally_ a superhero. Don't you think it's weird how we don't have comics about us?" He went on as rain dripped on the car, the windshield wipers rubbing on glass, "Isn't it even weirder how we're _real_ superheroes and we read about fake ones?"

Cyborg turned to Beast Boy who was slumped against the glass staring outside.

"...you know it was a hallucination. It wasn't real. I don't know what you saw...but it wasn't real," Cyborg told him firmly.

"...it felt real," Beast Boy replied quietly.

Cyborg nodded but didn't respond. He handed the comic book to Beast Boy, "...here. Exchange this one for a comic you like." Beast Boy raised a brow at Cyborg, "...but this is a _limited edition_. You've had this forever it's your favorite comic."

"Sometimes you have to let go of things for something better," Cyborg responded looking ahead.

Beast Boy got out of the car and walked out into the rain, sprinting into the comic book store. The store was familiar to him with its dark blue walls and mellow music, racks and racks of comic books. He moved towards the end of the store and looked through the comics but he couldn't stop thinking about the hallucination.

He hadn't loved Terra.

He truely hadn't. He had a crush on her admittedly when he first met her but he didn't _love_ her _romantically_. He had loved her as a teamate the way he loved Starfire. He loved her as a friend. That's all they ever were. _Friends_. Before she turned to stone she even told him he was the best friend she ever had. That's why he couldn't help but be hurt when she was turned to stone.

He felt it was his fault that happened to her...

He couldn't help but be hurt when she lost her memory.

He felt that was his fault to and he couldn't forgive himself.

He couldn't forgive himself if she would be miserable forever...

All because of him...and he couldn't move on because of it...

He picked a random comic and walked across the rows of comics to the cashier where a blonde girl was paying.

"Yeah, thanks," the girl said in a familiar voice and when she turned Beast Boy almost dropped the comic.

 _Terra_.

* * *

Raven skipped her slim fingers through books on a shelf.

The bookstore was almost empty save for a guy with good hair sitting st a table with reading, his face stuck in a book but she didn't mind. People didn't read much these days anymore anyways and the less people the better.

She had always loved to read. It was like...her way of escaping reality and transporting into another world. When reality got too hard...a good book could make the world slowly slip away and she would be far...Today she wanted to drift far...

"...if you're looking for a good book. Try this one," the guy reading at the table told her.

Raven turned to him her hand on the bookshelf as he closed the book and revealed his face.

Saf.

What a _coincidence_.

"Give me one good reason why I shouldn't beat you up right now?" Raven growled as she turned to him fully in anger.

He set the book down at the table.

"Oh one reason? Let me see..maybe... because I'm a half demon. Just. Like. You."

* * *

"...hi," Beast Boy said after what felt like forever.

"...hi," Terra replied kindly as she held a pack of comic books in her arms.

An awkward silence.

The last time he saw her replayed in his mind. _"Things change Beast Boy, the girl you want me to be is just a memory."_

"...so...you're a comic book reader?" He told her casually.

 _"..._ no this isn't for me," she smiled slightly, "I'm in a book club at school...and the _guys_ like to read this stuff so..."

"...oh...how's school..?" He asked calmly.

"...it's been great actually...I'm finishing up my junior year, gonna start my senior year next year so I'm excited..," her big blue eyes beamed, "...going on a trip to visit Kenya for a few weeks with friends so...I've been...good."

Beast Boy smiled slightly, "...I'm happy for you."

"...I've seen you out there...doing the hero thing...I guess you've been good to...," she replied.

She smiled small and a blonde guy approached them, "...hey babe did you get the comics?" He was attractive like Terra with blue eyes to match. His eyes widened when he saw Beast Boy, "...oh! Omg! I can't believe this! _Beast Boy_?! From the... _teen titans_?! I'm Josh! Huge fan of your work!"

He shook Beast Boy's hand in awe and Beast Boy smiled, "Hey dude."

"Wait..you know him?!" Josh asked Terra with a grin.

"...he's...an old friend...," she smiled small at Beast Boy.

"No way! My girlfriend knows a teen titan! How did you not tell me this you know I'm a fan!" Josh gushed and Terra laughed her eyes shining when she looked at him.

She was _happy_.

"...well I actually should get going..," Beast Boy smiled maturely at the two and turned to go.

"...hey..wait," Terra said putting blonde blonde hair behind her ear, "...I'm sorry about how I treated you when I last saw you...I wasn't in a good place then...but I am now and...I'm sorry."

Beast Boy looked at the comic in his hand, "...it's okay sometimes...you have to let things _go_...for something _better_..."

Her eyes twinkled and she squeezed Josh's hand, "...keep doing the _hero_ thing Beast Boy...I'll be rooting for you."

"...and you keep doing _you_. I'll be rooting for you to."

And they went their separate ways only this time,

it was real.

* * *

"... _how_?" Raven sat in front of him at the table and leaned in slightly her full attention to him.

He leaned in slightly as well his violet eyes clashing against his cinnamon light brown skin.

"...you surely didn't think you were the only demon half breed did you...?" He asked back smoothly.

"...yes I did...there was _never_ a prophecy about another half demon..." Raven told him firmly.

"Yet here I am," Saf let a black fire come from his hand like a match and Raven stared at the beautiful and mysterious boy.

"...but how?" Raven pressed her brows furrowed.

"...trigon isn't my father. If that's what you're thinking. I'm not going to tell you my whole life story right now..I'll tell you all in due time...it's slightly complicated...there's a lot I need to tell you..." he told her calmly and handed her the book he was reading,"This is one of my personal spell books. You should read it. It could help you."

Raven took the ancient book in curiousity and looked into Saf's mesmerizing eyes, "When can we talk again? And this time don't _ditch_ me at the last minute." She growled and his full lips twitched into a smile.

"I got held up that night. You know how it gets being a Titan and all," he answered her smoothly, "That's why it's better I just find you at times like these."

Raven held the book close, "Are you part of a team?"

He stood up and shook his head, "I prefer to work alone. So it's just me. I've got to go Raven. Read the book...I'll see you around. Oh and...we should keep this between _me and you_." He looked into her eyes one last time making her heart race and he left, the bell at the door ringing as the half demon boy stepped out.

Raven wouldn't tell anyone.

Much less Beast Boy.

* * *

Back at the tower Beast Boy walked down the dark hall towards his room. The wide windows portraying a rainy night as water rained down harshly. He had a prickly hot unstable sensation over his skin...but he couldn't put his finger over the feeling...his heart was beating fast but when his feet lead him to Raven's room he knew exactly what the feeling was.

He had the untamable feeling of wanting to _be_ with her.

He didn't bother knocking and he stuck his fingers through the crack of the door and pushed the door open easily with strength only a beast like him could posses.

Raven lay on the floor of her room on her back wearing a grey crop top and those black shorts he really enjoyed on her at the moment, her long hair around her like spilled Violet ink. She was reading, holding a thick book up and murmuring the words in concentration, her small full lips sounding out the words.

She looked relaxed and at peace to his relief.

Beast Boy stepped into her room and her sapphire eyes shifted to him, "You are not allowed in my _room_ Gar. You know this." She told him bluntly, turning the page calmly. He ignored her words and he plopped down beside her on the carpet just gazing at her. She continued to read but it became hard to concentrate as Beast Boy's eyes watched her carefully and her heart quickened.

"...do you...need something...?" Raven asked Beast Boy monotonously and he smiled at her. Raven could tell he was in a good mood as he touched her face. Beast Boy pulled her into a soft, sweet kiss, "...You have a lot on your mind...let me help you with that..." He kissed her more passionately then pulling her in by her waist making their bodies touch.

That warmth spread in her stomach and she parted her lips to him as he held her face. When Beast Boy's hand slipped down under her crop top and bra her blood raced and she felt his hand on the gentle skin of her breast. It felt slightly cold and foreign.

"Gar...," she pulled away from him slightly but he pulled her back and kissed her cheek, "Don't fight it I'm not going to hurt you...just relax." She bit her lip as he massaged her breast with his thumb and her cheeks went pink as the nub hardened under his fingers. Her breathing hitched as he moved his hand down her flat abdomen and brushed over the front of her shorts.

"What are you doing..?" Raven panicked now but Beast Boy kissed her lips, "...just relax..." He let his fingers slip under her shorts and push her underwear aside and Beast Boy's fingers grazed the sensitive skin there making Raven whimper.

"...I...I can't..." Raven pulled her hips away but he kept his hand in her shorts and she felt a heat at the sensation.

"...just don't think about what I'm about to do...read your book. Read it out loud if you need to so it doesn't seem so hard. I won't hurt you...I'll be gentle," Beast Boy promised.

He began massaging her slowly and Raven bit her lip and began reading as she gripped the book hard, "...the...There are different ways that...spells can be performed...using...using..." She tried to focus on the book as a Beast Boy rubbed over her small opening and when he slipped a finger inside her she nearly screamed, but he kissed her to muffle her.

His finger hadn't gone deep, not at all he didn't want to hurt her but this girl was so tight he couldn't even put in half a finger before she cried out. Tears threatened to fall and she glared at him. "Keep reading," he told her firmly and continued slower and massaging her in circles in the sensitive bundle of nerves.

"...spell...spell magic...is especially...dangerous if...practiced...on...on," her brows furrowed as she pressed the book to he face and she let out a small moan. Beast Boy's ear twitched at the sound, oh he liked that _sound_. He felt a moistness on his fingers and he pulled his hand away smelling the sweet smell that came from inside her. He licked his fingers like they were covered in chocolate and Raven's eyes widened.

The smell...coming out of her...was so... _good_...it made him... _hungry_...

He lowered himself to her slim legs and slid off her shorts in a quick motion before pushing her panties aside and then stuck his nose in the tiny opening of her folds inhaling her scent. She gasped and he began kissing her there, licking the moistness and Beast Boy completely lost _control_. He began literally _eating_ her out, wanting more.

Raven dropped the book and whimpered in pleasure. She felt weak and sensitive but so... _good_... She put her hands through Beast Boy's wild her and gripped his head and she fought tears as his mouth played with her most sensitive area.

At some point the beast took over but he didn't know when. Raven could feel his mouth working more roughly, biting now and sucking and she squeezed her thighs to his head, gripping his hair harder, "...Gar..be -gentle." She said out of breath.

Beast Boy managed to get back in control and didn't stop the pace he... _devoured_ her.

Beast Boy finally tasted that sweet taste he had hungered for that trickled out of her like caramel. Raven let out a small cry, her brows set and her eyes moist as she felt her stomach and body explode with a million sensations. Beast Boy lifted his head from under her and he smiled at her his cheeks red matching her pink ones.

He would leave out the part where he got possessed for a minute by the beast for her sake.

She blushed even harder as he laid beside her, looking at her and stroking her hair as their breathing slowed down. She was so _embarrassed._

Even if this _was_ Beast Boy, who she trusted...it was all just so strange still _. "..._ I want to take you out," he told her, his eyes shinning.

She frowned, "...why? We aren't dating...Besides...there's no time to be playing around I have to connect with my mind and find my emoticlones."

He tried not to let her words hurt him, "Look it would just feel wrong to...do _sexual_ things and not go out...I'd feel like I was using you. Which I'm not. I care about you. I want to get to know you and what you like...Talk about things..I don't want our relationship to be skin deep."

Raven sighed, "...I know...look...fine. We can go out _sometimes_...but we are _not_ boyfriend and girlfriend. We can't risk letting each other get too attached."

Beast Boy swallowed, _too late._ "...would that be so bad..?"

Raven nodded, "Yes. There is _no_ future with me..."

"...let's go out _now_." He told her not wanting to talk depressing.

"Gar," she started in her bored voice.

"Come on...just for tonight..."

* * *

They watched the ocean as it crashed on the shore, the moon shining bright.

They were right outside the titans tower and it was the middle of the night as they sat on the sand. They had snuck out of Raven's window and Raven wondered why they were sneaking around. Oh yeah Robin and his father like tendencies.

"...the hallucination today...with Terra...that wasn't your fault you know that?" Raven told him as a wave crashed by.

"...I'm completely over it...trust me," he replied honestly. "...I didn't love her. I didn't and now honestly she's just a thing of the past."

Raven strangely felt something in her stomach like... _relief_?

"What kind of music do you listen to?" Beast Boy asked her then.

"Why do you ask?" Raven shrugged as the wind blew her hair.

"You seem like you'd listen to Melanie Martinez," he grinned and Raven rolled her eyes, "Her music's good but her dress style is questionable. But...I like Lana to. The Weeknd."

Beast Boy gazed at her, "The Weeknd eh? Do my ears _deceive_ me? We actually have something in common?! I must be dreaming!" Raven kicked his leg and he laughed, "Let's go for a swim."

"No! Are you crazy? It's cold and late and I don't have a swimsuit on," Raven frowned. Beast Boy smirked, "You're such a _buzzkill_." He stood up and began taking his shirt off, reaching to take his pants off. "...uhhh what are you doing?" Raven hissed.

"Taking my clothes off to swim." He shrugged off his pants.

" _Naked_?!" Raven hissed turning pink.

He removed his boxers and stood there naked making Raven cover her eyes and he laughed, "Ha! You're such a _prude_! Bet you wouldn't ever get naked and _skinny dip_." Raven opened her eyes and glared at him as she stood up, trying not to look _down at all his glory_.

He just smirked and made his way to the water jumping in the waves and swimming casually like normal. She watched him and hugged herself. _Come on Raven show this idiot_! Raven slipped her jacket off and shakily began taking off her clothes, shedding them to the sand. When she got to her bra and underwear she took a deep breath and took them off quickly, putting her hands over her v section, her hair covering her boobs.

She felt a breeze and speed walked into the water, throwing herself in the waves.

The water was _freezing_. She yelped and trembled in the water feeling like she'd freeze, " _Garfield_ I want to kill you!" He laughed at her and clapped from a few feet away, "Wow Raven I'm proud of you! But no one can swim better _naked_ then me."

"What an over achiever," Raven muttered.

"Hello?" Robin's voice called out through the air. Raven's eyes widened and Beast Boy morphed into a fish. _Oh shit_! He thought to Raven. Raven sunk deep into the water and created a bubble around herself to breathe, her heart pounding.

 _Drown me if Robin finds us swimming naked in the ocean together._ She thought to Beast Boy.

Robin thought he heard something... Starfire was walking behind him on the sand as they came to investigate the noises outside. She caught sight of Raven and Beast Boy's discarded clothes and she yelped in understanding. The ceremony of swimming naked. _Oh_.

"Robin it must of been a bird!" She laughed off key, "Let us go back inside now!" Robin frowned, "But-"

Starfire turned him so he wouldn't see the clothes on the sand, "You are _upsetting_ me friend Robin. My hormonal female chemical balance is _raging_ do not question me or I shall _explode with feeling_!" She shouted firmly and Robin winced his face confused, "What...I'm sorry...No don't explode!"

"Then take me inside and treat me to a night of the romantic movies you hate!" She chirped and they began walking back as he sighed at the alien girl.

When Raven was sure they were gone she resurfaced and took a deep breath.

She glared at Beast Boy when he morphed back, "Never again."

* * *

When they got back in the tower through Raven's window, They had sat on the bed and talked for awhile about music while their hair dried but soon Raven was getting sleepy.

"... today...after the hallucination I _snapped_...I'm going to try to go in my mind soon but...I'll have to use my mirror," Raven told him, yawning.

"For now, Get rest...think about it tomorrow," he told her as they sat against the pillows of her bed. He didn't notice she had slipped off to sleep beside him, her head falling on his shoulder.

Long day.

He put his arm around her and threw a blanket over their legs. He fell asleep feeling warm beside her.

The next morning when they woke up it was like a dream, they were sore from sitting up and Beast Boy yawned as Raven rubbed her eyes.

"I assume you two slept well," A voice said.

Robin, standing at the doorway with his arms crossed.

* * *

 **A longer chapter, so sorry about that! Thank you for your continued support and your kind words and your advice. It is much appreciated! Again sorry if this chapter was kind of long I don't want you to be bored! Let me know what you thought! I hope you all have been great!**


	9. Chapter 9: Confession

**Disclaimer: I do not own teen titans or it's characters this is simply writing inspired by the show.**

 **Chapter warning: Adult content in this chapter.**

* * *

 **Chapter 9: Confession**

 _Trouble_.

Trouble is what Beast Boy and Raven thought as they literally did the walk of shame out of her room silently as they followed behind Robin. They glanced at each other, slightly nervous.

Raven and Beast Boy stood in the control room awkwardly as Robin stared at them hard with his arms crossed, leaning against the monitor, staring them down like kids who just got caught doing something wrong.

What an awkward trio.

Eventually Beast Boy couldn't stand the silence, "It isn't what it looked like." He blurted out.

Robin raised a brow at him, "So you two weren't _sleeping_ together?"

"I mean we were sleeping together in bed but we didn't like... _sleep_ together..." Beast Boy started awkwardly.

 _Nice job Beast Boy you're really handling things well_ , Raven muttered sarcastically in his mind.

Robin just winced and Beast Boy went on, "I mean like...we didn't... _do it_...you know..."

Raven wanted to sink into the shadows and disappear.

Beast Boy rubbed his neck, "...like...we just _went_ to bed...but...not like... _in_ bed...like.."

"Okay. Enough. We are not talking about this." Raven finally spoke firmly as she looked at Robin, "It isn't a big deal. Nothing happened. We just fell asleep. End of story. _Nothing_. More."

Robin turned to her, "I don't believe it. Something has been going on between you two. I know it. Don't deny it."

"There is _nothing_ to deny," Raven told him evenly but he just raised his eyebrow.

"Explain then," Robin frowned.

"Explain what?"

"Explain to me. How _you two_ , people who can barely _stand_ being in the same room with each other for a full minute, _complete_ polar opposites, with _nothing_ going on...as you guys claim...explain how you two ended up in _bed_ together." Robin challenged them to answer.

Raven opened her mouth but closed it again, maintaining her posture.

God it was easier facing _trigon_ than facing Robin right now. He was worse than a demon father.

Beast Boy stepped forward, "...okay look...last night...I went into Raven's room because I wanted to talk...I had something on my mind...I didn't keep track of time and we fell asleep..

But that's _it_. Nothing. Else. Happened. I didn't _get in her pants_ okay... I know it's out of character for us to talk...but we kinda bonded a little the two weeks you guys were gone."

Robin nodded carefully, " _Okay_...so you two bonded...not entirely _believable_ but I suppose not _completely_ impossible okay. Well thought out answer. I'm going to ask something once and answer it with the truth. Is there _something_ between you two that I need to know?"

Beast Boy lost his patience, "Why are you _prying_ so much we just told you nothing happened! Why do you want to know so bad?"

"Because I am concerned for you two, you've been acting strange lately. It has me worried. It's my _job_ to know what goes on in our team." Robin replied firmly.

"Just because you're our leader doesn't mean you need to know _everything_ that goes on in our lives," Beast Boy looked firmly at Robin with those bright green eyes.

Raven could feel the testosterone building up in the room as the two boys looked at each other. The two boys stepped forward inches away, arms crossed and eyes set. They were both the same height now, they had the same lean and slight muscular build now.

Equals.

 _So why didn't Robin treat him like one_?

Raven stepped between them, pushing them slightly apart, "Stop. Enough. Look Robin. I've told you before and I'll tell you again. There is _nothing_ between Beast Boy and I. Nothing. We are _barely_ friends alright. Maybe we got caught up in the moment but that was a _mistake_. He and I have _nothing_."

She said it coldly and calmly like a nurse telling a patient a shot wouldn't hurt as she pierced the skin with the needle and the pain flowed in.

And that's what happened to Beast Boy after she said those words.

The pain flowed in.

Beast Boy's eyes softened slightly and his arms slacked, "...yeah...she's right. There's nothing between us at all..."

Robin looked between the both of them and didn't loosen his stare, "Alright. I believe you but next time you two want to _talk_. Don't do it in a _bedroom_. That isn't the place for a guy and a girl to just _talk_. It gives out the wrong idea."

Raven felt her cheeks turn pink.

God _Robin_. His intentions were good she could feel his emotion of protectiveness, like an older brother would be.

But it was still awkward.

"You're such a _dad._ We are not kids _,"_ Beast Boy blushed slightly _, "..._ Well there now you _know_ , not a big deal. Nothing there." Beast Boy muttered as he walked out without looking at Raven.

Raven felt a twinge of guilt as he left but maintained her feet planted as she watched him go.

Robin looked at her, " _...look..._ I'm just looking out for you..boys can be _very_ impulsive...and- _"_

Oh God was Robin tring to give her _the talk._

Raven glared, _"Don't."_

* * *

Raven jogged down the steps in front of the titan tower, her black tennis shoes hitting the cement steadily as she listened to upbeat music, her earphones swaying slightly.

She stopped at the bottom of the steps and held her thighs as she caught her breath and she looked down at the steps, the spot were she had kissed Beast Boy only a few nights ago.

She pushed the hot memory of them making out in the dark _away_ , pushing it very _deeply_ away.

As if it was not a memory as much as a simple thought.

She jogged further away towards the obstacle course outside and slowed down as she saw Cyborg and Beast Boy were training.

Beast Boy had just morphed back from an ape and he was shirtless, sweat trickling down his slight and toned muscles. He was grinning at Cyborg as he breathed unevenly, the sun hitting him at a certain angle, his green skin illuminated.

Beast Boy glanced at her from the side when he noticed her there. She was in a black sports bra and gray shorts, her hair in those braids and she took her earphones out.

"You wanna train?" Cyborg asked her when no one else spoke.

"I can wait for you guys to finish," Raven answered and went to turn around but Cyborg stopped her.

"I actually have to do some work on the T-car, you can _finish_ up BB for me," he said and Beast Boy's mouth opened slightly.

 _When did Cyborg decide to stop ruining moments and start initiating them_?

"I-" Raven began but Cyborg had already shut the door and went inside.

Beast Boy turned to her, his sinewy arms crossed at his chest, "You don't have to train with me if you don't _want_ to."

Raven looked at him measuredly, her violet eyes narrowing, "It's not that I don't want to..."

They hadn't really talked since the confrontation with Robin. They'd kept their distance that week, keeping to themselves and eyeing each other from a distance.

Beast Boy wouldn't admit it but Raven's words had hurt.

They were honest words.

Beast Boy shrugged a shoulder, "Its because you're scared to _lose_ to me then?"

Raven raised a hand filled with black power, "I'm not scared of losing. Not to _you_."

Beast Boy smirked, "Could you beat me in hand to hand? No powers? Just... _Body. To. Body._ "

Raven just stepped forward towards him until she was a few feet away and she shoved him back hard. He recovered quickly and swung his leg around knocking her off her feet. She fell back hard and he grabbed her ankle.

Raven kicked him hard in the face and stood up, she kicked him straight in his toned four pack stomach.

"You can hit harder can't you?" Raven frowned.

Beast Boy got up swiftly and knocked into her shoulder roughly, making her fall back. _Damn that hurt_. He raised a fist as if to punch her and he smirked, his fist turning into an open hand.

"I'd never punch you, but I _win_ ," he said as he helped her up. He pulled her a little too close as he helped her up and they looked at each other roughly.

"You are irritating," Raven growled as her heart beat hard in her chest.

Beast Boy honestly couldn't help himself anymore.

Yeah he was hurt by her but at the moment he was thinking with his body.

He _wanted_ her. _Now_.

He pulled her arm as he lead her around the titan tower.

"What are you-?" Raven mumbled as Beast Boy pulled her near some bushes and pushed her against the wall.

He looked down at her sensually and put a hand on the wall beside her head, his eyes predatorial. This wasn't _the beast_.

This was all Beast Boy.

He crashed his lips on hers and opened her mouth forcibly, kissing her hard. Raven's brows twitched as her she tilted her head to his tempo and she put her arms around him, brushing against muscled skin.

He was so _damn_ irritating but this made her feel _good...? This_...made her stomach drop.

But her being her...she pushed any feelings away.

Feelings were dangerous.

She didn't push Beast Boy away though.

She had her body under _control_.

She supposed.

She felt him put his hands on her butt firmly and pull he pushed his hips against hers roughly. She gripped his arms and dug her nails into them as he grinded on her lightly, as his bulge pressed in between her legs. She felt a mix of hot throbbing down there and she grew tense when he bit her neck _way_ too hard.

She pushed at his chest, "Woah slow down."

He pulled away and smiled darkly at her beneath loose strands of hair.

Bright green eyes like spring grass.

Beast Boy.

"...for a moment...I thought the beast had possessed you..." Raven breathed hard.

He dug his face in her neck, "...he almost...almost did...it's hard to...contain him around you...he..." He pressed a hand on his crotch and turned from her.

"It's hard to suppress this Raven...I'm sorry." He mumbled.

She watched him carefully with set eyes, her cheeks still pink from their heated kissing.

"I can help you," Raven told him and he turned to her with his eyes blank.

She read his mind and she blushed and glared, "...not like _that_ you idiot. I meant...we could try going into your mind. It's going to take me awhile to figure out how to make it but I know I can make you a mirror like mine. A portal into your mind."

* * *

"Beast Boy look out you're going to kill us all!" Starfire screamed in terror.

"Relax I know what I'm doing!" He grinned and looked at her as he turned the steering wheel of the car sharply and the T-car swayed to the far left of the road.

"Eyes on the _road_ BB! I swear if you even as much as dent my car I'm going to tie you to the top and take a joyride," Cyborg growled at him as he adjusted the wheel from beside him.

"Remind me again why you're letting him drive?" Robin asked from the backseat next to Starfire.

"Because Cyborg lost a bet! I beat him on Clash of drones today," Beast Boy grinned and swerved some more.

Raven glared at Cyborg from beside Starfire, "How could you bet our _lives_ like that?"

Cyborg frowned as they hit a speed bump to quickly, "If I won the bet i was going to get to drive his motorcycle. So close..."

They finally got downtown and they all jumped out of the car in a series of uncliping seat belts and thrown open doors of relief and stood in a circle to plan out their direction.

"Okay first we hit the west and south end then we hit the north and east-" Robin said seriously and Raven rolled her eyes.

"We aren't on a mission why are you taking like that. It's our day off." Raven frowned.

Robin frowned back and Starfire squealed in happiness, "We are finally spending the day in togetherness as friends! What a beautiful occasion! I shall now recite a hundred lines of a Tamaranian song of rejoice! _Oh_ -"

"No!" The rest of the team shouted in unison.

Starfire pouted and grabbed Raven's arm, "Very well my many human breeds of friends. I Starfire of a Tamaran propose we take the direction of...the Shoe Store!"

Everyone groaned but who was going to tell the redhead alien any differently?

Two hours into their shopping nightmare at the makeup store now, Raven was walking by the large glass windows looking at the dark liquid lipsticks.

The only good makeup was for was to cover up the hickies Beast Boy gave her.

She shuddered god this was boring. Cyborg had been smart and snuck away to the auto shop, she should've went with him.

"Which one do you prefer Robin? Ruby red or cherry blossom pink?" Starfire chirped as she held up the lipsticks to him. He rubbed his neck and shrugged,"...uh they're both fine I guess." Starfire frowned,"You need to chose one as this is of great importance to you as well considering some of this will end up on your lips as well."

Robin blushed and Beast Boy grabbed them out of her hands inspecting them, "Are these _cruelty free_? No I don't think so! Read the packaging! It tests on animals Star! I told you to look for the cruelty free brands!"

Raven caught the sight of a hooded person walking down the street through the window. Skin golden and rich, eyes glinting like sapphires...

She put the makeup down and rushed out of the store to follow him.

"But I like these colors!" Starfire cried as Robin tried to console her and Beast Boy watched Raven leave. He left Starfire and Robin talking, telling them he was going to another store. He caught up to Raven quickly and she jumped slightly as he walked beside her.

"Where you going?" He asked her as she tried to keep track of where Saf was headed. He walked into a suit and dress store.

"I'm going to...buy a dress," she replied blankly.

" _You're_ going to buy a _dress_?" He repeated with a raised brow.

"Yeah I mean I'm going to need one for the mayor's wedding party," she went on as they walked.

"I thought you said you weren't going. That weddings weren't your thing," Beast Boy crossed his arms.

"Well they aren't but I know I'll end up being forced to go. Plus it's an all white party and the only thing I own that's white is one of my uniforms," she replied steadily, her Violet eyes wincing.

Raven checked her watch and looked at the store Saf walked into, "I gotta head on now before the store closes."

Beast Boy eyed her, with her loose wavy hair and jeans and t-shirt, "Okay. I'll leave you to it then..."

He took her wrist first and checked out her navy blue watch that Cyborg taught her to make, "You know I love that watch. You should make me one like that."

Raven pulled her wrist away and began jogging backwards to the store smirking, "Its a custom, just for me."

* * *

When she went in the store she was met with an assortment of dresses and tux's everything very high end and expensive looking. She took it in with slight awe before searching for the purple eyed Titan.

It didn't take her long to find him in the tux area,

"So _you're_ following _me_ now?" He asked not looking up as he skimmed through suits.

She searched emptily on the opposite rack, "I didn't follow you exactly. I just saw you."

Saf grinned and joined her on the rack she was searching in, "Won't your boyfriend be jealous you're here?"

She frowned, "He _isn't_ my boyfriend...Look Saf, I have a lot of questions...especially about how you came to be."

He looked around and pulled her arm, leading her to a dressing room and pulling the door to a close. Raven's heart beat as they stood close only inches apart.

"Like I told you before my father isn't Trigon. My father was under the demonic hierarchy. His name was Lucifer. My powers aren't nearly as powerful as yours, they are more thinned out and I'm better at spells then anything else." He told her in almost a whisper.

"Are there more like us?" Raven whispered back in awe.

"No there are not. There has been one before us but we are the only ones left." He told her, "The book I gave you, was a book that belonged to one of them. He's long gone now though. And you, are the only one who was fathered by Trigon himself."

"Why did you look for me?" Raven blurted out, her breathing rushed at having this guy so close.

He smiled his jaw sharp and strong, "Its only logical. I heard about you and your powers when I moved here from europe. I also believed I was the only one of my kind. We are the only half demons in existence. I supposed we could help each other understand a few things."

Before Raven could blurt out another question he stopped her, "As much as I love chatting with you dear Raven I have to get going. We will see each other again soon."

He opened the dressing room door and stepped out, picking a random suit and buying it quickly before walking out.

Raven's heart was beating quickly a thousands thoughts running through her mind.

He could help her figure out what was going on with her emotions and how to stop it.

"Can I help you with something?" A lady working there asked her and Raven nodded staring in the distance.

"Yes I need a dress."

* * *

Beast Boy walked out of the alternation shop across from the dress and tux shop Rave was in and saw Saf walk out in all of his glory.

He met with those sapphire eyes that winked at him and gave him a grin and Beast Boy glared wanting to maul him right there.

He turned when he walked past him, hitting Saf's shoulder with his own.

"Stay away from Raven," he growled at Saf in a primeval way.

Saf just smirked and walked off dissapearing in the crowd.

When Raven got out the store with a bag she met with Beast Boy's infuriated self.

"I just saw _aladdin_ boy Titan leave the store, you're still talking to that jerk?" He growled.

Raven ran a hand across her face, _ugh_.

"Yes...I am. His name is Saf, Look he's not a jerk okay, he's a half demon. He can help me." Raven set her eyes at Beast Boy.

"I don't trust him Raven. I don't want you talking with him," he told her and she laughed emptily.

"You're one to talk. Just like I didn't trust Terra? But you still went ahead and did. You can't tell me what good judgement is."

"And you ended up being right about her. There! You always love being right don't you but you don't care about anyone or anything but _yourself_." Beast Boy growled and turned leaving her among the crowds of people.

She watched him go feeling sick.

 _Beast Boy_... she thought into his mind.

No response.

She had been wrong.

* * *

Starfire and Raven hit the wall of the abandoned house of mirrors, cracking the mirrors and sliding down slowly.

 _Ouch_.

Kitten. The lovely daughter of killer moth. She was giving them the sweet treatment of her plasma whip.

The boys were holding up the mutant moths on the other side the forest and Starfire and Raven had the lovely honor of dealing with her moths royal highness here in the abandoned amusement park.

"Maybe after this Robin will finally realize how pitiful you are Starfire!" She giggled darkly. "I mean how could he pick you over me? Look at yourself! You're a _nasty_ alien! Who could ever want that?!"

Raven blasted her away and knocked her down but Kitten went off to the other side of the forest past the trees.

Raven was going to follow her and levitated but noticed Starfire sitting limply, staring at her distorted reflection in the broken mirror.

"...her words...they were true. I am an alien how could Robin ever want me? My skin is strange and I do not know how to act or speak normally...my eyebrows are strange...I am strange..." Starfire spoke slowly.

Raven's feet hit the ground and she looked down at Starfire firmly.

She didn't know the redhead struggled with image issues. Raven always thought Starfire was ridiculously beautiful with her long legs and amazing body. She had an otherworldly beauty. She didn't think there was an inch of insecurity in her.

"We all have things. We don't like about ourselves. It's a part of life. We aren't perfect but we want to be. It's a fight that we can't win. It's useless to fight that battle."

Starfire looked up at her innocently and Raven sighed,"Look I can't stand my height I think I'm too short and I've always hated my skin. I'm pale and grey...but that's _me and i accept me._ The sooner you accept yourself, the happier you will be _._ And...you are honestly the most beautiful alien I've ever seen so don't sweat it. _"_

Starfire smiled and stood up more confidently, "Thank you for your kind words friend Raven. You are the most beautiful demon I've ever met."

"Let's go kick Kitten's ugly butt."

* * *

"I can't hold them off!" Robin shouted.

"Maybe it's because you're too weak!" Beast Boy shouted as they fought off the moths.

Robin glared at him, "Why are you so cranky?"

"I'm not!" Beast Boy growled as he morphed between a rhino and a bear.

Cyborg blasted at a group of moths ahead of them.

"What is your problem?" Robin shouted at him and the two boys faced each other.

Beast Boy snapped,"...you! You are my problem. I'm sick and tired of you!" He shouted.

"Me?! What did I ever do to you?" Robin growled back.

"You've always treated me like some dumb kid! Like I'm not good for anything. You're always putting me down like I'm less than you!" Beast Boy said it breathily and Robin's eyes widened.

"That's not true!" Robin replied firmly.

Beast Boy laughed half heartedly, "Yes it is Robin and you know it. I'm sick and tired of feeling like I'm less than you. I'm not that same dumb kid you met who was your number one fan and had your action figure. I'm your teamate now. Your equal. When will you see that?"

"Beast Boy I-"

"You know...I kept that stupid bunkbed all these years because I thought you'd sleep over with me? Like brothers...but you _laughed_ in my face. You know I haven't thrown out that stupid bed..."

"Ugh I hate to ruin the little family talk but I need help over here!" Cyborg shouted as he held off the moths.

Robin and Beast Boy went back to fighting off the moths with Cyborg knocking them out together.

"I'm sorry Beast Boy. I didn't know you felt that way." Robin shouted to Beast Boy as they fought.

"Yeah...it's cool it doesn't matter anymore anyways." Beast Boy replied limply as he morphed back and forth lunging at the moths. The three managed to make them fly off and they stood together in triumph.

Robin looked over at Beast Boy, "...if you want. You, Cyborg and I could sleep in your room tonight and then buy you a new bed tomorrow. It's time."

Beast Boy's eyes twinkled, "Sounds cool."

Their moment was ruined as Kitten cut through the trees and met them, her plasma whip in hand. She grinned at the boys and looked them over her eyes stopping on Beast Boy.

"My my well haven't you changed into quite the looker," she grinned, "Cute boys."

Raven and Starfire burst from the trees behind her ready to strike. Kitten giggled, glaring at them and reached behind her dress.

What was she doing?

Her dress plopped to the grass and her naked body was exposed for everyone to see.

Everyones eyes widened and no one said a word.

 _Damn_ , Beast Boy thought and Raven glared at him making him blush.

"Look closely Boys. This is what a real women looks like unlike your comrades over there." She laughed.

Starfire was as red as her hair, boiling with anger. She began pulling at her clothes and Raven stared in horror, "Star-!"

The alien girl began undressing herself and threw her clothes to the ground until she was completely exposed in all her intergalactic glory.

The boys must of been enjoying the show.

The girls hair covered their breasts but still there they were. Exposed.

Starfire stood tall and looked at Kitten with strength and power, "I _am_ Starfire of Tamaran and I accept myself!"

Robin's mouth dropped and he almost fainted and Beast Boy let out a scream as if he just saw his sister naked. Cyborg face palmed.

The boys looked at Raven to see if she would follow along and she blushed pink and glared,"No."

Starfire and Kitten began fighting it out, Starfire's power and Kitten's whip swirling around them and covering them slightly.

Raven took the opportunity of everyone's distraction to grab Beast Boy's arm and lead him away into the abandoned amusement park.

She looked into his eyes.

He was still mad.

"What do you want from me? You're still mad at me. Why?" She asked him finally as they reached an abandoned carousel.

Beast Boy crossed his arms, "I want something, for you to tell me your feelings."

Raven sighed in frustration, "But why...I don't get it! I already told you feelings are dangerous okay. My emotions are messed up right now and I need to control them. Catching feelings won't help my case. You said you'd help me but you're only making things difficult."'

"You're emotions getting messed up has been the best thing to happen to you. I actually know more about you now...you've opened up some to me..I see some feeling...but you still hold back! Honestly fixing your control on emotions...

...I don't want you to fix it." He told her bitterly.

She stared and winced at him, "But...why...?"

He swallowed and looked at her lovely delicate face with her wide Violet eyes and small full lips. Her hair was down and wild. She looked beautiful as the wind blew lightly, the dark carousel behind her.

"...because I love you."

He said it simply. Words that held so much meaning. Came out so simply. He felt a rush come out of him, as if he was soaring when he said that and saw her eyes widen.

A long silence that felt like forever stretched out before them.

"...you can't." She told him finally her eyes glassy as the wind blew her hair.

"Well I do."

"I told you...there's no future with me..." she told him slowly her heart racing.

She felt she was on the edge of a cliff and she was about to jump off.

"I know you said that. But I just..do." He admitted freely.

He was doing a lot of confessions today.

"...I know...you want me to say it...and you know...I can't..." she breathed and he stepped to her holding her face.

"I know Raven...I know...I know..." he replied softly.

Single tears fell from her glassy eyes as the wind picked up and they just stared at each other.

"...I don't know what I feel right now..." she admitted and she hugged him tiredly, "...I care for you...you're my family...I never knew love though...I never knew it..I can't...tell you...if I don't know..."

Beast Boy understood that.

She never knew what love was.

Not even from her own mother.

"...but I do know...I'd give my life for you." She told him softly as they stood in each other's arms.

They pulled away and looked at each other carefully before Beast Boy put his arms around her and kissed her hungrily, carrying her so her legs wrapped around his waist and he pushed her against the carousel as he kissed her hard.

He trailed hot kisses down her neck harshly and hungrily. He let their hips touch hotly making a warmth in between them. He stuck his hand in between them and pulled at the bottom of her leotard finding her panties.

Raven felt his bulge grow against her and felt a growing nervousness grow in her stomach.

Was this...going to happen..?

Beast Boy pulled away from the kiss, their lips moist with saliva as he pushed the front of his pants down to reveal his long and bouncy member, the tip wet.

Raven began panicking, god why did he have to be... _big_...

Being the whole animal kingdom had that gift she supposed.

Beast Boy kissed her cheek warmly and shushed her, "...I won't hurt you.."

He grabbed his member and pushed it past her panties and he rubbed it all over the front of every opening she had. She felt the moistness build between them as he groaned deeply in her neck and she tightened her arms around his neck.

 _Oh God oh god what was he_...

He pushed the tip in slightly and she just screamed and he kissed her.

"Damn...Raven I didn't even put it _in_." He whispered as he just continued rubbing on her. She had her eyes closed, her eyebrows twitching as pressure built up in her stomach and she felt she would burst.

Then she looked into his eyes as she felt a change.

Dark eyes.

The... _beast_...

Raven thought quickly and pulled the beast into a deep kiss. This seemed to surprise him as he kissed her back roughly, his arms tightening around her.

 _Beast Boy! Beast Boy get a hold of yourself!_ _Get a hold!_ She thought to him in a panic as she felt the friction of their naked hips together.

The beast tried to push himself in he slightly like Beast Boy had and Raven pushed him back.

 _Garfield Logan_ come back! She thought hard.

The eyes...

Bright green. Emeralds.

Beast Boy.

Raven smiled in relief and hugged him tightly making his member rub up on her and he groaned.

"... _s-sorry_..." he gasped as he was overcome with pleasure at the moment.

Raven breathed hard, "...I..."

"Raven! Beast Boy!" Robin's voice called out in the distance.

"Damn!" Beast Boy groaned, "We keep getting... _interrupted_...we can't even... _do it_...tonight...Robin is sleeping in my room.." he said miserably as he pulled up his pants and set Raven down.

"Don't...worry. We will have our chance," she told him breathily and shaking slightly.

"Right now lets just try to make it look like we almost didn't just have sex on a carousel. Robin would die." Beast Boy grinned.

* * *

 **Thank you so much for reading! I gave u guys another long chapter! So so sorry! Hope you liked it. Maybe in the next chapter there won't be interruptions who knows...but anyways thank you for your support and advice as always. Much appreciated I hope you guys are well!**


	10. Chapter 10: Reflection Part 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own Teen titans this is just inspiration from the much loved series. I also do not own any of the songs refrenced in this writing.**

 **This chapter is clean but the next will not be so I hope you enjoy the innocence.**

* * *

 **Chapter 10: Reflection Part 1**

Terror.

Undeniable and inescapable terror.

That's the only thought that crossed through Beast Boy's mind as he sat on the bottom bunk of his bed with Robin and Cyborg crowded and watching a horror movie on the small screen of Cyborg's tablet.

Beast Boy's room was completely dark save for the light coming off of the tablet screen.

The boy's faces were equal looks of fear as they stared at the screen in shock and even sinking feelings of chills.

They shouldn't of watched the dumb scary movie.

When the credits rolled the boys just glanced at each other.

Beast Boy heard a faint sliding noise across his room and he held onto Robin.

"Did you hear that?!" He whispered and Robin nodded slowly as they heard it again.

"It's just the movie got us scared that's all..." Cyborg stammered.

Cyborg held his arm up defensively as the door creaked open painfully slow.

A green faced monster stood at Beast Boy's door and the three boy's screamed in terror grabbing onto each other.

"The horror!" Beast Boy cried out.

Starfire flicked on the light and winced at them with her avocado mask on and her pink pajamas.

"Have you seen Silkie around here friends? Friend Raven and I were in my room engaging in a fight of the pillows when I lost Silkie," she told them calmly as they struggled to breath normally.

"Ah! There you are!" Starfire picked up the squirming little Tamaran monster from the ground and hugged him tightly before leaving the room with a smooth door shut.

"Okay...no more scary movies...ever..." Robin told the two boys finally.

Beast Boy looked at the door, his thoughts on Raven.

He couldn't shake the _strange_ feeling he got and it wasn't because of the movie.

Suddenly he got hit by a pillow and he landed on his dresser.

Cyborg and Robin took a pillow and got in formation by the bunk bed and grinned.

"Pillow fight. Titan style," Robin said and Beast Boy grinned grabbing his own pillow.

Oh it's _on_.

* * *

Raven laid on Starfire's large bed with her head hanging off the edge, her braids hitting the ground.

She watched the alien girl in an upside down vision as Silkie slid over her stomach.

"Please get your Tamaran monster off of me," Raven muttered, her face green with avocado (that Starfire forced her to put on) as Silkie crawled over her thighs now.

Starfire was painting her toenails carefully, her face still green with avocado.

There was a dark shadow that passed by the hall and both girls looked at each other in fear. Raven sat up and walked slowly over to the door, Starfire trembling behind her.

"Maybe it's the boys attempting to startle us..." Starfire whispered.

Raven stuck her head out the door and looked around the hall.

Empty.

She stuck her head back in and shut the door firmly.

"It's getting late...we should go to bed," Raven told her as her stomach sank.

* * *

Robin and Beast Boy stared at each other as they laid on the top bunk of the bed.

Awkwardly.

Cyborg had taken the whole bottom to himself and was sleeping heavily, his snoring steady and loud.

Their pillow fight had been pretty epic but now Beast Boy's room was trashed and they were worn out.

"You know...you never really talk to us about your time with Batman.." Beast Boy whispered.

Robin shrugged and turned to the ceiling, "Because there's not much to say...we fought crime together...took down the bad guys...the same thing _we_ do together. Except...Batman and I never really were close..."

Beast Boy winced as Robin went on, "When you said you felt like I treated you as less...I remembered how I felt when I worked with Batman. He and I never were really a team. ..Just a hero...and a sidekick.."

Beast Boy never knew...Robin, his strong and smart leader had ever felt that way.

"I bet you guys never had a cool sleepover like us," Beast Boy grinned.

Robin grinned back, "No never."

Eventually they passed out but soon Beast Boy's eyes opened slowly and he winced as he looked around his dark room.

Raven had woken up.

He could feel it. Why now..?

He shifted slightly and Robin's brows furrowed. He couldn't move without waking Robin.

Robin was a light sleeper of course.

Beast Boy morphed into a fly and slipped under his door and morphed back quickly.

His heart was beating roughly and he walked down the hall steadily looking for Raven.

He was still on edge for some reason and was relieved when he found Raven standing by the large window in the hall. She had her head resting on the glass and was looking out at jump city illuminated in light, the city reflected in her violet eyes.

Beast Boy joined her and he wiped off some left over avocado on her cheek.

"Can't sleep," she told him with a sigh.

He nodded, "...hey...I'm sorry about the beast today...I didn't mean to scare you."

She shook her head, "Don't worry about that..it's okay...you always suppress him...before it gets too far..."

Beast Boy nodded, remembering their hot moment in the woods and Raven glared at him, "You know I can see what you're thinking right now right?"

He blushed, "Don't _pry_! I can't control my thoughts..."

"I'm not trying to pry. Your _thoughts_ were directed towards me..." she frowned but continued to think,

"I've been trying to figure out how to make a mirror for you...but it can't just be just any mirror. It has to have importance to you...almost like a relic. For example my mirror was a gift from my mom...but then Azar altered it and made it a portal."

"I don't think I have anything like that tho-" Beast Boy was cut off by the sound of footsteps.

Raven grabbed Beast Boy's arm and she divulged them in shadows.

They waited but saw no one.

They emerged from the shadows and Beast Boy shivered, "Is it just me or did you get chills to?"

"...something is _off_.." she whispered back to him firmly and she motioned for him to follow her down the hall.

Beast Boy broke out in a cold sweat and he felt he was in a horror movie as they made their way to the elevator hall.

The elevator doors opened slowly and revealed a girl with long dark hair, her back turned to them.

Beast Boy felt his stomach drop to his feet, feeling his face lose some color. When he saw Raven step forward his eyes widened and he shook, the girl in the elevator motionless and unsettling.

" _Raven_ no..! Come back!" He whispered in a panic but she was set.

Oh god this was like a real life horror movie.

The girl in the elevator twitched and the elevator doors shut and opened.

The girl had disappeared.

"What the hell was _that_!?" Beast Boy cried out and put his arms around Raven's small frame, his body trembling.

Raven just shook her head and looked at him, "Don't be scared...that wasn't entirely real... _That_ came from my mind."

* * *

Beast Boy watched Raven as she bought food from a Mexican food truck , the sun beating down on them while they passed the local park.

He had invited her out and she had refused him over and over but eventually she caved in.

He promised her food.

God this girl really _ate_.

The Hispanic teenage guy serving Raven her food gawked at her but didn't make any move to talk to her.

Beast Boy couldn't blame the boy. Raven was really entrancing with those purple eyes and her small but plump lips. She was dressed casually in high waisted jeans and a t-shirt, her hair loose around her.

Guys looked at her, thats what guys did with her.

They looked all they wanted but never approached her. She was beautiful in a way that was hard to understand.

She was _intimidating_.

She walked back to Beast Boy's side shoving her spoon in the white cup filled with corn.

"Rae we are literally on our way to eat pizza," Beast Boy told her in amusement.

"Your _point_?" She asked monotonously with a raised brow, still eating her _eloté_.

"Where does the food _go_? You weigh like 115 pounds and are like 5'0 how is that possible when you eat like a truck driver?" Beast Boy laughed.

Raven just continued eating, "I train everyday and fight crime and evil for a living." She said matter of factly.

When they finally reached the pizza place they took a seat outside the restaurant and she dumped her cup in the trash, finished.

"How come you told me you'd only go out at 3 o'clock?" Beast Boy asked her.

She shrugged, "The only time of the day I like is the nighttime. But if it's during the day, I only like to go out at 3 o'clock. No sooner and no later."

"Why?" Beast Boy asked in confusion as he looked over the menu.

She shrugged again calmly, "Because before 3, it's too early to go out...and after 3 it's too late to do anything...but at 3...it's the right time of day to go out and do something. It's the perfect time of the day."

He blinked, "...okay weird."

He ended up ordering a large pizza one half vegan and the other half supreme although he doubted Raven would be satisfied with 6 slices of pizza.

When the waitress took their menus she smiled at them, "Enjoy your date."

Raven frowned, "Oh this isn't a date and we are not boyfriend and girlfriend. We are just two people settling their differences in public."

The waitress nodded somewhat weirded out and left quickly.

Beast Boy gave Raven a look and they stared at each other.

"...can we talk...about what I told you the other night...by the carousel..." Beast Boy sighed as he asked her, knowing she'd be difficult.

Raven sighed back, "...no Beast Boy...I know what you _want_ me to tell you...but I already told you I _can't_. You want me to say _it_ back to you...and I can't...we should just...leave it at that..."

Beast Boy just nodded trying not to feel hurt.

Raven sensed his pain and felt a hit of guilt.

This whole situation they were in was complicated but she knew it wasn't the poor guys fault he _thought_ he fell for her.

Her the worst possible person on earth. She was sure he was just confused.

He couldn't really love her... _could_ he..?

In any case, it wasn't his fault she was a terrible person.

Their pizza finally came and they pulled their slices silently.

"I'm sorry...I wish things could be different," she told him finally.

Beast Boy nodded solemnly, "I'm sorry to...

...sorry that you just took a bite out of _vegan_ pizza!" He laughed as Raven's eyes widened and she choked on the pizza.

"You idiot!" She glared and hit his arm but was fighting a smile.

He grinned at her like the Cheshire Cat, his green eyes sparkling as he bit into a pizza.

God he got on her nerves.

"...have you used the portal in your mirror yet?" He asked her as they ate.

She shook her head, "No not yet. I haven't gotten the chance. We got really busy this week. And my mind isn't clear enough yet to get through. I'd have to be _really_ relaxed...and I've just been stressed lately."

Beast Boy grinned at her leaning in closer, "I can help you... _relax_..." He rubbed his leg on hers under the table slowly, their eyes set on each other. He leaned in close and kissed her hotly making her skin tingle.

Raven tensed slightly and her watch's timer went off suddenly making the both of them sigh.

As much as Beast Boy loved her watch, it got on his nerves right then.

"Times up for us, we need to hurry up and get back before Robin suspects our laundry errand is a _date_. Which it's not by the way." Raven smirked.

Beast Boy smirked back as they put the pizza in a box, "This is _definitely_ more like a laundry errand."

* * *

Beast Boy stood outside the titan tower with Cyborg the both of them dressed exclusively in white.

The mayor's wedding party. Supposedly the titans were guests of honor.

Beast Boy was pretty sure the real reason was to serve as extra security at the wedding but still, free food and drinks were great, maybe even a little dancing to.

Beast Boy wasn't used to dressing so fancy as he wore white dress pants and a white button up with a white vest. His hair tamed slightly but still tousled. Cyborg opted to be dressed in a full on white suit and Robin would be wearing a tux.

But Boy Wonder was taking forever to get ready at the moment.

Finally Starfire emerged looking radiant in a tight fitting white dress with slits on the legs, her hair was straightened and she wore a bold red lip color. Pretty stunning as she stood at the top of the stairs.

Robin took Starfire's arm and side smoothly, with his tux and slicked back hair. He and Starfire glanced at each other with wide grins their eyes sparkling.

Beast Boy took a moment to appreciate their love and another moment...to _envy_ it.

They got to love each other freely.

"Where's Raven?" Robin frowned checking his watch.

As if on cue Raven stepped out but she had herself completely covered in her white cloak, hoodie over her head hiding her face in shadow.

Starfire frowned, "Friend Raven I did not do the makeup on your face for you to hide yourself! Why are you hiding?"

Raven glared at everyone, "Just be glad I'm even going _okay_?"

Beast Boy gazed at the mysterious girl as she glared.

Cyborg eyed the two, "Hey B you mind taking your ride to the party? I've got some tools in the back of the T-car and we might not _all_ fit..."

Beast Boy caught his look and nodded, "Yeah...I'll take Rae with me."

Raven's eyes narrowed, "No."

Robin frowned and Starfire hugged him, "It is not of inconvenience! Let us all go now then before we arrive late!" The alien girl pulled their leader in the car and Beast Boy grabbed Raven's arm and pulled her on the motorcycle with him and he kicked it to life, flying off the road.

Raven ground her teeth together and held her cloak to her face as they flew through the road, the wind making her cloak fly.

She felt so silly and weird with the make up she was wearing, it wasn't a lot but it still felt strange...and her dress...what was she _thinking_?

The sky was dark, the sky a canopy of stars as they zoomed by. Raven held a hand out slightly, feeling a rush in her stomach.

 _Would she...always feel that way after she got her feelings under control?_

She inhaled sharply, Beast Boy's warm smell pleasant. She shifted her arm as she held onto him.

When they pulled up to the circular entrance of the mayor's grand white mansion, they hopped off easily, Raven gripping her cloak close to herself.

As they walked inside the expensive and luxurious home together Raven grew anxious. She really hated parties of any kind.

"I'm going to find a bathroom..," she whispered to Beast Boy.

He frowned, "I know you're trying to hide..but before you do...here...I kinda got you something.."

He handed her a small velvet burlap sack, "So don't punch me but when I was in your room that night we fell asleep I saw you still had that penny on your dresser the one I gave you when you had to fight Trigon..so I took it..."

Raven turned red and glared, "You _what_?"

"Well I was touched that you kept it," he grinned, "But I knew it was kind of useless so I got it turned into something more useful for you...Cyborg helped me make it and uh Starfire gave me some metallics from Tamaran to uh...I uh...hope you like it.."

Raven took the bag and nodded solemnly, "Thank you." She said in a sincere way that made Beast Boy's green eyes gleam.

They turned their separate ways and she ran off into one of the fancy bathrooms and locked the door, her heart pounding. She slipped her hood off and looked at her reflection in the mirror.

She wasn't wearing a lot of makeup but her features were more dramatic and pronounced, her cheekbones gleaming, her skin glowing. Her small lips full with a dark nude lipstick.

Starfire had really gone all out with the highlighter.

Raven could even pass as... _pretty_...she supposed...it was so...weird...

She put the burlap sack on the sink and opened it, her eyes glinting at it.

Beast Boy was so... _cheesy_.

* * *

Beast Boy was on the dance floor twirling around a tipsy girl in a short white dress. Trendy music was blasting through the speakers, wealthy people all around them with wine glasses. Decorations of crystal and lights draped on the ceiling of the huge dining hall.

He loved to dance. He really did, it left his heart pumping wildly and he wanted to go faster and faster. He was pretty good at dancing to.

He hadn't sat down since he stepped foot in the party.

In a way he was a lot like the life of the party.

This girl was girl number three. He looked around the room spotting Starfire and Robin talking to the mayor and his new bride, Cyborg near the dj.

Where was _she_?

Then it happened.

Everything felt like he had just stepped into a movie.

Everything seemed to slow down around him as he stopped and flickered green eyes to the top of the stairs.

Raven stood at the top of the staircase, her hood slipping off as her hands unclasped her cloak. She wore a silvery dress that resembled the moonlight, it had a halter top style and came to her mid thighs at the front in a tulle style, cascading to the floor in the back.

Thats what she was. A rule breaker.

A silver star in a white haze.

Since this was Raven, she wore flat sheer silver thigh high boots. Her hair was in loose dark Violet curls, her face shining bright and angular, eyes dark and mysterious, lips full and dark nude. She was literally glowing..

Beast Boy stared in awe losing all feeling, his senses all on _her._

The chorus of a slow version of _TRNDSTTR_ playing in the background as she stepped down the stairs, cloak on her arm.

She looked straight out of a movie.

Except this wasn't a movie. This was real life.

The girl dancing with Beast Boy frowned waving a hand in front of his face, "Hello?"

He shook his head as if shaking from a spell and continued to dance with the girl but Raven was all he thought about.

* * *

Raven sat at table 12 with Cyborg as Beast Boy flew past them with his latest dance partner, the mayor's daughter. Raven took Cyborg's glass of Hennessy and he gawked at her, "Since when do you drink Hennessy?!"

She smirked at him, "Long story."

He eyed her, "You know you should be out on the dance floor. Having a little fun and enjoying yourself."

She watched as Starfire and Robin danced delicately, laughing and eyes twinkling. Natural and happy.

"I don't dance," she muttered as she drank from her cup and felt out of place.

Cyborg raised a brow at her, "Beast Boy could make you dance."

She glared at him past her glass.

Her glare was more dramatic now with her smoky eyes.

Starfire and Robin went up to them then looking like a million bucks.

"Raven you look like a star in Tamaran's galaxy!" Starfire grinned but Raven shrugged and Starfire looked at Cyborg.

 _Beast Boy_.

"Friend Cyborg...shall you dance with me?" Starfire asked pushing Robin towards Raven.

Cyborg nodded getting her plan and they went off in a swirl, separating Beast Boy and the mayor's daughter while they spun.

Robin rubbed his neck awkwardly, "We could dance..?"

Raven glared at him and he smiled grabbing her arm and dragging her to the dance floor.

She flushed and looked around, "Robin I don't know how to dance.."

"Just follow my lead...it's just like training..." he told her as they danced slowly.

She was really uncomfortable but this was Robin so she calmed down eventually.

"...hey...I'm sorry I've been pushing you a lot lately...I've just been worried about you. I know it can be hard for you." he told her softly.

She nodded, "It's fine I understand. You're my leader."

He shook his head, "No not just your leader. You're like my sister. I know...you aren't used to having a father figure in your life...someone to look out for you...I didn't either. So I know it can be hard. That's why I look out for you."

Raven felt her throat close up, "I know...thank you." She smiled slightly at him.

There was a tap on Robin's shoulder and Raven's eyes widened.

Saf.

"May I cut in?" He asked Robin smoothly.

Robin narrowed his eyes.

"It's okay," Raven told Robin and he relaxed, still untrusting but nodded, giving Saf Raven's hand.

Saf pulled her close, "You look radiant tonight." He told her smoothly making her shiver.

He looked good to in his white suit, dark brown hair tousled back, Violet eyes shining.

It was Beast Boy's turn to watch now.

"What are you doing here?" She asked curiously as they waltzed around.

Starfire and Beast Boy waltzed around them, Beast Boy boiling in anger, "Why is _he_ here?" Starfire just smiled nervously.

"The same as you. An invited guest," he replied as he twirled her around gracefully, people glancing at them as they stole the dance floor. His hands resting at her hips and he held her close.

"Saf..I need to ask you for a favor..." She began but she felt herself being ripped away from him and she was looking into emerald eyes.

She was mad and thrilled at the same time, her stomach knotting up.

"What is wrong with you?" She whispered harshly at Beast Boy as he spun her quickly.

"I could ask you the same thing, dancing with Aladdin boy." He said in her ear hotly as he pulled her leg up against his and dipping her so she could feel everything he _packed_ _down there_.

She flushed and continued to glare at him as he spun her wildly, his hand going up her thigh.

She had to admit he was a _really_ good dancer and she felt a rush as he spun her and led her, her breath hitching.

She didn't know how but he had a way of making her skin feel more like _skin_.

"I thought you didn't dance," he smirked as they went back and forth in a tango movement.

"I don't. But I train," she smirked and did a backbend slowly and a spin around him as _knocking on your heart_ played around them.

Everyone watched and it was just them two at the center of the dance floor, not so much dancing as doing aerobic training.

"Did you like your gift?" He smiled at her as he looked at her neck, his gift on her bright as he carried her and turned.

It was a choker, a coppery colored Tamaran metal used as the band. The penny refined and brushed down so it was just plain and smooth, glistening on her neck.

"It's really pretty and shiny," she admitted as they ended the dance with an epic dip and they gazed into each other's eyes, breathing hard as everyone clapped around them.

"Just like you," he told her softly and she felt her stomach knot up all over again.

Then he was being pulled away by another girl again and she was being pulled to, her stomach sinking in disappointment.

Saf was leading her away from the dance floor and up the steps of the staircase. She felt like Cinderella fleeing the ball and she turned to look at Beast Boy who was talking to the mayor's daughter.

He was busy.

She turned and let Saf lead her away.

* * *

Saf led her to a fancy guest room in the far end of the mansion and he shut the door swiftly behind them. Raven felt her heart pound in her chest roughly. The canopy bed seemed huge next to them.

"Now that we are alone..What was the favor you asked of me?" Saf asked her with that rich voice.

She shook lightly at being alone in a room with the beautiful titan and pulled out her handheld mirror from her under her cloak.

"This mirror is a portal...into my mind. It was a gift from Azar, a monk who raised me. I'm going to use it tonight. To go into my mind." She told him slowly looking at him through the darkness.

He raised a brow as music played in the distance, "And what does that have to do with me?"

Before she could answer him the door opened gently, Beast Boy stepping in casually.

He shut the door behind him smoothly and locked it.

Oh god.

Raven looked into his green eyes.

He was _angry_.

Raven got in between him and Saf before he started something.

 _Stop. You know nothing was going on_. She thought to him.

 _Then explain before I kill him right now._ Beast Boy thought back, glaring at Saf.

"...Saf this is Beast Boy... _Beast Boy_ this is Saf," Raven said between her teeth, her temple pulsing.

They just glared at each other and Raven ran a hand across her face.

Raven sighed and looked between the two boys, "I've been having problems with controlling my emotions lately...and it's been affecting my powers. Theres a lot I can't explain Saf but my point is I'm going to use my mirror to go into my mind and I want you to come with me."

Beast Boy's eyes widened and he laughed pulling Raven close to him, "No the _hell_ he's not! He is not going anywhere near your mind. What are you thinking Raven? You barely know this guy and you're just going to let him _in_ your mind like that?"

"He's the only other person alive who can help me figure this out Beast Boy. I don't have the time to fight with you," she retorted and pulled her arm away.

Beast Boy looked at her in the slight darkness of the room. Now that he had her in front of him he appreciated her illuminated face, the shine of her dress.

She was a star.

"I'll do it," Saf looked at Raven and Beast Boy glared, "I said _no_!"

Raven glared at him, "My mind is set Beast Boy."

He crossed his arms, "Fine but the only way _he's_ going is if _I_ go."

Saf laughed, "A _simple_ mortal in a half demons mind?"

Raven sighed, "..actually...I hate to admit it but he's been in my mind before.."

Beast Boy glared at Saf, "I'm not a simple mortal. I'm a _beast_." He growled and Raven rolled her eyes.

"Okay enough. It's settled...The three of us will go into my mind then. " she said somewhat unsure of herself. She glanced at the boys in front of her, emerald and Saphire eyes in the dark.

These two guys were about to enter her mind. Great.

She shook lightly as she held the mirror and they stood on either side of her.

The three of them stood around the handheld mirror waiting for to be transported into the realm of Raven's mind through the fine glass of the mirror.

Finally their images began to change and cut as they slipped into another dimension like a dream,

until their was nothing left of their reflections.

* * *

 **Thank you so much for reading! Sorry for this being an uneventful (and unsexy) reading but this was going to be too long to be one chapter so I have to break it into two chapters.**

 **There is a lot that will happen in the next chapter (it will be sexier to lol) so bear with me please. I appreciate the love and support and I'm sorry if I'm not as frequent I've been sick still but writing helps to get my mind off things.**

 **Thank you again and I hope you are all great!**


	11. Chapter 11: Reflection Part 2

**Disclaimer: I do not own teen titans this is just inspiration from the series.**

 **Chapter warning: Adult content, you have been warned. Read with precaution.**

* * *

 **Chapter 11: Reflection Part 2**

 _"Don't!"_

Raven slammed her hand on Beast Boy's chest so he wouldn't step forward over the cliff they were standing on to the endless darkness below.

Raven's mind hadn't changed much from the last time Beast Boy had been in Raven's mind. It was still dark and dreary, the black sky covered in red stars and rocks making it seem like they were in outer space.

The three turned around and looked at the rest of the mountainous pathway ahead of them.

"So _this_...is inside your mind?" Saf breathed, his eyes widening.

"Yeah no big deal. I've been inside Raven before," Beast Boy said in a show off way.

Saf raised a perfect brow and Beast Boy realized the double meaning.

"I mean I've been inside her mind before...not like... _inside_...her...like..." Beast Boy backtracked awkwardly, "It's not like I wouldn't...I _definitely_ would...but like..."

Raven felt her temple pulse as her face burned and she glared, flicking her hand back at Beast Boy flashing a burst of power at him, a black binding covering his mouth.

His eyes widened as he tried to take it off and he narrowed his eyes at Raven pointing at his mouth and mumbling incoherently.

"Sorry but there isn't time to play around. We need to focus." Raven told him firmly as they began walking forward.

Beast Boy glared and crossed his arms as Saf looked around in awe and at Raven.

"What exactly is the problem we are looking for?" Saf asked.

"Are you familiar with emoticlones?" Raven asked him.

"Yes. I've read about them and their function in the mind. I have channeled into my own with meditation but I've never dealt with them at this level," Saf replied walking beside her.

"Well some of my emoticlones are missing and I think that's what has been causing my powers to act up. So the plan is to find them and fix my messed up mind."

"There isn't anything messed up about your mind," Saf told her with a slight smile and Beast Boy rolled his eyes behind him.

 _He was such an annoying flirt_.

Raven looked at Saf her eyes analyzing him, "So you meditate? Who taught you? Azar taught me everything I know...but who did you learn from?"

Saf looked forward, "I..in a way taught myself. I learned how to control my abilities at a young age. I know that's hard to believe but that's how I learned. When I was old enough I traveled around and studied thousands of books, visited hundreds of spiritual monasteries and monks. I learned there how to meditate by watching them in the temples."

Raven frowned, "What about the people who raised you? They didn't teach you anything?"

Saf laughed half heartedly, "No."

"Why not?" Raven asked with furrowed brows.

"Let's just say from my mothers side of the family having a half demon child was not something smiled upon..when I was a toddler and my powers began to show...it was a problem since her family was... _conservative_...so when it came to chose between being disowned by her family...or keeping me...well she didn't choose me." He told her and her eyebrows softened.

"I can't really blame her though." He added blandly.

Beast Boy watched closely and felt a twinge of pain for him. He really couldn't stand Saf but no one deserved that.

Raven couldn't image what that must of been like. Raven had gone through a lot in her childhood, but she hadn't been alone. She had the monks and Azar and her mother even though they never fully understood her...but they were there and she was never alone.

But Saf was. All his life...as a child...growing up without understanding himself or his powers...figuring it out and suffering...a whole life...

 _Alone_.

She shivered slightly, "I'm sorry I pressed you on it. I shouldn't have." She told him gently but firmly, putting a hand on his shoulder.

Saf nodded at her with a slight smile and Beast Boy burst in between them and put his arms around each of them making Raven frown.

Raven stopped them when they got to a large circular floating mountain, she slipped her white cloak over herself and sat down at the center in concentration and began to meditate.

After a few moments her eyes flashed bright and her emoticlones appeared sitting around her in a circle.

Well her _remaining_ emoticlones. They had all gotten her long hair now, adjusting to her image.

Raven stood up with them and looked over all of them, focusing on knowledge, her yellow cloaked and golden glasses wearing emoticlone.

"Still nothing?" Raven asked her and knowledge nodded, pushing her glasses up with her fingertips.

"Obviously we haven't found anything!" Rage shouted and timid began crying beside her.

"Gee you are _definitely_ helping the situation.." Rudeness muttered sarcastically as she flicked her orange cloak in Rage's direction, "You're making timid cry. Not that she does _anything_ other than cry..."

"Shut up you _rude_ mutt!" Rage yelled back at her and Knowledge gave her a stern look.

Timid began crying harder and sloth just bit her thumbnail in boredom.

" _Enough_." Raven rose her voice over her emoticlones firmly and Saf and Beast Boy glanced at each other awkwardly.

"We are going to split up." Raven said looking at Saf and Beast Boy now. "Saf, sloth and rudeness can go with you _sorry_ in advance...but I know you're mature enough to handle them." she mumbled knowing the titan would literally have to be with her unclean and rude emotions.

Perfect way for him to get to know her.

"Timid and Knowledge will go with Beast Boy and rage will go with me," Raven tore off the binding on Beast Boy's mouth making him flinch and she glared at him, "No funny business _got it_?"

He pouted, "Okay _sheesh_."

 _I'm serious Gar_ , her words cut through his mind.

Three different rock pathways appeared and Raven took the middle path with Rage nodding at Saf and Beast Boy.

 _Good luck_ , Beast Boy thought to her and she looked at him one last time with her face illuminated in makeup, penny choker shining.

Rudeness rubbed her chin and grabbed Saf's arm, "We will take the left. You can still _smell_ sloth's domain from the right."

Sloth shrugged at her, "Your domain isn't any better but I don't care." They led Saf through the left pathway and Beast Boy grinned at timid and knowledge, "Okay! We got this! So any clues I should know about?"

Timid and knowledge glanced at each other and walked passed Beast Boy to the right pathway.

Beast Boy made a face at the yellow and gray cloaked girls, "Come on! You guys know me already! You know you can trust me!"

Knowledge glanced at him over the top of her gold glasses, "Oh we _know_ you...but Raven instructed all of us not to speak to you. It's nothing personal." She pushed up her glasses and looked forward.

Beast Boy's mouth opened and he looked at timid but she just pulled her gray cloak over hear head with shaky hands.

 _Great_.

* * *

"And _that_ is because this is all your fault!" Rage went on with her rant and Raven sighed.

Rage was the newly recruited of her emotions and she was just starting to get used to having this emoticlone around.

Rage had her arms crossed and she eyed Raven angrily, "You know it's really dumb of you to let Beast Boy do that stuff to you."

Raven stopped on her tracks, "What _stuff_ are you talking about?"

Rage glared at her, "You know what _stuff_ I'm talking about! Letting him... _handle_ your body like that. He is only taking advantage of you because you're in a vulnerable state. He will use you for what he wants...just like mom said.

I thought virginity and purity were important to you! Have you forgotten what Azar taught you? Do you want go against what is right? Are you forgetting yourself? Do you want to be like Trigon?"

Raven's hand met with her emoticlone's cheek with a firm _smack_ making rage's eyes widen and she touched her red cheek _._

Raven glared and her face heat up, she narrowed her eyes " _Know_ your place rage. You may make up a part of my mind...of my _being. But you. Do not. Know me._ What I do with my body is ultimately my decision. _"_

Rage looked down _,_ bowing slightly _. "Forgive me._ I did not mean to offend you _._ Things have just been difficult here in your mind. I only want the best for you...the changes you are going through are strange...and...we see how it affects you...I just wouldn't want a jerk taking advantage of you..in your mixed...judgement..."

Rage was glaring and Raven looked down sternly at the emoticlone.

"I know. I'm sorry I struck you... You do not have to worry. I am capable of protecting myself...I have you to help me." She grabbed rage's arm and raised her up, "My judgement may be mixed...but I know exactly what I'm doing..and _he_ isn't a jerk."

Rage smirked with her arms crossed.

"For now, lets go find passion." Raven said and they walked through the rock arc into passion's domain.

* * *

Beast Boy stood in happy's domain with knowledge and timid and he tapped his chin.

"Oh _this_ place again...the _air freshener_ place." He said as he looked around the yellow sky and pink clouds with strawberries floating around.

"Where did you go happy?" Timid cried loudly, wiping her nose.

"When she possessed Raven's body-" Beast Boy began.

"Not Raven's _finest_ moment I might add," Knowledge said, "But proceed."

"Well..," Beast Boy continued, "She told me she was someplace dark...and it was like she was sleeping."

"Maybe um...maybe she fell somewhere...and...we just can't see her.." timid mumbled.

"Probably," Knowledge nodded.

The three set off and began walking around the colorful paradise looking domain.

After what felt like an hour they stopped by a hill.

"She really likes Beast Boy...maybe she will come out if he calls for her," timid pointed out.

Knowledge shot her a look and timid shrunk.

"Yeah happy _told_ me," Beast Boy grinned, "She said all of you like me. So I _know_ okay? You guys can stop being awkward now. Admit it. _You_ , Raven's core emotions... _like_ me. Raven likes me...doesn't she?"

Knowledge just winced, "We should focus on the plan. I'm going to go to happy's favorite spot where the strawberries fly the most. Timid...stay with Beast Boy...Raven told us not to leave him alone..I'll be right back..." Knowledge said.

"But-" timid let out but knowledge shot her a look and timid looked down.

When knowledge walked over a colorful hill Beast Boy glanced at timid, who held her hood over her face.

"Do _you_..like me?" He asked over her.

"Raven-Raven told us not to talk to you!" Timid peaked at him shyly and Beast Boy stepped toward her making her yelp.

"No _please_..!" She whimpered and Beast Boy frowned, "Are you _scared_ of me?"

She bit her lip, "...no...yes...I mean...I..." She twisted her gray cloak nervously.

"Then...That means Raven is afraid of me..?" He asked and timid shook her head.

"No...just...a little...it's just you...you... _do those things_...to her...she's scared of...of...," timid looked around and leaned in slightly, "... _of having sex with you_." She whispered turning red.

Beast Boy knew she was somewhat afraid of sex but he had assumed she was over it by now.

"...she still is?" Beast Boy asked, "...I thought she had her mind set...that...she wanted to do it...with me...did she change her mind?"

"No no...she still does...want to...with you..." Timid stammered.

"Then what is she so scared of?"

Timid's Violet gray eyes began to water, "She is scared it will _hurt_ really bad...she's scared of you...seeing her without clothes...that you will think she's strange...that it will change her...that it will affect your friendship...that-that it will confuse her...she doesn't...I don't understand anything..."

Timid began to sob and Beast Boy put an arm around her, "No don't cry! I'm sorry! No timid it's okay don't cry."

Timid calmed down, still crying slightly.

It was strange for Beast Boy, seeing what _looked_ like Raven crying in his arms.

He had no idea Raven was so scared. She hid her emotions so well. Even when they were acting crazy.

"I promise...I won't hurt Raven," he told the emoticlone simply. "There's nothing to be afraid of."

She breathed and pulled away from him pulling her cloak closer to her as Knowledge came walking back.

"Nothing. We have searched under every rock in happy's domain." Knowledge thought to herself.

Beast Boy's eyes shifted as a red strawberry floated past them, "Have you checked...the sky?"

Knowledge and timid looked at him with blank expressions.

"The clouds and strawberries...," Knowledge told him and he got the hint.

He morphed into a hawk and flew over the yellow skies, looking over the fluffy pink clouds that resembled cotton candy.

It took him a few minutes but eventually he found happy hidden in one of the the pink clouds, her cloak matching perfectly. She looked peaceful and was laid out limply.

Asleep.

* * *

Raven and Rage stood in the middle of a grand garden all covered in different varieties of flowers but most dominantly, purple flowers. It looked like something out of a Shakespeare novel.

Passion's domain.

"I strongly dislike this place." Rage eyed their surroundings with sharp red violet eyes.

Raven looked around the rose bushes in concentration, "I know. There has to be something...something..."

"We've searched this place already under every rock and nothing! Raven this is pointless! Rage stomped her foot on the ground hard and sent a crack into the earth under them that lead past the rose bushes.

Ahead was a field of huge purple sunflowers, the stems thick and meters long.

Raven and Rage looked at each other.

Raven levitated up and looked through the tops of the flowers and scanned over each of them.

 _Come on passion...where are you_?

Finally, on the purple flower bud in the middle she saw her.

She almost missed her, her cloak blending in the petals. When Raven neared she saw she was fast asleep.

 _Asleep_?

She swiftly flew over to the sleeping emoticlone and shook her violently.

"Wake up! Wake up! You've been asleep all this time?" Raven growled but passion continued to be limp and asleep.

What? "Passion wake up," Raven told her and continued shaking her but nothing.

Why wasn't she waking up?

Raven grabbed passion and flew down to where Rage was and set passion on the ground making rage's eyes widen. "You actually...found her..."

Beast Boy, knowledge, and timid walked into the garden, Beast Boy carrying a sleeping happy in his arms.

He set her beside passion and Raven looked up at Beast Boy.

 _They're asleep..._?

Saf, Sloth and rudeness came in then, all covered in chunks of mud, Brave on Saf's back.

"We found brave floating in the lake of Sloth's domain. So we had to go in and get her. It was totally gross but we got her." Rudeness told them as Saf set brave down.

Sloth shrugged and flicked mud at the air.

"They are all sleeping?" Raven looked at the emoticlones in confusion.

"They're knocked out cold," Beast Boy poked passion's cheek.

"What if I try waking them with my powers," Raven's hand glowed and Saf stopped her.

"Not a good idea. This isn't just any simple slumber...they are almost as if in a coma...you will only do more harm than good. This is by a much stronger force." Saf told her carefully,

"The good thing is we found them. The real issue is figuring out what caused them to be in this state..and why it only affected them and not your other emoticlones."

Raven lowered her hand, "...okay... _okay_.."

A portal appeared at the entrance arc, an indication that there was an opportunity to leave her mind.

"We should go," Raven told the boys and she looked at her emoticlones, "I will be back soon...for now look over them until I return."

Saf left through the portal first and Beast Boy second, he glanced back at Raven first, their eyes meeting before he stepped through.

Before Raven could go Knowledge put a hand on her shoulder, and looked at her sternly, "We have not discussed the fact of the secret passion was keeping.."

Raven looked away, "There is nothing to discuss...no secret she was keeping."

"Passion wasn't keeping _her_ secret...she was keeping _yours_. You are developing _feelings_..." Knowledge told her.

"Stop. Not now." Raven turned around and neared the portal.

"Do not forget that I know everything Raven. Even the things you are afraid to admit to yourself."

* * *

"Thank you for helping me..." Raven told Saf as they stood by the door, Beast Boy was in the bathroom running water over his face. He was over sensitive to traveling through portals.

Saf smiled at her, his teeth shining, "No problem. Anytime, I should go now, but we can meet again and figure this out together."

Raven studied his face, exotic and alluring. His violet eyes contrasted so beautifully with his caramel colored skin.

"...and for the record...it doesn't change you...or affect your powers." He said.

"What?" Raven asked.

He grinned, "Losing your _virginity_. Rudeness was quite open about the topic...but I assure you, you will remain intact. I thought I'd lose my powers when I first did it...because my main ability is that I'm an oracle...all the monks will say if you have sex that's it. You lose your purity and you lose your powers...but it's a myth. Trust me I know."

Raven turned several shades of red and he leaned over and kissed her cheek warmly making her turn ever redder, "...I uh..."

"Goodnight Raven." He flashed her one last smile before he left out the door and shut it tightly behind him.

That boy would always remain a mystery.

Raven sighed as her redness faded and she stepped out to the large balcony of the room. It depicted the party below past the trees, still going on but now it was more mellow and slow, the lights dimmer.

The sky was an inky black, clear of stars. It was cold, the kind of cold that cut at your skin with wind blowing at her hair.

She felt Beast Boy step beside her leaning over the stone railing of the balcony, an inch between their elbows. She noticed the curve of his jaw and how strong it had gotten. Something she hadn't paid attention to.

"You okay?" He asked her softly, his green eyes shifting her way.

"Just a lot on my mind...like always..." She rested her face on her hand, her hair falling over her shoulders and back in waves, long like a black waterfall.

"Did you have fun tonight?" Beast Boy asked her, his arms crossed at the railing.

"Finding my emoticlones?" She asked with a frown.

Beast Boy laughed, "No I meant the party."

Raven smirked, "I hate parties and I spent most of it in the bathroom and drinking with Cyborg. But I know _you_ had a blast. You danced with every girl at the party."

Beast Boy raised a sharp brow at her, with a sly smile, "You jealous?"

"No," she deadpanned watching the sky as the clouds swirled in gray.

A song began playing faintly below them and Beast Boy pulled Raven's arm and led her to the middle of the large balcony. He began waltzing her around with that boyish smile he was famous for, his hand resting on her lower back.

Raven shivered partially because it was so cold outside and she accidentally stepped on his foot.

"Sorry I told you before I'm not the dancing type." She mumbled as he spun her.

"You're not as bad as the mayor's daughter. That girl was terrible and the worst part is she thought she was a pro. I was like no, let the expert show you how it's done until I realized what that girl needed wasn't an expert it was an exorcist because she looked possessed by a _demon_." He said then his eyes widened when he realized what he said.

Raven glared at him for five seconds before bursting into slight laughter, leaning forward and laughing hard, "...you should of seen your face! Oh god you are a dork."

Raven didn't know why she laughed, it was kind of funny...but he's said funnier things before and she didn't laugh...she guessed now she was just tired and it slipped out.

He watched her as her laughter calmed and she smiled slightly, her cheeks and nose pink from the cold.

He had made her...laugh.

He liked her laugh. It wasn't annoying or fake it was just her. It was a rare moment to hear it and he liked hearing it.

Beast Boy smiled at her and laughed lightly, capturing the details of how she looked at the moment in his mind.

"...you know...I'm glad we had those two weeks to ourselves...I got to know you so much...who knew two weeks could make such a difference..." he told her.

Their eyes locked and he squeezed her hand and he let his eyes shift to her lips before he kissed her softly and gently.

She pulled away quickly as she felt a drop of something cold on her forehead. Beast Boy looked up at the sky as small pieces of ice and water began to fall.

"Freezing rain?" Raven asked pulling her cloak to herself as it got stronger.

"I haven't checked the weather.." Beast Boy held his arms out but it got stronger and they began to get wet. He spun her around as they got wet and she gsdped as her cloak was soaked in water and ice.

They rushed back to the bedroom and shut the glass doors of the balcony as the freezing rain fell outside. Raven took off her soaking wet cloak and laid it on the chair as she shook some water off her arms. She kicked off her wet boots and wiggled her toes slightly as she glanced at the view of the ice rain.

"It might snow," she said absently.

The Party was over.

Beast Boy began unbuttoning his wet shirt and Raven winced staring forward as he laid it on another chair.

Raven flinched feeling strange, "I'm going to take a shower.." She ran to the bathroom barefoot and shut the door locking it. Her heart was beating heavily.

She felt strange, like she wasn't herself.

She reached behind her dress to unzip it and she could reach it but of course...it was stuck. She panicked and tried unzipping it more roughly, her cold hands slipping.

 _Stupid dress_!

Beast Boy knocked on the door, "You okay in there?"

Raven opened the door slightly, "..I can't...the stupid _zipper_...is stuck.." She muttered with furrowed brows and frustration.

Beast Boy pushed the door open fully and stepped towards her making her breath hitch. He reached behind her and in one swift pull he got the zipper open all the way down her back.

Their eyes were locked on each other intensely, and they just stood there frozen, hearts beating fast.

Raven's mind was blank, her heart in her ears.

Eventually Beast Boy couldn't contain himself anymore and he pushed her against the wall and began kissing her hungrily pulling her up and pulling her legs around his waist. She kissed him back slowly, her eyebrows set as she put her arms around him.

He carried her towards the bed and he all but threw her on it making her bounce slightly as she held the dress onto her shakily. She pulled the covers over herself as she tried to calm down. Beast Boy eyed her like prey and climbed on the bed smoothly under the covers like a panther until his face popped from under the sheets and was inches from hers.

"You trying to hide from me?" He grinned.

She glared, "Yes obviously you idiot. This situation is w-"

He cut her off with a kiss, "You're not escaping me."

He grabbed the dress and pulled it quickly off over her head, making some of her hair messy.

She was wearing a lacey white bra and black short underwear. Not matching exactly or super sexy but she didn't think she would be undressing in front of him tonight.

Beast Boy climbed and pushed her legs apart and he began kissing her lips passionately, and biting on her neck and her shoulders.

She felt this somewhat cold fingers slide under her underwear and he began stroking her slowly and steadily making her stomach knot up as she felt his fingers. Warmth now. When he slid a finger in she all but kicked him, digging her nails in his arms.

"You idiot that- _hurts_ ," she gasped as she glared at him.

"I know I'm sorry but I'm just trying to prepare you for what's _really_ coming." He told her softly as he pumped his finger slowly.

In all honesty he didn't have experience with virgins. All the girls he had been with were always already experienced themselves and knew what to do.

So this kinda unnerved him, he didn't know what would hurt her.

Raven had closed her eyes but when she felt him reach behind her bra she snapped them open and she flicked her finger in his face.

"Ow! What was that for?" He pouted as he rubbed his cheek.

"I don't know you're just taking my-" She began but he pulled her bra quickly and unclasped it, pulling it off of her. She put her hands over her bare chest and felt her cheeks go pink.

 _Oh god what were they doing_?!

He pulled at her arms, "Raven...let me look at you...come on..." He smiled at her as she glared at him and she kicked near his crotch.

He frowned, "Don't kick me there or we won't have what we need for later!"

She kicked at him again and he groaned in pain making her drop her arms and look at him, "Are you okay?"

He looked at her hotly and she blushed hard knowing she had dropped her hands and was now exposed to him.

 _Perfect_.

 _Beast Boy_ was seeing her topless.

He for his part was enjoying the moment like any other hormonal 18 year old boy. Raven's breasts weren't ridiculously big but they were perky and round, ripe and full. Her cheeks were pink and the blush went down her neck over her chest, her hair falling in dark waves on the sides to her waist.

"You're really pretty," he told her gently making her look at him. He didn't have to say it.

She knew every thought he was thinking towards her at the moment. Most of them about how much he _wanted_ her.

He unzipped his pants and pulled his pants off, his erection evident and swelling through his boxers. He sat and pulled Raven to him until she was sitting his lap. She shifted uncomfortably over his hard member and he bit her shoulder.

He was so...hard.

It was taking all his willpower not to just take her right _then_. He had to go slow, for her.

He put his hands on her breasts and massaged them slowly, his fingers brushing over the sensitive parts and feeling them harden. Raven had her eyes closed and she was trying to relax but her eyebrows were twitching.

Everything was so _strange_ and weird but felt... _good_?

She tried to muffle the quiet noises that were coming out of her mouth as she bit her lip. Beast Boy kissed her cheek and her neck making her shiver.

He stuck a hand down her underwear again and began rubbing and sliding his fingers in there and massaging her breasts with the other. When he felt his fingers moisten he stopped and pushed her back on the bed making her head hit the headboard.

 _Idiot that kinda hurt_. Raven thought to him.

Raven bit back laughter at the awkwardness as she smiled slightly and Beast Boy laughed, "Erm..sorry."

He took off his boxers, his member bouncing slightly.

Raven had already seen him without clothes, he wasn't scary or strange. He was really beautiful in a way, toned from all the years of training. He wasn't perfect, he had a few scars from fights they had fought but that made Raven more comfortable. He was _familiar_.

This was _Beast Boy_.

This was _Garfield Logan_.

He tore her underwear off of her thighs and she looked up at him through dark, thick lashes. He looked her over completely taking her image in. Her dark hair around her, illuminated face and pinky cheeks. The choker he gave her shining at him. Violet eyes glistening at him. She looked at him in concentration.

She resembled something like a painting in the moment and he was afraid to mess it up.

Her chest rose and fell as they were entwined not wearing a stitch of clothing. She shook lightly under him but had her gaze set as always as if she was about to go into battle.

Yet, he knew she was completely afraid of what was about to happen.

Of all the people in the world it would be Beast Boy but strangely, she wouldn't do this with anyone else in the world.

As cheesy as that sounds.

"Are you sure...this is what you want?" He asked her softly, his emerald eyes gazing at her and that shine passed through his eyes, the way they did when they had moments.

"Yes," she responded back with a nod but her stomach was dropping sharply.

"I love you...

...and I know you can't say it back...I know..but that's okay. I just thought you should hear it before your first time..." he told her and her face softened.

She pulled him into a sweet and short kiss and then it heated up quickly, turning into a full on make out session. Beast Boy rubbed himself over her small opening slowly, a moistness building up.

"This...this will hurt at first..." He breathed and kissed her forehead before pushing himself inside of her, taking what she had so valiantly guarded for 19 years.

It began to snow lightly from the sky outside.

Not that they noticed.

Slowly.

 _Excruciatingly_ slow.

It felt uncomfortable, something foreign pushing up in a tight space of your body that has never had anything in it before.

And damn it _hurt_.

It felt like a cut and a burn all at once as his large and hard erection pushed through.

When he pulled out it hurt even _worse_.

Raven clenched her teeth and gripped his arms as tears slipped down her cheeks and he kissed her forehead, pushing in again. It started to feel a little good...but he was still going slow... _slow_...and he was _too big_...

He kept apologizing in her mind and asking if she was okay.

"It _hurts_ ," she glared at him through tears and he kissed her cheek lightly.

"I'm sorry I _know_... you can beat me up afterwards." He told her gently.

He went slow like that at first and eventually the pain numbed slightly, it still hurt but not as bad. She relaxed slightly and Raven brushed her lips by his ear, her fingers in his hair, "... _harder_..." She whispered her heart beating heavily.

Her words were delicious in his ears and it made him smile darkly.

He grabbed her more tightly and quickened the pace, not holding back now.

He wanted her first time to be slow like every girls first time should he supposed but he couldn't help himself anymore and they were too impatient, he was just going at it _hard_. He would pause and ask her if she was alright and she'd just nod and he'd keep going. In and out.

It was kisses and gripping and tangled sheet covers and gasps, moans, legs rubbing, tightness and adjusting and moistness.

Faster now... _harder_.

Here Raven got to see Beast Boy's more primeval nature.

It wasn't overbearingly pleasurable because it felt too numb...but it did feel _good_.

Good in a way she never felt before. Very...good.

It was a little _awkward_ and it wasn't perfect, not perfect like the books or the movies with rose petals and ecstasy.

Yes _awkward_ was the way to describe it and they were rushing so much at times...uncomfortable at moments...but she was with Beast Boy...so it was okay.

They'd smile slightly or laugh it off lightly.

It felt... _right_.

She held onto him tightly, tears dripping off her pink cheeks.

When at some point everything seemed to come back into reality and to slow again and she felt her stomach knot up over tightly and Beast Boy groaned. She felt an explosion of warm moisture burst inside her that didn't come from her. She felt it ooze out to her thighs and Beast Boy kissed her lips softly before collapsing limply beside her.

She winced at the feeling of numbness and pain and her body was shaking, a million thoughts rushing to her mind.

She closed her eyes as her whole body pulsed.

It was all so overwhelming that she dozed off beside Beast Boy, his arm around her gently, the snow falling lightly outside.

* * *

When she finally came around, her eyes felt like they were sewn together and she opened them squinting.

She sat up on the fluffy bed and looked around the room. The window of the balcony depicted the balcony covered in a pure white layer of snow. She blinked at it as she was hit with the feeling of soreness as the events of last night replayed in her mind.

She pulled the sheets up and looked down at her thighs, smeared in dry blood and other things, bruises over her skin.

She looked beside her on the bed.

He was gone.

She just winced glassy violet eyes at the empty spot, her hair wild around her.

She got a faint memory of her mother Arella telling her as she watered flowers at the temple once, " _Men just take what they want...and once they have it...they leave it. Human girls are too weak to understand it...I was...but you are not. That is why you should never let a man take you. Never. He will leave you powerless._ "

Powerless.

Raven winced again at the empty spot Beast Boy left, his clothes gone, the sheets crumpled, his indentation faded.

Every glass in the room cracked including the glass of the balcony window as she began to cry out and grip the covers to herself.

She fell back on the bed and blacked out.

* * *

She was in her mind...

In knowledges domain. A pale blue and clear sky, a large field of spring grass. The air was dry and still. A large yellow cherry blossom tree with a crystal like pond in front of her.

It took Raven a moment to understand that she was about to have a prophetic vision.

* * *

When Raven came around this time she was still in the bed, except Beast Boy was looking down at her now.

"Hey...how are you feeling?" He asked her softly but she just blinked violet eyes at him as he scooted closer to her.

He glanced at the broken glass, "...I just went to get you breakfast..." He motioned to the plate of food on the bed.

She just stared at him, she had a large cotton t-shirt on now and her thighs were clean now.

"..the team is here to. The roads freezed over last night so everyone crashed here for the night. I told them we got rooms near each other and that you were asleep...It snowed last night. A winter storm, can you believe that?" He went on looking at the balcony window.

"I cleaned you up...a little and put a t-shirt on you...you... _okay_?" He asked her raising a brow at her.

He put his hand on the skin of her thigh softly, rubbing gently.

She just looked at him carefully, those emerald eyes.

She threw her arms over him and hugged him tightly, shutting her eyes as he hugged her back gently.

"Raven are you sure you're okay...we should talk...?" He asked her carefully.

She shook her head, "Don't talk..."

So they just sat on the bed and hugged in silence as she shut her eyes and listened to his breathing.

* * *

Raven ran as Beast Boy chased her, her boots hitting the snow deeply, leaving footprints. Her cheeks and nose were pink as she turned around, her violet eyes cutting into him and she smirked.

His face was equally pink and he held a huge snowball, ready to throw it at her.

The team had been having a snowball fight outside the tower and Beast Boy finally got Raven as a victim. The fact she was even playing was a miracle but she had been much more...gentle lately. Especially with him.

He threw it at her and she levitated it, throwing it back at him hard and knocking him back.

She ran to him, breathing and making a small cloud.

He was moving his arms and legs making a snow angel in the snow and Raven smirked, "You're such a dork."

He grinned at her boyishly, "Help me up so I don't ruin it!" He held a gloved hand out to her. She helped him up and they looked at it.

"It's you," he said gazing at her and she rolled her eyes, "Is that a stupid pick up line or something?"

"No you're half demon right? That's basically a fallen angel so you are literally half fallen angel," he stated raised a black, green brow.

She just rolled her violet eyes and tugged on her hat with gloved hands.

Beast Boy leaned in and kissed her warmly and she slapped him, "What are you doing the team could see!" She whispered loudly, looking around as she heard Robin and Cyborg in the distance.

Beast Boy pouted, "Come on...hey...do you want to _sleep_ in my room tonight maybe...?"

" _No_ ," she deadpanned and began walking.

"Come on Rae...I got a new _bed_...we could... _try_ it out..and talk about some things..." he let his voice go low and she narrowed her eyes at him.

Talk?

"Friends! I have made the chocolate of hotness! Please join me in the drinking of it!" Starfire shouted from the stairs of the tower as Robin threw a snowball at her and it hit her face.

She glared and chased him down and Beast Boy ran towards their teammates glancing at Raven and running.

Raven watched as her teammates threw snowballs at each other's skillfully and she looked at a puddle of frozen water beside her, her Reflection looking back at her.

Her penny choker gleamed and she wished she could freeze time and stay in this moment forever.

And she _could_ freeze time but it wouldn't last forever.

She knew things were far from fine.

Destiny was written.

Prophesies came true.

It was only a matter of time.

A snowball hit her hard on the back, her long violet black hair covered in white snow and she whipped around and glared.

"BB you really did it now!" Cyborg laughed.

Beast Boy laughed, his green eyes sparkling as he ran from her. She chased after him and threw a snowball at him and they went back and forth.

Innocent to what the two of them would soon face.

The snow fell.

* * *

 **Sorry I know this chapter dragged on, sorry!**

 **Thank you so much for reading! Gosh this chapter was long but it was fun. It actually snowed over here so that was much inspiration for this chapter. Thank you for your support and let me know if you enjoyed it or if I should improve. Thank you so so much. I hope you all enjoy the weather and have a great day!**


	12. Chapter 12: Space

**Disclaimer: I do not own teen titans this is just writing inspired by the series.**

 **Chapter warning: Adult content and some dark themes, read with precaution.**

* * *

 **Chapter 12: Space**

 _"Could you get pregnant?"_ Beast Boy asked Raven softly as he lay next to her in his new bed, red sheets tucked over them hazardously in wrinkles.

They were in different states of nakedness under the covers.

He laid on his side and looked at her carefully with those bright green eyes, his face slightly flushed from what they had just done.

It wasn't her intention to end up in his bed.

She had awoken in the middle of the night suddenly with a slight headache and was headed to the kitchen when he opened his door and pulled her into his room.

She was drowsy and messy haired as he pushed her against the wall and began kissing her hungrily, her head droopy as he ran his hands up her thighs.

It had been a week since they had done _it_.

Sure they had a few stolen kisses here and there between walking by each other in the hall. Hot glances from across the table. She had even walked in on him in the bathroom once as he... _handled_ himself and they had both turned red at the encounter, Raven awkwardly walking out and him shutting the door.

But they still hadn't talked or come to terms with what they had _done_.

They hadn't come to terms with where they stood and Beast Boy was starting to feel that they never would.

So he was desperate to feel her again...to be with her...His body couldn't handle it. He had dreamed of _doing_ her in an alley way one night and Raven had confronted him about it, asking him if that was the beast or if that was him.

It was _him_. That scared her slightly and she didn't want to bring it up.

So they were just avoiding it.

But when he felt her wake up tonight, his heart was pounding and he just couldn't hold it in anymore and he pulled her into his room.

He pulled off her t-shirt over her head and threw her onto his bed (a king size now).

A lot of space for rolling around.

They kissed, hands gripping on skin, legs rubbing and hips pressed into each other, pulsing and hot. They went on like that for awhile biting and grinding and breathing hard but they pushed apart and laid side by side chest heaving before things went further. He could feel _the beast_ pushing at the surface.

That was when he had asked the question out of the blue.

 _"Could you get pregnant?"_

It surprised Raven and she winced, _where did that question come from_?

"...I'm only asking because I didn't use...protection when we..." he trailed off, his eyes drifting to her legs.

Raven blinked and laid on her back staring at the bumpy surface of his ceiling, "I can't conceive children. I'm barren. The monks told me that since I was young."

She said it simply like reading a sign at a coffee shop.

"..I just wanted to make sure..that..you'd..." Beast Boy began.

"Isn't it ironic? To be born with great powers of unimaginable proportions and to be able to do things no other person can do...but to not even be able to do what a simple human female is made to do..?" She said absently at the ceiling, the tip of her nose red and her hair tangled around her,

"What's the point of being so great when you can't leave a legacy behind? There's no future in me."

Beast Boy touched her hair, "You _will_ leave a legacy behind. A great one. It will just be a _different_ kind of legacy."

Raven frowned, why was he always getting _touchy?_

She turned on her side and looked at him with his bright eyes, "...I should probably go before the others wake up..."

She rolled off the bed, running to the door and stepping out the room. She twitched in the middle of the hall and quickly ran back inside his room her face red and glaring at him.

"Why didn't you tell me I ran out in my _underwear_?!" She hissed.

He sat up doubling over in laughter, as she slipped on her shirt.

 _Jerk_.

* * *

 _"_ BB can you refill my popcorn?" Cyborg asked Beast Boy, shoving the bowl of kernels at him.

The team had decided to go to a sit in movie at the park and were sitting on the grass in the back watching a movie in black and white as the sky was dark around them.

Raven had got up and gone to get more soda and she had taken a while now.

Beast Boy didn't like that.

Robin stacked his empty bowl on top of Cyborg's, "Fill mine to."

Starfire sat next to him closely, her head on his shoulder, It seemed they were being more open everyday with their feelings for each other.

 _Good for them_ Beast Boy thought bitterly as he got up and walked away from the park and through the quiet empty parking lot. The popcorn and snack stand was on the other side of the street.

 _Great_.

His steps faltered as he neared the T-car where two guys were talking to Raven. She stood looking annoyed, blowing at a strand of purple long hair from her face.

"...your hair looks fantastic..." the dark skinned one said with a grin, touching a strand of her hair as she glared at him. Beast Boy crushed the bowls under his fists.

It was like a flash when Beast Boy punched the guy clean in the face, making him fall over.

"Don't touch her! Stay away from her you hear me?" He growled his voice animalistic and low, his sharp teeth sticking out as he stood in front of Raven, _dominating_.

The guys scurried off and Raven stared hard at him, her brows set, "What's up with you?"

He glared at her, "You're _mine_ you hear that? No one else can have you." He growled and grabbed her arms.

She struggled and glared, "BB stop. You're acting _crazy_."

He raised a brow at her and smiled darkly, "Are you...scared of me right now? You should be."

He pulled her up and sat her roughly on the hood of the T-car. Fear crept over her skin as he leaned to her and eyed her in desire.

"What are you _doing_?" She asked as her heart pounded had against her chest and he tore her jeans at her thighs with superhuman strength, exposing her white underwear and pulling her legs apart.

He pushed his hips to hers and bit her neck.

 _He wanted it so bad_.

He kissed her roughly and pulled at her shirt as she struggled against him.

"Beast- _Boy_!" She growled as she pulled away from him but he only gripped her harder.

She eventually stopped struggling as they continued to make out and gave in, feeling slight pleasure building up but he was still being very...forceful

 _I need it now._ His thought burned through her mind hotly as he pulled down the front of his jeans and boxers and his member popped up erect and hard as it met with the cold.

Raven's eyes widened and she shook and the wind blew her long hair around and Beast Boy pulled her legs further apart and pushed his erection against her underwear making her stomach clench.

She would never admit it...but it felt... _good_.

"I'm going to _fuck_ you so _hard_." He growled and she looked at him in fear.

Without any warning he slipped his hard erection past her panties and pushed it inside of her small tight opening and she let out a little shout, gripping the arms of his jacket.

He groaned and put his forehead on her, his breathing harsh as he pushed in and out of her steadily.

 _Ow. Ow. Ow._ She grit her teeth _._

He started cursing harshly, and groaning, much more rough than their first time _._ No romance, just _desire_.

He pushed Raven back on the hood of the T-car her head hitting it hard and he grabbed her wrists tightly beside her head, digging his mouth to her neck.

He quickened the pace and pushed into her more roughly, slamming into her and she screamed but he muffled her by putting his mouth on hers. She gasped and moaned quietly when he'd hit her in certain spots, but damn he was going too hard.

Tears cut at her eyes as it wasn't as pleasurable as it was _painful_. So damn _painful_.

 _Garfield it hurts_ , she thought to him weakly as she slid up and down on the car slightly from his rough jerking movements.

She winced in pain as his hips rammed into hers and she looked into his eyes and he finally slowed down. He pulled out with a slight pop and she could feel her privates pulsing and raw. She sat up on the hood and shook lightly. Her cheeks wet with tears.

Beast Boy stared at her hotly, his mouth shiny with saliva from their intense kissing.

He glanced at her white underwear stained in red. _Blood_. He had hurt her. She wasn't ready to be _fucked_ like that but he had done it. The _beast_...had... He ran a hand across his face as his heart slowed and now thought straight.

"...I'm sorry Raven...I...got carried away..." he sighed, "...are you... _okay_?"

She closed her sore thighs and shivered, "I'm fine..."

"...Raven...it wasn't just me..."

Her eyes shot to him, "...that was the _beast_?"

"...no...yes...some of it...look...I _started_ it and _ended_ it...but he...I'm sorry..." he ran a hand through his hair.

Raven shook and held her knees to her chest, her thoughts running through her mind as her breathing calmed. She didn't know what to think. She was just sore.

"How could you let him?" She growled tiredly.

"It's not like I wanted to believe me, I can't control it and you know it.." he glared back.

He sighed, "...I'm sorry okay..."

She knew that was true...but it still sucked.

The wind blew as they looked down in silence.

Beast Boy put his hands on the car beside Raven, "I think...we should spend some time apart..."

When they returned to the group Raven had tied her jacket around her waist to cover her _mess_ and she sat far from Beast Boy, resting her chin on her knees. Her body pounding in pain.

The movie was almost over.

Beast Boy glanced at her but sat next to Cyborg awkwardly after just having had sex on top of his car.

Cyborg frowned, "Where's my popcorn?"

* * *

"Do you have everything you need? Don't forget to take your gross disgusting tofu," Cyborg said with a smile as Beast Boy frowned and slipped his back pack over his shoulder.

The team stood with him at the entrance outside. Everyone except Raven.

"My tofu is delicious I know you'll miss it!" He grinned and Starfire's eyes watered.

"We would miss the end of the world before we missed your tofu," Cyborg smiled and flicked at his head.

"Friend Beast Boy do you have to go help the doom patrol? Can you not stay here?" Starfire whined.

"It just for a few days Star," he said as she squeezed his cheeks like a mom.

Robin smirked at him, "Don't start getting ideas about leaving the team now. The titans are way better than the doom patrol."

Beast Boy grinned and saluted him, "Sure thing captain."

He looked around, "I think that's all I need..."

Raven still hadn't come out.

"...is Raven not coming out? She's not saying goodbye?"

"No she's not coming out. She is enjoying it. She said the sooner you leave the better," Cyborg laughed and Beast Boy frowned as he got ready to go.

* * *

Raven sat on her bed trying to concentrate on her book as she read.

But she couldn't.

It was inevitable to think of Beast Boy. Their lives were intertwined now like thick branches and there was no way _not_ to think of him.

No matter how much she didn't want to.

A _crack_ at her window made her jump from her thoughts and she dropped her book and walked slowly to the window. Another hit, an acorn hit the glass. Raven pushed the window up and an acorn hit her _smack_ in the face.

Beast Boy sat in a branch from the tree across her window and he smiled sheepishly, "Sorry! I didn't mean to hit your face!"

Raven glared at him through the darkness, "You idiot, what are you doing?" She hissed.

Beast Boy pouted, "I wanted to say goodbye to you before I left."

"Okay bye. Now _go_." She deadpanned and slammed her window shut and she walked back to her bed. His eyes widened and she simply went back to reading her book on her bed. He opened her window and made his way inside her room.

"Raven...don't be difficult." He whispered as he stood by the window.

She flipped a page, "I'm not being difficult. You _are_. You are the one that wanted to leave. So _leave_."

"I _have_ to go for a few days. It's dangerous for me to be around you right now..." Beast Boy told her.

"I know I get it. _Go_. I'll work on making you a mirror portal for your mind while you're gone. Now go." She said calmly.

Beast Boy grinned, "You're gonna _miss_ me aren't you?"

"If by miss you, you mean be completely and utterly at peace then yes by all means, I will _miss you_ Beast Boy." She flipped another page and he frowned.

"I'll miss _you_ ," he said softly fiddling with her window frame.

She rolled her eyes at him and got up her arms crossed at her chest as she stood in front of him. He eyed her in her short gray shorts and tight black shirt, hair loose to her waist.

She undid her dark blue watch and handed it to him, dropping it in his hand.

"Don't get too excited. I'm not _giving_ you my watch I'm just letting you borrow it since you love it so damn much. So shut up about missing me and you better bring it back idiot." She frowned.

His eyes widened and he smiled widely as he slipped the watch over his wrist, adjusting it so it fit him. He admired it, It actually suited him.

"Thank you Raven. I should go now...the team thought I left an hour ago...I'll be back in a few days okay...just call me when you're done with the mirror and I'll come straight back..." he put a leg through the window and sighed not wanting to go.

Raven just stood her arms crossed and glaring at the wall. Heart pounding.

As much as she hated to admit it.

She was going to miss him.

"...call me if anything and I'll come right back..." he went on and she nodded.

"You can go now! _Bye_ Beast Boy! _Go_!" She pushed him out the window and he landed on a tree branch. She shut the window hard and turned away from it.

If he was going to leave why didn't he just go already?

A knock on her window.

She whipped around quickly her long hair flipping and she opened the window glaring, "Now wha-"

Beast Boy cut her off with a kiss on the lips that lasted longer than it should was hot and heavy and she pushed him slightly away, her stomach knotting up. He gazed at her darkly.

"See you around beautiful." He grinned and winked at her.

"See you later idiot," she smirked and he shot her one last grin before dissapearing off into the night.

Just like that, he was gone.

* * *

"Look out Raven!" Robin shouted as he pushed her out of the way as a burst of power rushed past her from their latest villain.

The puppet king laughed darkly and unevenly and ran from them, dissapearing behind the abandoned building.

"He got away! What's up with you Raven? You need to focus!" Robin told her sternly and he and Cyborg went after the puppet king. Starfire flew and landed beside her, her skirt floating slightly as she landed and gave her a soft look.

"Do not let his words get to you...I know...you are distracted...is it because of...friend Beast Boy..?" Starfire asked her emerald eyes wide as she looked at her.

Raven shook her head, her brows set, "No of course not. I just...my powers aren't working so well right now...Enough of that okay? Let's focus like Robin said."

There was a noise beneath them and the two glanced down at the ground. Raven gave Starfire a look, "This is the puppet king's hiding place right?"

Starfire nodded a yes and they heard the noise again, a _thump_.

Raven stepped off of what resembled a pothole and tried to take the top off with her powers but nothing came from her fingers.

"Maybe I shall try-" Starfire began but Raven cut her off.

"No! I got it." She glared and manually pulled at the pothole until she went back, top in hand.

Starfire looked at her and the two stepped over the hole and looked down the darkness.

Starfire flashed green light from her hand to the hole and there sitting in the darkness was an attractive blonde twenty something year old guy, dirty and staring up at them with hurt and empty icy blue eyes.

He just winced at them, emotionless, empty.

How long had he been down there?

A small doll that looked just like him laying on the ground in front of him.

* * *

"That is crazy messed up, even for the puppet king," Cyborg said shaking his head as the team walked back to the tower.

"He just had a guy kidnapped to use his soul? What the hell?" Cyborg went on.

"The good thing is he is free now and he is getting help," Robin said as they walked through the door.

"That doesn't change the fact he was in that hole for all that time," Raven mumbled and left to her room.

Robin glared, "What is her issue?"

"She misses friend Beast Boy," Starfire said and she covered her mouth with her hand as Cyborg made a cutting motion to his throat.

Robin raised a brow, "What? Raven can't stand Beast Boy."

"Yes! That-that is why she misses friend Beast Boy...she misses teasing him!" Starfire backpedaled and laughed uneasily.

"What?" Robin frowned and Starfire just put her arm around him and made him blush as she invited him to watch a movie and they started babbling. Cyborg looked towards Raven's room.

She was up to something.

* * *

Raven opened Beast Boy's bedroom door and stepped through, looking around carefully.

She hadn't really paid attention to the things in his room the few times she was ther but now she let her eyes trail over everything. It was strange, like stepping into a museum where she felt she _shouldn't_ touch anything.

He didn't have much stuff she realized, mostly comic books and a laptop, loose change and drawings he had sketched. Drawing, a talent and hobby she didn't know he had. She picked up a drawing of a girl that looked eerily a lot like her with long violet hair in a mid twirl, violet eyes twinkling, except she was smiling.

She put the drawing down and looked at another one, one of an older man and woman also smiling, he colored the eyes in with a deep forest green color.

At the bottom written in pencil, _Mark and Marie Logan_.

His parents.

She left the stack of drawings alone.

She had to find a mirror. One that held sentimental value.

This would be hard.

She started by going through his dresser drawers. There was nothing but clothes and deodorant and basic things like that. When she got to his underwear drawer she smirked and searched through, her heart stopping as she came across his stash of condoms at the bottom.

She knew he had not been a virgin at all. She knew he had slept with girls from time to time so of course he would have these. It was safe. It was just funny to her that he didn't have to use them on her.

She shut the drawer and stood in front of the full length mirror he had. This was the only mirror he owned. But it wasn't sentimental. It was just a mirror.

Something he looked into everyday. She looked at her reflection in his room, feeling out of place when it suddenly hit her.

* * *

She hadn't ever gone into Terra's room she thought.

She never wanted to in the first place when she knew Terra, she hated her in a way.

For a variety of reasons.

No one ever really went into her old room or dared to touch it except Beast Boy when he used to miss her.

He never went in there anymore.

It stood there abandoned and empty, like a monument of honor in her name you could say.

The room had virtually nothing in it but a bed and a couch, the ceiling covered in stars. It didn't take Raven long to find was she was looking for.

She picked up the small heart shaped mirror box Beast Boy had made and given Terra with so much feeling. Raven opened it carefully and looked at herself in it thinking to herself that Beast Boy had never made her anything like that but then her penny choker gleamed in the Reflection.

Stupid thoughts to think.

She threw the case on the ground and took the biggest piece of the mirror and left the room in all it's wasted glory.

* * *

"What are you looking for again?" Cyborg asked as Raven searched in his box of old stuff and he worked on the engine of the T-car in his shop.

He had the radio turned on loudly, vibrating through his shop.

Raven rummaged through the metals and parts as she sat in the large box, "Just _something_ for _something_ I'm making." She mumbled.

Cyborg raised a brow at her as he turned from his car to look at her, "Does this something have anything to do with a certain _changeling_?"

Raven popped her head out from the large box she was searching in, "No it doesn't."

Cyborg narrowed his eyes, "You sure Rae?"

Raven continued searching, "Yes Cyborg." She muttered in her monotonous voice.

"Okay good to know. Because I called Beast Boy today and he was with these girls..." Cyborg went on and Raven hit her head on the box.

Cyborg grinned and Raven glared but she got out the box and held up a metal necklace with a circle locket on it.

"I got what I needed. Thanks Cyborg," she made her way to leave and Cyborg cleaned his hands with a rag.

"Rae, you should call him." He told her.

She looked at him sharply, "Why would I want to do that?"

He gave her a look, "I saw you two kiss the other night." Her face flushed and he crossed his arms.

In a way she expected he had noticed some change...but she wasn't about to admit to anything.

"Now you two may have Robin fooled but not me. So stop trying to hide it from _me_. I've been in your mind before Rae. You know you can trust me."

Oh God...

She did not want to do this right now...

"..Cyborg. It's not that big of a deal...it's not serious...okay? We aren't together. I'm still me and Beast Boy is still annoying. Nothing has changed...now excuse me I have to go." She told him evenly.

"Just call him!" He shouted after her as she left.

* * *

Raven held the locket necklace in her hand, the piece of mirror in it shining as she sat in the middle of a spell circle, candles lit around her. The necklace gleamed with power.

It was now a portal.

The spell hadn't been easy at all on her, especially since her powers were weak. She felt drained, her forehead perspiring and her head pounding in pain.

Beast Boy owed her one.

She glanced at her communicator.

Should she call him?

He hadn't called her...

No. She'd let him be. It's only been two days.

Her door opened and she jumped, glaring at Robin who stood at the door.

"Sorry for interrupting your demonic ritual," he rubbed his neck awkwardly at her sitting in a circle with lit candles in the dark.

"But some guy is here asking for you."

* * *

Starfire shoved Silkie in Saf's face, "Oh look! Silkie enjoys your company!"

Saf smiled awkwardly, "Uh...yeah..."

Cyborg looked him over, "Do you play games?"

Raven walked into the living room and glared, "Stop harassing him."

Saf smiled sheepishly and held Silkie as he licked him.

"Raven's here what do you want from her?" Robin frowned.

Saf winced shining violet eyes, "I just wanted to take her out..talk..."

"On a date?!" Starfire squealed and took Silkie from Saf.

"What?!" Cyborg choked on popcorn.

"A date?!" Robin went into defense mode.

Idiots.

Raven facepalmed, "Everyone shut up. We are just friends. It's fine."

She took a Saf's wrist and led him to the door, shooting Cyborg a look. _Don't tell Beast Boy_.

Raven and Saf walked out of the tower and Robin glared.

"We should follow them. We can't let her go alone with some guy." Robin said and Starfire smiled brightly, "That is a wonderful idea! We shall initiate the following and snooping!"

Robin and Starfire stood in a pose as they put on shades and hats, binoculars in hand.

Cyborg sighed, "I'll start the car.."

* * *

"...I'm okay...my powers have just been...weak." Raven told Saf as they sat by an Asian food truck.

"That's normal. Your mind is overworking itself, you should take it easy." He told her, his face and eyes looking sharp and alluring in the dark. He had slight stubble on his sharp jaw making him appear oh so dark and mysterious.

"Is Saf your full name? Or is it a nickname?" She blurted out.

"A nickname. My mother was a simple woman and named me _Safire_ because of my eyes." his eyes twinkled like stars, "And your name? Where you named Raven, because of your Raven black hair?"

Raven raised a brow and ate, "Half true. I also reminded my mom of that poem, _the Raven_. Always mourning over a lost loved one. Which was me. She supposed she had lost me the moment I was born. And I was constantly reminding her of it just by looking at her. Like a Raven."

"She must of loved you...At least you have a family," he replied evenly.

"Had...everyone from Azarath is dead now." She said dryly.

Saf watched her closely and said nothing, Raven swallowed.

"...so why did you want to take me out..?" She asked him as she slurped shrimp noodles.

Saf's violet eyes cut to her like ice, "...Raven...I'm an _oracle_...that means I can see fractions of people's futures... _visions_...I'm an expert on it..I saw a ripple of something in you ...Raven...did _you_ have a vision...?"

"No," she lied simply. He narrowed his eyes at her, his strong jaw clenching, "...are you sure?"

She looked up at him sharply, "Yes...let's not talk about it..I'm tired..."

He nodded not believing her, "...if you did Raven. Tell me...it's serious."

Raven stared at her noodles. The vision replaying in her head.

She shook it away, wanting to erase it forever.

Saf leaned in, "...your friends are in the table behind you and are watching us...on the count of three I'm going to take your hand and we are going to run.."

Raven's eyes widened as she shoved her soup in her mouth and he counted under his breath.

Robin looked through binoculars even though they were only a table away from Raven. Cyborg hid behind a comic book and Starfire hid behind a flowery fan.

"What are they talking about...?" Robin mumbled before Raven and Saf went off to the road in a run.

The team stood up and ran to the T-car.

" _Step_ on it Cyborg! We need to keep track of them," Robin growled as Starfire fanned herself in excitement.

Saf turned and chanted a few words under his breath making the T-car move super slow.

Raven and Saf ran hand in hand through the trees past a wooded area, Raven's heart pounding as they ran quickly down a hill and jumped over railroad tracks. A train was parked and large beside them as Raven tripped and landed on the ground, pulling Saf over top of her.

The sky was navy blue with gray puffy clouds packed in a pattern over the sky, the moon peeking slightly.

Her heart pounded harder as the gorgeous boy was on top of her, his hands beside her head. He looked every bit like like some rugged mixed and exotic model. His sapphire eyes dropped to her lips and he slowly and decadently kissed her lips.

It was as rich and sweet as chocolate and lasted a few seconds before he pulled away leaving her wide eyed and swollen lipped.

Oh _damn._

 _Saf just kissed her..._

She immediately thought of Beast Boy.

The team was in the T-car nearby and Cyborg was holding Robin back as he saw Saf and Raven kiss down the hill. "Let me go so I can kick his-" Starfire put a hand over Robin's mouth as he continued mumbling and thrashing and they held back his over protective fury.

Saf got off of her and stared, "...I...I'm sorry Raven...that was out of line...I shouldn't of kissed you...it wasn't my place..."

Raven just stared, her cheeks pink as he stood up.

They just kissed...?

"...I have to go...I'm sorry..." he stammered and ran off.

The whole thing was crazy.

"...s-Saf!" Raven shouted to him but he kept running.

That was weird...he looked shaken up...why?

 _What the hell just happened_?

She blinked as the wind blew and he left her more confused and messed up then she already was.

She got up and brushed the dirt off her jeans, "..Saf...Saf hold on..." She ran after him on the dark road.

He was faster than her however and she couldn't keep up with his twists and turns. Over a bridge, through a crowded street, a dark alley.

Where was he going...?

She lost him.

She stopped at the middle of an alley and regained her breath as she leaned against a wall. She heard a car pull up beside her and expected it to be the team but when she looked up it was a slick black car, the windows dark.

She got that feeling.

That feeling that something terrible was about to happen.

She tried to back away and run but she wasn't quick enough as she was grabbed from behind, a hand going over her mouth and dragging her into the car.

Naturally she fought back. She was tough, but even Raven knew when she had to lose a battle.

Her powers weren't working and she had to accept the fact she wasn't strong enough physically against her captor.

For once in her life...after fighting villains and bad guys here and there...with the security of her powers...now...she was completely... _powerless_.

When the door of car shut and it was dark and still, she stopped struggling and looked at the face of her captor. Her face was set with determination.

Her eyes widened as she saw his face.

 _How_?

* * *

The titans jumped out of the T-car that still went slow because of Saf's spell and looked around the alley in worry.

"...oh no...oh no...now I am worried..." Starfire paced and Robin looked ahead at the tire marks and footsteps, Raven's communicator on the ground.

"She was _taken_...we need to keep track of the car... _come on_!" Robin motioned for them to get in the car.

Cyborg's communicator went off and he opened it and glanced at the team.

"Beast Boy is calling."

* * *

 ** _Thank you for reading as always. Please tell me what you thought of the chapter and I hope you have a great day or night! I'll post the new chapter soon !_**


	13. Chapter 13: Dolls

**Disclaimer: I do not own teen titans or anything of it this is just writing inspired by it.**

 **No chapter warning this is a clean one... kind of.**

* * *

 **Chapter 13: Dolls**

 _He wanted to get closer to her._

Beast Boy didn't want to go.

He knew it was for the best, to have Raven safe from him until she made the damn mirror. He could wait.

It had only been two days and being away from the team wasn't hard or anything, he'd been away before it's just..this time it was different.

He just missed _her_.

Her watch had gone off beeping at exactly 3:00 p.m. on the first day as he trained with negative man and robot man. He thought that was weird and then it happened again that day as he ate with the doom patrol, Elasti-girl glancing at him.

He had glanced at the watch and recalled their day walking by the park, eating pizza. Then he had remembered she told him she liked three o clock as the best time of day. He guessed she liked it so much she had it set on her watch.

Weird of her.

As Beast Boy was coming back from a mission call with Mento and they walked alongside a desert type landscape and his old leader looked over at Beast Boy who was deep in thought with a slight smile.

"What's on your mind kid?" Mento asked and he stopped beside a large rock sitting down for a moment.

Beast Boy slumped on the ground beside him and gazed out as the sun set, "Nothing really..."

He morphed into a giraffe to have a better view of the vast desert and Mento raised a shoulder, "You running away from something?"

Beast Boy morphed back and glanced at him with a soft face, "No of course not...why would you think that...?"

Mento smirked slightly, "I _know_ you Garfield. And _I_ more than anyone know the look on your face when you are running away from something. You called me so you could come. Just like that, for no reason. That's running."

Beast Boy shook his head and laughed it off, "No. I'm seriously good...I just missed you guys is all..."

"Well if you ever do feel like running away...for good...you are always welcome to come back and join the team."

Beast Boy looked at him his eyes getting slightly wide, "...I'm happy with the Titans it won't be necessary..But thanks. Really."

Mento stood up, "The offer is there in case you change your mind."

They got back to Mento's place and Beast Boy walked into the building quickly as the sky darkened.

He had gone inside the room he was staying and he shut the door quickly, he glanced at the communicator on his bed.

He wanted to call Raven so freaking bad but he hesitated. She didn't even say she'd miss him or made any signs she cared he'd be gone.

Honestly he knew she was an empath but it frustrated him to no end that she rarely showed any feeling towards him.

Did she feel _anything_ towards him..?

He sat on the bed and grabbed the communicator and decided to call Cyborg.

It took him a while to answer but finally he saw Cyborg's face on the small screen.

"Hey BB!" Cyborg smiled extra wide at him.

Beast Boy raised a brow and laughed slightly, "...uh hey. What's up? Everything good over there?"

Cyborg nodded keeping that overly wide smile, "Yeah everything's great! We are just enjoying a nice drive out into town." He gave him a thumbs up. He moved the communicator to show Robin and Starfire beside him in the T-car, both waving awkwardly and smiling tightly.

"Where's Raven?" Beast Boy asked squinting at his communicator.

Starfire looked at Cyborg.

Beast Boy _couldn't_ find out.

"Friend Raven stayed home! She was tired from training and decided to stay home and read! But tell us how _you_ are friend Beast Boy!" Starfire smiled and batted her lashes.

Robin and Cyborg nodded and smiled widely.

Beast Boy raised a brow, they were acting _weird_ , "...uh...I've been good, training mostly...okay...I guess..."

"Cool! Uh Beast Boy we are kinda busy right now...so we will talk to you later," Robin cut in.

"Okay...I'll call you guys later then...bye." Beast Boy waved at them and they waved back, switching off and Beast Boy slumping against the bed staring at the ceiling.

The three titan's sighed in relief and Robin looked at Cyborg, "We can't tell him what happened to Raven he will only act irrational, those two always have each other's back in our missions. But right now we just need to make a strategy."

Cyborg cranked up the car and curved out of the alley, "He's going to call Rae soon, I know him. We need to be smart and quick about this."

Starfire looked between the boys, her short eyebrows softening, green eyes dimming, "I just hope Raven is alright."

* * *

" _Welcome to your new home_."

Raven's blindfold was pulled swiftly off of her as she sat in a chair in the middle of the creepiest place she had ever been in her life.

She was in what looked like a lifesize doll town. It looked like something similar to a Disneyland with colorful fake shops and stores, at the end in front of her a huge dollhouse mansion. Everything closed inside a huge building.

Every little girl's _dream_.

And Raven's _nightmare_.

She could deal with dark creepy and sinister sights, she was fearless. Not a lot of things scared her in general. She could deal with the horrors of the world, but _this plastic world was something unsettling._

 _"_ Why did you bring me here _?_ Why are you doing this? We saved you. We helped you and freed you from the puppet king." Raven glared up at the blonde guy with icy dim blue eyes.

He was neatly dressed now and clean, his face _pretty_ but _emotionless_.

"Is it not obvious yet? I work _for_ the puppet king. I'm his _doll maker_. You did not free me from anything. It was all a set up..You guys focused on helping me and he got away...and you fell right into the trap. And now we will both get away with this" He told her calmly.

"What does he want with me?" Raven growled.

"Well I make dolls...You will be a perfect doll...a doll trapped in a dollhouse...so your friends will come and save you soon and then you will all be nothing but dolls here...in this perfect doll town...He gets rid of the titans and I get dolls for my collection..."

He grabbed her chin and tilted it up making her pull her face away, glaring.

The doll maker smirked and turned away from her, the puppet king's remote in his pocket. She got up and was about to kick him when he whipped around and grabbed her ankle, pushing her back.

"Don't be difficult you will lose fights easily now since your powers are weak. You need to be a _good_ doll." He grinned.

"I'm not going to be a _stupid doll_ ," she swung at him but he grabbed her arms quickly. turning her around and brought her close

"You're acting up Raven...bad dolls get _punished_.." he whispered in her ear and held her down roughly with his arm as she struggled and pulled at his arm.

He pulled out scissors and held it close to her forehead where a few strands of her hair were loose.

* * *

Starfire yelped as Raven's communicator went off in her lap, she fumbled with it and sat up straight.

Oh no. Oh no. She bit her nails, _oh no Beast Boy was calling!_

Cyborg and Robin had gone out to investigate the leads of the car that took Raven and they had stopped at a gas station on the outskirts of the city and Starfire had stayed behind in the T-car on Robin's orders in case Beast Boy called, which he had.

She looked around the car quickly and frantically and saw Raven's navy blue cloak in the back. She pulled it around her herself and pulled the hood over her head, shadows hiding her face.

" _Think dark creepy thoughts, think dark creepy thoughts_ ," she chanted to herself and she answered the communicator.

"...hey Raven...," Beast Boy smiled awkwardly, "...I know you're probably busy reading...I'm sorry I haven't called...I didn't want to bother you...I have missed you...but uh...I just wanted to check on you..."

 _Aww_! Starfire thought. _He missed her_! She hid a grin under the cloak.

"...aww! I _mean_...", She coughed, ".hello..Beast Boy...okay..uh... _dork_.." she mumbled trying to mimic Raven's voice.

"...okay...So...have you gotten anywhere with making the mirror for me?" He asked.

 _Mirror? What mirror did he speak of_? Starfire thought to herself, _oh no what would Raven do?!_

Starfire just began to growl like a dog under the cloak and Beast Boy frowned, _what the hell_? _, "..._ Raven...are you okay...you sound...weird..."

 _Oh no he's onto me!_ "...um...no...Beast Boy I have to go...sorry.." she faked a cough, "...I'm sick... _cough...cough_... _azarathmetricsystem_!" She probably said that wrong but she was proud of her impersonation. She switched the communicator off and sighed in relief, slipping off the cloak.

Beast Boy frowned at his communicator and threw it to the other side of the bed and turned to the side.

She was acting weird...and didn't even want to talk to him.

No matter what he did...he couldn't get her to open up to him.

Even the team was acting strange...and didn't care.

Sometimes he felt if he left the team...they'd all be fine without him.

* * *

It was a little past 4 in the morning, the sky dark and dreary when Robin and Cyborg finally found where the car took Raven. Starfire was snoring in the T-Car a mile away, not doing a good job at being a lookout.

The two boys stood on the roof of the circular dome like building and looked down a window. He could only see a part, the rest was covered by a black beam on the ceiling. It looked like an amusement park down there.

"What is this some freaky Disney land?" Cyborg muttered and eyed the cameras near the window.

Cyborg undid the steel enclosure of the window and shot at one of the cameras through the small window they were looking through. Cyborg was going to shoot out another one but Robin stopped him.

Robin looked down the window, "Only cut out one. We don't want to raise suspicion."

Cyborg looked through the glass down below at part of the creepy doll town, _damn_ it was weird.

"Then how are we supposed to go in without going unnoticed if we only cut off one? We will get caught with only one angle to our advantage. We don't know who we are up against either." Cyborg reasoned.

Robin looked down at the window, the doll town bright and eerie.

He looked carefully at what looked like girls walking around stiffly, all dressed in identical white nurse type outfits.

"There are more girls being held in there?" Robin asked and Cyborg shook his head, "No look at the legs, they have serial numbers, those are _androids_. That place is some messed up _play_ village."

"We need to find a way in to get to Raven without causing commotion or getting noticed by the cameras or those creepy androids...but how?" Robin thought and Cyborg glanced at the androids in nurse outfits and got an idea.

"I have an idea...but you won't like it..." Cyborg told Robin.

* * *

Starfire stood with her hands on her hips wearing a white nurse outfit, equipped with a skirt and a nurse hat. Her face shiny with make up.

"When you get in there Star, walk stiffly and just don't say _anything_. Find Raven and get the hell out of there. Simple. We won't be able to see you once you go farther in. So call us if anything. We will be ready to come in as back up."Cyborg told her as they stood by the T-car.

He handed her a marker, "When you get up there write numbers on your leg like a serial number. You will blend in more."

Starfire nodded and smiled in determination, "...where's Robin?"

Cyborg pointed up to the roof, "Still up there. A heads up though Star, he's probably going to try to stop you."

Starfire flew up to the roof graceful like a balloon and landed on the roof lightly, her hair and skirt blowing lightly as Robin turned and looked at her. He crossed his arms and blocked her from the window. His eyebrows harsh against his mask.

Starfire stuck her chin up nervously, "Robin...let me pass."

He didn't move a muscle, "No. Go back Star. I'm not letting you pass. I'd sooner put a dress and wig on and go in myself."

Starfire stood her ground, "I am going to pass..Robin please move out of the way."

Robin set his brows, "I said no. Now turn around. Go."

Starfire breathed out and ran in his direction at full force and his eyebrows shot up as he moved to the side but he grabbed her arm and pushed her back, against the window and grabbed her leg.

"Robin! What are you-" Starfire blushed as he held her leg up.

He took the marker out of her hand and began writing numbers on her leg. His fingers brushing against her skin. She blinked and blushed pink, feeling lightheaded.

Starfire watched him, "...Raven will be okay... _I_ will be okay to Robin..."

Robin finished and put her leg down, "It's my responsibility to protect all of you...and when I can't...I feel so...useless. I can't help being protective...Especially of you and Raven. I protect Raven like a brother...but _you_.. "

He watched her closely and her breath hitched, "...but you...I protect _you_ like a lover..."

He just looked at her and she waited for him to kiss her.

He was still and she grew impatient.

Starfire grabbed him with force and pulled him into a slow kiss as they stood on the roof, leaning against the window. Starfire usually lead most of their kisses in the past, and she did now, the alien girl's heart bursting.

Their relationship was no secret but that didn't mean it was simple, right now she wanted it to be simple.

Robin was _very_ serious sometimes.

She pulled away smiling brightly, and his cheeks were pink as she backed away and pushed at the window, slipping inside and leaving Robin pressed against the window watching her float down.

* * *

This was a nightmare in real life.

Raven stepped through the creepy doll town, everything bright colored and fake. An upbeat children's movie tune played around her as if she were in an amusement park.

She held her arms and cringed with every step. What looked like a girl walked ahead of her in a white skirt uniform.

Another girl?

"Hey..." Raven called out and she ran to her and put a hand on the girl's shoulder, feeling cold under her fingers.

The girl turned and showed her a plastic like face, empty eyes.

"What can I do for you?!" She asked with a high pitched voice and a sharp, unnatural turn of the neck.

 _What_?!

Raven waved a hand in front of her and backed away as the doll like girl walked passed her, and more of girls like her walked by, serial numbers on their legs.

Raven winced in confusion. Androids?

Super _creepy_.

Raven trudged on, glaring and trying to summon her powers but her hands fell limp. She hated this. Feeling so damn powerless.

Where was Beast Boy when she _actually_ needed him?

Yeah, _he_ was with the doom patrol because he can't control his _stupid_ urges. If he hadn't if left he would of definitely had her back and this never would of happened.

But he _wasn't_ there and he _didn't_ have her back.

But who would have her back if he wasn't around?

The prophesy played in her mind and she gripped her head.

She didn't understand it.

And that scared her.

But that was a problem for another day.

She sat down on the side of a fake and pink ice creamery, putting her elbows on her knees and her cheeks in her hands.

She watched an android walk toward her with bright red hair and Raven glanced at her but then her eyes widened.

Starfire?

Starfire glanced at her and cocked her head slightly to the side but continued to walk stiffly and walked into the ice creamery behind her. Raven looked around and followed her inside the old fashioned ice cream shop, plastic tables and chairs around them.

Raven shut the plastic blue door and Starfire hugged her tightly almost choking her.

"Oh friend Raven! I have been so worried about you! I am glad you are okay!" Starfire beamed but then made a face at her, "...Raven?! What...what has happened to you?! You...you look _adorable_!"

Starfire motioned to Raven's hair that now had blunt straight across bangs and was held up in long pigtails. She was wearing a short light blue dress and knee high socks. She looked very much like a doll in an anime girl kind of way.

Beast Boy would get a kick out of this.

Raven frowned, "This was my _punishment_ for being a bad _doll_. I'd rather not talk about it."

Starire gasped, "Punishment?! From who?"

"The guy we saved who was trapped by the puppet king. It turns out he is working for him. It was a set up. He brought me here and I was the bait for you guys to come save me. He's the doll maker." Raven spoke low.

Starfire nodded in awe, "What does he want from us?!"

"To turn us into dolls I don't know. It's his thing." Raven looked out the fake window of the shop, "Starfire you need to get out of here. I'll be okay. This guy is a creep but I'll survive. The puppet king is in this building. Focus on trapping him before he gets away. "

"Why don't you take him down?" Starfire asked, "With your powers."

Raven blew at her new, stupid bangs, "They're not working right now. This is temporary but for now...I'm useless. This is your guys fight."

Starfire was about to speak when a mans voice shouted out, "Where are you precious doll? I want to watch you _play_."

Raven sighed, "Its _him_."

"Watch you _play_?" Starfire gasped.

"..you need to leave Starfire."

Starfire handed Raven her communicator, "Raven...I do not wish to leave you..."

Raven shook her head and hid the communicator in the shop, "You need to find the puppet king first and bring him down. Don't let him get away. I'm going to try and take the puppet kings remote from the doll maker."

Raven walked out of the icecreamery and sighed as she walked past the shops as music played and the doll maker stood in front of the huge doll mansion at the end, the androids standing at his sides.

Starfire stepped out stiffly and walked aimlessly standing in formation beside another android.

Raven looked up at the doll maker who handed her two knitted dolls and sat down in a chair in front of her.

"Get on your knees. And play," he ordered.

Raven glared at him and slumped to her knees harshly as she cursed in her mind and began moving the dolls stupidly, hating herself.

She would _kill_ him after she got out of this.

He put his hand on his lap and grabbed himself to Starfire's horror as Raven 'played' with the dolls.

 _Freaking pervert_. Raven thought.

"Smile Raven. Good dolls _smile_." He grinned at her making her stomach sick. She smiled at him tightly, fake and harsh as she gripped the stupid dolls in tight fists.

The doll maker reached a hand to Raven's hair and Starfire couldn't contain herself, she shot out a burst of green power but the android girls were quick and went into defensive mode.

Starfire fought the now aggressive androids as they circled her and the doll maker grabbed Raven and held her close.

"I told you your friends would come," the doll maker whispered in her ear making her shiver.

Starfire kicked and shot out at the androids but they were quick and strong as she pushed them off of her and dodged their blows. When she snot at them, they'd keep coming and more would appear.

There were too many. Starfire looked at Raven in helplessness.

"Starfire just go!" Raven shouted to her firmly as the doll master held her back.

Androids piled over Starfire and she flew out of the pile of them and floated up, looking back at Raven sadly as she left her behind.

* * *

"Garfield?"

Beast Boy looked up, snapping out of his thoughts and watched as Elasti-girl sat beside him gracefully on the front steps in front of headquarters.

"Leaving so soon?" She asked tilting her head, her copper red hair bouncing.

"How...did you know I was leaving..?"

She pointed to his backpack, "..a lucky guess."

"...I'm sorry...it's just..I have a feeling...in my gut...that is telling me something is wrong back home...and I have to listen. It's animal instinct." He told her.

She nodded and it was quiet as he fumbled with his backpack.

"So what's the girls name?" She asked.

Beast Boy flushed, "uh...what?"

"The girls name. The one you're going back for. Is it that _earth_ girl?"

" _Terra_? No! I loved her like...family." He turned red, it was like talking to his mom.

"Then who is it?"

"I'm going back because I'm worried about the team-"

"The girl."

Beast Boy sighed, "...it's...complicated. It really is. She's nothing like me. We don't have anything in common..I'm pretty sure she cant stand me...she hates my jokes..."

"...but you can't stand to be away from her?" She smiled at him warmly like a mother would.

"I don't understand it," he admitted looking down at Raven's watch on his wrist.

She touched his cheek and she smiled at him, "You've grown up you know. You're not that little boy with the mask I always took care of. So go understand it then and let me know when you do so I know you haven't forgotten me."

He smiled back at her and kissed her cheek softly before stepping back and morphing into a cheetah and going off back towards jump city.

* * *

"Friend Raven are you okay?" Starfire whispered as she spoke to Raven on her communicator, sloping against the couch in the titan tower.

Raven looked behind her in the icecreamery and whispered, "Yes. Are you guys getting anywhere?"

"I think Robin and Cyborg have located where the puppet king is staying in the building. They are figuring out a way to go in...we will get you out soon...has the doll maker... _touched_ you Raven?" Starfire grimaced in worry.

"Good and No he hasn't. He just watches me play with stupid dolls while he _plays_ with himself. It's disgusting." She frowned. "Just tell them to hurry up this is torture."

Starfire looked curiously, "...friend Raven...may I ask...was Saf an exceptional kisser? And what will happen with Beast Boy?"

Raven glared, "Now is not the time to talk about boys! And we are not bringing it up to Beast Boy. Ever! Tell the guys that. Now stop asking stupid questions! And go tell the guys to hurry!"

Starfire nodded and switched off, running into the control room where Cyborg and Robin were planning out. Starfire put her open communicator on the couch and accidentally sat on it as Robin and Cyborg went over details of their strategy and where they'd go.

"I just finished talking to friend Raven and she is alright but she says to hurry because the doll master is a jerk pervert. Or as we would call him on my planet, a _clorbag varblerneik_." Starfire chirped when they finished talking.

"We will head out now, Cyborg is going to get the puppet king with your help Star and I'll handle the doll maker and save Raven from that creep." Robin made a fist and Starfire stood up.

She looked at her communicator and gasped and paled, "Oh my everything that is holy in Tamaran! I-I have called Beast Boy's communicator using the muscles in my gluteus maximus!"

On the other side of the call Beast Boy's communicator was crushed by his fist.

"You _butt dialed_ Beast Boy?! As in he heard everything?" Cyborg choked and almost fainted, "We all gonna die now. It was nice knowing you guys."

Starfire sobbed, "No!"

Robin grabbed the communicator out of Starfire's hand, "Beast Boy?! Beast Boy do you hear me?"

Robin tracked his communicator and saw it was on the move towards where Raven was at a fast pace.

"Let's go! Change of plans. New plan is to get there before Beast Boy does something stupid." Robin growled.

"The boy can morph into the fastest animals on the planet," Cyborg said, "We're screwed."

* * *

Raven hated dolls.

She hated them now even more as she played with the dumb things and spun them feeling like a stupid little girl.

The doll maker watched her closely with icy blue eyes as he sat in the chair.

He looked so normal, like a decent looking guy you'd meet anywhere.

Yet here he was being a psycho.

"Come here doll." He said making her stop spinning.

She grudgingly walked over to him and he grabbed her arms and pulled her to his lap making her cringe. He stroked her face.

"Your friends are taking longer than expected. Why do you think that is?" He asked as she sat stiffly on his leg.

"I don't know," she replied blankly.

He grabbed her cheeks roughly with one hand, hand on her thigh with the other, "The longer they take the more fun it is for us."

There was a loud _boom!_ at the other side of the doll town.

The wall exploded and there was dust and particles all around as a shadow of a figure emerged from the fog of the debris, huffing and puffing with sharp teeth snarling, as bad ass as ever.

Beast Boy.

And. He. Was. _Mad_.

His green eyes were narrowed, pupils black as he caught sight of the doll master holding Raven with enhanced eyesight.

He literally tore off his clothes and morphed in his werebeast form coming at full speed towards Raven and the doll maker.

The android girls went at him but he flung them away like...well like rag _dolls_.

Raven broke free from the doll maker and Beast Boy pounced on him roughly, scratching at him roughly and punching him. The doll maker screamed out and some androids got to Beast Boy and the doll maker scrambled away, his face and chest torn and red.

The doll maker smiled bloody lips at Raven, "Let's see if your friend gives you the same treatment doll. I'll let you take your chances with this _beast_." running out of the doll town through a door beside the doll mansion.

Raven stood there wide eyed as Beast Boy broke free from the androids and charged at her still in werebeast form, her heart pounding and he stopped a few feet in front of her, several feet tall and powerful over her small frame.

She looked up at him swallowing, violet eyes shining.

He morphed back down to normal, shirtless and breathing steadily.

Raven furrowed her brows, "...you...you idiot! You let the beast take over? Do you know how dangerous that is?! That is only if the world is ending Garfield! You see what you've done? He got away idiot! We had a plan to take him out but now he got away! You don't just get to barge in here after leaving just because you feel like it! We were handling this fine without you and if you wanted to come to my rescue you wouldn't of left! Next time don't just run away from your problems!" She said it all in one breath.

"...Are you done?" Beast Boy asked with a raised brow.

Raven opened and closed her mouth as he stepped to her and grabbed her cheeks, pulling her into a kiss. He then hugged her tightly then, handing her back her watch, "I brought it back like you wanted."

When he pulled away Raven winced wrapping her watch around her wrist and she looked him down with wide eyes, "...you know you're naked right?"

He looked down at himself and shrugged a shoulder, "Yeah...I tore my clothes off you know...you've seen me naked before..it's not a big deal..sometimes I _sleep_ naked to..." He eyed her in her light blue dress and pigtails, "...but enough about me...what are _you_ wearing?"

Raven looked away from him, "I'll explain later but we need to hide he probably went to go get the puppet king and we need to wait and help the team- _Could_ you please morph into something I can't concentrate with you in the _nude_."

Beast Boy grinned and morphed into a cat and Raven picked him up and carried him, running into the huge doll mansion.

She shut the door and ran up the spiral stairs of the pink and glamorous mansion.

A dreamhouse.

She picked the master bedroom and set Beast Boy down on the doll bed and she stepped inside the walk in closet rummaging to find Beast Boy something to cover up with.

"The team should be here by now let's just hope they found the puppet king and took him down," Raven told him as she went through the hangers.

Beast Boy morphed back to normal still completely exposed and he frowned, "Why didn't you guys tell me-"

"Pick that fight with the rest of the team. I've been here all this time okay."

Beast Boy got up and leaned over Raven, his hips pressing into her butt as he flicked at her bangs with a finger, "I leave and you have bangs now?"

Raven tensed and scooted away from his naked body, pressing the bangs down. "This hair and outfit choice was the doll makers not mine and the bangs will grow out by next week." She tried not to look down at his naked body.

Beast Boy gave her a look, "Why do your eyes always get wide when you see my _junk._ I'm honestly not that _big_. I'm pretty average but you're pretty small so I guess it's _overwhelming_ for you." He raised his brows at her and she glared.

She shoved a Hawaiian t-shirt and shorts at his chest, "Here _ken_. Change."

He slipped on the shirt and shorts, buttoning it, they fit too tight on him, showing every curve and outline of muscle and body part. He turned to say something clever to her and saw her face was soft and thinking.

She was deep in her thoughts.

"I'm sorry I left like that...I shouldn't of left you alone. That was selfish of me...when I overheard the team talking about what had happened...I was so worried and mad...and you're just so small...and..." his shoulders slumped.

She shook her head, "Don't. It's okay. I know you've got my back. Right now we just need to focus."

She was forgiving him quite easily Beast Boy thought, which was surprising considering the only feeling she ever expressed to him was rage really.

He didn't question it though.

He examined himself in the mirror as she looked out the window.

"You know...I made you a mirror portal. We can go into your mind as soon as this is over," she told him.

"You did?! How?!" He asked excitedly and she grimaced, "Uh...I'll tell you later..."

"How are _you_ feeling?" He asked softly, "You haven't really been the same since that night when we travelled in your mind...that night when we..."

"I'm fine. It was just...a lot for one day and it's been a lot for me lately." She responded steadily.

"Are you sure? And...I'm sorry...I wish I could take the weight off your shoulders.." He began but she shushed him as she looked out the window.

He did not want to end their conversation there but he knew she wouldn't talk more.

Looking at his green reflection he wondered if she thought his green tinted skin was weird. Of all of his insecurities, that was his greatest.

"You sound like Starfire. Who's next? Cyborg with image issues about his bionic arm? Shut _up_. You're skin is kinda green so what? Mine is kinda grey. We are teen titans. That's life." Raven frowned reading his mind as she looked out the little window.

Beast Boy smiled slightly at her forwardness. She was so blunt.

Suddenly the mansion started rumbling and shaking. Beast Boy grabbed Raven and threw her on his back as the mansion began crumbling down around them.

He jumped out the mansion and morphed quickly into a kangaroo before morphing back and they were surrounded by androids. Raven got off of Beast Boy and began fighting them hand to hand as the rest of the titans burst in, Robin had the puppet king in his hold.

"We need to get out of here! Raven!" Cyborg yelled out but he was far as Raven looked beside her and saw the doll maker who had appeared behind them.

"You will be nothing but dolls!" The puppet king shouted out laughing from Robin's hands and the doll maker laughed with him, face bloody.

"We aren't your dolls!" Raven growled.

The doll maker took out the puppet kings remote from his pocket and pointed it at Beast Boy.

She ran in front of him.

They were both blasted by a bright light.

* * *

Raven opened her eyes tiredly and saw she was back at the Titan's tower.

Her head was groggy and sluggish as she tried to get up but a headache stopped her and made her groan.

She was in Cyborg's infirmary, a white blanket over her.

Starfire touched her forehead, "Relax...it's okay. You are home now." She was looking at her weird, like she had something on her face.

Weird.

Raven sighed as Robin and Cyborg walked in looking at her weirdly.

"You were knocked out...Robin took out the puppet king and Starfire took out the doll maker. You should of seen it, Star was wild...but yeah...you just rest R-Rae." Cyborg told her somewhat awkwardly, rubbing his neck.

Why was everyone acting weird?

Raven tried to get up but Starfire and Cyborg stopped her.

She felt weird...really _weird_...she felt... _wrong_.

"Raven you need to stay put," Robin ordered her.

She caught sight of her hand, large and green and she shook.

"Wha-what is this?! This is not my hand!" She shouted but her voice wasn't hers. It was deeper and smoother.. She grabbed her neck. This body...

 _Oh..._

 _No_...

This was not happening.

The infirmary doors were pushed open and Beast Boy stepped in (in Raven's body) Still in the dumb doll outfit, his face matching hers in horror, making Raven feel like she would faint.

* * *

"Change us back! Change us back right now! Do it now! I don't want to be in this idiot's body a minute longer!" Raven shouted and every time she opened her mouth she'd cringe, Beast Boy's voice coming out.

No. No. _NO_!

This wasn't happening no!

 _Raven had problem after freaking problem especially with Beast Boy and now this? No there was t time for this_!

Beast Boy frowned at her, "Hey it's not fun for me either. Having boobs isn't as awesome as it sounds." Raven hearing and seeing herself only making her more on edge.

Beast Boy and Raven began going back and forth in a fight and Robin got in between them.

"Stop fighting. Stop. You guys need to work together right now." Robin told them firmly.

Raven crossed Beast Boy's arms, feeling the sinewy muscles underneath, "Just change us back? Why haven't you?!"

Robin sighed, "The puppet king destroyed the remote after the switch happened...so for now...we don't have a way to switch you back."

Beast Boy paled.

When he said wanted to get closer to Raven...this is not what he meant.

* * *

 **Thank you so much for reading as always! Hope you are all well! Sorry if this chapter was laggy and somewhat boring it's been a long week for me but here it is! Let me know what you think!**


	14. Chapter 14: Trading Shoes

**Disclaimer: I do not own teen titans nor I ever will, this is just writing inspired by the series.**

* * *

 **Chapter 14: Trading Shoes**

* * *

" _I've got to be dreaming_."

Raven said as she sat slumped on the couch in Beast Boy's body and Starfire fanned her with a flowery fan she got from their time in Tokyo.

Cyborg was trying to fix the puppet king's remote together as he sat on the kitchen stool by the bar but was coming up with nothing as Robin paced around.

Beast Boy shifted a look across everyone as he was in Raven's petite body, arms crossed and opened the fridge.

"Do not worry friends we shall fix this," Starfire said as she continued to fan Raven.

Raven could smell the strong smell of tofu and she sat up, flaring Beast Boy's nostrils that had a heightened sense of smell. She sat up and glared at Beast Boy who was fixing a sandwich, glaring at herself in the process.

Starfire sighed, "..and here comes the fighting..."

"What are you doing?" Raven asked bluntly.

Beast Boy shrugged Raven's slim shoulder, " _Eating_. Switching bodies made me hungry."

Raven jumped over the couch with ease, and she leaned over the counter looking down at Beast Boy.

Yes, looking down.

It felt slightly good to think she was looking down at _him_ for once. Even if it was _her_ body she was looking down at.

Which was weird.

It was just as weird for Beast Boy to look up at himself.

"Don't put that plastic meat inside my body." Raven frowned.

"It's not plastic meat silly. It's tofu and it's good for you." He replied with a smile biting into the sand which.

Raven fought the urge to slap him since she would be slapping herself. And considerably hard since Beast Boy had strong arms.

Raven glared green eyes at him, "That is disgusting! If you are going to be inhabiting my body there needs to be rules and boundaries Beast Boy. First of all don't eat tofu. Don't touch the stuff in my room. Don't but DONT mess with _my_ body."

Robin choked as he stopped pacing and he gripped the sides of the counter, "Why would he mess with your body? Nobody is messing with anyone's body!"

Cyborg continued to work on the counter, his temple pulsing as his teammates got on his nerves.

Beast Boy blushed, "Hey I'm not some _nymphomaniac_ I'm a gentleman okay. Look fine I get it. This situation is weird for me to. And I have rules to! _No_ eating meat! That's pretty much it though. Just don't eat meat. You can do whatever you want to my body."

Robin sent him a glare and Beast Boy laughed, "It was a joke!"

Raven curled Beast Boy's hands into fist and she began to morph into a dog and then back to Beast Boy's body.

The feeling of morphing was the strangest thing she ever felt. It was like being on a rollercoaster ride, being flung up and down at a quick and hard force.

"I just called you a mutt in my mind Beast Boy...and I...transformed.." Raven looked at Beast Boy's hands.

The whole animal kingdom at his fingertips.

Riveting and terrifying all at once.

Beast Boy watched, "Pretty cool right? Don't get overwhelmed."

Raven smirked and focused, morphing into a panther and knocking over Starfire behind her.

Oops.

She morphed back and held Beast Boy's dizzy head.

Cyborg set his tools down, "Guys I'm sorry...I've got nothin."

"I know there is a spell that can revert us back...but I would have to look for it..and it'd be almost impossible to have Beast Boy do it since my powers aren't working and he'd have to learn it." Raven said.

Starfire stepped beside her, "How about we find titan Saf? He could do the spell."

Raven felt herself flush, hoping no one would bring anything up about him.

Honestly...she didn't want to confront him, "I don't know...maybe..."

Beast Boy rolled violet eyes, "That Aladdin Boy wannabe? Can he cast a spell to make himself disappear?"

Robin crossed his arms, "Here's the plan, we don't have a lot of options, Starfire and I will go get Saf and Cyborg you'll stay and babysit Raven and Beast Boy. Raven you try to find that spell in the meantime."

"What about me?" Beast Boy asked blinking, smiling wide in Raven's body.

"Just don't do anything stupid."

* * *

Raven woke up after her nap groggily, her body heavier as she stepped off her bed.

She looked in the full length mirror of her room.

Still Beast Boy.

Still reality.

She had locked herself in her room and had morphed accidentally into a cat and a bunny when she sneezed.

Stupid beast transforming powers.

After finding the spell in one of her books she had hoped she could sleep it away and wake up normal again.

She had to admit as she looked at Beast Boy's Reflection in a t-shirt and sweatpants that he had matured physically.

A healthy body, toned but not too much.

A jawline of a true superhero. Everything about him had a green tint, like he came straight from the earth. Raven touched the face, making faces and looks and pinching Beast Boy's soft green cheeks.

So weird.

She gazed at his sweatpants and shivered. No.

She wouldn't even _go_ there.

She went off to his room to change.

Raven finally stepped out to the living room where Beast Boy and Cyborg were playing video games.

"Ha I beat your highscore Cy! Take it!" Beast Boy grinned taking a long drink of soda and crushing the can in his hand as he worked the controller with the other.

Cyborg frowned, "Really B?!"

Beast Boy had Raven's body dressed in black sweat pants, a white t-shirt and a jean jacket, hair done in Dutch braids.

He was really embracing the look.

Cyborg communicator went off and he answered it upbeatly walking towards the window outlooking the ocean in the living room.

Beast Boy looked at Raven grinning but then frowned, "What are you wearing and where did you find that? You've got me looking like I'm about to go win a lawsuit or something."

Raven frowned back,"I found this in the back of your closet and I think it looks nice on you."

Raven wore a white button up shirt under a black sweater paired with dark jeans. She had tamed some of Beast Boy's dark green locks.

Beast Boy gobbled down some vegan burgers and offered Raven some but she put a hand up, "You sure look like you're enjoying this situation..."

"Are you kidding? Being you is so cool! You're way more flexible than me and lighter on your feet, not to mention you have the appetite of like...a cow. No offense considering I have been a cow before." He flashed her a wide smile.

How was he having so much fun when all she wanted was to shrink and dissipate from this situation?

Beast Boy did a back handspring into the kitchen and hit the counter with Raven's foot making him cry out in pain.

He rubbed Raven's small foot and took out a coffee pot, filling it with water and then he dropped the coffee pot quickly as it burned his hands. Beast Boy teared up as he rubbed Raven's soft hands together.

Raven stared, "You let out a little of my power and heated up the pot. Focus Beast Boy. I have healing power."

Beast Boy nodded and breathed out, Raven's red hands going back to its soft ivory color.

The pain gone.

Beast Boy marveled at her power.

He had never experienced anything like it.

"How'd you do that? I haven't been able to use my powers in a while" Raven watched.

He just shrugged small shoulders, still in awe at how fast her hands healed.

Cyborg walked awkwardly towards them and gave Beast Boy a look. Beast Boy raised a perfect brow, violet eyes curious.

Cyborg sighed, "Things are about to get a little complicated..."

"Why?" Raven asked gripping the counter with Beast Boy's tough hands.

Cyborg rubbed his neck, "Well I've got a date tonight...and I'm not about to miss it." He flashed the both of them a wide and bright smile.

* * *

Robin was semi still in uniform. He had his uniform shirt on with jeans and a black jacket, his mask resting on his eyes. Starfire stood beside him in a short, flowy pink dress, leaning over the bridge.

They had a perfect view of a pastry shop in front of them and Starfire appreciated the scene for a second.

He hadn't been able to dedicate much time to her since he was always busy with missions.

Dating the leader of a superhero team had its cons.

"I've called every Titan I know in the city and not one of them has ever heard of Saf," Robin told Starfire as they stood over a bridge in a park near the lower east town.

Starfire lowered her binoculars and frowned, "How strange...well friend Raven did mention he worked alone."

Robin shook his head and leaned against the railing, "Still weird. Titans are connected. Every single one of us know each other somehow. Even the lone wolf types."

"Perhaps he is not of this planet." Starfire replied as she shifted the backpack on her shoulders.

"Not likely. He's a half demon Titan not an alien one." He said as he looked ahead, "I don't trust him at all. The only reason I'm finding him is to help Raven and Beast Boy. Otherwise I don't want him near us."

"It seems Raven trusts him..." Starfire said as something in her backpack moved.

Robin gave her backpack a weird look, "Well I don't. I hope this is the last time we see him.

We are going to wait and see if he comes out of that shop. I got a lead of a guy with his description in there. We find him, get him to help us and then I tell him to get lost and never come back."

A few minutes had gone by and Robin had turned to buy Starfire an icecream from a man pushing a cart in a weak attempt to turn the stakeout into a date. When he turned he saw her backpack move again.

He gave one last glance at Starfire's book bag and pulled it open while she was distracted by the ducks in the lake.

Starfire scrambled to close it but it was too late, Silkie cried out and Starfire stroked him and she smiled sheepishly at Robin.

"You brought Silkie?!" He said in astonishment pointing the strawberry icecream at her accusingly.

"Do not be angry! I know you said not to bring him but Silkie can be of great help!" Starfire said back defensively.

"How?" Robin asked rubbing his face.

"Silkie loved Saf's smell so I was thinking Silkie could track him!" She smiled and she held up Silkie to Robin who smiled to.

"Okay...even if this could work...how would he track him?" Robin asked with a raised brow.

She pulled out a tiny piece of cloth, "Silkie bit this off his shirt the day he came to the tower."

Starfire and Robin looked closely at Silkie as Star put the cloth to his nose, "Go my beautiful _bumgorf_! Use your superior senses to track the misfit demon Titan!"

Silkie squealed and pulled the two titans forward, their feet screeching on the ground.

"Thank you for the cold cream!" Starfire told Robin as they ran down the sidewalk and she kissed his cheek.

What a date.

* * *

Raven stomped on the dead fallen leaves on the ground as the three titans walked downtown.

It was Friday night and downtown was more packed than usual.

It was a semi formal prom night for the local highschool and there were teenagers running around in dresses and tuxedos.

"Now you will not ruin this date for me. It's already bad enough I'm stuck babysitting you two right now so act on your best behavior okay? I'll be in the movie theater by the Thai restaurant. Can you two control yourselves for two hours?" Cyborg told them as they cut through the crowds of people.

Beast Boy whistled, "You had _one_ job Cy. It was to babysit us in our time of need and you're leaving us alone while we are switched in each other's bodies. The two titans who clash the most in every single way imaginable under the sun...and all...For a _girl_."

"You two are not children. Your asses are grown. You can handle it. If anything as always, hit me up." He smirked in amusement.

Cyborg was dressed in a black t-shirt and jeans, carrying extra swagger into his step.

Yeah he must really like this girl. Cyborg always groomed himself nicely and sharp but today he had taken that extra effort.

Raven looked at Cyborg with Beast Boy's green eyes, she could see Cyborg more closely now, noticing the deeper tones of his dark skin, "This must be one hell of a girl if you're ignoring Robin's orders to go on a date."

Beast Boy grinned, "Hmmm yes I agree who is this mystery girl? Do we know her?"

Cyborg rolled his eyes as they cut through a side street and neared the movie theater's horizontal illuminated sign, "You _might_. Okay we are here. You guys can hang around or go home. Your choice. And _behave_."

He said _behave_ in the way only the oldest member of the titans could say it.

Beast Boy looked up at Cyborg, "Oh Cyborg whatever will we do without you?! Two powerful almost adult titans alone in the big city."

Cyborg laughed, Beast Boy's jokes were actually funny when they were delivered by Raven and her monotonous voice. He ruffled Raven's long hair and Raven watched as the two went back and forth in a brotherly banter.

It was strange seeing herself from the outside. Especially with Beast Boy's personality in every movement of her being.

Beast Boy smiled and laughed with Cyborg in front of her loudly, care free even with color to her cheeks. Her movements were quicker and more impulsive. The posture more relaxed.

It was so strange. As if she was seeing a different person.

A different version of herself.

Cyborg waved at them, walking backwards into the theater and gave them the _i'm watching you_ signal.

Beast Boy looked up at Raven, or himself more like it.

Everything about himself with Raven controlling his body, was calm. His features were sharper and his posture was straight and smooth. Very proper like he was a very sophisticated socialite teenage boy.

Beast Boy frowned as he examined himself from Raven's eyes. _Is this what I look like to her?_ He seemed pretty tall from her eyes.

"Can we get something to eat now? I'm starving." Raven frowned wiping at one of Beast Boy's sharp tooth with a thumb.

"Yeah but it's got to be vegan." Beast Boy wove a finger and headed towards a vegan themed restaurant he liked to go get take out from some nights.

"Does it have to be vegan?" Raven groaned deeply and trailed behind Beast Boy as she noticed how short she was compared to Beast Boy.

"My body morphs into every living creature imaginable, it can't consume meat! _The phrase you are what you eat_ is literal to me. And don't complain. I followed your wishes like gentleman and took a shower with your bra and underwear on today. So follow _mine_."

He said cutting past a group of teenage guys in suits who eyed Raven's body.

He glared at all of them.

He had actually taken a shower in underwear for her? That was...noble.

He respected her space even though...he had seen her naked already.

She had not even ventured past his stomach. No.

Raven just didn't understand how he maintained his physical looks only eating plant based foods but then she remembered he was always active, training, running, weights.

The works.

They finally neared the restaurant and there was a somewhat large crowd of teenagers gathered in front of it, a girl with large glasses and a megaphone stood on a bench, signs held up behind her with the word prom crossed out in red.

"...are we just going to let those idiots have their stupid prom? No! We need to fight back! Our important animal rights parade was cancelled so our _meat eating_ classmates could dance in a gym with cheap suits and dresses! They will be eating dead carcasses of hopeless animals as appetizers to!

Innocent animal life _disrespected_! All for what? So they can screw around in a hotel their mom paid for afterwards?"

The crowd booed and Raven rolled green eyes.

Beast Boy raised Raven's perfect brows, "Now _this_ is interesting."

"It's the crazy vegans," Raven frowned.

"Hey we aren't all crazy..." Beast Boy replied as he watched the rally.

"Yeah you're the craziest one," Raven smirked crossing Beast Boy's slender arms, sleeves rolled up.

Beast Boy pouted and shushed her, interested in the rally.

"Animals are more important than prom! But our simple minded animal slaughtering classmates are too busy turning up to Taylor swift to care!

It's time to bring vengeance to the animals! They've had this coming since they used frogs to be dissected in biology! We are _raiding_ prom!" She shouted.

The crowd went crazy and cheered.

"Frogs over prom! Frogs over prom!" Beast Boy began to chant beside Raven and she widened emerald eyes.

 _What the hell was he doing?_

The crowd got into it _,_ the girl with the megaphone nodding with a smile, pumping a fist up. Soon everyone was chanting, 'frogs over prom' and looking in Raven and Beast Boy's direction.

" _Raven_..? Wow Teen Titan Raven?! Well what an unlikely honor! Teen Titan Raven has joined our march in a twist of fate! Who would of thought?" The girl cheered. Her eyes shifted to Beast Boy body and she smiled hard, "And-if it isn't BEAST BOY OMG! Beast Boy! _THE_ Beast Boy. Here and present!"

The girl got off the bench and practically jumped Raven, squeezing Beast Boy's strong arms.

"Beast Boy! What-I can't believe it! This is amazing! You're our hero! You're basically...we love you!" She squealed.

Raven winced at the girl and Beast Boy grinned beside her.

"We want to do everything we can to help you take over prom!" Beast Boy said in Raven's voice and Raven stared at him.

 _What?!_

* * *

Raven, Beast Boy and the girl from the rally who they now knew was Emma, the _president of the animal rights club_ , all squatted behind the bushes of the local park.

They watched as a group of teenagers took prom pictures in various weird poses.

Raven watched in somewhat curiousity at them. In their fancy dresses and smartphones.

Raven had never gone to prom.

And she never would she realized.

"So here's the plan, you see that dreamy looking Boy with blonde hair? That's Justin Golde. He's the most popular guy in school. Captain of the soccer and debate team. He's going to win prom king obviously." Emma snorted,

"Well his girlfriend Becky is meeting him at the prom separately since she takes forever to get ready. That means he's all alone for now until prom starts. Raven that's where you come in! He's a big Raven fan! You are going to ask him out so that we can infiltrate the prom king and give him food poisoning.

We will take pictures of you two and send them to Becky, making her cry and drop out of prom! and _we_ wil reign and take over prom!"

Beast Boy grinned, "Oh yeah! Definitely!" He high fived Emma and she moved to another bush to get a better view.

"Beast Boy...you can't do that...it's wrong..It's not their fault, their prom shouldn't be ruined like that. It's cruel." Raven whispered.

"What? No, it's cool we just give him a stomach ache and she freaks out over pictures and that's it," he whispered back getting up.

Raven grabbed her small wrist with Beast Boy's strong grip, "Don't. I'm telling you it's not _right_...don't do this. I'm asking you not to. You're _me_ right now."

He shook his head, "It's okay. Don't worry." and went forward anyways.

Raven watched herself go up to the cute blonde boy, who turned red at the sight of her.

Emma grabbed her, "And you and me Beast Boy...we are going on a date to."

Oh great.

* * *

Beast Boy smiled awkwardly at Justin Golde who was drooling over his Stromboli at Raven's physical appearance.

The guy could hardly breathe when Beast Boy asked him out, flipping Raven's braid and winking hard.

Being a girl taught him something. Guys acted like idiots around them.

"So...Justin..you play any sports..?" Beast Boy asked awkwardly.

"I love you," Justin Blurted out and he turned red, "..sorry...I mean...I love your _superhero_ work...your powers are cool...uh.."

Beast Boy nodded with wide eyes, _okay..?_

Justin sighed, "You probably think I'm a loser...sorry it's just I really...admire you..and you're so cool and amazing..a lot of people don't know...but I get shy..and you..are usually...not so nice...I _mean_...wow..I'm just... _intimidated_..."

Beast Boy could get that.

He had been there. What guy hadn't? Especially with a really pretty and mysterious girl like Raven and a famous superhero no less.

Raven was probably the most alluring and intimidating girl alive.

"Hey...it's cool. Don't worry about it. So I like comic books...you read any?" Beast Boy replied and Justin relaxed, smiling slightly.

Across from them Raven sat at a table and watched in a glare, Emma talking away about her life story, raised on a farm, 5 siblings, sworn enemy Becky, her diehard vegan life.

"...ever since then...I swore to bring justice to animals. I want to be a veterinarian one day. So this will pay off I hope. " Emma sighed dreamily pushing up her glasses.

How simple of a life she led.

Normal worries a normal teenager had like grades and friends, _not_ saving the world and fighting evil.

What must it feel like...to be so normal?

To not have the weight of the world on your shoulders?

"I still can't believe...I'm with...Beast Boy. It's like a dream come true!" Emma grabbed Beast Boy's hands, "We are like the perfect match! President of the animal rights club, a girl who wants to save the animal species and Beast Boy, a guy who _IS_ the animal species."

 _Sounds like an awful fanfiction_ , Raven thought.

She pulled Beast Boy's hands away, "..sorry...I'm taken."

"It's not a problem. I have my sights set on someone in school...but he's a meat eater...yikes...

...But you're dating a girl? Who?" she frowned, "You have no love interests at the moment. I've heard of a few girls you've you _know_...but nothing serious. You're really famous with the girls. So it's no surprise."

Raven raised Beast Boy's brow, "Really...?"

Emma nodded turning pink, "Well yes personally I'm not into the kinky stuff but...oh _yes_...every girl is... _curious_...you're fun and wild and they wonder...if you're as much of an animal in _bed_ as you are when you change form."

Raven glared at Beast Boy who was eating, Justin eating his food happily, not knowing his prom night was about to be ruined.

Emma took out her phone and snapped pictures of Justin and _Beast Boy_ to send to Becky and Raven grimaced.

How could Beast Boy be a jerk to do this?

It wasn't right.

"As a matter of fact I _am_ an animal in bed. And out of bed to." Raven growled and grabbed a shrimp off the table beside them and Emma gasped as she bit into the shrimp.

Beast Boy flashed wide violet eyes as he saw himself bite into a tiny shrimp and stood up.

He had never morphed into one before but he felt like he did at that moment, stomach turning.

He let out a flash of dark power come out of Raven's hand and he flashed it at _himself_ , knocking the shrimp out of Raven's hand.

Not wanting to admit his body had just consumed what it could create.

The shrimp fell and Raven got up and stomped out of the restaurant as everyone watched.

Beast Boy trailed behind her.

"How could you?!" Beast Boy shouted out to her distressed as they stood out on the street and he involuntarily shot out a dark beam in Raven's direction.

She dodged it, thinking quick and morphing into a snake then morphing back.

"You got my powers working again! Just change us back! Chant this spell-" Raven wanted to be away from Beast Boy.

Far away but she couldn't be.

She _was_ Beast Boy.

"I-I can't!" He gripped his head and metal lightposts began to bend with Raven's power.

"You need to control your feelings!" She shouted as she dodged other blows he was letting out, people scrambling away from them.

He was letting emotions slip out, her powers were spilling.

Raven morphed into into an ox and rammed into herself easily, trying to knock Beast Boy out of it.

He winced but got back up and Raven morphed to normal staring at Beast Boy's version of herself.

Beast Boy trembled, it was too much power...too much.

He couldn't contain it, he wasn't like Raven.

He shot out another dark beam towards Raven and she went flying back, landing hard against the road, body hit.

Raven stared up at the sky that was starting to turn colors as she lay in Beast Boy's body on the hard cement road.

Beast Boy doubled over and throwed up, stomach clenching in pain.

This is at the point they were at.

Completely out of control.

Raven sat up slowly, turned and ran off quickly, for some reason she felt the need to slip the shoes off and she concentrated intensely until she was morphing, her senses changing.

She felt Beast Boy's feet slip off the ground and she was soaring in the sky.

* * *

Robin and Starfire stood in the middle of what was Saf's apartment.

They had broken in through the window of course and now they looked through the neat apartment that didn't have much in it.

Saf didn't have many belongings at all in the small apartment, no pictures nothing.

Nothing.

Just a stack of books.

Starfire neared the stack and opened one, skimming through the pages.

Robin was looking in Saf's closet, Silkie in his hand.

Starfire furrowed her small brows as she turned to Robin reading the book.

"Friend Robin...i can read this book..." she breathed.

"That's good to hear Star. Glad to know you can read now let's focus-"

"No I mean...the symbols and letters...I can read this in my _native_ language...

...this book is written in _Tamaranean_. It's from Tamaran."

The two titans locked gazes.

The doorknob of the apartment turned and Starfire shoved the book in her backpack and she pushed Robin in the closet and she shut the door.

They looked at each other in the dark, hearts pounding as they heard Saf's footsteps step through the apartment steadily.

He dropped a coat to the floor.

Robin put a finger to his lips as Starfire held her breath.

Silkie started crying out and Starfire's eyes widened as she put a hand over his mouth but it was too late.

The closet door was pulled open and Robin and Starfire screamed, holding each other as Saf glared at them.

"What are you doing here?" He demanded steadily.

* * *

Flying as a bird was very different from levitating.

She had a sharper view as she looked down at the small roofs of the buildings and felt much much lighter and free, wind blowing against wings.

The sun had set, an explosion of orange and reds as the sky slowly darkened, reminding Raven of her day with Beast Boy on the ferries wheel.

Free from everything, a _bird's eye_ _view_ gaining new meaning.

For the first time, Raven was a _raven_.

She came back to reality and finally landed near the local highschool's football field, morphing back to Beast Boy.

She sat on the bleachers, Beast Boy having followed her, landed on the field barefoot.

He walked over and sat beside her on the bleachers.

He had carried their shoes and now he dropped them on the grass, he slumped against the bleachers.

"I didn't food poison him...I switched our plates last minute...that's why I barfed..." he said.

"I know Beast Boy...I'm sorry I ate the shrimp...it was wrong of me." She replied carefully.

"Don't worry...The beast ate a plate of steak before. A shrimp won't kill me." He smiled slightly with Raven's small plump lips.

"You got my powers working...how?" Raven asked absently.

"I dunno...i just let them out...set them free." He shrugged Raven's shoulders, braids moving slightly.

"Your powers work that way. You just let it out...I lived it...your powers are so different from mine...I have to restrict and hold back or it's too much...but not you. You're free." She sighed, rubbing Beast Boy's arms.

"...why did you care so much about ruining those guys prom? They would be fine." Beast Boy asked.

"You don't get it to you?" She asked, "They're not like us Beast Boy. They don't have to worry about taking down the bad guys or saving the world...No. The biggest worry in their lives is _prom night_. And...we were going to ruin that for them."

"..it's just prom.."

"To us it doesn't matter. We have bigger worries. That's _our_ burden. It's _our_ life. We will never live the kind of lives they live. Never worry about a math test or go home to our annoying siblings or get advice from mom...or go to prom.

But they do. And we never will. I guess...I just didn't want to take anything away from their normal lives the way it was taken from us." Raven said.

The two gazed at each other, sapphire and emerald eyes.

Cyborg came stomping across the football field, "What have you two been doing all day? I hear at the restaurant that two titans were killing each other downtown!"

Beast Boy laughed awkwardly, "...err long story Cy.."

"I had to leave my date and she basically dumped me in front of everyone. Thanks." He muttered and Raven could tell he was distressed.

"What an awful night," Raven sighed.

Beast Boy looked towards the school, "Not yet, come on we're going to prom!"

"What?!" Cyborg and Raven asked.

"You heard me! We are going to prom to stop Emma from ruining it." Beast Boy ran ahead, barefoot.

Raven grabbed Cyborg's shoulder, "Cy...are you...good?"

He shrugged and nodded, "Yeah...it's just this date was kinda important to me. Me and Bumblebee haven't been able to go on a real date for a while...because of our schedules and training. Dating a Titan is hard.

And when I heard you guys were in trouble, I had to leave her. The team comes first...it always will. She knows that and I do to so...we're done."

Raven was about to reply but he stopped her, "Don't worry now lets go to prom Rae."

* * *

They stood in a crowded gym, music vibrating the floor, colored lights flashing.

Teens all around them dancing terribly.

Raven skimmed the gym for Emma and her club and Beast Boy frowned, he couldn't see over anyone in Raven's short body.

Suddenly Raven felt herself in a floaty cloud and settle back down harshly as she realized she was back in her regular body. She and Beast Boy glanced at themselves then at each other, smiling slightly.

Saf stood near the double doors, his hands fresh from reverting them back, his gaze was set and he turned around to go.

Raven moved to him, "Saf.."

He turned to her, he looked like some version of Toni Mahfud, "I shouldn't of kissed you. Forget it happened. Erase it from your mind. It was out of line, in spur of the moment."

"I-" Raven began.

"Don't. Look...Raven...I'm leaving. I'm am sorry...I know you need help with your powers but..I have things I need to tend to...I don't know how long I will be gone. Your friends can help you.." he told her, shifting violet eyes.

Raven stared, no. She needed his help..no..

...the prophesy...she needed to tell him..he was an oracle. He needed to explain it to her.

He was the only person who could help her.

"Is this because of-" She started.

"No. Raven. You will be alright..I have to go. You will be okay..goodbye Raven."

He walked backwards pulling a hoodie over his head, music blasting and he was gone.

She turned looking at Beast Boy explaining the prom situation to Starfire and Robin, who had come back.

Raven shook her head, music all around her.

Justine Golde and Becky were on stage, crowned and hand in hand.

What was happening?

Raven caught sight of Emma by the stage and grabbed her arm, "Emma...don't do this."

She pulled away but Raven stepped in front of her, "Emma...listen to me. You don't have to do this. Hear me. Stop worrying about everyone else, you should be out here enjoying your prom. You deserve to have it."

"I'm an outcast Raven...the crazy vegan girl."

"You aren't an outcast. Not tonight. You'll remember this night for life." Raven told her softly but firmly,

Emma looked back to the stage and climbed it, going over to Becky the prom queen and tearing the crown off her blonde hair.

 _Oh boy._..

"You bitch! I should've left you in the fucking locker I shoved you in!" Becky screamed, "Justin do something! Stop her!"

Justin shook his head and Emma pulled a wide eyed Raven on stage, "In honor of the animal rights club, Raven of the teen titans is the new prom queen!" She placed the crown on her braided hair and everyone cheered, a famous Titan was prom queen.

Members of the animal rights club dropped a large poster with _frogs before prom_ written on it, green confetti falling everywhere.

Emma had gotten her message out.

Raven stood on stage awkwardly, in sweatpants and barefoot.

She didn't think she'd be queen of a vegan turf war prom. Not exactly ideal.

The rest of the titans cheered her on and Justin grinned as they got their dance as prom king and queen.

He was all the happy to be dancing with her, even in sweatpants. A big fan.

Raven hated parties and dancing and she thinks she even hated prom, but it was like her life wasn't a crazy mess for a night.

She was just a teenage girl who was at prom dancing with the prom king.

A normal girl.

When the dance was over she took off the crown and handed it to Emma, "Take it. I don't need it."

Emma smiled at her, "You know Raven, you're not like I thought you were...you're pretty cool."

Raven smirked, "You're pretty cool to, for a crazy vegan."

Justin tapped Emma's shoulder, asking her to dance and Emma grinned, "Later Raven. I've got a meat eater's dreams to crush."

Robin looked at Starfire from the side, "...you know...today isn't _totally_ a waste...we're at our second prom..and Kitten isn't here to ruin it..." She smiled widely and pulled him to the dance floor.

"Look who's here," Beast Boy said to Cyborg and pointed ahead at Bumblebee who had entered the gym wearing a red dress.

"I got her number from Speedy, go get her," Beast Boy pushed him forward.

Bumblebee raised a brow at Cyborg, "I was mad at you but then BB said you wanted to take me to junior prom so I had to come and see this hot mess." They laughed and Raven stepped over to Beast Boy.

"Some night this was." Raven murmured.

He grinned, "Oh yeah..I'm just glad we're switched back. Your body is great and everything but being short is too much for me."

Raven punched his shoulder and Beast Boy grabbed her arm, pulling her to a dance.

"Well...I went on a date with the president of the animal rights club and I became prom queen," Raven frowned and Beast Boy laughed.

"And I went on a date with the prom king, weird," he shook his head as they slow danced.

"All while being switched in each other's bodies. " Raven raised a brow and shook her head.

"Glad that's over, right now let's just dance."

He spun her and turned her until she was dizzy and wanted to barf. Loud music, sweat and spiked punch.

Prom was definitely overrated Raven realized.

"...you know what happens after prom right?" Beast Boy whispered in her ear.

Raven pinched his arm, "Yeah no."

When the titans were distracted, Beast Boy sneaked Raven out of prom, their bare feet touching the grass as they made their way to back the bleachers.

The sky was covered in stars.

Beast Boy touched her cheek softly, pulling her into a light kiss. He pulled her closer by the collar of her shirt and pushed her jacket slightly off her shoulder, a breeze making her shiver.

He kissed her shoulder tenderly and then her neck making her feel exposed, her skin tingling.

She stopped him and he snuggled his face in her neck, "...why are you holding back..?"

She sighed, "The beast...Also I don't want you to _defile_ me on the bleachers outside a highschool at prom."

"Okay I get it...but after we tame him...I'm not holding back..." he warned.

She snorted, "Try me."

"We better leave before I forget my manners...or if Robin wonders where we went." He sat up and sighed, "...now back to normal..."

Raven winced, "...things will never be normal again..."

Raven was hit with a sense of dread.

Never normal...

The prophesy.

He needed to know...she had to tell him.

She trusted him...they'd been through a lot together.

She swallowed and almost told him...almost.

But she saw he was smiling softly at the sky and she didn't want to ruin his night.

She wanted them to be normal for a night.

To just be a girl and a guy who went to prom.

Tomorrow would have its own problems.

Raven concentrated and used her powers to mess with the sprinkler system.

The sprinklers of the football field turned on and they were soaked in water.

"Raven! What the-" Beast Boy screamed and they jumped off the bleachers running back into the prom, punching each other's arms and shouting.

They left their shoes behind on the soft grass.

* * *

 **Sorry for these boring, long chapters it will be juicy next time I promise! Thank you so much for reading as always! I appreciate the follows, favorites and reviews!**


	15. Chapter 15: Heat Wave

**Disclaimer: I do not own teen titans this is just writing inspired by the series.**

 **Chapter warning: okay I've tortured you enough with the sweet chapters now it's back a dark and edgy one. I owe it to you! READ WITH PRECAUTION. Adult situations.**

* * *

 **Chapter 15: Heat Wave**

It. Was. Hot.

The teen titans sat in the living room, slumped and thrown over the cushions, all wearing less clothing then usual, fanning themselves with various objects.

They had just got back inside after training and they were in different levels of perspiration.

Even though the air conditioner was on, the heat from outside still lingered on their skin. Robin switched the TV on as he blew a deep breath.

 _"...Jump city is hit with one of the strangest heat waves of the year this week coming from the north and traveling south. Temperatures will reach the near 90s. By next week temperatures should go back to the normal post winter temperatures...Residents of jump city are encouraged to..."_

A woman continued giving the forecast upbeatly and the Titan's groaned.

Starfire blew hair with sweat from her face, "Why does Earth have such strange temperature changes. Thank goddess X'Hal that Tamaran was the eighth planet in the solar system and not the third!"

Cyborg walked over to the fridge and opened it standing in front of it as it blasted cold air on him.

"I don't think I hate anything more than Jump city's climate." Robin muttered as he sat in front of a swirling fan in the living room.

"Yeah the weather is more bi-polar than Raven's personality,," Beast Boy joked and Raven moved to punch him but he scooted away from her before physical contact could be made, his green eyes shifting away from her.

He had been avoiding touching her in any way lately.

When they were training he had kept his distance from her and when he accidentally brushed her elbow he had ran across to the other side, not meeting her eyes.

Raven didn't mind since it was safer that way for the both of them not to get carried away but he had been avoiding talking to her to.

She hadn't had a chance with him to talk alone and about going into his mind with the portal she made him.

He was just acting weird.

"Perhaps we can go to the beach?" Starfire threw out there as she fanned herself.

Robin stood up, "Yes, Titans..to the beach!"

* * *

They all stepped out of the titan tower's elevator coated with bags, towels, hats and glasses.

"Last one to the sand is Beast Boy's socks!" Cyborg taunted.

"You're on!" Robin grinned.

Beast Boy frowned, "Hey!"

The three boys raced down the tower's front steps and to the side towards the sand.

Starfire and Raven pulled out blankets and laid them out on the sand while the guys were in the water, Starfire plopping herself down, her golden skin shining against her hot Pink bathing suit.

Raven didn't have the luxury of sun kissed skin.

Raven was almost the same shade as the light gray two piece she was wearing.

She frowned as she commenced the ritual of lathering a hundred layers of sunscreen over her chalk pale skin.

Her arms and stomach and legs were covered but her back was left like always.

She turned to Beast Boy who walking back from the water, shirtless, shorts hanging low on his hips.

She handed him the spray on sunscreen, "Can you spray me?" She asked simply.

He swallowed and took the can quickly, pushing her mass loose hair away from her back. He gently placed a hand on her bare shoulder spraying her like he was graffitiing a wall.

She felt the tension of his body as he sprayed past her _behind_ and down her legs slowly, feeling his eyes on her, burning her skin hotter than the sun was.

She swallowed, blood pulsing as his fingers brushed over the bare skin of her shoulders, pushing her hair back in place.

He threw the can down and stepped back to the water to cool down, not saying a word to her.

Raven slumped on the blanket under an umbrella, slipping on a hat as she opened a book, calming down.

 _Why did he always make her feel weird_? _On edge_?

Raven tried to focus on her book of Azarath healing spells as the boys swam in the water.

Starfire peaked an eye at her, "Friend Raven...now that we are somewhat alone..i wanted to tell you something."

"Tell me what?" Raven asked bored, flipping a page of her book.

"Robin and I found something in Saf's apartment when we did the breaking in."

Raven shut her book, "Wait you broke into his apartment? What? How did you-"

Starfire shook her head, red hair bouncing, "That is not of importance."

She lowered her voice, "I found a book. A book written in _Tamaranian_."

"What? How...? How could he have his hands on a book like that..? What was the book about..?" Raven furrowed her brows.

"About Tamaran power and the power we posses and how to channel it. Things of that nature. I took the book...it is under my mattress of sleeping." Starfire told her leaning forward.

"But how and why would he have it?" Raven asked, her brows set and she thought.

"I am not sure but I am positive that the book is from my home planet Tamaran." Starfire whispered.

Robin emerged from the water and approached them and the girls sat apart.

"We will continue this conversation later," Raven whispered to Starfire as Robin neared them.

"You guys wanna play ball in the water?" He asked with a grin, holding up a colorful volleyball.

"Oh yes!" Starfire beamed and Robin helped her up.

"What about you Raven?" He asked.

Raven opened her book and sat back, "No thanks. I'd rather not take my chances out with the direct sunlight."

Robin shrugged and he and Starfire ran off together to the water.

Raven as always, dove into the book, concentrating deeply, her surroundings fading.

She had a lot to figure out and this was one of the few moments she had to find information that could help her.

She just hoped she found it soon.

She was five pages in when the sand covered volleyball smacked hard into her face.

Her lips parted slightly as she and her book were covered in bits of sand, her face pink, strands of hair in her eyes.

The Titan's held back laughs and Raven glared at them, wiping the rough sand from her face and arms.

She grabbed the ball, "Who threw this? Which one of you?" She growled.

The just glanced at each other, _oh no Raven was mad._ No one said anything. It had been Beast Boy and he sank low into the water as he accepted the terrible fact that Raven would probably kill him now.

Raven read his thought and shot a dark glare in his direction.

She stood up and threw off her hat, "No one..? Well i guess I'll have to show you how to _really_ hit someone with a ball. You guys are losing your _aim_."

She ran forward quickly and kicked the ball hard like a proffesional soccer player and it flew forward towards Beast Boy making his green eyes widen before it hit him in the face. He sank back in the water and when he resurfaced his face was red.

Cyborg laughed, "She hit you good _grass stain_!"

Raven stepped into the water and levitated the volleyball, throwing it at Cyborg next.

"Ow! _Rae come on_!" he frowned at her, rubbing his arm.

Robin snatched the ball next and threw it towards Raven but she stopped it in midair, inches from her face and flung it back at him but he ducked and it hit a wide-eyed Starfire.

The sea breeze blew and Starfire's face turned bright red as she held the ball in her hands.

"Now you shall all understand how a Tamaranian plays ball!" She flared one of her hands up and the team began to play a somewhat dangerous game of ball.

Robin and Starfire teamed up while Cyborg, Beast Boy and Raven took the other side.

They kicked and dodged, Cuborg throwing the ball and blasting at Robin. Starfire blasted back at him and Beast Boy morphed into a dolphin, jumping up and hitting the ball.

At one point Robin hit it really high and Raven got on Beast Boy's shoulders, raising her arms up.

 _Stupid freaking ball,_ she grunted as she flung her hands for it.

Somehow her bikini top straps came undone at the top and one part slipped down.

Beast Boy's eyes widened as she leaned forward against his face, her bare breast against his cheek.

Raven turned red as she realized what happened. _Oh. Crap._

Beast Boy threw her in the cool water and they both fell in shouting slightly, swallowing salty water.

Raven emerged, her wet hair stuck close to her head as she held her bikini top to her boobs, tying it as quickly as she could.

"Why did you untie it idiot?!" She hissed, her nose burning from the salt water that had gone up it.

He frowned and blushed, "I didn't!" He looked around to see if the Titan's had seen, specifically Robin.

No he was facing the other way holding Starfire up on his shoulders, laughing.

Beast Boy looked at Raven and felt his blood rush.

He had to put space between them.

He had his hands under the water, backing away from from Raven to go swim and cool off.

Raven huffed and flipped her hair out of her face, stomping back to the sand through the cool water.

Beast Boy was annoying her by avoiding her so much. She really didn't mind, but she needed to talk to him at some degree.

They shared problems now.

Its not like they could avoid each other like they used to.

She ringed her dripping wet hair, bare feet burning on the scalding hot sand.

"I now invite you friends to the ceremonious occasion of eating icecream that I have brought in the cooler!" Starfire exclaimed with open arms.

She ran to the cooler and pulled out cones and different containers of icecream, preparing them.

She handed Raven a tall French vanilla icecream and Raven took the cone, holding up a hand and squinting at the sun.

She bit into it delicately, the icecream melting on her tongue.

Starfire handed Beast Boy a mint icecream and he frowned, "Are you giving this to me because I'm _green_?"

Starfire pouted, "I am eating strawberry. Matching is fun."

Beast Boy ravaged his cone and watched as Raven ate her icecream.

She was deep in thought and held her icecream loosely a few drops dripping to her chest and sliding in her top. She looked down and dabbed at her chest with her fingers.

Beast Boy licked his lips and groaned inwardly.

It's like she was _trying_ to seduce him and he couldn't contain himself...He shifted the front his shorts uncomfortably.

"I'm gonna get some napkins," Raven said monotonously and headed towards the beach shack that was on the other side of the strip near the side of the Obstacle course.

She pushed the shack door open and looked around the small storage space that was the size of an office, looking for napkins in the bins.

"I'm going to get towels." Beast Boy told everyone and jogged to the shack, having in mind he would leave the beach to get away from Raven afterwards.

He swung the door open and surprised Raven.

There was a broom on the ground and she tripped as she stepped back, falling against a pile of towels.

She lay across the towels, legs parted slightly open and icecream dripping on her hands, light shining in the small windows.

Beast Boy bit his lip and flared his nostrils, breathing quickened, "..Are you okay?"

"Yeah it's just my ankle...it will heal in a minute though," she frowned at her ankle and looked up at Beast Boy who looked _really_ uncomfortable.

She sensed the tension and then noticed right away the problem.

The problem bulging right under his shorts.

Her cheeks burned and she shifted purple eyes away, "Now? _Seriously_...you're..." .

 _God he had to get out of there before he went out of control_.

"Seriously my ankle is hurt and you're turned _on_?" She narrowed her eyes at him and her vanilla icecream dripped to her bare stomach, sliding down her crotch.

He felt his shorts tighten.

Thats it.

He couldn't take it anymore.

He dropped to his knees and pushed her legs open, grabbing her waist hard. He threw his icecream on the ground and he turned, putting his mouth on her stomach and licking off the icecream that dripped on her.

Raven's eyes widened, heart pounding as his moist and warm mouth licked her skin.

He bit her stomach roughly, almost like he wanted to eat her.

Oh _god_.

"Beast Boy you-" She began breathily but he got closer to her face, pulling her legs over his waist and kissed her hungrily.

He grabbed her hand with the icecream cone and put it to her mouth and he began kissing her over it, getting icecream all over their mouths as they made out roughly and _ate_.

This overwhelmed Raven to a point where she moaned lightly. _Damnit he needed to stop_.

Icecream dripped down her chin and he licked it, kissing her neck and grazing his teeth at her collarbone.

He pulled at her top and put his mouth on her breast, taking it in, sucking and biting it roughly.

She winced as he bit the tip of her breast, "Ow _you_ -"

He pulled her close, bodies touching making her crush the icecream cone in her hand, their faces tinted in color.

He kissed her hard, gripping her thighs, both covered in sticky icecream.

There was a knock on the shack door and Raven's eyes widened.

Beast Boy jumped off of her and pulled up his shorts as Raven tied her top back, standing up quickly.

Hearts pounding, breaths raspy, covered in drips of vanilla icecream.

The door opened, _Cyborg_.

He eyed their red cheeks and hard breathing and frowned, "We are going inside now. Y'all should come before Robin comes looking for you guys and please clean up that damn icecream."

* * *

Raven stood in front of her mirror, in shorts and a t-shirt, hair still damp.

There was a knock on her door and she turned to see Beast Boy standing there, leaning against the doorway, dressed like he was about to go out.

He eyed her fresh face, her forehead bare as she balanced a red gemstone on her finger.

She looked different without it, like she wasn't herself.

"I always wondered how you put that thing on your forehead." he said watching as she pushed the gemstone on her forehead and it stuck in place between her perfect eyebrows.

"There's an Indian shop that sells the stick on gems. But usually I paint it on with long lasting henna or turmeric powder," she replied calmly, brushing her hair.

"Why do you wear it anyways?" He asked curiously walking into her room slowly.

She set her brush down and looked at him through the mirror, "It marks the _agna chakra_ , an important center of concealed wisdom. Also known as the third eye. It draws my power forward and concentrates it."

He looked around her room, "Sounds complicated...you put it on everyday? Why don't you just tattoo it on so it can last forever?"

She turned to him crossing her arms, still tense from their moment at the beach, "Well the monks always drew it on temporarily so I always did it that way...I don't know a tattoo..it feels..like a big commitment."

Beast Boy, the youngest member of the titans was suggesting she get a tattoo?

Where had the years gone?

"Well tattoos are pretty badass..." he said and then looked down, "...I'm sorry about...today...that _was_..."

She looked away, "...that was..."

"...it's just lately...you know...I can't be around you without losing it...it's..." he sighed awkwardly and rubbed his neck, "...I don't completely understand it yet but...ever since the beast...manifested that first time...I've gone through...phases of...uncontrollable... _urges_..."

Raven stopped him, her stomach turning, "...wait...like...going in _heat_? Isn't that...only like in...animals...?" She looked to the side awkwardly.

"...look I really don't want to go in details...this is already super awkward. Raven, I'm every _animal alive_. The beast is inside me. And there are times when I get... _restless_...and it's not safe for me to be around you...when I'm around you I just want...to..." he bit his lip.

"This sounds like the same thing you told me before you left, are you leaving again?" She asked, furrowing brows.

"No! No im not leaving. I'm just...keeping my distance so I don't..." his face flushed, "Raven...why don't you stop me...when I...you need to stop me. Blast me off, something! You just let me..."

He eyed her shorts, legs smooth and... _damn_.

Raven was not about to talk about sex. Nope. It was awkward enough having sex with her teamate and friend.

She raised a brow at him, "I'll blast you when you hurt me. Anyways...look...I've been trying to get you alone so we can go into your mind with the portal I made."

He shook his head, "Not yet...my mind is...just...messed up. We can go when this blows over...Just don't worry about me. Focus on you. There's enough you have to worry about."

Raven sighed, if only he knew that everything about him affected her life no, no matter what she wanted.

He stood up and rubbed his legs, already starting to sweat.

"I just...wanted to let you know...why I've been avoiding you for awhile...I'll be out mostly." he told her and he walked to the door.

He paused at the door, "And...Raven...please don't make this any harder for me."

* * *

Raven stood at the titan tower's steps as Starfire hugged her tightly.

The sun was still burning hot outside.

"Did you get the book I found in titan Saf's room is under my bed?" she whispered in her ear as she hugged her.

Raven nodded, "Yes." after they pulled away. Starfire looked down at the steps to Robin who was standing waiting to go to the movies.

"Are you gonna be okay on your own Raven?" He asked her.

Cyborg had left on a date with Bumblebee and probably wouldn't be back until morning and Beast Boy had left yet again to who knows where, avoiding Raven.

Beast Boy had kept his promise avoided her all of yesterday staying mostly in his room and had left early that morning.

Raven shook her head, "Believe me I'd rather be in here with air conditioning and my books."

She also wanted Robin and Starfire to enjoy their day together.

It had been awhile.

But yeah, she mostly wanted the place to herself.

"I'll be fine, I'll do some chores and read don't worry," Raven added lightly, waving her hand at them.

When they were gone she shut the door and sighed in relief.

She loved her friends but...

Good ridance.

She could finally have a bit of peace and quiet to think.

Well not too much quiet...

She turned on the TV and the weather forecast was on.

Still burning hot.

Great.

She did some meditating first and it really relaxed her but eventually she stopped because she started to get a headache from concentrating so hard.

Guess laundry it was then.

Raven pulled the dirty clothes out of her room and shoved it all into a basket, plucking the book Star found in Saf's apartment in the basket.

She carried it out of her room and past the living room where the weather girl was pointing to a map and talking upbeatly about how hot it was.

She walked to the laundry room that was at the end of the hall by the bathroom and she started filling the washing machine with her clothes.

As the water filled up, Raven pulled out Saf's book and flipped through the pages. It was written in neat cursive Tamaranean print. She didn't understand a word but she could distinguish certain symbols. The book was definitely of some spiritual base...but why did he have a Tamaran book...?

Suddenly, the air conditioning shut off and Raven snapped out of the book, only hearing the water of the washing machine flowing.

Raven looked up as the sound of air flow stopped and sounded dry instead.

 _Oh this can't be happening_.

She headed to cooling system that was by Cyborg's room, shining a light with her power in the dark room. She located the system and messed with it, trying to get it to work.

God she couldn't understand Cyborg's complex technical upgrades.

She even tried using her powers but there wasn't exactly a spell for for fixing the air conditioner.

She couldn't even call Cyborg for help because he was on a stupid date, he wasn't going to pick up any time soon.

And no one else knew how to work the towers technical functions like he did.

She was going to melt in the heat.

She decided to open all of the large windows in the living room, light shining in, brightening the room. She changed a spell under her breath and power blasted from her fingertips and out the window and it swirled in circles around the room and out the window with cool air.

Wind spells.

Good thing she paid attention to the monks teachings on aero-magic when she was in Azarath.

She switched the TV off and felt it already begin to get hot, sweat slipping down her back.

She decided to slip off her shorts, not really ever having the opportunity to wear less because the others were around but now she was alone so it was okay.

And it was hot, the less clothes the better.

She breathed and sat as close as possible to the open window, wind blowing at her as she flung her shorts to the side.

She laid on the ground, her black-violet hair spilling around the floor and she sighed. She pushed her t-shirt slightly up as she grabbed Saf's book and began going through it again.

It looked a lot like the book Saf had given her but she knew they had different information.

She huffed as her skin glinted in the hotness.

She still had so many questions for him but now he was gone and she didn't know if he'd come back.

There were things she wanted to ask him...things she wanted him to explain...

She got hit with the eerie feeling she was being watched and she turned her head slowly to the side and she saw him.

Her stomach dropped.

Beast Boy.

He was standing there watching her intently, mouth slightly parted, eyes sharp.

She immediately sat up, pulling her shirt down, trying to cover herself up.

"What-what are you doing Garfield?!" She hissed turning red.

He dropped the bag of things he bought and stepped forward freaking Raven out as she got up and put her hands over her exposed white panties.

The hot air hung around them heavily.

"I told you...not to make this hard for me...," he warned darkly eyeing her.

She swallowed but glared firmly, hair spilling over her chest, "I'm-"

"Do you now how hard it is? To control myself..." he asked her, approaching her slowly like a predator.

He stood in front of her, an inch away and their breaths hit each other's faces.

"... _its hot_..." he whispered.

He was close enough to kiss her, and that's exactly what he did.

He kissed her softly at first and then roughly, crushing her against the wall as his hands ran down her sides and up her shirt.

She breathed hard as he began kissing her neck sending tingles down her skin.

"Garfield-don't. You-" she started but he pressed himself against her, his hardness poking at her underwear.

She squirmed as he bit at her neck and tried to push him back lightly but he kept on, the air hot around them still.

She needed to get away from him before he went out of control.

She managed to slip away from him and she tried to run but he grabbed her waist and lifted her up roughly, throwing her over his shoulder.

She hit his back with her fists and swung her legs in front of him as he carried her out of the living room and down the hall.

"Let me down!" Raven shouted as she struggled and Beast Boy seemed unfazed as he threw his door opened and threw her onto his bed, making her bounce up slightly.

He shut the door and let it click to a close.

Raven's breathing became ragged as she sat on his bed, blacking up slightly, the bed creaking slightly.

"Beast Boy...stop." She said firmly, her chest rising and falling.

He walked to her slowly, unbuttoning his shirt, "Do you know how much I _want_ you right now? How much I've held back for your sake?"

Raven's back hit the bed board as he threw his shirt to the wall and kneeled over her on the bed, stopping inches from her nose.

"Stop! Stop it Beast Boy control yourself," she slapped him and he grabbed her wrist's.

He pulled her shirt over her arms in a swift movement, her hair spilling forward over her bra, keeping her modest.

She shook lightly, glaring at him as he undid his jeans and threw them off.

"Why don't _you_ stop me Raven?" He asked getting close to her again and she paid close attention to his fang like teeth.

"I know you could send me flying to the other side of this room with your powers, crush me. Make me run screaming...but you don't. Why? You _tell_ me to stop...but you don't _want_ to stop me." He told her and she just continued glaring, her cheeks orange.

"Admit it...you want me. Just as much as I want you." He went on.

She pushed him back with force, "Shut up! You think you know everything-"

He pushed her back down and shut her up with his mouth on hers as she struggled but just like every time they got in this situation, she let him.

Why did she let him?

If she had no feelings for him other than love of friendship and respect, why did she cave in every time?

Up to this point she had justified it was because if she was going to do it with anyone, then it should be with someone she trusted enough...and...

And.. _what_?

That was thoughts for later, right now it was really hot and he was peeling off her bra in a quick pull and kissing her neck as he moved over her roughly.

His movements were pretty rough she had learned as opposed to how sweet he was on any other moment. Whenever things got physical, he was all rough and territorial.

He was right, he did take after the qualities of his animal counterparts.

He _was_ Beast Boy after all.

He straddled her, looking down at her with a slight smile at her glaring face, "You look really attractive when you're mad." He joked.

She glared harder, "You are such an idiot!"

He pulled out his member and as always, it made Raven want to run for the hills.

He noticed her face of fear like always and he touched her forehead, "Don't be scared, it's going to hurt less this time."

She squirmed her hips as he pushed her underwear aside and rubbed himself over the delicate folds under there.

She breathed hard, wincing as wetness built up and sent sensations bursting in her stomach.

When he pushed in all the way she winced, her eyes watery but he was right, it did hurt less. He kissed her, their bodies touching, crumbling into each other, legs rubbing.

This time, it felt _really_ good. She could actually feel pleasure apart from pain.

She bit back the noises that tried to escape her mouth, and gripped his arms, her eyebrows softening as he hit her in a sensitive place.

She felt the most intense heat burn her skin and devour her between their touching bodies as they went on, it was dizzying.

Beast Boy liked hearing those sounds she was making but she covered her mouth, eyes watering. He accidentally caught a strand of her long hair with his thumb and pulled it making her cry out, glaring.

"Watch it," she hissed and he smiled, breathing heavily, "Sorry. Just be glad I'm not into a hair pulling fetish."

He started on her neck again, his face buried in her and soon he was tangled up in her hair and their bodies caving in on each other.

Eventually they laid on his bed limply, a thin sheet over them in a crumbly way. The windows in his room were open letting air and sunlight in, their bodies covered slightly in sweat as their breathing returned to normal.

Raven nudged him off her slightly as she winced in slight pain, a harsh headache pulsing at her temples. She was only in her underwear as she stood, her long hair covering her chest.

Beast Boy reflexively grabbed her arm.

Raven pulled back, "I'm going to take a shower in your bathroom if that's okay..."

He let her go and nodded and she stepped into his bathroom, peeling off her meaningless underwear.

The feeling of cold shower water sprinkling over her pounding head felt great and she sighed in content. The water relaxing her muscles.

Beast Boy had all nature themed smelling soaps. She grabbed a rosemary smelling bar soap and worked it through her tired skin.

Who knew the Embodiment of the animal kingdom liked to smell good?

She used Beast Boy's bamboo smelling shampoo, squirting it over her head and massaging her scalp.

She was in the middle of scrubbing when she heard the glass of the shower open and the floor shift behind her, her eyes widened.

Beast Boy was in the shower with her.

She stepped forward, covering herself as much as she could with her hair as she turned to him, glaring.

"Relax, I'm not planning on getting you _dirty_ again. You have a cute butt by the way." he winked and she kept her eyes on his, glaring as he squirted soap in his hand, laughing slightly.

He reached an arm over her and moved the shower head more to him, grinning as she flinched, his face close to hers.

God she didn't want to get in a compromising situation again.

When they finally got out, they were wrapped in white towels and Raven headed for the door but Beast Boy grabbed her.

He put his mouth to her ear, "Stay a little longer..."

She glared, "No. Now let me go before I lose my patience."

She pulled away from him and was about to open the door but she was beat.

Robin opened the door, Starfire gasping behind him, with a pink box of donuts.

They just got back from their date.

Robin's eyes went over the both of them, in towels then the bed with its rumpled sheets and the to the floor where Raven's shirt and bra lay, then back to them.

There was nothing they could say now.

Raven felt the blood in her face rush down and she gripped her towel tighter, wet strands of hair going in her face.

Beast Boy swallowed, trying to come up with anything to say.

"You _stay_ here, I'm going to talk to you later." he glared at Beast Boy.

Robin grabbed Raven by the shoulders and led her out of the room and down the hall, "Hey-what are you doing?" She demanded.

Starfire tried to calm him, "Robin...do you not think you are being too harsh...?"

"Yeah, let me go!" Raven glared.

"Don't even start Raven. You don't want to contradict me right now." He stated in a scary calm way, "Stay in your room and don't come out until I can talk to you."

He pushed her into her room and she glared, "You can't tell me what-"

"Don't Raven. _Don't_. Above everything, I thought you _trusted_ me. I would've understood somehow...but you two lied to me. I thought you respected me. Now I see you don't." He slammed the door shut, Starfire giving her a sorry look.

Raven had hurt him. She knew she had.

He didn't like secrets.

Well...he didn't even know the half of it.

Her head pounded and she winced, grasping it.

She was _exhausted_.

She got dressed in shorts and a shirt and decided to crawl into bed and take a nap.

She needed it.

She ended up drifting off to a deep sleep, Imagining she was running across a beautiful field, long spring grass swishing against her, sky a soft blue.

The place where she had a vision.

She was wearing a long white dress and she ran towards a tree and the sky darkened and everything was wrong so wrong. She tried to run back but she ended up being pulled by the roots of the tree.

 _"...You can't escape fate Raven..."_

She screamed as she was dragged toward the pond by the tree that was now filled in black water.

She scratched at the earth, her nails filling with dirt and she was dragged in the pond, engulfed in water.

 _Drowning. Suffocating._

 _"...you can't escape the prophesy Raven..."_

Raven bolted up and breathed hard, chest heaving.

She hugged her knees to herself.

Just a dream.

She gripped her forehead and looked around her dark room, it was getting dark outside now.

She heard a tapping sound at her window that made her jump but before she even got up she knew it was Beast Boy. She pushed open the window and he sat on the tree.

"Let's go." He said simply, dressed to go.

"Go where?" She asked looking passed him.

"You'll see."

"I can't. _Robin_..."

"Just come on. He talked to me...it was like he was my dad or something. He probably won't let us hang out anymore, this is our last chance." He told her. "Come on. And bring one of your spell books."

Spell books?

She agreed in the end, still shook from her dream and slipped on jeans and the jacket he gave her, grabbing a book and also the mirror portal necklace she made him.

Just in case.

* * *

It was a little past 11, the temperature slightly cooler and they now stood in front of a shop at the end of the downtown strip that had a neon green sign reading letters in Japanese she couldn't make out.

She felt they had gone back to Tokyo for a second.

"Where are we?" She asked raising a brow.

He pulled her arm, "You'll see."

He led her inside and she instantly noticed the walls were covered in hundreds of skillfully done drawings. It was dim, an edgy look to the place and Beast Boy headed to the table, looking through a big book of more drawings.

Then she knew where they were.

"No. No way. I'm not getting a tattoo." She glared at him, crossing her arms at her chest.

He grinned, flipping through the book, "We will see about that."

"Don't tell me _you're_ getting one!" She demanded stepping behind him curiously.

"Yep." He grinned.

An Asian girl in space buns and heavy but sharp eyeliner walked out of a room in the back wearing leather pants waved boredly at them, chewing gum.

Raven pointed at her, "You're letting that _girl_ permanently alter your body?"

Beast Boy flipped another page, "Yeah that _girl_ is Ana, an accomplice to the titans."

Raven winced. What?

Ana nodded, "Remember Brushogon? Well he was my art instructor before things got bad for him in Tokyo. He taught me a lot about his ink.I don't have his special powers, but hell I figured out how to make a long lasting ink. A strong ink, almost unbreakable. So strong it even works as a shield according to the wearer's power.

The heros in America learned of my skills and solicited me. So I work for the titans now. Titans have the people who make your uniforms, the people who make your weapons and so on."

She smiled wide, "And I do the tattoos. I _know_ I'm pretty cool right?"

Raven eyed her, "Your tattoos are _that_ good?"

She shrugged, "Guess so. I'm the only one who can work with the different skin types of Titan's" She leaned in, "And legend has it my tattoos are _so_ strong, they last into the afterlife but I can't confirm that."

Beast Boy looked at Raven, "So your book...I want a symbol from your book."

She held the book to her chest, "Absolutely not. Are you crazy? The symbols in this book are not a game."

"Come on Rae! I'm going to permanently alter my skin! I want it to be special. You know which symbols mean good things. Come on!" He whined.

"No. Let's just go.."

"Come on...think...think of Azarath. I want something from there." He told her.

Raven's violet eyes rippled, "You..do?"

Raven thought Beast Boy thought her books and symbols and life were creepy. He respected her but he had never expressed interest in what made her...Raven.

Now here he was, wanting to get tattoos of things only she understood.

She cracked the book open and knew exactly what would fit him perfectly.

Then he was sitting in the chair gritting his teeth as the Ana worked a needle over the inside of his forearm.

"Damn Raven you sure picked an intricate tattoo this hurts like crap." He frowned

Raven smiled slightly as she watched the girl draw the tattoo with expert hands, like a brush. The ink looked like melted gold and the ink clashed prettily with Beast Boy's tinted green skin.

It was a bird, flying to his hand, its wings detailed with vines hanging from it all drawn in gold. Over his hand was a very detailed drawn sun, flaming out, pulsating.

When she finished Beast Boy examined it in awe, "What does it mean?" He breathed.

"In Azarath, birds symbolize freedom. They were believed to be messengers between heaven and earth." She said, "The sun stands for hope, resurgence."

He gazed at it, touching over it lightly.

"How did you know my favorite animal to morph into was a bird?" He asked.

"I think you mentioned it to me once and I just figured. How couldn't it be?" She responded.

She swallowed, her hands fidgety, "I think. I'm ready to permanently alter my body to."

Her experience was less painful and more personal.

She healed quickly so pain wasn't the reason her eyes watered as Ana drew a gem on her forehead with ink so fine a silver it was like moonlight. Beast Boy was gripping her hand saying stupid motivational stuff.

"I'm getting a tattoo not giving birth," she glared at him and he laughed and went on but she couldn't hear him.

She was flashing back to when she was young and the monks would hold her down as a child, forcibly drawing the marks on her forehead in henna. She had hated those drawings on her. It made her feel so different.

One time she struggled so much the wooden stick of henna was pushed too hard and the monk cut her forehead, blood trickling down her forehead.

She snapped out of it and realized it was over.

She looked down at her hand and first noticed the silver moon drawn on the back of her hand and she smiled immediately, it looked just like the one in the book.

Ana wiped her forehead, "You're skin was the hardest I've worked which is saying a lot. It's because of you're powerful demon blood but it worked. It looks great."

She handed Raven a mirror, and Raven saw between her eyebrows was a drawn silver gem with curved designs that extended very slightly to her eyebrows.

Raven touched it, "Your tattoos _are_ that good." She set the mirror down, "This better last to the afterlife, if not I'm getting a refund."

* * *

"I still can't believe we got tattoos. If Robin didn't kill us then. He's definitely going to kill us now." Beast Boy joked as they stood in line at a food truck outside a club to get fries before they snuck back into the tower.

It was 3 am now.

Raven sighed, "Don't remind me of Robin right now."

She gripped the mirror portal hanging on her neck, hidden by the inside of her jacket.

She was itching to travel in his mind already and get it over with, as strange as it will be. As soon as they got home she was determined to do it.

Beast Boy turned as he grabbed the order and apparently something was wrong with it so he started talking with the cook and that's when Raven felt her head would explode.

She stepped back, holding onto a chair nearby and she noticed her hands glowing with black markings.

She knew her arms and legs were glowing to under her clothes. Those markings only meant destruction was near.

This was a sign.

Another sign.

Of the prophesy.

It was close.

Raven's heart pounded as she felt the world spin.

No no no.

She needed more time.

Time to fix things...before...before...

Beast Boy joined her and she hid her hands, shaking slightly.

"...are you okay..? You look really pale..." he told her eyeing her.

"...I'm fine...I'm...I just.." she continued to shake and she swayed but he caught her by the shoulders.

"Raven! Woah...I'm taking you back home." He told her and swept her off her feet.

"Drop me...idiot..." she mumbled.

"Shh. Shut up. Go to sleep." he told her as he continued to walk and talk casually.

Raven felt her body shake, tears breaking from her eyes as he continued with his upbeat banter.

He had no idea.

The prophesy was coming and he knew nothing about it.

She wanted to tell him, she did. If she cared about him at all she would. He was family.

But no. Every time she would work up to it, she'd see his bright emerald eyes and she'd back out.

She didn't want to accept. She had hope the prophesy wasn't what she thought it was.

But now, as she looked up at him and he carried her, talking happily, she knew the prophesy's words were all too clear.

That morning after she woke up from her first time with Beast Boy, she had the vision.

Looking into the reflection of the pond, a surreal version of herself in the reflection of the water spoke to her.

The prophesy wasn't poetic or long, just short, like the stab of a knife.

" _From the darkness a beast will rise. A heart will change from that of a human to a heart of a beast, seven times over. A monster it will truely become_. _That is the first revelation._

 _The rest will be revealed to you in due time."_

Raven held on to Beast Boy tightly as the boy she had known better than anyone joked to her all the way home,

anything but a _monster_.

* * *

 **I know. I know. Chill out. This story is getting crazy I know, stay with me.**

 **Thank you for reading sorry I know this chapter is weird (and long), forgive me. My writing reflects my attitude. My life is basically in soap opera level drama right now I might as well write a novel about my life. It's almost 2 am and here I am, writing is my safe haven.**

 **But anyways thanks for you support!**

 **Tell me what you think! Please. So I know you guys are reading I really appreciate it! You guys are the best.**

 **Also look forward to traveling into Beast Boy's brain, it's much overdue.**

 **Good night and Good day!**


	16. Chapter 16 Green Monkey

**Disclaimer: I do not own teen titans, this is just writing inspired by the much loved series.**

 **No chapter warning this one is squeaky clean guys.**

* * *

 **Chapter 16: Green Monkey**

It was dark.

Raven and Beast Boy stood in that darkness for awhile until suddenly light seeped back in the edges of their vision and in front of them they stood in a vast jungle.

They had entered a Beast Boy's mind.

Raven had wasted no time and they had traveled through the mirror portal she made him right when they snuck back home.

Beast Boy had protested of course, saying Raven was too tired but she had won the argument after a long whispered discussion in her room and she had pulled out the mirror necklace triumphantly.

She wanted to get it over with as soon as possible, for a variety of reasons.

One reason was before she had to face Robin. Robin would be a challenge in himself and she seriously couldn't deal with him and his lectures at the moment.

Another reason was because she was running out of time.

Now they stood awkwardly beside each other, not knowing what to do.

Beast Boy looked around in awe at what was the vastness of the inside of his head. It looked more like they had stepped into a huge jungle with bright trees and plants stretched out in an explosion of bright green.

A trio of butterflies fluttered past them.

Is this really what the inside of his mind was like?

Raven on the other hand had never traveled in any one else's mind. She could visit dreams and catch thoughts but never physically been in another being's mind. She knew every person's mind was different and Beast Boy was not the exception.

This was new territory for her and she didn't know what to expect.

A thing she hadn't really thought through was that she had entered his mind.

All of his mind.

Where his deepest secrets and feelings were stored away in the dark recesses of his brain and she was about to see it all.

She didn't know how she felt about that.

He didn't know how he felt about that either.

"...woah...this is...awesome!" Beast Boy exclaimed in excitement, "This looks pretty cool but why is mind like...a jungle?"

"I can't say for sure. No two minds are the same. It must have to do with your personality, remember we are _in_ _your_ mind. Everything here is here and a certain way for a reason." Raven told him and began walking.

"But you know about as much as I do right now." She added.

"So what is the first thing we need to look for?" He asked, keeping up with her steady pace as they walked through a mass of towering trees covered in green moss.

"Well our goal is to meet your emoticlones. We will have to travel to each part of your mind to do this since you haven't discovered them before. They are the ones who will help us." She told him, but then stopped as she heard a noise, putting a hand on his chest.

Beast Boy's ears went up as he registered the sound of leaves rustling above the trees.

They both stood in a defensive stance but whatever made the sound moved over the trees and dissapeared.

Probably just an animal.

They continued on and so far Beast Boy's mind was just trees and a lot of walking.

"I can't believe I'm saying this...but _your_ mind is way more fun," Beast Boy frowned.

Raven rolled her eyes, "Now isn't the time for jokes. This is serious we-"

The words died on her lips as suddenly a hawk flew right into them making them hold each other and scream.

The hawk morphed before it could hit them and Beast Boy winced.

In front of them stood a yellow tinted Beast Boy, a huge grin on his face.

"Hi! I saw you guys from far away! Do you want to hang out with me?!" The emoticlone grinned jumping up excited. "Do you want guys want to fly with me? Come on!" He skipped around them happily.

Beast Boy made a face, "Uh...actually..."

The emoticlone tilted his head in confusion, still smiling, "What?"

"Well I'm the _real_ Beast Boy and you're just a figment of my mind..." He said awkwardly looking at this perky version of himself.

Weird.

Raven glared at Beast Boy. _Yeah great way to make him question his entire existence when you first meet him. That'll get him to help us_.

The emoticlone looked shocked for a second but then smiled again, "Yeah I kinda already knew since im part your mind you know. Beast Boy!" He hugged Beast Boy tightly, "Its awesome to meet you! The others will be so jealous I met _the_ Beast Boy in person!"

"The _others_...?" Raven looked at the emoticlone in the yellow tinted eyes, "Hey...do you think you could...maybe take us to the others..?"

He put an arm over Beast Boy's shoulder, "Sure! Anything for the Beast Boy and _Raven_." He winked at her and Raven cringed. "But I'm warning you, they aren't as fun as me!"

The emoticlone ran forward and morphed into a yellow hawk, leading the way.

Beast Boy gaped at Raven, "That is definitely _happy_."

He knew happy would be his favorite emoticlone and the one he connected with the most.

Beast Boy morphed into a bird and Raven levitated, trailing behind the emoticlone.

The sky in Beast Boy's mind was a very light baby blue with over exaggeratedly puffy white and lavender clouds and the sun shining bright.

The yellow emoticlone spun threw the air in energetic circles, making a hole in a cloud.

"Hey Beast Boy! What type of bird can write?" Happy asked then.

Beast Boy grinned, "A _PENguin_?"

"Yes!" Happy shouted and the two of them laughed obnoxiously making Raven roll her eyes.

Oh God no, the terrible jokes she wanted to fly herself straight into a boulder.

Two Beast Boy's were too much for the world to handle.

They neared a huge mountain and when they flew over it, everything instantly changed.

The temperature dropped dramatically, the sky and everything around them going white as they entered what seemed like the arctic.

The three of them landed on the snow and Beast Boy rubbed his arms and shivered, looking around, "What is this place?"

Happy put an around them, "This is where the _smarty pants_ lives _._ He doesn't really like me bothering him you know, he says I will disturb his hard work. Which is funny considering I'm the hardest working emoticlone in your mind. Not him! You use me _way_ more! That's why you always have fun!"

Beast Boy glanced at Raven.

He assumed they were about to meet Knowledge.

As they walked close together Beast Boy looked at happy closely, so that's what he'd look like if he was yellow?

Cool.

Happy stopped walking, "There he is. Look serious." He pointed in front of them.

Raven squinted, there was nothing but snow and a frozen lake.

"Umm...where...?" Beast Boy asked raising a brow.

Happy pointed still, "He's right there."

Then something shifted in the snow and now they could see, what looked like a wolf as white as the snow sitting in front of the frozen lake staring at it deeply.

Beast Boy was surprised that a wolf was portraying Knowledge in his mind, he would of thought an owl maybe.

They approached him carefully and he turned, flashing white eyes at them, morphing into an all white gray version of Beast Boy.

He turned back to the frozen lake, not saying a word to them as he poked a stick at the ice.

Happy smiled, "So as you can see I have the real Beast Boy and Raven here. They wanted to meet you and they flew with me!"

The pale white emoticlone shushed him as he made a crack in the ice and it began to melt, colors swirling in the water, making a picture.

The image was of a younger Beast Boy in his time with the doom patrol, obvious because he was wearing that awful mask. The image began to move much like a video and it was Beast Boy on a mission against the brotherhood of evil.

Beast Boy watched beside Raven along with the emoticlones, sitting beside the edge of the water.

It showed Beast Boy not abandoning his team and the brotherhood of evil getting away, Mento yelling at him for it, Elast-girl trying to calm him down. Beast Boy packing a small bag and sneaking out at night, looking back at headquarters sadly, so young and innocent.

Another swirl of an image appeared, Beast Boy skipping rocks with Terra. Driving bumper cars with her and laughing and then Terra betraying him and leaving him broken hearted.

Beast Boy immediately looked at Raven then but her face was blank.

The emoticlone Knowledge stopped swirling the stick and the image scattered in the water, disappearing.

Beast Boy was glad he stopped.

"We need your help." Beast Boy told him and knowledge nodded standing up.

"I already know. You want to go against the beast don't you? Not something easy but I'm sure you know that already. You're going to need all of your emoticlones to face the beast. That means facing the darkest parts of you. _Difficult_ parts of you. Are you prepared to do that?" He said solemnly.

"I know. I'm ready." Beast Boy nodded.

Raven glanced at him, _was he really ready_?

Whether he was or not, they were going to go against the beast.

* * *

Sloth's domain was unkempt and had patchy grass and leafless trees. There was a lot of dirt and mud around everywhere also caved in bodies of grainy sand so they had to watch their step.

"What do you call a lost wolf?" Happy asked Knowledge, nudging him.

Knowledge rolled his eyes, "I already know. You've told me this joke a thousand times...a _where_ -wolf."

Happy laughed along with Beast Boy and Raven rolled her eyes as well.

Terrible jokes ran core deep with Beast Boy.

Sloth was easy to spot sitting on a boulder lazily, a light brown tinted version of Beast Boy.

He morphed into a warthog and slumped over lazily into a pile of mud as if it were a pool.

Everyone flinched and even Beast Boy had to cringe.

Yikes.

Funny that sloth was a warthog and not an actual sloth.

"Sloth...come here...we can play..." Happy called out for him not daring to step forward into the mud.

Sloth just rolled over in the mud and ignored him.

"Uh...come here _Slothy_ sloth..." Beast Boy called out to him like a puppy.

Sloth sat up and winced at him with wide brown eyes, looking kinda cute but made no effort to move.

"Get over here you _dirty_ little-" Raven growled but Knowledge gave her a warning look with white-gray eyes.

Beast Boy rolled up his sleeves, "That's it. You are going to listen to me! I am the one who makes the rules. This is _my_ mind!"

Beast Boy stopped forward through the mud and sloth morphed back, covered in mud that dripped off him.

Beast Boy trudged through the mud and then eventually got stuck in one of the sand filled crevices, not able to push further.

He struggled and tried to pull free but failed, sinking deep into the ground that seemed to pull him deeper.

Oh no.

"Uh _Raven_ , I'm stuck!" Beast Boy cried out trying to get free.

"Don't struggle. You will only make it worse, just don't panic." Sloth warned him in a lazy voice, talking for the first time since they saw him.

"Well I'm _panicking_! Raven! _Help_ me!" Beast Boy cried out and continued to struggle.

"Sloth is right, Beast Boy don't move!" Knowledge shouted.

Raven glared at him standing at the edge of the crevice, "Listen to your damn emoticlones and stay still!"

Raven blasted at him whispering, _exrahere_ under her breath _._ Her magic settled around Beast Boy but he didn't nudge and kept sinking. Raven grunted and shot at him again this time shouting _manete et posuit_!

Beast Boy was completely still and stopped sinking but he couldn't get out.

"I put a spell on you so you'd stop sinking but I can't get you out." Raven told him with hard set brows.

"How do I get out of this?" Beast Boy asked Knowledge.

"Well sloth could help you but he's too lazy. The only ther one who could save you is Brave. He does all the saving around here." Knowledge responded.

"Then we'll go find him," Raven said.

"No! No. You can't just leave me here alone!" Beast Boy shouted.

"Sloth will be with you silly!" Happy told him brightly.

"We will be right back Garfield. We can't waste any time. My magic is only temporary in the mind, it won't hold for long. We will come back for you." Raven told him and she followed Knowledge and happy away.

Beast Boy watched them leave nervously as sloth burped.

Raven was going to walk his mind with his core emotions, he was completely and utterly exposed to her in every sense of the word now.

* * *

"A bear, a frog and a wolf walk into a bar-" Happy began another joke for the _hundredth_ time and knowledge and Raven both shouted _no_ at him.

Happy pouted, "But come on! Raven you haven't laughed at _one_ of my jokes!"

"Why do you- _does_ Beast Boy always tell me stupid jokes?." Raven deadpanned as the scenery began to change again to a garden looking type.

"Because when you first met you said you thought Beast Boy was pretty funny." Happy accused her, "So that's all he ever wanted, to make you laugh again like the first time."

Raven didn't respond as she took that in.

When she first met the titans...things were different.

She remembered when she said that to Beast Boy like a fuzzy dream.

She didn't have much time to think when they spotted passion in a paradise looking field of flowers and trees.

Passion was a purple bobcat laying on a log looking at a flower, he morphed into a purple version of Beast Boy looking straight at Raven with a longing look in his eyes.

Raven's eyes widened as passion ran straight to her and tackled her to the ground, smiling widely.

He began to kiss her immediately, _passionately,_ Raven staring in terror as the emoticlone claimed her lips.

Knowledge and happy ripped passion off of her.

"You can't just _jump_ on Raven like that! The real Beast Boy is here and he wouldn't like you all over Raven!" Happy warned.

Raven wanted to choke the stupid emoticlone.

Passion bit his lip, eyes sparkling with desire, "But I _love_ her. I want to be with her."

Raven felt her face burn slightly.

 _Love_.

Beast Boy had confessed it to her before but...that felt far away.

"You need to behave yourself. You've gotten Beast Boy in enough trouble before." Knowledge scolded him.

Passion winked at Raven, "I plan on getting Beast Boy in lots of trouble soon. In _bed_."

 _Ew_. Raven punched him in the face and Passion cried out as the others held him.

"I still want you." Passion weeped.

Raven looked passed them and to passion's domain that had a waterfall showering down a boulder and it had images flashing across it.

All Raven.

Flashes of Raven training, Raven when she was reading, Raven playing chess, Raven with her hair down, rare moments when Raven smiled. Raven and Beast Boy hugging when Malchior broke her heart.

Raven and Beast Boy kissing, Raven and Beast Boy dancing at the Mayor's wedding party.

Thats all that flashed through passion's domain.

"We should...keep going." Raven mumbled tearing her eyes away.

It was all there in front of her, so obvious.

Beast Boy did love her.

As they walked Knowledge looked at her, "It wasn't something you already didn't know."

* * *

Brave was ( _not surprisingly_ ) a tiger.

He was running across a dry desert type landscape and happy flew ahead of him morphing to stop him.

The orange emoticlone morphed back and looked at the rest of them, his eyes settling on Raven.

"Oh cool! Rae is here?! Awesome!" He shook her hand hard, "Rae I'm a huge fan you are so badass in battle!"

He grinned widely, definitely confident.

Raven couldn't help but think of her _own_ emoticlones as she looked at all of them.

She really needed to fix her own issues after this.

"Beast Boy is here to. We actually need you to save him." Knowledge said.

Brave cracked his knuckles, "I got it I can save him!"

There was a huge crack that came from the sky as it darkened and the sun disappeared, lightning flashing, everyone looked up.

"What does that mean?" Raven asked firmly.

Knowledge shook his head, "Run it means _run_!"

Lightning broke the sky as thunder pounded around them harshly.

Rain began to fall heavily and they trudged through, the emoticlones morphing into their distinctive animals except Knowledge who ran with Raven.

Water began to rise beneath them reaching up to their knees.

What was happening?

And was Beast Boy okay?

 _Calm down Raven, it's his mind. He's fine_. She told herself.

The water was to their chests now and the setting morphed into what seemed like they were in the middle of the ocean.

Waves began washing over them and Raven went down under then, thrashing in the water.

When she resurfaced the emoticlones were gone and in front of her was Beast Boy, he was holding her by the shoulders.

She had never been so happy to see him then.

" _How_ -you got free- _where_ are the-" Raven breathed, her hair wet on her face.

"I don't...know exactly.." he responded unsure.

A log was floating in the waves and they swam to it, holding on to it like a lifeline.

"Where are we?" Raven asked him as thunder clashed and the waves hit them.

Beast Boy's green eyes were wide, "I don't-I don't know-I."

Raven sat up on the log and Beast a Boy pushed himself up on it and they both looked at the water beneath them as it began to glow with an image.

A memory.

A boy with brown hair and blue eyes sitting in the back of an open car as it drove through a beautiful sunny landscape that resembled Africa.

He watched the scenery that passed dreamily and excitedly,he pointed at a giraffe in the distance, "Mom! Dad! Did you see that?! That giraffe is the tallest I've seen! Cool! I wish I could get closer to them!"

What looked like the boy's parents sat in the front glancing knowingly and smiling at each other.

"Why don't you keep your eye out for the green monkey." The dad laughed.

A happy family on a trip.

In another image in the water the same boy is climbing a giant tree while his parents were inside a dome looking building that served as a lab.

They were so busy doing research they hadn't noticed the boy had strayed farther than he should of.

The boy struggled to get to the top, slipping and scraping himself with branches but finally succeeded and reached the top branch. He sat up and widened his blue eyes and watched the beautiful orange-pink sunset.

Then he turned to see a monkey sitting there watching him from across the tree.

A green monkey.

This was it! What his parents had been looking for, for so long! And _he_ had found it! They were going to be so-

It happened so quick, when the monkey bit his arm.

He felt the pain first, saw the blood afterwards.

The water rippled and the image changed and this time the boy was writhing on a bed and crying out in pain as his mother tried to calm him, a wet rag on his forehead.

Sakutia the parents kept saying back and forth.

The dad was desperate as he flipped threw books and shuffled through serums.

Finally, the dad injected the boy with something and the boy screamed out, "Mom it hurts!" for the whole injection but then quieted, breathing slow.

He morphed into a green monkey.

The first of many animals he would soon turn into.

He awkwardly roamed about as a monkey in the lab for a day(giving his mom a headache) but then changed back, with side effects.

His blue eyes turned emerald green, skin hair, _everything_ slowly turning green.

He was scared obviously.

Another image change.

The parents were leaving the now green boy behind while they went on an important trip, to find him a cure, something to fix him.

The boy wanted to go but his parents had insisted on hiding him from everyone.

Afraid of what the public would say.

" _Just keep your mask on Garfield don't take it off_."

Suddenly Beast Boy and Raven were on a boat then, the water harsh and crashing against it.

Beast Boy's old self, brown hair and blue eyed, stepped forward from the shadows, eyes watery.

An emoticlone.

 _Sadness_.

The emoticlone faded just as quickly and the boat rocked.

Raven looked at Beast Boy as the wind cut them, his face was like stone.

"I wanted to go with them. I _begged_ them...but they didn't take me." He said softly.

"...what happened to them...it wasn't your fault." She told him putting a hand in his shoulder, "It wasn't your fault."

Raven looked into Beast Boy's eyes and then her eyes got wide as she saw a dark green monkey sitting behind him. His eyes were black and Raven recognized him immediately.

He slowly morphed into the beast, looking every bit like Beast Boy only with dark eyes.

Beast Boy got the hint and turned, standing in front of Raven defensively.

The beast's eyes were dark and he wasn't looking at Beast Boy he was just staring at Raven darkly.

"It's over Beast. I'm taking over now." Beast Boy said firmly but the beast just circled them.

"It's not so easy Beast Boy. You can't get rid of me. I _am_ you. Don't you see?" The beast growled and morphed into a tiger pouncing on Beast Boy, claws open.

Beast Boy morphed quickly into a tiger himself and the two rolled around the boat as it rocked.

Raven held on to a tied rope of one of the sails as the wind blew her hair in her face and the two fought it out, morphing back and forth between lethal animals.

Out of all of his emoticlones, only the beast could morph into multiple animals.

The beast pinned Beast Boy down and clawed at his chest, leaving a harsh gash there.

"Beast Boy! You have to channel all of your emoticlones! If you don't you won't beat him!" Raven shouted at him after the boat rocked sharply to the right.

Beast Boy morphed into a kangaroo and kicked the beast hard, knocking him off the boat momentarily.

"Raven I can't. I don't know how to do that!" Beast Boy shouted to her as the Beast flew back on the boat as a hawk.

The beast switched into a wolf and lunged at Beast Boy but Beast Boy morphed quickly into a snake, slipping away and morphing back just as fast.

"End this now Beast Boy. Let me guide you. Together we can be powerful to unimaginable lengths. We can be _greater_." The Beast offered as he held him down.

Beast Boy didn't respond and the beast smirked, "It's because of _her_. Isn't it?"

"Beast Boy!" Raven yelled out as the beast bit him on the shoulder.

"Raven-get out of here! This is my fight!" Beast Boy shouted back as he shrugged his shoulder and morphed into a bear.

The only way he would win this fight was with his emoticlones.

Raven looked around quickly, she needed to buy him some time.

She blasted the beast off of Beast Boy and ran to him, blasting and flinging Beast Boy through the wooden floor and into the bottom extremity of the boat.

The beast got up slowly and smiled at Raven, shrugging his shoulders.

"Raven. Long time no see." He grinned flashing sharp teeth, "Should I remind you of our last _encounter_?"

Raven's hands flashed with black power, "I'm not afraid of you."

 _Bring it_.

The beast lunged at her, morphing into a dark bobcat and they both fell off the boat into the harsh water.

Beast Boy sat up weakly in the rubble of wood, his side hurting and he got up in fear then, morphing into a bird and flying back to the top of the boat, the beast and Raven no where in sight.

Raven was under the water, the water surprisingly clear and light as she flailed under it.

When she tried to get up, the beast grabbed her arm and held her down. She struggled and kicked and realized he wasn't budging.

Raven let out a breath under the water, saying _aer bulla_ in a sigh, bubbles coming out as she made a bubble around her alowing her to breathe.

The Beast's face was close to hers under the water and he watched her face in deep thought.

"Why do you hate me?" Raven asked trying to buy some time.

The beast darkly smiled at her, " _You_."

All around them the water began to turn into a series if memories.

Beast Boy telling Raven a joke and her rolling her eyes, "Shut up and leave me alone."

Beast Boy trying to sit by Raven and her pushing him away.

Raven yelling at Beast Boy for not being quiet. Raven calling Beast Boy an idiot.

Raven smashing a cake he baked for her in his face saying it was disgusting.

Raven had said those things without meaning to be mean yet, looking at them now...they looked so terrible.

It was different seeing it from the outside and it made Raven's stomach turn.

Memory after memory Beast Boy only wanted to make her laugh, Beast Boy just trying to be nice and Raven would reject him time after time.

" _Go away you idiot!"_

 _"Leave me alone!"_

 _"I seriously can't stand you!"_

 _"Go away won't you?"_

 _"Seriously how can one person be so annoying?"_

Still Beast Boy never stopped trying even, developing feelings even when she was so mean to him.

Raven felt tears threaten to bubble out and she realized how terrible she had actually been to him. She was cold at times but she never meant to hurt him.

"He hates you. In his own way." The beast grinned, "Yet he also _loves_ you stupidly and that is what I don't understand. Your looks are average and you treat him terribly. You're not special. He's been with other girls, prettier girls with better bodies."

Raven felt her face burn as his words cut at her.

"Still...he wants you." He grabbed her shoulders, "I hate you because he hates you deep down, but he doesn't let that hate out. He wants to hurt you, you know? So I guess I'll do it for him."

Raven blasted at him and pushed herself out of the water, taking a deep breath of salty air. Beast Boy as a hawk grabbed her by the collar and dropped her on the boat, morphing back to himself.

"Are you okay?" He asked in worry, "Did the beast hurt you?"

"I'm fine." She responded, her voice uneven but she couldn't seem to meet his eyes.

The boat began to shift and move underneath them, "Beast Boy, you need to Channel your emoticlones! Now!" She told him firmly as the wood began to crack.

Beast Boy held his head in pain, "..I can't."

" _Concentrate_!"

Raven looked around.

Wait...the boat...

Sadness appeared then, the old version of Beast Boy.

Blue eyes watery and tears slipping down freckled cheeks.

Beast Boy had freckles Raven thought absently.

Sadness just cried and cried as the boat cracked.

"They're gone." Beast Boy said, "That's one of the things I couldn't and never will be able to fix. But I have a new family now and I need to take care of them."

Sadness continued to cry and then morphed into a green monkey and that's when Raven realized that the beast didn't come from Beast Boy's anger.

The beast came from Beast Boy's sadness.

Suddenly the other emoticlones appeared around them and morphed into their distinctive animals.

They all seeped into Beast Boy in a rush of colors and Beast Boy went after the green monkey.

He went straight through him.

The boat crumbled underneath them and they met with the cold water, the currents pulling them, Beast Boy grabbed Raven firmly.

He looked towards the debris of the boat, coming to terms with the death of his parents for the millionth time only this time he really felt like he let some emotions go.

More images played in the water, memories following his parents death.

 _A young green Beast Boy breaking into Mento's headquarters._

 _Beast Boy wore a mask because that's what he was taught all his life, hide yourself or the world will not understand you._

 _He joined the doom patrol and was happy but then he couldn't leave his team behind, couldn't let them die like he let his parents die. Mento wasn't happy._

 _Beast Boy packing a small bad and leaving in the middle of the night._

 _The titans meeting up with Robin that first time in downtown jump city._

 _A dark shadow of a raven appearing before them and Beast Boy meeting Raven that first time. Seeing her near the building, halfway in shadow._

 _"Maybe...fighting isn't the answer.." Raven said, the first words they'd ever hear from her. Beast Boy inviting her to eat pizza after they fought Starfire, Raven rejecting him._

 _"Goofy? My mask is cool..isn't it...Raven?" Beast Boy asked tugging at his mask, she shook her head._

 _"But what about my secret identity?" He asked._

 _"What secret identity? You're green." She said._

 _And just like that Raven had unknowingly freed Beast Boy from hiding himself for so long, he slipped off the mask and smiled._

 _More memories played of Beast Boy bothering Raven and her rolling her eyes. Them defending each other in battle. Raven warning Beast Boy about Terra, Raven comforting Beast Boy after Terra betrayed them._

 _Beast Boy saving Raven from Adonis._

 _Beast Boy hugging Raven after the whole Malchior situation._

 _Beast Boy giving Raven the penny when the world was ending._

 _Them kissing for that first time, going out to eat and her stuffing her face with meat and him gagging._

 _Beast Boy just looking at her as she slept, snoring lightly after they fell asleep in her room._

Raven winced as the images faded and Beast Boy looked to Raven as they held on to a floating piece of the boat.

"I do love you." He said but the memories had said it all themselves.

"...I know." She responded emptily as she stared ahead.

The waves led them to knowledge's domain and they stood in the edge of the ice and the monkey just sat and laughed and laughed.

Beast Boy rose an arm to strike the eerie monkey but it was Raven who blasted at the monkey.

The monkey was engulfed in a ball of ice and he sat frozen.

Raven didn't meet Beast Boy's eyes, "It will only temporarily hold him..I don't know for how long. I had to. Even with all of your emoticlones you couldn't tame him. You weren't ready."

She finally looked at him, "The Beast is feeding off of your sadness. You don't have an emoticlone for anger and that's not good. You need to let anger out, it will balance you out. If you don't have balance darkness takes over...and that's why the beast can control you so well."

Beast Boy looked at the frozen monkey and his emoticlones seeped out of him.

Knowledge looked at Beast Boy, "I will guard him."

Beast Boy shook his head, "How do I let my anger out? That sounds awful."

Raven swallowed, "It's not so terrible. Letting anger out is better than bottling it in. Controlling the beast will just take time."

A portal opened up in the frozen pond indicating an opening to leave.

"We should go." Raven told him.

He nodded and looked to his emoticlones who waved at him.

The mind was a complicated thing.

He turned with Raven and they stepped through the portal.

He was glad to finally be out of his head.

* * *

"Tell me why you rounded us up in the control room to lecture us about dating again?" Cyborg asked boredly.

Robin stood in front of the titans, a green dry erase board behind him, a meter stick in his hands.

"I think the topic is crucial considering the events I've witnessed over the past few weeks concerning _two of our members_..." Robin sent Beast Boy and Raven a look.

"So _Boy wonder_ found out about Raven and Beast Boy and you're salty because they didn't tell you," Cyborg said again in boredom, "Can we go now?"

"W-wait you knew?! Did everyone but me know about this?" Robin demanded.

"It appears that is a yes Robin..." Starfire replied sheepishly, holding a finger up.

"Well," Robin glared, "Nonetheless, I hereby decree a _law_ that states that titans will not _fornicate_ with _anyone_ unless they are officially a couple. No kisses, no hugs, nothing unless you are official."

"No!" Cyborg protested and stood up.

Beast Boy frowned at him, "Dude how does this even effect you? You're dating Bumblebee."

Cyborg looked to the side, "You don't know me...I could secretly have a crush on one of our villains in a twist of fate...a _pink_ haired one..."

"You like Jinx?" Raven asked monotonously.

"Never mind that," Cyborg pointed at Robin and Starfire accusingly, "And you two? You are not an official couple!"

"And I know for a fact you two _screw_ around the tower," Beast Boy shuddered recalling the times he walked in on them.

Starfire blushed and frowned at Beast Boy, "What is this screwing around you speak of?! I never use the tool of the screw!"

"Stop, I love Starfire and we have been dating low key because we thought that'd be best for the team but I guess we might as well come out and say...we are an official couple." Robin admitted making Starfire's eyes sparkle.

He had confessed it to her before but now, he had said it in front of everyone.

"We know. Can we please go now?" Cyborg frowned again.

"Yeah this was _cute_ but I've got things to do," Raven glared, blowing at her hair.

Robin slammed his hands on the table, "Enough! That's the rule. If you don't follow it I'm kicking you out of the team."

Beast Boy's jaw dropped, "No way! You're bluffing."

Robin shook his head, "I'm not bluffing. One night stands and using each other are destructive to the team. We can't just use each other without there being pain so there will be no more of it. Relationships in general get in the way of our duty and can get in the way of our missions. It's compromising. Be glad I'm even giving you the opportunity to be a couple."

He pointed the meter stick at Beast Boy and Raven,

"So since you two wanted to mess around with _benefits_ , _now_ you guys are the real thing. If you two want to even so much as _breathe_ near to eachother, you will have to become an _official_ couple. That means going on _real_ dates. If you don't you guys are _out_."

Robin would never kick them out of the team...would he?

He did leave the team once himself...Raven couldn't doubt his honest threat.

"That's not fair! You're overreacting!" Raven protested.

"Is this because we got tattoos?" Beast Boy frowned.

Robin choked, "YOU GOT TATTOOS?!"

Beast Boy flaunted his arm and flexed, Robin looking like he would pass out.

Raven gripped her head, this was not happening.

She _couldn't_ be Beast Boy's girlfriend. She couldn't be in a relationship with him.

"We will discuss the tattoos later...This can all end if you two can prove to me you love each other, heck even _like_ each other." Robin narrowed his eyes at Raven, "All you have to do is say it."

Robin knew Raven wouldn't admit anything, he didn't know how she felt but he knew, she wasn't letting anything out.

Raven winced and Beast Boy looked at her.

He would say it in a heartbeat, admit it to the whole team that he loved her.

None of this was hard for him.

But it would be useless to confess his feelings and pour his heart out when he knew Raven wouldn't and couldn't.

Raven looked away, glaring at the floor.

She couldn't look at Robin right now.

Robin raised a brow, "That's what I thought. So it's settled then. You guys got what you wanted. Beast Boy and Raven are now a couple."

Everyone was quiet and Cyborg raised his hand, still bored, "Can we go now?"

* * *

Raven glared as she sat in a cramped theater watching a stupid play about some dumb girl who gets stolen and an idiot guy who needed to save her.

" _Oh Damian! Thank you for saving me! I love you!_ " Cue in dramatic kissing scene.

Raven inwardly gagged.

Beast Boy next to her was loving the dumb play since it did have ridiculous outbursts of action and eating his so called " _organic_ " popcorn in handfuls, stuffing them in his mouth.

He had his green hoodie over himself the way he always did when he didn't want to draw attention to himself, his green eyes shining under the dim lights.

Robin sat on the other side of Raven with Starfire and they were acting stupidly gushy the whole play, feeding each other popcorn, it was _gross_.

He had forced Raven to go triple date with him and Starfire and Cyborg.

She honestly thought he was doing all of this to torture her for not being honest with him.

Robin glanced at Raven giving her a look, motioning to Beast Boy's butter covered hand.

"Hold _his_ hand." Robin whispered trying to hold back a smirk.

Raven glared at him but slammed her hand on Beast Boy's making him yelp out in pain.

She crushed his fingers into a hard grip and Beast Boy gave her a confused look and then blushed.

Robin smirked and looked at Beast Boy over Raven's head, " _Feed her popcorn._ " He mouthed.

Beast Boy gave him a weird look but looked at his bowl of popcorn and grabbed a handful, shoving it in Raven's mouth.

Raven choked on the kernels, her face turning red and people turned to look at them as Raven and Beast Boy argued.

Robin held back laughter, he was enjoying this.

Raven got up, "I'm going to refill my soda." She growled, walking past a smirking Robin and Starfire who was engrossed in the play.

Cyborg was a few seats above them snoring and drooling, Bumblebee too interested in the play to notice.

Wonder when she'd find out about Cyborg's crush.

She headed past the hall, light straining her eyes and she pushed passed the double doors and walked outside.

The theater was on the top of a hill and she put her chin on her arms against the stair railing and looked out as the moon shone lightly.

She hated every second of this.

It all felt so forced and she hated being forced.

Not to mention this was a waste of time.

It all was.

Beast Boy hadn't been able to suppress the beast...

What was she going to do with him?

Every day that passed she was uncertain.

She just didn't know.

Her thought were all jumbled.

The doors creaked open beside her and she didn't have to turn to see it was Beast Boy.

He glanced at her but said nothing, letting a comfortable silence pass through them.

Wind blew at their hair, ruffling it and Beast Boy sighed, "...what did the beast tell you?"

Raven didn't look at him, "Nothing." She lied.

"So...tonight's been pretty...awkward..." he admitted gritting his teeth and shoving his hands in his jacket pockets.

"You're telling me..." She muttered.

"...I know...you don't want to date me...or be a couple..." Beast Boy began.

"Don't." Raven told him, looking at him with set brows.

Beast Boy looked at her hard, "Let me just say it again because it's like you can't hear me when I say it...Raven, I love you."

Raven felt her face burn, "I heard you."

"I love you and you know I do. You saw it in my mind with no doubt but still...you can't even say you like me." He sounded frustrated.

"Garfield," she said his real name clearly, "You of all people know how complicated things are for me. I need space, I need air. I need to think. I don't know what I feel."

Beast Boy's spring grass eyes shone and he moved closer to her, "Maybe this will remind you."

He cupped her cheeks and tilted her head, touching their moist lips together.

His lips were soft like always, and warm and inviting, his tongue sweet tasting slightly buttery but her mind was too messed up right then.

The kiss felt wrong at the moment, out of place...

Raven pushed Beast Boy away, "Garfield I told you I needed space."

They stared at each other, words scarce between them and they eventually returned to their " _date."_

* * *

When the team got back to the Titan tower after the play, Cyborg parked the T-car and smiled plastically, turning the radio down, "Well that was a terrible play. When y'all said theater I thought you meant movie theater."

They all got out in a series of opening doors and unfastining seatbelts and they talked of the play's ridiculous storyline, Raven and Beast Boy silent.

The awkwardness hanging between them.

They all walked past the obstacle course, the sky black and stars sparkling.

"Did you enjoy the play friend Raven?" Starfire asked beside her but Raven just looked at her. Starfire nodded. Understanding and mouthing _sorry_.

"This date night was fun, I think we really _bonded_ ," Robin said raising a brow at Beast Boy as they all walked up the stairs, "Good thing we will be doing this _often_."

Raven glared and Starfire grabbed her arm, "Do you wish to sleep in my room tonight?" Star whispered to her and Raven, for the first time, couldn't be more relieved to sleepover with her.

She needed it.

* * *

Raven's beeping communicator woke her up as it vibrated on Starfire's desk.

Raven sat up slowly, trying not to wake Star who was slightly asleep on her, flaming red hair dishelved.

Although Starfire slept like a rock, snoring loud.

God that alien girl could sleep.

Raven's head pounding as she caught sight of the time.

It was 3:12 am.

Raven got up and answered the communicator, squinting Violet eyes at the screen through the dark.

Her eyes widened.

No way.

* * *

Raven pushed the elevator button quickly, her blood pulsing as she impatiently waited for the doors to open to the main floor.

Finally, they opened and she flew out to the dark and silent living room.

She ran to the towers entrance and swung the door open.

"Hi." Melvin smiled at her along with Timmy and Teether, the three young super kids.

* * *

"The brotherhood of evil infiltrated the sanctuary they were in. The monks were all taken hostage. The kids managed to escaped and called me, tracking my communicator to the tower." Raven told the sleepy team. Starfire was still half asleep in her chair.

Cyborg yawned, "Damn those kids did all that?"

"They're special," Raven looked over at them.

The kids were now playing in the living room with Beast Boy, jumping and giggling on his shoulders as he morphed.

It bothered her slightly that they took a liking to him so quickly.

They were _her_ kids.

Robin nodded, "We will go down there now. Cyborg start the car."

"What about the kids?" Raven asked and Robin raised his brows at her.

"You're staying with them." He told her.

"What?!" Raven crossed her arms.

"Don't worry, Beast Boy is staying with you." He added, typing on his communicator, Beast Boy saying _what_ in the background.

"That's not fair!" Raven protested.

Robin smirked, "Consider It bonding time for the newest Teen Titan couple."

Raven glared as he left to change and Starfire, Cyborg and Robin were out quickly on the mission, the doors shutting behind them.

Timmy Tantrum began crying out and Raven's head pulsed.

Raven turned to Beast Boy and the kids who were standing watching her.

 _You've got to be kidding me_ , Raven thought.

* * *

 **Poor Raven! Whatever will happen?**

 **Thank you so much for reading!**

 **Again, sorry for the length the next chapter will be better.**

 **Please tell me what you think and have a great night!**


	17. Chapter 17: Future

**Disclaimer: I do not own teen titans this is just writing inspired by the much loved series.**

 **Final Chapters of Monster**

* * *

 **Chapter 17: Future**

 _"Can you guys please keep it down? I'm trying to concentrate."_

Raven's eyebrow twitched up in annoyment as she sat down crisscross in front of the window in the living room, her meditation interrupted.

Beast Boy looked at her sheepishly, "Sorry Rae we-"

He was cut off by Timmy Tantrum jumping on his shoulders and screaming loud, pulling at his green hair.

"Timmy no!" Melvin shouted, "Get off of green Boy it's my turn to play!"

Teether was on the floor shoving a game control in his mouth, drooling over himself.

Raven sighed, feeling her temper rise against her temples.

"It's my turn!" Timmy screamed and started crying, Melvin shouting at him and Beast Boy trying to calm them.

"Enough!" Raven shouted standing up and crossing her arms at all of them, "If you don't stop. It's a time out for all of you."

"Why don't we take them out? To have some fun?" Beast Boy said.

"Out? _Fun_?" Raven frowned.

"Yeah we could take them out for pizza and-" Beast Boy was interrupted by the kids cheering.

"No we need to stay here. They haven't been behaving anyways." Raven said firmly and the kids began to whine.

They all hugged onto Beast Boy and cried.

"Come on Rae." Beast Boy smiled, "Don't be so uptight."

Raven sighed, today was going to be a long day.

* * *

The n"And that's how I lost my tooth by falling off a train!" Melvin told Beast Boy as she shoved a pizza in her mouth.

They all sat at a circular table outside Beast Boy and Raven's favorite pizza place downtown.

"Wow that's pretty intense," Beast Boy laughed and Timmy grinned at him, "I lost 3 teeth by running into the door!"

"Hey I have a joke!" Beast Boy grinned at the kids and Raven rolled her eyes with Teether sucking on a sippy cup in her lap.

"Why did the king go to the dentist?" Beast Boy asked the kids looked at him in expectation.

"Because he needed a new _crown_!" Beast Boy slapped his knee laughing and the kids went wild, even Teether giggled.

Raven just watched them boredly and continued biting her cheesy pizza.

Beast Boy began telling another joke and Raven wasn't really paying attention, her head killing her with a pounding headache.

"Teether stole my blanket!" Timmy screamed loudly. A scream so loud it broke their glass cups, everyone putting their hands over their ears.

"Oh god he screams loud." Beast Boy winced, his over sensitive ears hearing it amplified.

"He has sypersonic screams." Raven frowned, "Timmy, stop screaming now or I'll give you a reason to scream."

Timmy stopped, blinking and then started crying.

Beast Boy hugged him and he frowned at Raven, "Raven you don't have to be so mean! He's just a kid."

"He needs discipline. It can't always be fun and games." Raven frowned back, eyebrows set.

Beast Boy started making funny faces and stretching his cheeks, making Timmy wipe his tears and laugh.

As much as Raven hated admitting it, Beast Boy was good with kids.

Melvin continued to stuff pizza in her face, "I'm saving some for Bobby!"

Teether drooled on Raven's lap. "Can we go now?" Raven groaned.

"We can go to the park." Beast Boy said and the kids went wild.

 _Great_.

Raven sat on a bench with Beast Boy as the kids Timmy slid on the slide and Melvin pushed Teether on a swing.

She rubbed her eyes tiredly and noticed a group of girls walking by taking pictures of her and Beast Boy on the bench, running off giggling.

 _Fan girls_. The worst kind...The _shippers_.

Raven and Beast Boy sat there awkwardly, their tense moment at the play still fresh.

Beast Boy himself took his phone out and snapped a picture of them sitting on the bench and Raven frowned.

The titans had phones but they rarely used them, they mostly just got it for the hype but they had no need for them since they did almost everything on their comms.

Starfire and Cyborg were the ones who were mostly on it, social media stars in their own right.

Raven herself hadn't used her phone at all. It still sat in its box.

Beast Boy frowned at her as he showed her the picture, "You need to smile. This is going on Instagram."

Raven laughed cynically, " _Instagram_? Did Starfire make you an account?"

"Yes," Beast Boy typed away, "She made you an account to. You have lots of followers. More than me!"

Raven's eyes widened, "She what?!"

He nodded and showed her the account, tons of pictures of Raven over the course of time, pictures taken by Starfire.

Raven reading on the couch with braids, Raven on the obstacle field concentrated, Raven meditating by the beach, pictures with thousands of likes.

Beast Boy showed her his account and his pictures were more deliberate, more edgy looking. Beast Boy downtown in a dark jacket, lights shining behind him. Beast Boy after battle with Robin.

Raven featured in a lot of them. In moments she didn't even notice a picture was being taken of her. Comments of fans under them, endless.

Comments about Beast Boy and Raven's ' _relationship'_. Now that Robin had made it official.

"That's...weird." Raven frowned, "And a waste of time."

"I don't think so. I think it's good, so you can catch memories and look back at them but also it keeps people connected to us." He said as he posted the picture of them, "In a few years we will look back at this and be glad there are pictures of us."

Raven shook her head and watched the kids play, her headache thumping.

"Not me. I _never_ forget. Every memory is fresh in my mind and it stays forever. The memory of an Empat." She told him.

"No way," Beast Boy looked at her, eyes playful, hood and cap over his head.

"She nodded, "I'm serious. Ask me anything, a detail, anything. Down to the date and I'll tell you exactly what happened. Ask me something you don't remember so you know I'm not just reading your mind."

Beast Boy thought a moment, "Hmmmm...okay. January 3rd, 2 years ago. I got sick. With what?"

"You got sick with the flu after we got back from the Italian restaurant downtown. The redhead waitress with a nose ring was sick and you were shamelessly flirting with her then she sneezed on you." Raven didn't miss a beat, watching the kids run.

Beast Boy laughed, "Oh woah that's cool! I remember that...she had a nose ring? I was so sick and Starfire was freaking out thinking I was going to die."

"You're telling me? I had to sleep in her room as she cried all night over you." Raven rolled her eyes.

Beast Boy smiled, green eyes sparkling, "Okay another one...June 12th..one year ago."

Raven frowned at this, "A guy with blonde hair at the bowling alley was hitting on me and wouldn't leave me alone so you shoved your mint icecream in his face."

Beast Boy bit back a grin, "Oh yeah! That was awesome. You remember the look on his face when he saw I was green?"

Raven smiled slightly, "I have to admit, even though you save me in battle all the time, that was probably the nicest thing you've ever done for me."

He smiled wide at her, "I'll always do that to. Defend you."

Raven felt her stomach clench, the way it did for some reason with him at times.

Suddenly all of the kids of the park ran screaming away from the swing set and Beast Boy and Raven got up running.

Teether was biting through the swing set and blowing out metal from his mouth.

Timmy climbing over the swingset and screaming.

Melvin smiled innocently at them, "We were just having fun."

Raven and Beast Boy glanced at each other, the sun setting, "We should go."

* * *

Beast Boy held the screaming baby Teether and looked at Raven nervously as they stood in the living room of the tower.

"Umm...how do I make him stop?" He asked in a panic.

Raven scrunched up her nose, "I think he needs a diaper change..."

Beast Boy gagged inwardly

He loved kids but...diapers were gross.

"We didn't bring any diapers..." Melvin made a face.

Raven slapped her face with a hand, "Great just...great."

She looked at Beast Boy with a glare, "I'm going to buy diapers and I'm taking Melvin. It will only be a few minutes...Can you handle Timmy and Teether until then? Do not...go anywhere Gar."

Beast Boy grinned, "You're underestimating me again. Of course I can. Don't worry."

Raven grabbed some money and Melvin's hand.

Sure he could.

* * *

Raven was walking the steps of the tower, Melvin skipping beside her with the diapers.

Raven was sure a picture of her buying diapers would be all over social media by tonight.

Beast Boy rang up her communicator and Raven answered it quickly, expecting the worst.

"Hey Rae..!" Beast Boy said unevenly, holding Teether.m

"Don't _hey Rae_ me Garfield. What happened?" Raven grit her teeth.

"Well...so I took Teether and Timmy on a ride in my motorcycle and then-"

"You took them on your _motorcycle_?!"

"Look that's not the point...I was downtown buying Timmy icecream...and I turned and...I _lost_ him." Beast Boy admitted in worry.

Raven glared at him, "I'm coming!"

She and Melvin broke into a run.

* * *

Raven breathed hard and felt her heart pound as she and Melvin looked through the park that was dark now.

Where could Timmy have ran off to?

Raven felt her head pound hard again and her nose was moist. She wiped it with her hand, bright red blood dripping.

"Raven!" Melvin cried, worried and held her arm.

"I'm fine, don't worry." Raven promised and sat down on a swing, wiping her nose on her t-shirt, "Sit on the swing. Beast Boy probably found Timmy already."

When Melvin sat on the swing beside her she pulled out her comm and dialed up Robin.

It was Starfire who answered.

"Hello friend Raven! We have secured the monk's sanctuary. We are getting the monks inside and Boy Robin is busy and we will be home much soon!" She smiled then frowned, "What...you are _bleeding_!"

"I know-don't worry." She responded as Melvin swung on the swing next to her.

"Oh..what is your reason for calling?" Starfire asked.

"Star...ugh." Raven ran a hand over her face, "Beast Boy lost one of the kids...and we can't find him and I'm stressed out."

Starfire gasped, "Oh no!"

"Yeah I know. Beast Boy can be such an idiot. I'm tired of his screw ups." Raven said acidly.

"Well...although you are the stressed out...perhaps do not be so hard on friend Beast Boy. It was an accident and you should just help him." Star told her.

Raven blew at her hair, "Why should I?"

"Do not forget who helped you when you had to take care of the kids on your own. It was Beast Boy who gave you the advice to help you when you called. He was there for you. So be there for him." Starfire said solemnly.

She was right and Raven recalled their conversations over the communicator as he gave her advice on how to calm the kids by telling them jokes and making faces.

Raven sighed, "I hate it when you make sense Star."

* * *

Raven barged in the arcade with Melvin and she spotted Timmy right away on a car game.

After an hour of running through downtown, Raven had finally found him and although Raven could never have kids,

she felt relief flood through her the way a mother would feel.

Melvin ran to Timmy, hugging him hard and making him cry out.

Raven called Beast Boy and he nearly cried over the comm.

He came bursting into the arcade a few minutes later with Teether and he kneeled on the ground and hugged all of the kids tightly.

He frowned at Timmy, "Don't ever scare me like that again _kid_."

Beast Boy looked at Raven apologetically, "I'm sorry. I should of listened to you. You were right. Let's just...go home."

Raven looked around, "Actually...we are already here. Why don't we stay?"

The kids cheered and Melvin and Timmy continued to play, Beast Boy smiled slightly at Raven.

Raven handed Beast Boy the diapers, "But you're changing Teether's diaper."

Beast Boy frowned and they spent the rest of the night there, playing arcade games with the kids.

At some point the rest of the titans came to the arcade, after Raven called to tell them where they were, Starfire and Cyborg running to the fake motorcycles.

Robin settled in the booth in front of Raven, watching everyone play as upbeat pop music played around them.

"We got everything under control. The kids will be able to leave by the morning." He said not looking at her.

"Good. I'm going to miss them though." She admitted.

He looked at her now, "Looks like Beast Boy will to...so how's your _official_ relationship going?"

Raven glared at him, "You hate me don't you?"

Robin laughed, "No. I just wanted to ask like any good friend would."

"Why can't you just lecture me like a normal person?" Raven squished her cheek with her hand.

Raven knew he was still mad at her but he wasn't bringing it up yet.

Robin looked back at Beast Boy who was picking up Timmy so he could shoot a basketball.

"Could you do it?" He asked her.

"Do what?" Raven asked looking at Robin.

" _That_." He motioned to Beast Boy with the kids, laughing loud and playing.

Thats when Raven looked and understood.

Beast Boy wanted kids.

Maybe not for a long time but he would want them one day. It was obvious. He loved kids and his body was even genetically programmed like his animal counterparts to procreate with an intensity.

The very thing every male species aspired to do.

And it just so happened Raven _couldn't_.

This sunk into her mind and she hadn't thought of it before. All her life she had learned to accept it and was fine but now it hit her stomach so hard it hurt.

Watching Beast Boy with the kids she knew she _wouldn't_.

She _couldn't_ take that away from him.

She would never be with Beast Boy she realized. Even if he did love her.

His love would fade eventually when he would grow tired of her.

Why would he invest himself in someone empty like her?

Someone who couldn't even love him?

She got a sick feeling in her throat, the arcade lights making Beast Boy seem to light up.

"I can't." Raven admitted to Robin quietly.

* * *

"...then...I ran _far_ far away..." Beast Boy said in soft low voice to the kids as they lay in the bed, in expectation.

"Then what happened?" Melvin asked with sparkling eyes.

"Then...he called me to come save him. " Raven said as she stood at the doorway, arms crossed.

Beast Boy glanced at her grinning, "Yeah. I was hurt pretty bad but Rae helped me. And after that we defeated the bad guys and we were too tired to go home so we ate pizza and we all fell asleep in the car."

"Cool story." Timmy yawned and the kids settled and snuggled in Beast Boy's bed.

Beast Boy and Raven got out smoothly and they awkwardly walked beside each other in the hall not knowing what to do or say.

It was so strange...things felt different between them.

As if something huge had changed between them in the course of a few seconds.

Raven's heart beat quickly as she glanced at Beast Boy through the darkness of the hall, his face calm, hoodie and cap shadowing his sharp features.

They didn't say a word as they entered Raven's room and shut the door behind them.

What was going to happen?

They could yell at each other, just talk, laugh or start kidding.

Anything could happen at this point.

A burning headache slipped over Raven's head and she decided to run to the bathroom and lock the door behind her.

Beast Boy just stood in her room, dim, the only light coming from the window and feeling as out of place as ever as he looked around.

The stuffed chicken animal he had won her at the carnival with Cyborg sitting there.

Her sketchbook sitting on her desk. He picked it up gently and decided to look through it.

They were mostly sketches of different kinds of plants or objects like rings and mirrors.

They all had a dark theme much like Raven's personality and had a touch excess of scribbles that gave them an edgy look.

He sucked in his breath when he saw a rough sketch of a guy in the water.

Although the lines were rough and edgy, he could tell it was him she drew.

The drawing she drew at their day on the beach.

He slammed the book closed and decided maybe he should leave her room. What was he doing in here anyways?

The bathroom door creaked opened and Raven stepped out, her hair messy around her, her jeans unbuttoned and her shirt slipping off her shoulder, cheeks slightly tangy and orange.

She looked at him with glassy Violet eyes and he read something like _hunger_ in them.

That made his stomach tighten considering he had never thought she really desired him at all.

It was always him desiring her but now he was on the receiving end.

She walked to him almost drunkily and pulled her jeans off swiftly, grabbing the front of his shirt and pushing him on the bad.

This kind of passion was _really_ out of character for her...but Beast Boy didn't really mind...

He undid his jacket and threw it off with his hat, Raven pulling his shirt off of him and throwing it to.

She pushed him back on the bed and crashed her lips to his, hungrily and hotly. She sat straight on his lap, rocking slightly and biting her lip, making Beast Boy moan lightly.

" _I want you._ " She whispered to him in a voice laced with sweetness, lips brushing against his ear and then down his neck. He rubbed her smooth legs and pulled their hips even closer, pressure building up.

She reached for his pants but then stopped suddenly, like a stone and her eyes widened, the whole pactions of her face changing to seriousness.

Thats when Beast Boy got the hint.

"What just happened?" Raven whispered in horror.

Beast Boy swallowed, heart pounding, "You-you came after me..."

"That-that wasn't me!" Raven breathed hard and squirmed making Beast Boy grit his teeth since she was sitting on his lap.

"Then who was it?" He asked but then understood, "... _Passion_...?"

Raven looked mortified, "Oh my _gosh_ my emoticlone didn't even bother trying to tell me anything important instead she uses the opportunity to possess me to _get_ with you!"

"Well...passion sure is... _nice_." Beast Boy winced, his hips pulsing under Raven's.

Raven gripped Beast Boy's arms and looked down at him blankly.

"You're stressed out aren't you? That's why she could possess you. Are you okay? Do you want to talk about anything?" He asked her, holding her hips lightly.

Raven swallowed, how long was she going to keep the prophecy from him?

Until it happened?

Yes. She had to. For his sake. There's was nothing to stop it.

"...passion said...she _wanted_ me. Do _you_?" He asked after a silence.

An easy question.

Raven couldn't deny it. Her own emoticlone had said it.

It was true.

She cared for Beast Boy enough to want him physically, that was the truth.

Love? She didn't know. But _want_ was enough for now for Raven to continue.

Raven said nothing and just grabbed his cheeks and leaned her face into his, kissing him slowly.

This was enough for Beast Boy at the moment.

Actions in their case, _as the saying goes_ , said more than words.

Beast Boy helped Raven with her shirt and flung it together with the pile of clothes they made on the floor.

Their skin was warm against each other and Raven's hair fell around Beast Boy like dark waterfalls.

Raven slipped her hand down his pants and past his boxers making him inhale sharply.

Her hand wrapped around the hard, length of him, pulsing and throbbing under her fingers. She gripped it and stroked the veiny member, Beast Boy letting out little grunts.

She slipped her hand out and pulled his pants and boxers slightly lower and moved her hips over his, grinding and rubbing over him slowly. He moved his fingers from her hips to her underwear, sticking his fingers inside and rubbing and poking her tight and moist skin.

She bit her lip and they kissed again, Beast Boy reaching up a hand under her bra and stroking her breast roughly.

The door opened and Timmy stood at the doorway rubbing his eyes, "What-are you _doing_?" He whined and Raven flung herself off of Beast Boy in speed kid flash would be jealous of and to the floor.

"We were _talking_." Beast Boy said in horror as he shifted his pants up.

Beast Boy sat up, the mood cut off and Timmy ended up snuggling on the bed with Beast Boy. When Timmy fell asleep, Beast Boy glanced at Raven, a grin on his face.

Poor kid will have nightmares now.

"Thank you." Raven told him in a whisper so they wouldn't wake Timmy.

"For what?" He whispered back.

"For being the dumb idiot you are."

He smiled slightly at her and they just sat there like that.

Soon he drifted off but Raven sat up awake looking at him and she couldn't help but let her eyes get wet.

Her head still hurt in a harsh heat and she wiped her eyes angry at herself.

Blood trickled from her nose again and she knew what it all meant as she held hands over her face.

For once in her life, she wasn't going to be able to save Beast Boy.

All she could do was watch and wait.

In the meantime, she swore she would make the best of their time together.

* * *

Saying goodbye to the kids the next morning was bittersweet as the monk stood at the tower's steps, ready to take them away.

The titans all stood at the door, fistpumping and hugging the kids.

"Don't forget to visit." Melvin told Raven as she hugged her tightly.

"Wouldn't forget it for the world." She responded steadily, her heart aching slightly at the place the kids had claimed.

Melvin then hugged Beast Boy tightly, kissing him straight on the mouth, surprising Beast Boy.

Raven looked at Teether's cute face one last time before handing him to the monk.

Melvin took the monk's hand and Timmy hugged Raven, "I love you." He ran to Melvin and took her hand. They waved and turned and just like that, they were gone.

 _Her_ kids.

Raven wasn't sad though.

She'd see them again one day.

"What shall we do now?" Starfire asked.

Robin shrugged at her, "I don't know. We are off today."

"Let's go out. Do something...something uh...fun." Raven said and everyone looked at her with open mouths.

Cyborg put a hand to his ear, "Did I go deaf or did I just hear Rae say she wants to do something _fun_?"

Raven glared, "I'm not just some...cold person...I can to have fun to..."

Robin rubbed his chin, "Last time you suggested something like this the world was ending. Something you need to tell us?" He joked.

But he was spot on.

Raven looked away and at Beast Boy, "Why doesn't Gar chose what to do?"

Beast Boy's face lit up, "Oh really? Cool! I've been wanting to go o that laser tag arena in the south side. They have a burger place nearby to that serves vegans!"

"That sounds like the most of fun! I shall bring the camera if taking pictures!" Starfire cheered in excitement and ran inside to get ready.

Cyborg and Beast Boy threw their arms over Raven and began blabbing away but Robin just looked at Raven as they walked into the tower.

* * *

Those next few days were almost like a blur, surreal.

They didn't have crime calls to answer and the few they did were small so they were out nearly in every moment.

Playing laser tag, Raven teamed up with Beast Boy and won, knocking out all of the titans and every other opponent. She pushed him up the side of the wall in the dark and kissed him harshly, making out as people passed by. He grinned and they went on.

Raven was slightly more...kind in a way. a More attentive and less annoyed by them.

When the titans raced in carts, Raven rammed into Cyborg's cart he swirled out of control and Raven grinned, heading to Beast Boy next in a rush of excitement.

They gazed at each other as they raced head to head, hair blowing in the wind, sky dark, eyes shining.

All of their days went like that. Going out together having fun, singing obnoxiously in the T-car.

Going into expensive stores and trying on a bunch of expensive clothes and not buying any. Raven and Beast Boy making out in the dressing room.

They stole moments like that every time, away from the team. Staying ways behind them, kissing and groping. Rushing straight into their rooms after the other titans fell asleep to undress each other and end up on the bed,

Despite them publicly and _officially_ , dating in a sense she wasn't comfortable with the team seeing it all out there.

Especially Robin.

They didn't have to know how she really felt.

Beast Boy did notice Raven's sudden neediness and initiating of the touches and moments.

It wasn't like her.

It was slightly strange but he didn't question it.

Why would he?

In a club where the teens were, Raven stood at a slight ledge. Her outfit for that evening was short shorts and a white crop top, lips dark, eyes dark, hair down and unruly.

Starfire was taking endless pictures, all going in social media by the end of the night.

Cyborg came beside Raven sipping a cup of an iridescent, neon colored drink.

Old enough to drink.

"You enjoying that?" Raven asked with a raised brow.

He smirked, "You mad cause you're still 19 and can't drink legally?"

Raven smiled slightly, looking around, "I'll be 20 soon. No worries. Where's Bumblebee? I haven't seen her lately."

"We broke up." He shrugged and took another sip.

"Why?" She furrowed her brows.

Cy drank the rest in one swing, "It just didn't work and we ended it. I guess..sometimes that happens. We weren't right for each other. Isn't meant to be sometimes, it's better to _end it_."

He set his cup down and walked to the dance floor as _guys my age by hey violet_ began blasting through the club, colorful lights shining.

She thought of his wordsas Beast Boy eyed her from across the club, their eyes locking.

Everything seemed slower as they looked at each other and they walked to each other. Beast Boy put his hand on Raven's cheek as the song blasted around them, smiling darkly.

Then his face softened and his brows furrowed. Raven made a face at him and she felt her nose moisten, she touched it and her fingertips were red with blood.

Beast Boy could smell it.

"I'm fine, it's probably just the dust from the club or something," she told the team as they walked outside the club.

"Are you sure Raven?" Starfire asked her in worry.

Raven nodded, "Yeah guys don't worry, see it already stopped."

Robin eyed her as she talked, eyes set hard.

"Maybe we should end the night here. It's late anyways," Cyborg said taking the role as the oldest.

Raven shook her head, "No. we aren't ending the night because of a nosebleed. Because if me. No let's stay out."

"He's right, we should go home." Robin put in and Raven frowned, grabbing Beast Boy's hand.

"Well you guys can go. Me and BB can stay out." She told them, pulling him.

Starfire's eyebrows softened, "...this is not like you fiend Raven...are you feeling well?"

"Yeah...I don't want to stay out if you don't feel good," Beast Boy added.

Raven glared at everyone, "I said I'm fine. You guys are overreacting."

"Alright we can stay out a little longer I guess...eat something.." Beast Boy took Raven's hand, not wanting to get her mad.

Cyborg rubbed his neck, "Well we're going home..." He turned and Starfire next, holding Robin's arm, Robin looking at Raven a moment longer.

 _You need to stop Raven, I don't know what you're doing or why but you guys will end up getting hurt_. Robin's thought entered her mind and she shook her head.

What did he even mean?

It was his own damn fault. He wanted to be cute and make them a couple, well he got what he wanted.

She guessed he hadn't anticipated Beast Boy and Raven acting like this, he had expected them to stay away from each other in irritation.

Raven and Beast Boy sat on the steps of an art museum, the sky black and it began to get cold. He handed her his jacket and they sat on the steps, eating nachos from a food truck.

They were slightly away from downtown and on the outskirts now.

The weeknd played in the faint distance from a shop nearby. Beast Boy got a guy to take a picture of them on the steps.

They looked like they were smoking in the picture because when they breathed puff clouds appeared from the cold. Leaning back in dark clothes with mean looks on their faces, Raven's long hair spilling over.

Raven liked the picture however, they looked edgy. Beast Boy wrote, _the baddest_ as its caption.

In front of them was a what looked like a catholic school, in thick red letters it read, _Madame Sabine's Seminary School._

Raven rested her head on Beast Boy's shoulder and she just stared at the building of the school, wondering what kind of lives those people lived in there.

"Do you think we'd still have met each other somehow?" Raven asked.

"What?" Beast Boy frowned.

"Do you think we'd still be friends if we weren't titans...if we were just normal kids...would we still have met?" She asked.

Beast Boy thought a moment, "I think...even if we weren't titans together...if we were just two random kids...I'd still be saving your butt from danger.

I'd always find a way to come find you."

Raven grinned at that and pushed him, "Yeah right dork. We both know it's the other way around."

Yet, as they walked away, she realized it was true.

* * *

The next morning was a blur for Raven as she sat up in her bed. She had woken up super early considering she got home late. Beast Boy had crashed in his room since they were too tired to do anything really.

She changed quickly and decided to make some lemon herb tea. She rubbed her face, eyes still puffy from lack of sleep. She ran a hand through her messy hair, white t-shirt loose.

She turned on Robin's radio next to the microwave, _Adele's love in the dark_ playing loud.

Raven felt very light for some reason, fresh. And she just thought and thought as she poured her tea and listened to the song. A warmth through her.

Things didn't have to be so harsh.

She had subconsciously pulled out two cups.

One for Beast Boy.

Funny how this simple action showed how much things have changed.

She held the two steaming cups in her hands and walked out of the kitchen and down the dark hall, the walk to Beast Boy's door seeming extra long that morning.

Raven pushed the door open with her powers, tea cups in hand.

Beast Boy was awake, sitting up on his bed, covers hazardous over him, his face pale.

He wasn't looking at Raven.

He was looking at the girl who lay in bed next to him.

Beast Boy turned to Raven then, slowly, every movement exaggerated. His eyes unreadable, wide.

Raven just stared, as still as a stone.

The girl's hair was a dark brown, the color of coffee beans, Raven noticed absently, contrasting against the white bed sheets.

The girl shifted and sat up, yawning, topless, the green stuffed panda Raven won for Beast Boy at the fair was behind her.

She was _pretty_ and had normal skin and rosy cheeks and brown eyes and looked like she smiled a lot...

A normal girl.

Raven registered everything as separate facts.

To protect herself she supposed.

But then she saw it all together... and she understood.

It hit her like a hard wave at the beach.

And Raven got a flashback to when she was younger on one of the beaches of Azarath when she got hit by a huge wave. It seemed monumental then, curling over her.

It was kind of wave that pulls you under and floods you in making you struggle to get out. She kicked and screamed, drowning in the dark until she finally broke free and crawled to the sand, shaking.

Raven couldn't go into the water for weeks, she was afraid.

And now, she felt exactly like that.

The tea cups slipped from her hands as they got numb, the cups crashing to the floor and exploding into small pieces, warm tea staining the ground, some of it slipping to her feet and burning her.

But she was numb.

She felt her face burn as if she had fallen straight on it.

It felt like an eternity she stood there eyes locked with Beast Boy's but it was only a few seconds. His eyes got soft and she couldn't deal with that. _That_ look.

Then there wasn't enough air in the room suddenly and she had to get out of there.

She stepped back slightly, all of the windows in his room cracking from the outburst of energy seeping out of her, eyes glassy.

She needed to get out.

Beast Boy tried to reach for her but she was already running. Her legs guided her but her mind was blank surprisingly.

Her ears couldn't register sound as she ran, much like in the way after an explosion in battle.

Battle. She had been in hundreds. Had faced dozens of villains. Every villain and foe powerful in their own right, picking at her weaknesses and hurting her in every way imaginable.

She had won, survived and conquered every battle she fought, coming back stronger every time.

Yet this was worse than every battle she had ever fought.

And Beast Boy had hurt her worse than any villain ever had.

She reached the obstacle course outside the tower, rain pouring of course, because that's how the world worked.

She paused and held her knees and shook lightly, her balance messed up as her chest felt it was twisting tightly, about to burst any second.

That's when she realized what that feeling was, that drop in her stomach every time she was around him. It wasn't butterflies, it was _anticipation_ to the way he'd end up crushing her with the hold he had on her.

And he did.

"Raven!" Beast Boy's voice came behind her.

She whipped around stepping back, face blank, "Stay away from me!" She said emptily.

"Raven...please! Listen to me! It's _not_ -what you saw!" He pleaded, stepping towards her.

" _Don't_! Don't...just stay away from me!" She said, her voice hoarse, "I'm warning you...stay away from me!"

"Rae...please...nothing happened...you have to believe me." He said desperately.

 _Lies. Lies. Lies_.

Raven turned away to leave and Beast Boy stepped to her and grabbed her but she burned him with a glowing black hand and pushed him away. He gripped his burnt shoulder, eyes wounded.

"Raven please..we need to talk about this." he whispered.

Raven raised her hands up and the rain around them stopped, frozen in time and tears spilled over Raven's eyes as she tried to hold herself together.

"Stay away!" She shouted and felt the ground shake.

Power flashed over her hands, and she blasted at him, missing terribly. Blasting over and over at him. He dodged them and he grabbed her arms, struggling as she let out frustrated cries and he held her close.

"...You make me... _so_..." Raven's voice cracked slightly as he held her hard, the rain falling again.

He let her run off.

* * *

Starfire and Robin were watching a movie in Star's room when Raven barged in.

She was soaking wet, eyes red and watery, face pale.

"Friend Raven..." Starfire paused the movie.

"Tell Robin to get out... _Now_!" Raven's voice was uneasy.

Starfire looked at Robin and he nodded heading out, as worried as he was about Raven.

When the door shut Raven glared at Starfire through tears , "Why didn't you tell me?"

"Tell you what Raven..? I do not understand..." she responded gently.

"I found Beast Boy in bed with a _girl_. It shouldn't matter right? He's annoying-I don't care-I.." Raven said harshly swallowing and Starfire's faced softened.

Raven sat on the bed beside a Starfire, "You didn't tell me it would hurt so _freaking_ bad." Raven accused her angry tears spilling over her eyes.

"Oh...Raven..." Starfire held Raven close to herself and stroked her hair.

They stayed like that, not really talking but Starfire humming and soothing her, making Raven drift on to sleep.

* * *

 _Azarath metrion zinthos. Azarath metrion zinthos._

Raven sat levitated on the roof, meditating. Wind blowing lightly at her, her Robe blowing behind her.

The sun was setting over the sea, the sky the color of blush.

Raven's brows were set, head pounding hard in pain.

Her eyes snapped open, "What do you want?" She asked icily as she sensed Beast Boy behind her.

"...I just...there's pizza...if you're hungry." He said slowly.

Raven didn't respond.

A silence.

"Rae...you have to listen to me eventually...to hear the truth and believe me. You can't avoid me forever." He said, his face soft but hurt.

Raven just watched the sun hide and said nothing, her Dutch braids floating.

When he left, Raven felt blood trickle out of her nose, her arms and legs glowing in red markings. Raven stood up and closed her cloak around her.

 _No_.

Time was almost up.

What was even going to happen...?

He was right. She couldn't avoid him forever. There were things bigger than the two of them.

She had to tell him the prophecy before it was too late.

* * *

 **Hi guys! Thank you so much for reading!**

 **Yes, Monster is coming to an end and there's only two or three chapters left. I hope my story has been a good one and has entertained you so far!**

 **Please let me know what you think about it, I appreciate your reviews!**

 **The next chapter will be more intense I promise. Maybe _too_ intense. **

**Until the next chapter!**


	18. Chapter 18: Last Good Day

**Disclaimer: I do not own teen titans.**

 **Warning: Adult content**

 **Final chapters**

* * *

 **Chapter 18: Last Good Day**

 _She swore she'd never lose again._

Raven flew back against the brick building, her back slamming against the wall of it and knocking some bricks off.

They were going against Dr. Light once again since that time he struck her.

She was weak then but now she was stronger than ever.

Raven was ready this time. She would beat him.

Raven winced in pain slightly but got herself up from the rubble, levitating and blasting at him, hitting his leg and making him fall to his knees.

He threw out another bolt at her and she moved to the side but it hit her shoulder and she flew back again.

Beast Boy ran to her in tiger form and morphed to himself offering her a hand.

She pulled up a dark shield in front of him, pushing him away from her, "Go away. I've got this." She growled.

Beast Boy's eyes softened and he watched her carefully.

She got up in determination and her hands lit up with dark power, eyes black.

" _Azarath metrion zinthos_!" She shouted and flung her powers at Dr. Light.

They struck him hard and she held it there, making him scream.

Raven flew back to the ground and marched over to Dr. Light, power still holding him in place.

When she reached him she pulled her arm back and struck him straight in the face with an intensity of power that spilled from her.

Dr. Light flew back several feet away, unconscious.

The rest of the team joined Beast Boy in formation, staring in awe as Raven had already taken him down.

Robin rubbed his neck, "Wow Raven...good job. That's the fourth guy this week you took out on your own."

She was stronger than she'd ever been and Raven knew exactly why.

Any kind of unleashed feeling amplified her powers.

Especially _anger_.

And she was definitely angry.

Raven brushed dust and debris from her legs and walked passed them, her Dutch braids perfectly in place, "Yeah I know." She said without looking back.

The team looked at each other with raised brows, left behind in the rubble.

"What's up with her?" Cyborg asked frowning.

Starfire knew what was going on but she had sworn to Raven she wouldn't say anything.

"Perhaps she just needs the time to herself." Starfire said.

Robin raised a brow, "Maybe. Or maybe I should talk to her."

Cybirg shook his head, "No bro. You'll stress her out. Maybe I should talk to her."

Beast Boy watched Raven walk away, arms crossed, looking as if he'd never see her again.

* * *

 _She needed to focus._

Raven was meditating calmly in her room, candles lit all around her.

She had burned incense and a strong, rich smell swirled around her.

She hummed, her muscles relaxed as she inhaled and exhaled.

She mumbled words in Latin, deep in concentration.

The door opened hard and Cyborg stood there, "You. Me. The T-car. Now."

Raven was startled and fell, letting out a shout.

 _What the_ -

Cyborg grabbed her and carried her out of the room, forcing her out whether she liked it or not.

* * *

Raven and Cyborg walked down the park slowly still in their Titan uniforms.

Raven had assumed Robin had put Cy up to talking to her but he didn't.

There wasn't a lot of people at the park which was probably for the best in Raven's opinion.

The wind blew lightly, the day calm as they walked down the paved walkway.

"What can I say? BB has always been an idiot on some level," Cyborg told her after she told him she had seen him with a girl.

"Still," he added, "Hard to believe BB would do that. He can be a player sometimes but... I don't buy this. There's got to be something else."

Raven watched as birds flew over them, "Well he was in bed with a girl. What else could there be to it?"

"Have you heard him out? Let him explain?"

Raven frowned, "No. I haven't even talked to him. There's no explanation needed for that."

Cyborg shook his head and stopped walking, "He hasn't talked to me either...Rae you're a smart girl aren't you? And I know you ain't blind, the boy cares about you."

Raven blushed slightly at that but continued frowning, "We weren't really dating you know? No matter what Robin said."

"Look I don't know what you two _were_ but...All I'm saying is, that it's not _like_ Beast Boy to do something like this. Do you honestly think he _could_? Especially to you? You're basically family to him." He asked raising a dark brow at her.

Raven sighed, "I don't know Cy...I didn't think so...but he did. All I know is he crushed me pretty damn hard right when I was starting to trust him."

Cyborg crossed his arms and smiled crookedly at her, "The little goblin has a way of _really_ doing damage. Look, if he _did_ do it...he's a bigger idiot than I thought and I'll personally kick his green ass. But...talk to him. You deserve an explanation and closure. "

Raven kept her arms crossed and shook her head, "No offense, but guys can be pretty stupid."

Cyborg smirked, "None taken. But don't forget I'm like half robot. Not a hundred percent human _guy_."

Raven smirked back at him, feeling slightly better.

Cyborg had an effortless way of making you trust him and talking to him.

Unlike Robin, Cyborg wasn't to over the top with the brotherly protection.

Raven knew Robin would want to talk to her soon, but she wasn't ready to face him either.

A baseball landed at their feet and they looked down at it, two young boys running towards them.

The boys stopped in front of them, one boy wearing a cap with a baseball glove, a synthetic left arm.

When he looked up Cyborg recognized him as the boy who went up to him at the park a year or so back. He was older now, 13 maybe.

"Playing baseball again little man?" Cyborg grinned, tapping the boy's hat.

The boy grinned wide, "Cyborg!" He looked to his blonde friend who had a prosthetic leg, "See I told you I knew Cyborg!" He glanced at Raven shyly, waving, turning slightly red. She waved back small, soon that Boy would get interested in girls.

He looked back at Cyborg excitedly, " _Yes_! Cyborg you have got to meet the rest of my friends!"

Before Cyborg could answer, the boy called out the rest of his friends who were on the other side of the park.

The group of boys stood around them in awe, all with various types of disabilities. One boy in a wheelchair, another missing both arms.

They all gawked over Cyborg, asking him questions about his powers and suit and his everyday activities, his battles.

Cyborg didn't mind the attention and told them a story about one of his battles.

Raven smiled slightly as she observed him with her head slightly tilted to the side, arms crossed, proud of her teammate.

Cyborg made the boy's laugh and that's when a she came.

A girl.

"There you boys are, I've been looking everywhere for you..." she said as she walked up behind the boys.

She was pretty with short, curly blonde hair and eyes a soft baby blue. Her face looked gentle and soft, her smile warm. She looked like she was fresh out of highschool.

Cyborg looked up at her from the boys and his smile faltered slightly as their eyes met.

Raven, for some reason, felt as if had just witnessed a huge moment.

The boy with the cap looked at the girl, "Sorry miss Simms. Cyborg was telling us about his adventures! He's so cool!"

The girl smiled wide, "Interesting...is that true? Are you cool?"

"Only sometimes," Cyborg shrugged and grinned.

"You mean rarely," Raven joked and everyone laughed.

They learned that she was a teacher at the school the boys went to the Westside School for the Handicapped. She supervised the child rehabilitation support group of these boys and took them out and dedicated her life to them.

Eventually, she had to go, they had class soon again.

"It was so nice meeting you two." She told them and she caught Cyborg's eyes again and smiled kindly.

She led the boys away and turned before leaving, "Oh, and my name is Sarah by the way."

And she was gone.

Cyborg and Raven looked on and he turned to Raven, "She was cool."

Raven raised a brow, "Didn't you have a crush on jinx?"

He continued looking after Sarah, "Yeah I do but she kinda wants me dead."

They walked away then, Cyborg ranting about his failed crush with jinx.

Raven could tell Sarah had made an impression in him.

* * *

It was rainy.

Water pouring heavily as Raven walked back on her way to the tower. She shivered lightly as she was wearing a black skirt and a nude halter top, hair a wet mass around her.

The weather had changed in two seconds on her walk back from the library, books in her hands wet.

She had taken a short cut and walked through the yard of an old abandoned house.

She walked ahead to the black, metal fence and walked up the steps to open the metal gate that connected to it. But before she did she whipped around and shot out a blast.

Beast Boy, dressed casually, ducked to dodge it and Raven glared at him.

"Why did you follow me?" She demanded.

"We need to talk." He told her and she laughed bitterly.

She was not ready to talk. This isn't how she wanted to talk with him.

It wasn't the time, she wanted to do it on her account.

When _she_ was ready.

" _Talk_? About what? What could you possibly say to justify what happened?" Raven replied coldly.

" _Rae_ -"

"I waited for you to tell me. To explain what had happened with that girl. But you can't come up with an excuse can you?"

In all honestly...Raven wanted him to explain it to her.

To tell her some elaborate story of how a girl ended up in his bed.

To laugh about it afterwards and for things to go back to normal.

But she knew no matter what he was about to say, it wouldn't change the fact the girl was in bed with him.

And no words could erase that image from her mind.

No words could erase the crushing damage he had already done to her.

He swallowed and ran a hand through his dark green hair, "I know you're mad...but Raven...hear me out...I didn't do anything with that girl."

Raven let out a condescending laugh, "A teenage boy with a topless girl in his bed and they didn't have _sex_? I'd sooner believe the trees could talk."

"Raven...we didn't! I swear!"

"Then how did she end up in your damn bed Beast Boy?"

He paused looking scared slightly, "...I...I _don't_ know...she wasn't there last night..."

Raven felt her throat close up, "Oh what so she magically appeared under your bedsheets then?"

"Raven I'm telling you the truth! I woke up and she was there, but nothing happened," he pleaded with her, hoodie on doing little to shield him from the rain.

Raven felt her already heated temper rise, blood boiling.

It was like a slap in the face being lied to by him.

It was one thing for him to betray her. But it was another thing for him to lie to her.

Raven shook her head, "Shut up. Just shut up. You're only making this worse by lying."

"I'm not lying to you!" He raised his voice.

Raven shook her head sadly, "You really don't get it do you? You were my best friend. I _trusted_ you. I trusted you with _everything and you broke me."_

She didn't let Beast Boy interrupt her, " _Don't_. I let you in Garfield and now...I'll never make that mistake again. You were my family and family is supposed to protect you. What happened to that?

What happened to _I'll always protect you_? what happened to _every. Single. Thing. That you have ever said to me?_ " Her voice cracked, but she didn't want to cry in front of him.

"I meant it all Raven it was just a misunderstanding..."

"No. You can't just say something then not mean them."

Raven turned away from him and walked up the stairs but he grabbed her wrist and that's when she lost it.

Something snapped in her.

She dropped her books.

She blasted Beast Boy away from her, dark power flashing and glared as he gripped his arm in pain.

"Don't step any closer to me _changeling_. I don't know you. The person standing in front of me, isn't the Beast Boy I knew."

"Yes I am...Raven _please_..." he begged, eyes soft.

Raven wasn't having it.

"Just stop it won't you? Why can't you just let me be? Leave me alone? You got what you wanted from me. You hate me, so you ruined me." She said angrily.

"I don't hate you."

"The _beast_ told me himself. You hate me. I saw it in you...how it grew. Admit it."

"I don't!"

"You do. And I _hate_ you." She shouted and she saw him flinch, the words stabbing him. "You ruined everything!"

His face matched hers in anger, "You know what? I've been an idiot for caring about you. All this time I've been doing everything for you and all you do is bring me down. You never cared about me, or anyone but your _self_. So _hate_ me then. I _don't freaking care_ anymore!"

"Who could ever care about someone like you? You're an _idiot_ for thinking I would." She yelled, her voice rough.

He locked eyes with her, "You're one to talk when your own mother never even loved you!"

He regretted the words once they came out but he was so hurt and mad that they slipped out.

He knew he had cut too deep when Raven's eyes widened and her lips parted, as if the life left her in a breath.

Something came over her and her hands and eyes glowed black as she went after him, shooting at him as he ran and morphed into a bird.

 _Novo_! Raven shouted and Beast Boy was struck, unmotphing and falling to the grass in a thud. He recovered quick and morphed into snake slithering through the tall grass.

Raven began blasting randomly and desperately at the grass, blood pumping, heart erratic.

She wasn't holding back.

She caught Beast Boy slithering beside her and he morphed and ran as she blasted at him.

She ripped off a piece of the abandoned house and threw it at him with her powers but he dodged it easily, morphing into a bear and going after her. She blasted at him again, not missing and hitting him hard.

He went back and morphed into himself, grasping his chest as he fell to his knees.

Raven stepped over to him, power pulsating from her intensely.

Beast Boy looked at her carefully, looking captivating and terrifying all at once.

She was letting rage control her actions.

Raven grabbed him by the shirt, "What are you going to do now Beast Boy? Go on. Fight me."

Beast Boy inhaled, not meeting her eyes. He was humiliated and praying the beast wouldn't crack under pressure.

If he did, Raven would be dead.

"Come on! Aren't you a _beast?_ Did the beast screw that girl? Or was that you?" Raven growled, "Show me. Show me how you _bodied_ that girl. Not the beast. _You_."

Beast Boy felt sick in the moment, his chest was burning from her strike and he was humiliated, but he also hated himself for the twinge of desire he had for her at the moment.

Raven wanted power at the moment. She was just as humiliated as he was but she wanted control over him.

She wanted him to drown in _want_ for her.

She chanted an enchantress spell under her breath, watching it pass over his eyes and his pupils dilated, his mouth parting open.

He was completely taken over by her but he didn't need the spell to be that way.

He stood up and grabbed Raven harshly, kissing her hard. She returned the kiss just as roughly and he pulled at her clothes, angry heat between them.

It was like they were both fighting for control now.

She pushed him slightly and he turned her around, pressing himself against her back. Running his hands on her arms up her thigh, in her skirt.

He walked, pulling her towards the metal gate and throwing her against the steps on her hands and knees, Beast Boy holding her hips from behind.

Her bravado died slightly as the rain continued to pour and she heard the unclasp of Beast Boy's jeans.

 _Oh he'd show her alright._

He tore at her underwear and pulled out his member in the pouring rain. He grabbed the sides of her skirt and pushed himself behind her slowly through her tight behind.

It was very slow and excruciating.

She gripped the metal bars of the gate as she shook and let out a loud yell, feeling like he was splitting her skin open.

So... _tight_...

Dry.

It hurt extremely bad.

Beast Boy pulled out slowly and made her shout louder, tears burning her eyes.

It hurt so bad... _too_ bad...it wasn't enjoyable...but she had asked for it.

And she didn't stop him.

He kept going, pace quickening, rain pouring, hands gripping her hips as his moist hardness poked in and out of her.

Faster. _Faster_.

 _Wet_. Everything wet.

Slippery now, he bit back a groan and continued slamming into her hips. Stroking her in swinging thrusts.

He finally loosened the grip on her, slowing down as her little grunts and cries went on and he slipped out her, pulling his jeans up, still exposed slightly and collapsing on the steps beside her, tilting his head back.

The spell had wore off a while back.

She dropped to, bottom sore, shaking from the pain, eyes wide, rain still pouring.

She couldn't look at Beast Boy as they sat in the steps.

They had both let their anger get the better of them.

 _What had they done_?

* * *

Raven sat in the bathtub with her eyes closed, warm water from the bath relaxing her, bubbles around her in bundles.

She let herself slowly sink in the warm water until her face was submerged under the water and bubbles, holding her breath.

At some point she slipped deep away.

She was in her mind.

In knowledges domain. A pale blue and clear sky, a large field of spring grass. The air was dry and still. A large yellow cherry blossom tree with a crystal like pond in front of her.

She was about to learn the rest of the prophecy.

Raven winced in heavy anticipation and slowly looked into her reflection in the pond.

It gazed at her darkly.

" _The beast that you contemplated is about to ascend out of the abyss and will go off in destruction. The monster will conquer and reign and the world will not stand a chance._ " Her Reflection whispered.

Raven held her stomach, maintaining her strength, "How can I stop this?"

 _"..The world will not be completely lost. The monster will be slayed by a heart of a half-human, half-demon.._."

Images of the future flashed before Raven's eyes.

Beast Boy convulsing violently and falling to his hands and knees, morphing into the _beast_.

Beast Boy charging straight to her.

Starfire screaming out Raven's name.

"There has to be another way," Cyborg saying.

Robin hugging her hard and Raven blasting him off of her.

Beast Boy on the ground, blood oozing from his chest.

Raven's eyes widened and her heart stopped, "No...no. _No_!"

She couldn't breathe.

"... _that is the prophecy and that is what will happen_..."

Raven fell to her knees and scattered her reflection in the water with her hands, "No! No there has to be something else! That can't be it!"

Her reflection dissapeared and Raven screamed, stuffing her face in the ground as yellow flowers from the tree circled around her.

"No! No! There has to be something else! No... _No_! _Beast Boy..._ " Raven shouted in defeat.

Around her all of her emoticlones sat around her. Happy, passion and brave even. Knowledge the only one standing in front of her.

They watched her carefully as she shouted out.

They had warned her.

This is what her body had been preparing herself for all this time.

All of the restless nights, the headaches, her emoticlones acting strange, her feelings going haywire, her powers not working.

 _Everything_ in her being had prepared her for this.

For a fate she couldn't escape.

For the reality she would have to kill Beast Boy.

 _Beast Boy_.

Her shouts were loud and knowledge's domain turned dark then.

Everything black.

Black.

Raven snapped her eyes open and struggled under the water as she sat up, her face breaking the surface.

Hair dripping wet and sticking to her cheeks, her skin was burning hot and drips of blood trickled from her nose.

She gripped the sides of the bathtub hard, her body shaking violently.

Her chest burned as she choked, the air not enough for her to the breathe.

She felt the same way she felt when she couldn't save Azarath.

When she couldn't save her mother.

When the world was going to end.

And now, when she wouldn't be able to save Beast Boy.

And not being able to save Beast Boy felt so much worse than when the world was ending.

That's what it felt like? When you knew you were about to lose something great.

She called out for him in her mind as she struggled to breathe, eyes blurry.

He came rushing in his sweatpants and white t-shirt, hair messed up from the nap Raven woke him from, face drowsy looking.

"Raven." He cursed and reached into the water of bathtub, putting his arms under her and carrying her out, her hair keeping her slightly modest considering she was naked.

He sat down on the floor of the bathroom, holding her naked body close in his lap, reaching for a white towel on the toilet and covering her with it.

" _Damnit_ Rae." He muttered pressing his shirt up to her bleeding nose. "What the hell happened?"

Raven's breathing calmed slightly, warm tears silently rolling down her tangy orange cheeks.

She put her hands on her wet eyes and Beast Boy sighed, stroking her hair, "Rae...I swear on my life, that nothing happened with that girl. I know you don't believe me...and I understand that...but you have to believe. I would never do that to you."

He thought this was about the girl?

It wasn't about her anymore. It was about the fate of the world weighing down on just the two of them.

The incident with the girl was far away now, seemed years ago and it didn't matter, whether it was true or not.

"I'm sorry I said your mom never loved you...I was just mad...I'm so sorry." He squeezed her hand.

This wasn't about words either.

This was about Raven and Beast Boy.

It was about _them._

It always has been.

And always will be.

Raven looked at him through blurry eyes, stupid and sweet Beast Boy.

Her best friend.

 _Her_ Beast Boy.

"You know how we accidentally hurt each other in battle sometimes..and we promise to forget it ever happened after we win the battle..." Raven said softly and her eyes watered but she held it together as best as she could,

"...can we do that now?"

Beast Boy nodded and hugged her tightly and they looked at each other softly before kissing each other warmly, needily. Raven pulling at his shirt and him pulling her way st close to him, pushing her long hair aside and kissing her neck.

They needed not to think but to just _do_.

There was no girl in his bed.

No prophecy.

No confusing feelings.

No problems.

Nothing.

Just the two of them in the moment.

They did what they did best.

And let the past go.

Although, they didn't have much of a future.

* * *

Raven sighed as she blinked, her eyelashes heavy. It was still slightly dark in her room.

She shifted slightly not wanting to wake Beast Boy who was sprawled over the bed hazardously, bed sheets tangled around him.

Not that she could wake him, that boy slept like a rock.

She studied his calm sleeping face steadily, sharp features soft, relaxed. She hugged him slightly, snuggling into his body.

His body was warm, the outline of his hard body pressing over hers, his strong arm around her. She felt surprisingly safe with him holding her in bed, comfortable. She hugged him back slightly, relishing the moment.

It might be the last time she would ever lay with a boy who loved her.

Would someone ever love her again, the way he had?

She sat up and picked up Beast Boy's shirt from the ground and pulled it over her head.

There was a tap on her window and she already knew who it was.

Raven glanced at Beast Boy but he was still snoring lightly.

She pushed the window open and met with bright Violet eyes.

Saf.

He still looked as alluring as ever, hood over his head as he sat in the tree Beast Boy had sat in countless times.

"You knew didn't you?" She whispered to him, "You knew all along. About the prophecy. You knew what was going to happen with Beast Boy."

She wanted to be angry at him and any other time she would of been mad but it was no use.

Fate was inevitable, delayed or not.

Saf eyed Beast Boy on the bed with a look she couldn't name, "I'm sorry I didn't tell you. It was wrong of me ...and I didn't fully understand the details myself...it wasn't clear...I'm sorry."

"It will all be over soon now...I know how these things work...why did you come back Saf?" Raven asked evenly.

Saf sighed, closing his eyes, "Today is the day Raven."

Raven just stared at him, breathless.

It had been coming.

She knew this.

But it still came as an icy shock.

She had thought she had a little more time left.

She looked toward the sleeping Beast Boy, "You're the oracle...is there anything I can do?" She added quietly.

"There is." He replied just as quietly, eyes locked on hers.

* * *

When Beast Boy woke up, Raven was not beside him, He found Raven was making pancakes for everyone in the kitchen, already dressed in her uniform, her hair in long dutch braids.

He stretched his arms and yawned, giving Raven a weirded out look.

She smiled slightly at him, "Good...morning..."

He raised a brow at her, "You made... _pancakes_...?"

He frowned at the plate of blueberry pancakes in front of him.

"Raven...there's something wrong...these pancakes look... _edible_." He said and she frowned.

The rest of the team came down and she smiled way too wide at them.

Starfire poked the pancakes, "I am confused...these pancakes are...not _poisonous_?"

Cyborg grinned, "Oh you really did it Rae. I don't have to drown them in syrup."

Robin yawned and took the syrup, "I'm still drowning mine in syrup. So Raven? What's the occasion? The world ending or something?"

Raven's smile twitched, "Nope...just being...uh... _nice_." She smiled extra wide.

Robin raised a brow at her, but continued eating.

"So..." Raven leaned against the counter, "...you guys want to go downtown..."

Starfire shot up, "Yes! Oh yes!"

Cyborg swallowed a chunk of pancakes, "Can we please not go shopping. If I see another shoe store I'll puke."

Robin stood up, "We can go out but get dressed for action technically it's not our day off."

Beast Boy slid his now empty plate to Raven, "Those were the best pancakes I've ever had in my life. Foreal." He grinned at her and she smiled back sinkingly.

Hopefully it wouldn't be his last plate of pancakes.

As they left the kitchen Robin grasped Raven's arm and looked at her, "Raven...? Is there something wrong?"

Raven didn't meet his eyes. She knew if she looked directly at him he'd know for sure something was wrong. He could read her like that.

"Everything is fine," she muttered pulling away, as much as she wanted to tell him, she knew she couldn't.

* * *

Much to Cyborg's terror the team was dragged into shopping with Starfire.

They got a lot of attention because they were dressed in uniform but not too much, these people saw them all the time since they went out a lot.

They walked mostly, buying icecream and talking about what kind of shoes were best for battle. Teasing Robin about his sneaker's he sported as a superhero. Then remembering funny moments in battle.

Starfire getting her hair stuck in a tree one time.

Cyborg tripping over a rock and accidentally shocking Robin with his blaster.

Robin's cape blowing over his face on windy days (Raven's favorite).

Raven tilted her head as she watched Star shove icecream in Robin's face making him shout in surprise.

That was them, your everyday teenagers and your everyday superheroes.

Raven caught sight of the cafe she and Beast Boy went in after she got shocked by Dr. Light.

The memory of Beast Boy helping her into the shop in the rain, ordering tea, talking about why she was acting different.

That night was far away.

She motioned to the cafe and they broke off together.

Cyborg would be mad for making him third wheel with Starfire and Robin again.

The waitress that greeted them already knew what they always ordered and they sat down at the booth towards the back next to the window, where they always sat.

Raven and Beast Boy glanced at each other as the waitress set down two steaming cups of lemon herb tea in front of them.

The cafe was dim but light shone at them through the window.

Raven sipped it and looked out the window, Beast Boy watching her carefully.

"What are you thinking?" He asked.

It was time for them to talk.

"You know when we all met...sometimes...I wish we could go back to that day...and do it all over." Raven admitted.

"Not me," Beast Boy shook his head and blew at the tea, "I think we've come a long way."

"We've just made so many mistakes...everything...changed so much. It changed me." She told him, eyebrows soft, "It changed you."

"That's time. It changes people." He told her.

Raven glanced at her tea cup, catching sight of the watch on her wrist.

The watch Cyborg had taught her to make. She had slaved over it for so long and Beast Boy constantly complementing her on it.

"Why do you like my watch so much?" She asked him holding her wrist up.

He smiled slightly, "My dad always wore watches and the one you made looks a lot like the one mm gave him...I always asked dad to let me borrow it...but he wouldn't let me. He said he'd give it to me when he passed away. I'd get it as a memory of him but it was lost when the boat crashed. So when I see your watch I think of my dad."

He shrugged, "It's a badass watch to." He said trying to lighten the mood.

"How was he...your dad?" Raven asked not wanting Beast Boy to stop talking about him.

Beast Boy blinked, surprised Raven asked him that.

They rarely talked about personal things like family.

"Well...he was a lot like you actually. Very serious, strict, insanely smart, and raised his voice at times...but he had a good heart. He was always reading and working in the lab. My favorite thing about him was he always made time to play baseball with me and he'd let me win."

Beast Boy lit up as he talked about him.

"And my mom was more like me, wild and always wanting to have fun. She was always cracking jokes and making us laugh. She was a bad cook like you but she baked amazing brownies...She would've liked you."

Raven smiled and imagined that in another life, Beast Boy taking her to meet his parents, his dad shaking her hand hard and his mom giving her brownies.

"What about your mom? You never mention her." Beast Boy asked.

Raven sighed, "Because there's not much to say about her. She was young and impressionable as a teenager and I didn't see much of her in my life. I was with Azar mostly. If you think I'm serious and cold, you should of known her."

"Nothing? There has to be something." He said sipping the warm tea.

Raven thought, "...well...there was one time I was learning to levitate and I fell from ten feet high. Mom came running to me. I scraped my knees and she took care of me and sat by my bed all day.

We would talk sometimes when she watered the flowers...She also sang from time to time...She sang really well..."

Raven shook her head, "But yeah.."

"I would've liked her." Beast Boy told her putting a hand on the table.

Raven doubted it but as she imagined her mom meeting Beast Boy she couldn't help but imagine her mom smiling slightly the way she did on rare occasions.

She realized with time...her mom would come to care for Beast Boy.

Raven had.

Beast Boy just had a warmth about him you couldn't help but be drawn to.

"So since your mom could sing...that means you can to!" Beast Boy grinned.

Raven rolled her eyes, "Yeah no. Not everyone is musically gifted. Like you. Remember when you sang our theme song in Tokyo?"

Beast Boy's green eyes widened, his face turning red, "Holy-omg you saw that!?"

Raven shrugged a shoulder, "Yeah I followed you. I had to. You were following a random stranger into a dark alley. I thought that girl was going to kidnap you."

Beast Boy looked mortified, "Oh my gosh I'm so freaking embarrassed!"

"You sang pretty good. The girls really loved it." Raven smirked and sipped tea.

Beast Boy smiled, "Except you. You're not like all of the other girls Rae."

Raven rolled her eyes, "What is that, a pick up line?"

"No I'm serious. like...what's your favorite flower?" He asked.

She looked up, "I don't really like flowers they're dumb but if I have to pick a plant or something...a cactus."

"See, a cactus? No girl likes cactus. Girl's are supposed to like roses or tulips."

"Yes they do. They're cool and spiky. They don't need a lot of water. Theyre tough and I like tough."

"I know."

She stared absently at his arm, examining his uniform.

"Why do you...still wear your suit from the doom patrol?" Raven asked him then.

He shrugged, "I dunno...I guess I felt I was always a part of the doom patrol."

"Well if you change your suit, and you should, you should get a red uniform. It would be pretty cool." Raven told him.

"I guess...it's just...I was never ready to let it go."

"Maybe you need to let go." She responded absently in that monotonous voice he was so used to, staring at her tea cup.

Beast Boy furrowed his brows at her, knowing something was up.

Something was very wrong.

She was very sentimental lately which was not like her at all.

In all honestly something had been wrong with her for awhile. He had given her space, not sure what to do or how to help her since all she did was push him away.

She had been exceedingly nice to him and everyone else lately and had completely let go the girl in his bed situation in the brush of a hand.

That wasn't Raven at all.

Yet there she was, talking with him as openly as she ever would and he couldn't help but feeling unease settle in his stomach.

She was saying goodbye.

"Why are you talking like that?" He asked her nervously.

"Like what?"

"Like this is the last time you're going to ever talk to me."

She shook her head, "It's not like that..."

He leaned in, arms over the table, "Are you leaving? What's up with you? You can tell me."

She didn't meet his eyes, "Can we just keep talking like we were..."

Beast Boy shook his head, "Raven..."

Thats when their communicators went off and they looked up at each other and had to run out.

The moment was over.

Their teacups left steaming behind.

* * *

Raven and Beast Boy landed on the ground next to the team, Robin in front of Starfire protectively.

The Gordanians, standing in front of a circular portal.

Where did they get access to a portal?

Did blackfire put them up to this?

Starfire stared in slight fear, her eyes softening at the fear of being taken away.

Beast Boy stood in formation and prepared to fight.

"I'm not letting them take you," Robin promised Starfire, "Titan's _go_!"

Beast Boy morphed into a tiger and charged after one of them, Cyborg double teaming with him and taking one out.

Robin knocked one out with his staff, hitting another with a ninja star.

Starfire was close behind him, throwing bolts of bright power at them, eyes flashing.

Beast Boy morphed to himself for a second and noticed Raven wasn't fighting, she just stood staring with wide eyes.

"Rav-" he began but was knocked out by a Gordanian.

Cyborg shot at the one on Beast Boy and Robin and Starfire stood back to back.

That's when they all noticed they were fighting them but trying to get to Raven.

Out of the portal steel toed boots stepped out, golden skin, bright Violet eyes.

Saf.

Thats when it clicked in Starfire's mind.

"He is half Tamaranian. He works for the Citadel. He is a traitor to my people! To his own people." Starfire shouted pointing a glowing hand at him, blasting at him steadily.

The books, the golden skin, the secretiveness. It made sense.

She had sensed it.

Saf dodged her blow and for the first time, put his Tamaranean powers on display, blasting back at her.

Half demon, half alien.

A hybrid.

Saf went head to head with Starfire, sending blasts at each other but Starfire could tell he was missing her on purpose.

"Koriand'r. Give it up. You are no match for me." He told her.

"No. You betrayed me and my friends-our people. You're with the Citadel. Traitor-" Star began yelling at him in her native language and he responded back just as fluently.

Robin and Cyborg went to help Starfire, Beast Boy fighting off Gordanians.

A Gordanian went to Raven and Starfire was the one who flew to her and defended her, blasting at Gordanians.

"Friend Raven-why are you not-fighting?" Starfire grit her teeth as she fought off the Gordanians.

Raven swallowed and put her hand on Star's shoulder, "Star...stop."

"Raven you are being strange. We have to stop them or they will take me-Saf will take me-"

"Star...he's not here to take you...he's here to take me..." Raven's voice broke and Starfire lowered her hands.

"Wha...Then I will not let him." She responded steadily.

Raven shook her head, "No Star...you don't understand."

Raven stepped away from the beautiful redhead, "Just promise me...you won't hate me Starfire..."

"You are talking strange Raven...I do not understand..." Starfire said in confusion and a Gordanian knocked into her.

Raven shut her eyes as the Gordanians took down her friends and she walked up to Saf, standing beside him in front of the portal.

The Gordanian's left the titans alone, running into the portal and the titans all looked up at Raven in awe.

She had betrayed them.

Starfire lay on the ground on her hands and knees, eyes watering, "Raven...wha-what are you-you do not have to listen to him..friend Raven..."

Raven looked away, "I'm sorry...I have to go with him."

Starfire looked angry now, "If you go with him, you will be against my people. The Citadel kill my people. You will be against me!"

 _Forgive me Starfire...please_...

"Rae you don't have to do this," Cyborg told her firmly.

Beast Boy stared at her with wide, boyish eyes, "... _Rae_?" He said in the softest most confused way ever.

 _Oh Beast Boy_...

"You guys don't understand...I have to do this. I have no other choice...I just...hope you guys understand..." Raven said not able to meet any of their eyes.

Saf gripped her elbow and Robin put his staff down.

"Raven...listen to me...whatever it is...we can figure it out...we can fix it. We can do it together...there has to be another way..." Robin said.

Raven shut her eyes, she couldn't deal with the hope in Robin's voice, "No...there isn't. I've made up my mind."

"I'm not letting you go with him!" Robin shouted.

Beast Boy just stared at her, frozen and it was Robin who ran after her.

He put his arms around her tightly trying to pull her away from the portal, away from Saf.

"...I'm sorry Robin..." Raven whispered and blasted him off of her.

Starfire stood up holding herself, tears over her eyes, "You were my sister but if you do this, you will be my enemy and I will never forgive you."

If only they knew she was doing this to protect Beast Boy.

Raven felt her heart snap as she took one last look at her team, eyes resting on Beast Boy last before she and Saf turned, walking into the portal and it closed behind them.

Robin was the one who tried to run after her but the portal closed and he kicked and hit at the ground in anger.

He was not giving up.

* * *

Saf was half Tamaranean.

Not a complete shock.

He wasn't exactly a traitor. He had lived on earth almost all his life but had access to the different planets.

He said the prophecy could be averted if she was in another planet like Tamaran, away from Beast Boy and her friends forever.

It made sense, as long as she was away, she couldn't ever kill him.

The titans could figure out the beast unleashing in him but she wouldn't be there.

She would rather they be sad she left then hate her for killing one of them.

As she and Saf walked through an old looking castle like building she thought of her last moments with her friends.

Was that really the last time she'd see them?

When Saf stopped walking she looked up at him, snapping out of her thoughts. She hadn't been paying attention.

"Where's the other portal?" Raven asked as she looked around the old throne like room, a throne at the end of the wall.

Saf swallowed, "There _is_ no other portal Raven."

"What do you mean...?" Raven asked, a sinking feeling in her stomach.

"Forgive me..." he whispered.

In that second, every moment of the last few months flashed over her eyes.

His hand glowed with a dark power and he covered her eyes, knocking her out until all she saw was black.

* * *

 **Thank you so much for reading! The next chapter will be the last in this story I hope you liked it along the way!**

 **I appreciate the favorites and follows and reviews! It really motivates me to write and keep going.**

 **Please let me know what you think!**

 **Have a great night if you're like me and stay up reading at 2 am!**


	19. Chapter 19 Things Change

**Disclaimer: I do not own teen titans or the music cited in this story.**

 **Final chapter**

* * *

 **Chapter 19: Things Change**

" _Just let her go_."

Robin didn't listen as he rummaged through Raven's drawers, throwing out books and trinkets. Looking for something to give them a clue.

Raven had never liked anyone going through her things.

This was the first time they were all in Raven's room at once, in any other occasion she'd be kicking them out.

But she was gone.

"It's over man. You need to let Rae go. She's gone this time." Cyborg told Robin but he wasn't listening.

"No she's not. We can't leave her now. She's doing this for a reason and we need to figure out why." Robin muttered ripping books off her shelf.

"This isn't like when we went against Trigon. This is different. This was _her_ choice." Cyborg continued.

"Perhaps Cyborg is correct." Starfire spoke quietly, hugging herself.

"I'm not losing hope, I didn't then and I won't now." He responded harshly.

The titans just watched as he went through her things, Beast Boy staring absently at the stuffed chicken he had won her at the fair.

He had come to know her so well but now he was starting to think he really didn't know Raven at all.

"She keeps a dream journal under her pillow. She writes her deepest thoughts and dreams there." Beast Boy mumbled distantly and Robin stopped rummaging to look at him.

Robin threw the dark pillows off of her bed grabbing the moon and star covered journal and flipping through it.

Robin grit his teeth and swallowed, sitting down slowly on Raven's soft bed.

Everyone's eyes were on him as he read silently, his brows furrowing in intensity.

A heavy silence around them.

"...what does it say?" Beast Boy asked after several minutes.

Robin shook his head slowly, "...Raven has been hiding something from all of us."

* * *

Raven's eyes opened slightly, her vision blurred.

She was laying on the ground in a huge black metal bird cage, still in the old throne room.

It all felt familiar.

She tried to pry at the bars but Saf made them hot , chanting a spell that burned at her hands and made her jump from the metal.

Raven's heart pounded in her chest and Saf was standing calmly in front of her, looking the other way.

"...what...are you going to do with me?" Raven whispered.

Saf didn't meet her eyes, "You won't be hurt."

"You're not answering my question, what will you do with me?" She demanded weakly.

"I won't do anything to you...I'm just an oracle Raven...just a messenger." He spoke slowly.

"Then who are you delivering me to? The Citadel?"

He shook his head, looking towards the old throne, "I'm giving you to your family."

"My only family is the Titans." Raven responded absently.

Saf sat her up against the wall, "That's where you are wrong..."

Raven shook her head, "Saf...I have no other family...just please...why are you doing this? You were my friend."

Saf's eyes softened, "I'm sorry Raven..I..."

" _How could you_? After everything we have went through. My friends trusted you, _I_ trusted you. We were going to keep you around for a long time Saf." Raven said loudly, angry at him.

Saf shut his eyes, the words clearly getting to him. He sighed and put a hand on one of the bars of the cage. He thought for a moment and with his other hand opened a portal with a chant of words.

"There are things you don't know Raven, people after you...There isn't alot of time to explain. We might make it without them following us. They will look for us but we can hide in my old home in a Tamaran like I promised you before-and...you need to know...that Beast Boy never slept with that girl.

I planted her there. He wasn't lieing to you, he had no idea. I did that so it would be easier for you to leave. So you'd have more reason to abandon them. I'm sorry. But we have to go now-before-" he mumbled quickly.

Something like relief washed through her followed by anxiety.

"Saf-what?" Raven interrupted but then Saf let out a scream and let go of the bars, gripping his head and collapsing to the ground in pain.

The portal in front of them closed.

Raven looked to the side and saw three pairs of boots step in front of the throne.

Three guys with light gray skin and shining violet eyes all handsome and sharp featured and dressed darkly. One had black hair to his shoulders and had strong muscles, another had full lips and the one in the middle's face was hidden by a hood.

The one in the middle with a hood over his head had his hand outstretched, causing Saf's to writhe and shout.

He finally lowered his hand and Saf stopped writhing, his chest heaving.

The guy in the middle scoffed, "Trying to escape with the girl at the last minute? I knew you were too soft for this. That's what happens when you trust a _troq_ to do anything. _Useless_."

He pulled his hoodie down to reveal short raven dark hair and sharp features. He was just as handsome as the other two and sported shining Violet eyes. On the center of his forehead was a gemstone like Raven's.

Raven's stomach clenched.

He was the spitting image of her.

He was like the male version of her, even the curve of his eyes was the same.

He smirked at her, "Nice to finally meet you _little sister_."

* * *

Robin grabbed Raven's mirror portal from her dresser and was rummaging through the rest of her things in a frenzy.

Beast Boy just sat on her bed and stared at her things.

They knew now, about the prophecy.

He looked at his hands. Was he really going to turn into the beast again, only this time, turn into a _monster_ to destroy the world?

And...Raven was going to _kill_ him?

No Wonder she had left.

Starfire touched his shoulder, "Beast Boy, do not worry. We shall figure it out like we always do."

"That's right there has to be a way around it, there always is. There isn't time to linger on it." Robin said as he sat the mirror portal in front of him and held a spell book open, bright red potion in hand.

"What the hell are you doing Robin?" Cyborg asked, crossing his arms.

"This mirror is a portal into Raven's mind, but if we tweak the details, we can temporarily turn it into a portal to take us wherever she is." He said.

"One problem, you don't have magic powers." Cyborg frowned.

"You don't need magic powers to chant a spell," Robin said, "Trust me I know, I've messed with Raven's spellbooks before, behind her back of course. What can I say I was raised in a circus."

He poured the red potion over the mirror and began chanting the Latin words from the book. There was a rushed sound and the titans all stood around the mirror.

Robin eyed every one of them, "Get ready for anything. For Raven. _Titan's go_!"

* * *

Raven backed away slowly but the guy in the middle smiled eerily at her, "I suppose you weren't expecting a family reunion were you?"

Raven swallowed and Saf lay on the ground, still in pain.

"You aren't my family." Raven responded coldly.

The long haired one whistled, "Feisty. She's definitely the daughter of Trigon."

The one in the middle smirked, "I suppose you're confused aren't you sister dearest? Did you really think...you were the only child of Trigon?"

Raven's eyes were just wide and he grinned, "How incredibly stupid of you to believe that Trigon, a ruthless and powerful demon, was exclusively monogamous to your mother."

He stepped forward, "He took many human lovers of course, naturally, and some birthed children. Half demon, half human."

Raven stared hard at them, "How many?"

"Six to be exact. And you _little sister_ would make seven." He smirked, "Oh forgive me, where are my manners, I'm Jared," he pointed to the long haired one and the full lipped one, "That's Jacob and Jesse. We are your big brothers you could say."

"What do you want from me?" Raven demanded.

"Our father Trigon, as you already know, has great power and we want that power for ourselves. Seems fair enough right? Perhaps a bit harsh to try and drain your own father's powers but we are the _spawn_ of Satan in a way aren't we?" Jared spoke carefully, calculated.

Raven glared at them, "What does this have to do with me?"

"You defeated our father a time back, banished him to another dimension. None of us had the power to defeat him because none of us can be portals. You however, are strong enough to take his power, that's why we need you."

Raven flashed a hand, dark with power, "I would never join you."

Jesse spoke for the first time, "We could be the most powerful beings in the universe. We could take over the world Raven. It is rightfully ours."

Saf sat up in pain, "Don't listen to them...Raven..."

Jacob sent a blast at Saf and Raven shielded him with a dark wall, bouncing the blast back at him.

Jared frowned, "That stupid _Troq_ has been enough trouble. I ought to kill him. You defend him Raven? He did you wrong you know. I wouldn't defend him if I were you. Especially since he was going to turn you over to us."

Raven's power didn't budge, still holding a shield up, sweat trickling down her forehead, Saf writhing behind her.

Jesse smirked, "Tell her Saf. Tell her how you've been in this since the beginning."

Saf looked up at Raven pathetically and that's when it clicked with Raven.

He hadn't met her by chance, he had been looking for her since the start.

Jared looked up, his ears perking up and he grinned darkly, "It seems your friends wanted to join our reunion."

Raven's eyes widened, _no_.

The titans all came running from the other side of the old, abandoned throne room and Raven had to act quickly, holding up a shield in front of them, arms shaking.

She could feel the demons powers working against her. She hadn't went against power like that since she fought with Trigon.

But she wasn't ready right now, she was too weak.

Still, she grit her teeth and the titans looked at her questioningly.

Saf on the ground, holding his sides.

Raven in a huge cage.

 _What was going on_?

Beast Boy, however couldn't help himself when he saw Raven.

"Raven!" Beast Boy called out running to her.

Beast Boy _no_.

He ran to the cage, gripping the bars and Raven's arms fell, the shield going down.

Jesse raised a brow, "If it isn't the love sick puppy. This is who the only female demon in existence gave her virginity to?"

"Don't hurt them. I'll _kill_ you if you do." Raven growled at the three half demons, her face red.

Beast Boy winced at Raven and she gripped his hand through the space of the bars closely, afraid they'd try to hurt him.

The other titans got the hint and readied themselves for a battle.

"My intent isn't to hurt you or your friends. I just wish for you to join us. If you do, we will spare your little friends." Jared grinned.

"You will destroy the world. I can't let you do that." Raven glared.

She suddenly felt Beast Boy was being pulled slightly forward and Beast Boy grasped her by the wrists, digging his boots on the ground as he was pulled away.

"Raven...it is our divine right to rule the earth. We can be the most powerful force in the world Raven...we can do it together..." he smiled softly, "Raven...we are your family. It's time you come with us. _Them_ , your little friends, they aren't your family. We are. We are your _brothers,_ we will take care of you."

Beast Boy's eyes widened as he broke from her grasp, hands slipping away.

 _Brothers_?

Robin ran forward and caught Beast Boy, holding him back as he stood in front of Raven defensively and glared at them.

"Don't listen to them Raven," he said, glaring at her brothers, "You aren't her family. _We_ are. And you aren't her brothers, _I_ am. I'm the one who has always protected her, not you. I raised her, not you and if I didn't let her terrible father take her, I sure as hell am not letting _you_ take her."

Raven felt her throat close up as she recalled Robin, the big brother she never had. Too serious and always the leader, always taking care of them. Always prying and always kind.

Always protecting them.

Jared stepped closer, Violet eyes dark, "It is Robin isn't it? World class leader and fighter. Apprentice of Batman. Savior of the common world...it seems you always find a way to save the day...but this time you won't _Dick Grayson_."

Robin stumbled back into the bars of the cage Raven was in at the sound of his given name and Jared laughed, "Are you surprised? I see it _all_...know it all. I'm a _young_ _god_."

Jared's gemstone shone and his eyes shone black as he pushed Robin away, grabbing Raven's wrist through the cage.

"Leave her alone!" Starfire shouted and blasted at Jared but he bounced it back easily. Cyborg blocked the blow and stood by her defensively.

"Shut up you dumb _Troq,"_ Jared glared at her making Starfire recoil.

"Raven!" Beast Boy morphed into a lion and roared at Jared, Jesse and Jacob surrounding him.

"No! _Garfield_!" Raven glared at Jared, "Don't hurt him!"

Beast Boy pounced on Jacob and scratched at him, Jesse blasting at Beast Boy's back making him cry out and he morphed into a bob cat with horns.

Beast Boy pounced on Jacob, pulling at his long hair. Jacob pushed him off and blasted at him, Beast Boy morphing into a rabbit and dodging the blows easily.

"Let Raven go!" Robin shouted out and charged at Jared. Jared flung him easily, Cyborg coming behind him and kicking him.

Jared glared and blasted at him.

Beast Boy morphed into a bear and clawed at Jesse, Jacob blasting him off of him.

Starfire tried blasting at the bars of the cage Raven was in, over and over with green bolts.

Jared got up and blasted Robin off of him with a muscular arm.

 _Enough_.

Jared scoffed, "This has been going on long enough. I tried to do this the easy way and spare the trouble but whether you like it or not Raven, you will join us. All we need is the beast from the prophecy. That is the key to our victory. The ultimate weapon."

Raven's eyes went wide, the _prophecy_.

She had forgotten all about the prophecy for a split moment in the midst of all of the craziness.

 _Beast Boy_.

"Trigger the _beast_ , hurt the boy." Jared ordered Jacob and Jesse and they both held Beast Boy down by the arms. when he morphed back to himself.

"Hey what are you-" he began but they put their hands on his chest and sent powerful dark blows to his chest making him scream out animalistically.

" _Beast Boy_!" Raven screamed out like she never had before, the metal cage holding her back, knuckles white against the bars.

His scream made something break inside of her.

Then she saw him laying on the ground limply, staring emptily at the ceiling, chest oozing with blood.

It was strange to see the sweet and smiling Beast Boy laying on the ground in blood.

His expression was blank.

The sight made her tremble uncontrollably.

It destroyed everything around her and there was no noise then.

She was overcome with the strongest feeling of rage she had ever experienced.

Her eyes rolled over and turned black.

Completely and desolately black.

Starfire screamed her name in the distance.

She felt as if she was in an earthquake except the earthquake wasn't happening around her, she _was_ the earthquake.

Her hands slipped away from the bars, her eyes empty.

She slipped to her knees on the ground. Every movement slow.

She felt her head explode and she gripped it, shouting out.

 _Her mind was splitting in half._

She felt something start to take over in her, blinding her senses and that's when she understood.

Everything.

The moment things started changing for her. Her emoticlones acting up, her powers going weak, the changes in her, the sleepless nights, the prophecy,

 _everything_.

The darkness her emoticlones were warning her about wasn't about Beast Boy.

Her father had warned her before that rage would take over her one day.

Red and black markings covered her arms and legs, tearing her uniform as Raven doubled over on her hands and knees, her nails turning into claws.

Her face contorted in pain as estranged sounds came out of her mouth.

Jared smirked and took a seat on the stone throne, kicking his legs to the side. Jesse and Jacob standing at his sides.

 _Evil will reign._

The marking on her forehead shone red as her black eyes teared up, black tears sliding down her face. Her hair came undone and crazily fell around her.

Black horns peeked from the sides of her head, curling up.

The back of her uniform tore as black avian wings poked out and formed behind her.

She twisted her neck around quickly, making a cracking noise as she curled her fingers harshly over the metal bars and pulling them apart as if they were curtains.

She stepped out, her boots making her steps heavy with darkness. She sniffed the air slightly, tilting her head to the side, long dark hair falling as she did so.

Evil.

It was all clear now, like the last piece of the puzzle falling in place.

The monster in the prophecy was never destined to be Beast Boy.

It was Raven all along.

She was the _monster_.

Jared smirked,

"Now you know why she was in a cage."

* * *

Saf stared in awe at Raven.

He had known it was going to be her all along but it still shocked him.

She looked like a dark angel.

She was rivetingly beautiful and horrorfying all at once.

He hadn't anticipated what it would be like to get to this point. He was an oracle but still, sometimes even knowing the future didn't prepare you for what happened.

He hadn't anticipated falling for Raven either along the way. It was inevitable he supposed.

Yet how terrible life was to him for making him fall for her.

The only half demon girl in existence and she falls for a green beast.

 _Beast Boy._

He crawled to where Beast Boy was and dragged him to the side away from the fighting.

He was unconscious.

Saf was the only one who could save him now.

Saf placed his hands on his green bloody chest and began to concentrate, healing him.

He hadn't anticipated he would save him either, yet here he was.

The rest of the titans would have to go against Raven on their own.

Of course,

they would all die at the hands of her in her true demonic state.

He also hadn't anticipated he would come to care for them.

* * *

"Raven!" Robin shouted as she charged after him, blasting him on the leg.

Starfire stood in front of her, "Friend Raven...please..."

"Star get away from her she's not _herself_!" Cyborg shouted and grabbed her as Raven shot out another blast.

Jared laughed, "She isn't your friend anymore. She never was. She's always been evil."

Robin took out his staff and glared at Jared, "What have you done to Raven?"

"That _is_ Raven. It always has been. You're just only seeing this side of her now. She will join us, the sons and daughter of Trigon!"

Raven blasted at Robin and he dodged it steadily, not willing to hit Raven.

The dark power rested on her hands, surging out and powerful.

Her black eyes sent cold chills down Robin's back.

He had to remind himself this was Raven.

Raven mumbled something in latin and blasted at Robin again, this time hitting his shoulder.

Cyborg came in his defense, blocking another blast and blasting back at her.

"No don't shoot at her Cy!" Robin shouted.

Cyborg frowned as Raven circled them, "She's going to kill us if we don't fight back!"

Robin, as much as he hated to admit, knew Cyborg was right.

The three sons of Trigon watched in amusement as she shouted inhumanly and black fire shot out of her hands. She went after Starfire, blasting at her over and over.

Starfire flew in zigzags away from her, blasting back with her own power.

"Friend Raven...please! It is me! _Startfire_!" Starfire shouted but yelped as Raven shot out at her again, burning off some of her red hair, red strands falling to the ground.

Raven continued blasting, uncontrollably, almost drunkily as she chanted and charged forward at them.

Robin stumbled forward, still weak from her blows but was determined, "Raven... _Raven_ it's okay...I'm here..."

Raven let out a strange shriek sending chills over his skin.

He pulled out his staff, not backing down, Starfire and Cyborg at his sides.

Starfire's eyes shone green as she threw blasts quickly at Raven.

Raven put up a shield and Starfire's blasts bounced back to her making her shriek and fly away.

Beast Boy meanwhile was starting to open his eyes slowly, waking up beside Saf.

Beast Boy groaned out in pain as he sat up.

Saf touched his shoulder, panting from the exertion it took to heal him, "Take- _take_ it easy you're still weak.."

Beast Boy breathed hard, looking at him with wide eyes but then looking towards where Raven blasted at the other titans.

Robin dodged and Starfire blasted at her with green power, Cyborg struck on his arm.

Raven wasn't Raven anymore.

She was a _monster_.

"She was the one the prophecy was talking about...not you.." Saf told him slowly.

A monster.

Raven?

Beast Boy gripped his chest and winced as he seemed to see Raven in slow motion with her horns and black eyes, black power blasting from her.

She was terrifying no doubt but he knew it was still Raven.

He was almost afraid but then saw the penny choker she wore, the one he made her and knew Raven was in there.

Beast Boy stood up uneasily, determined.

"You won't stand a chance." Saf told him.

"...I know you're an oracle...you see the future right? The future is set in stone?" Beast Boy said low, "Prophecies don't apply to the titans. We will break the future from whatever damn stone it's set in if it means saving Raven."

Beast Boy stepped forward, limping slightly.

It was up to him.

Jared smirked, "The love sick puppy can't seem to let go."

Beast Boy stepped forward, eyes set on Raven.

" _Raven_!" He shouted out in a raspy voice.

Raven stopped in mid blast and paused. She turned to Beast Boy, eyes black and meeting his.

She stepped away from the other titans as they lay on the ground in different states of battle.

She turned herself to him, completely focused on him now, hands oozing with power, black wings outstretched behind her slightly.

Her rawest form.

Beast Boy stood several feet away from her, getting in a stance, ready to morph, his heart beating loud.

 _Come on Raven_ , he thought to her, _its me. Garfield. The idiot you can't stand but can't seem to stay away from._

The thought passed over her as she ran towards him, lifting her hands to strike him with black power.

The only way to beat a monster was to become one.

Beast Boy convulsed violently, falling to his hands and knees, morphing into the _beast_ and exposing his teeth at her.

 _His_ rawest form.

A form that broke from whatever barrier Raven had put there and only easily triggered by the need to save her.

For her.

He realized the beast really did love her.

Even the darkest and most true form of him loved her with every fiber of his being.

Funny now the only way to protect her was to fight her.

He ran forward to her.

They clashed as they met in the middle.

Raven blasted at him harshly and unforgivingly, Beast Boy dodging her blasts and gripping her wrists, pushing her back roughly.

Her boots screeched on the ground as she ran back at him this time landing a blast at his side.

The rest of the titans watched and Cyborg stepped forward but Robin held him back, "Don't...we need to let him fight for her now."

Beast Boy grabbed her arm, stopping another blow from her. She growled at him and he set his eyes at her but she spoke in low Latin and he flew away from her, falling to the ground.

He winced as he landed on his arm and he morphed back to himself.

Raven stood over him powerfully, ready to strike again.

He rolled away from her next blow and he morphed into a raven, flying away from her.

Raven herself turned and ran, her shoes slipping of the ground and she flew at him.

In any other occasion, Beast Boy would've marveled at that.

Beast Boy morphed into a gorilla and pushed Raven before she could strike him.

He blocked her by hitting her wrists every time her hands tried to strike him with dark bolts.

He just didn't want to hurt her.

She kicked him in the stomach and sent him flying back, but he morphed back into the beast and landed heavy on his feet.

Her power swirled around her and she lifted the cage with it, sending it to him with definitive force.

He couldn't doge it so he caught it easily and threw it to the side but she was quick and was in front of him, clawing at him. She managed to claw his chest and that hurt pretty damn bad.

He pushed her away and morphed into a raven again flying forward over her.

He landed behind her and marveled at her black wings.

He recalled the first words he ever heard her say the day he met her, _maybe fighting isn't the answer_.

He put his arms around her, restraining her wrists and she struggled, blasting out.

"Raven," Beast Boy said in her ear, "Its me. It's Beast Boy. _Garfield_. Like the cat. Garfield Logan."

Raven continued to struggle and shouted out hazardously and Beast Boy gripped her harder.

"I know you're in there Raven...remember how you didn't know how to swim? You didn't want the team to know so that's why you never really got in the water. Sure you would rather read, that's true but I knew the truth.." he said and she continued to thrash, screaming out.

"So...I taught you how to swim remember? I held your hands all the way to the deep end of the waves. I was right there. You faced your fear. You faced it and conquered it. I was there with you. And I'm here now. This is the same, you can beat this Raven."

She calmed down slightly, still struggling but her black eyes blank, black tears slipping down her cheeks.

"You used to hate the water so much," he whispered weakly, "You used to hate alot of things...but then you changed."

Raven stilled for a moment but then broke free from him, turning to him glaring and ready to attack again.

Beast Boy held his hands up, "You're stronger than this... _Rae_..."

Raven turned her head slightly at her nickname but then shook her head, glaring.

Jared snorted, "Don't listen to him. _I'm_ your family. Your brother. We can rule Azarath together. I can bring your _mom_ back."

Raven's hands twitched, wings slumping.

" _Rae_...it's okay...I'm here..." Beast Boy told her softly, approaching the arch-demon carefully.

Raven grasped the sides of her head, conflicting with herself.

Jared tilted his head and stood up from the throne, "Come on little sister...you can't deny the evil...it courses through your veins...don't fight it...you've always been _daddy's little girl._ "

Raven shut her eyes as Beast Boy spoke again, " _Raven_..."

She let out a shout to the ceiling, black power trickling out of her mouth and floating up. Her black eyes shone bright. Power blasting from her outstretched hands and swirling around her like a tornado.

In a second everything stilled around here, time stopping.

Everyone was still, frozen in place, only Raven moving slightly.

Raven's eyes faded back to the normal violet and she winced sadly at the scene before her, everything like a picture.

She touched Beast Boy's arm and pulled him out of the frozen picture and he gasped, hugging her tightly when he saw her violet eyes.

"Cool," he smiled, touching the tips of her wings and horns.

Raven pulled out the rest of the titans with a flick of her fingers and they all looked at themselves in awe.

"Friend Raven!" Starfire ran to Raven and hugged her, Raven's horns poking her.

"You did it!" Cyborg said in relief.

Raven shook her head, horns peeking out, "No. I just put a pause to it...this is temporary. Rage will take over me soon enough."

Beast Boy shook his head, "We will figure it out then."

Raven sighed, "We can't. We only have a few minutes. It's too late."

"Stop talking like that. We will figure out how to fix this." Robin said.

Raven set her eyes at him, "This isn't something you can just _fix_. This is me. This is what I've become. What I was destined to become. I'm destined to die at the hands of a half-demon. There is no going back or _fixing_ this."

"We _always_ find a way to fix it. We just-" Robin began.

"You can't fix it this time Robin. You can't." Raven said sadly, "You can't save me from the bad guy when the bad guy is _me_."

Beast Boy gripped her hand, "You need to let us help you Rae! We will get through this."

Raven shook her head, "Tell me then. How can we fix this then. _Tell me_."

They all stared at her blankly, trying to think but they couldn't come up with anything at the moment.

Robin especially, paced and looked at her then, not willing to back down, "I don't know-I-just...destroy the rage inside of you!"

Raven could feel reality wanting to push back in place.

She didn't have much time left.

"I know what I need to do," Raven said then, breaking the silence.

Beast Boy sighed in relief, "See. We _told_ you-"

"I need to destroy knowledge." Raven whispered.

 _What_?

"Woah, you're emoticlone?" Cyborg said in shock, "Why?"

"Because I can't destroy rage. She's an emoticlone that will always come back no matter how many times I conquer her. If I destroy her, she will only manifest in some other way and I'll always have this monster inside of me...

...but knowledge controls every part of my being. Including the memories that manifested rage. If I destroy knowledge, those memories will dissapear and rage will vanish from me." Raven said this quickly.

"Woah, woah, wait." Robin shook his head, "...destroy knowledge? If you do that...you will destroy all of your memories. Everything you know...everything you are...you'll destroy your whole self!"

"...that's the point...exactly...destroying knowledge...It will... _it's_ -there isn't time to think or explain-" Raven responded.

"No. _No_." Beast Boy said angrily. "You're basically _killing_ your self."

"...not completely...I will still _live_...things _just_...this is the _only_ solution." Raven said gently as his green eyes were hurt.

"Raven.." Starfire covered her mouth, tears forming in her eyes.

"It won't be the same! You will be different, you won't be _you_!" Beast Boy shouted.

Raven felt her stomach tighten painfully, "...it's either this...or the world ends at my hands or one of my brothers kill me...there are no other options and even if there were, it's too late..."

There could of been a million other options but this seemed like the only one.

Beast Boy's eyes were shiny, "Either way...we lose you. We can't let you."

Raven just looked at him helplessly.

"You could have told me what was happening...I would've hoped you...Why did you pull us out then? Why did you put a pause to time, to talk to us if you lost all hope?" Robin demanded.

Raven shut her eyes and swallowed, turning to him, "I haven't lost all hope...this is me hoping I can save you guys...hoping I can save the world. You once told me I was the most hopeful person you knew...do you still think that of me?"

"Of course I do," he told her, "I know...we are the titans but...just...for once...I want you to put yourself first before the fate rest of the world."

"You know I can't do that..." she said evenly and winced, feeling rage poking at the edges of her being.

"...I pulled you out...because I wanted to say _goodbye_." Raven told them, her eyes watering.

Beast Boy glared, "No! You can't do this-you're _disconnecting_ from us, your _moving_ on!"

Raven set her eyes away from him and Cyborg took her hand, "...there has to be another way."

Raven shook her head and Starfire was the one who broke down crying. Raven held Starfire's arms as the redhead cried, Starfire wiping her eyes.

Starfire rubbed her streaming eyes, "Forgive me please forgive me I did not mean those words I told you earlier- you are not my enemy. I was just very sad because you were hurting me like my sister did And you _are_ my sister."

"I do not wish for you to go." Starfire weeped, "Who will do the ceremony of friendship at the mall with me? Or do the painting of toenails? Who will do those things when you are my very best friend?"

"I'm not going anywhere...I'll still...be..." Raven trailed off squeezing her arms.

Starfire cried harder and hugged her tightly, Cyborg wrapping his arms around them and hugged them.

The last option seemed like it was the only one now as the wind picked up around them, Raven's long hair blowing.

When they pulled away Robin held Raven's shoulders, "I can fix this-i can get the titans and-I can-"

He was reaching for empty words now.

Raven pulled his hands off of her, "Stop. I don't need you to be my leader right now, I need you to my friend."

Robin's eyes softened, "I just want to save you."

"You did," she responded softly and let go off his hands.

The wind blowing harsh now, time threatening to start again.

"I have to...do this..." She lifted up her arms slightly, and Beast Boy stepped in front of her and they just looked at each other.

She didn't want to talk.

She wasn't ready...

What could she say to him? It wouldn't change the fact she was destroying everything they had built over the course of years.

She undid the watch from her wrist and held it in front of Beast Boy. He didn't take it and just glared at it, his green eyes tearing up.

Sadness began to creep into her stomach as these moments began to feel finalized.

This was really going to happen.

"I don't want your watch, I want you. I'm not letting you go," he said roughly.

"...My watch goes off everday at 3 o'clock. I hope it doesn't bother you." Raven said gently and firmly.

He stepped forward, "Don't do this Rae."

Raven's blinked wet eyes, "There's so much...I want to tell you...so many things I didn't do right...things between us I want to fix-"

Raven's head began to hurt and she felt the pressure then, rage was trying to break in again.

"I love you." Beast Boy said desperately as the wind picked up even stronger and he held her shoulders hoping his words could change the course of fate.

"Garfield Mark Logan. You are the biggest idiot I've ever met. You irritate me to no end and you are never serious. Your jokes are awful and you make me so angry." Tears slipped down Raven's orange cheeks, "And I can't imagine my life without you. You're my best friend. You make _things_...so _easy_...and I told you already once before, I'd give my life for you."

She loved him.

She loved Beast Boy.

Raven had just told him in the only way Raven could tell him she loved him.

And in a way, it was received way deeper than if she had actually uttered the words.

There was a million things Beast Boy would want to say if this was the last thing he was going to tell Raven but all the words left him and he just took in her image.

Her horns and claws, black wings, yet still, she was beautiful.

"My jokes aren't awful." He said finally and Raven burst into light laughter.

He smiled lightly, "...I finally got you to smile."

Raven's lip quivered and she threw her arms around his neck, hugging him tightly, his arms wrapping around her hard.

She inhaled his scent, like bamboo, his warmth melting on her.

"To bad there aren't any pennies around here for me to give to you for luck," he smiled slightly, eyes wet.

She pulled away and grabbed his cheeks, kissing him quickly. It wasn't like in the movies, romantic and dramatic like every last kiss is.

It was a rushed and desperate kiss, and it ended to soon, but it was real.

Raven pressed her watch in Beast Boy's hand and stepped back, she put the gravitational force that was her violet eyes on his, "I hope...in another life...that we could have ended up together somehow."

She backed away from him fully, she could see herself in the reflection of his eyes.

She brought the shield over them, the wind blowing so hard the titans could barely stay standing.

"I'll never forget you." She told all of them softly. "Thank you for being the best friends a half-demon could have."

Raven put the dark shield around them, partly to protect them and partly because she knew that they'd still try to save her somehow.

She didn't want to see or hear them now, they just might change her mind.

Raven stretched her arms out, the wind blowing her hair wild, the tips her black wings flopping.

Time was up.

She shut her eyes, concentrating and chanted,

 _Azarath metrion zinthos.._

 _Azarath metrion zinthos.._

 _Azarath metrion zinthos_..

Her emoticlone knowledge floated out of her, standing in front of her in a yellow robe and glssses.

"Are you positive, this is what you want? Once this is done, it cannot be undone. There is no going back." Knowledge asked her.

Raven nodded, a huge part of her not sure, "...is there a chance...that I'll ever...ever...remember _anything_...that I'll..."

"It is uncertain. This has never been done before. It will be as if you are being born again. Once you get rid of me...maybe you can gain me back one day, unlock your powers...remember everything...but that would mean this would just repeat itself again...

...or on the other hand...you could lose me forever and lose yourself in the process." Knowledge told her solemnly, "You will just have to take that chance."

Raven stepped closer to her emoticlone that held every memory and piece of knowledge in her entire existence.

"Please come back to me one day." Raven whispered, she put her hands on her and began chanting in soft Latin, knowledge's eyes and mouth lighting up as she destroyed her.

Raven's eyes lit up with bright light and the light surrounded her.

All of her other emoticlones flew out of her and stood around her in a circle.

Destroying knowledge, meant destroying everything with it.

Knowledge was her center and now she was pulling every fiber of herself straight from the roots.

Raven, in a sense, was dying.

Yet, in a terribly beautiful way, Raven got to see her memories slip away around her projected before her eyes in a mist, as she forgot them.

The titans, although behind the shield, had a full view.

Raven's memories playing backwards, feeling the heavy and magnetizing way they were ripped from her mind.

All of the moments she had with the titans. The majority of her memories had them in it. Their hundreds of battles, their lazy afternoons at the tower, their nights out in the city, the funny moments, the sad ones.

Their trip to Tokyo, when they fought Trigon, when they fought slade, every single hardship they'd ever went through together, each time getting closer.

Memories of Raven and Starfire at the mall, sleeping over, meditating.

Raven helping cyborg with his car and meeting Sarah.

Raven and Robin talking seriously and training together.

Every single time Beast Boy teased her or bothered her.

 _Beast Boy_.

Their first time. The escapes they made in the middle of the night. Them drinking tea at their favorite cafe. Their long talks while eating Asian food. Their first dance. Their first kiss, being left alone in the tower those two weeks, what started it all.

The memories passed like a broken kaleidoscope of moments making up the pieces of her life.

The titans meeting up downtown on that fateful day.

Raven on the run as a fourteen year old, on her own.

Raven conjuring up Trigon, destroying Azarath.

Raven younger, training with the monks, talking to her mom by the garden at exactly 3 o'clock in the afternoon. Raven crying as she hurt her knees in the temple.

" _No matter what Raven, you are mine and I will always be with you._ " Her mother said.

Raven's earliest and last memory, the image of her mother smiling down at her.

Then the mist dissapeared and knowledge was gone just as quickly, the other emoticlones beginning to fade away, the wind looking white and sounding heavy, rushing around her.

Rage was the last one to come out of Raven and she screamed and contorted until she to was gone.

The evil was gone.

Raven herself floated up, arms outstretched, colorful light oozing from her.

The wings and horns dissapeared and she was so bright. All she was, was light for a moment and then when the titans could see her again,

she was different.

She was _reborn_.

Physically, she still looked like herself. Same long dark Violet hair and same face and body.

Only now she looked slightly younger, her skin pale but not so gray. Her tattoos were gone and she looked like a normal girl. She looked peaceful, eyes closed.

She collapsed to the floor, and Beast Boy ran to her, the shield falling.

He caught her just before she could hit the ground, time itself unfrozen now.

Jared and Robin were engaging in a heated conversation but Beast Boy didn't hear, he was to busy studying the outline of Raven's face.

He could feel the difference.

Her presence had always been powerful but now holding her, it was evident she was powerless. He just stared at her sleeping form, completely still.

Jared was surprisingly calm, his brothers beside him casually.

"You can't have her now. She's gone." Robin told Jared roughly.

Jared shook his head, "We will see about that. Don't worry. I'm patient. All in due time. Then we will come for her."

He pulled the hood over his head and opened a portal with the flick of a hand, disappearing in a flash.

What happened right after that was a blur.

The titans all around Beast Boy as he held Raven, Robin giving him orders.

He just thoughtlessly carried Raven, wanting her to wake up but then realizing that when she did, he'd have to let her go.

When Beast Boy had lost his parents, he was an orphan.

When Beast Boy had lost Terra, he was heart broken.

But there weren't any words to describe what he was when he lost Raven.

* * *

They had to make it look like a kidnapping.

When Raven woke up she'd have no memory of what happened, of who she even was.

The kidnapping would be a cover story, an excuse for her lost memory, while Robin began notifying every superhero he knew from the justice league and every Titan.

They chose the side of a large wooded area near jump city. Beast Boy was supposed to just lay her on the side of the road and wait for the ambulance to come but he couldn't bring himself to let go of her.

Beast Boy just looked at her and stroked her hair soft, silky hair.

The sun was just beginning to set, the sky a tangy orange.

Then...her eyes began to flutter open. Deep violet eyes. She winced at Beast Boy in a drowsy state of slumber.

"I'm Beast Boy. You're safe now." He said as the sound of the ambulance was behind him and the paramedics came rushing around him, prying her from his hands.

She had dozed off again and they were putting a box like firmament around her head, checking her vitals, putting an oxygen mask over her face, detectives snapping pictures of her.

Police were all around, some talking to the titans, some talking to Beast Boy but he was far away, watching as they lifted a limp Raven on a stretcher, taking her into the ambulance, shutting the doors.

Taking her away.

Beast Boy began to panic, his heart hammering, feeling the air close around him.

Robin put his hand on Beast Boy's shoulder, "Go to the tower."

"No." Beast Boy protested breathily.

"Go to the tower Beast Boy. Go to the tower and don't come back until you've calmed down. That's an order." Robin told him.

He obeyed.

* * *

The tower seemed extremely empty.

Not just because the titans weren't there but because of the heavy truth Raven would never return.

He wouldn't smell the smell of her making tea in the kitchen early in the mornings.

Wouldnt see her reading her books around the tower.

Wouldnt see her meditating on the roof.

He wouldn't have anyone to tease to the point of absolute annoyance.

Who was he going to tease now?

He walked to her room, opening the door, looking the same as she had left it.

Her bed sheets were still rumpled from that morning and he threw himself on it, hugging the sheets, crying the way he'd never cried before, loud and pathetically.

The fat, stuffed chicken he and Cyborg won her sitting in the bed there in front of him.

He thought with a dread, she would never love him again.

Then another thought came to him, a strange one of Robin saying anyone could cast a spell or make a potion.

In specific, Beast Boy thought, a love potion.

* * *

Beast Boy sat in the hospital waiting room with Raven's stuffed chicken and a box of chocolates.

Starfire had drifted off beside him which was for the best, she had cried so much her eyes looked like shrimp puffs.

Cyborg was talking to one of the detectives, probably giving him false details about how they found her.

Robin was next to the window, whispering heatedly to someone submerged in shadows.

And then there was the onslaught of Titans coming in from all over to see Raven.

They all stood in the waiting room, filling it up, no one able to see Raven yet.

Even Ana, the tattoo artist came in for a visit but instead of brining flowers like everyone else, she brought a sketched picture in a frame.

"It turns out your tattoos don't last to the afterlife," Beast Boy muttered to her absently.

"I'm sorry." She told him simply and handed him the frame. A drawing of Raven and Beast Boy's tattoos merged together, "Thank you." He replied genuinely.

"Who's the cute guy next to the vending machine?" She said suddenly, eyes wide.

She was talking about Saf who was slumped over next to the vending machine. Beast Boy still didn't really like him but Saf _had_ saved him.

"He's half demon, half alien. Watch out."

"Just my type." She grinned and walked over to him, starting a conversation.

A nurse finally stepped out, unfazed by the fact so many superheroes around.

"She's awake. You still can't see her, we are conducting tests still but for this one she needs a gaurdian with her since she is a minor." She said.

Robin was going to go but he looked over at Beast Boy, "Just remember, she isn't Raven anymore."

Beast Boy followed the nurse down the see,inglynlong hallways, stuffed chicken and chocolates in hand.

Chocolates he had laced with a love potion. Love potions he had learned, were easy to make. Yet when he approached the door to her hospital room, he couldn't bring himself to give her those chocolates.

He put the chocolates on the top of the trash can and walked into the room.

Fake love was bitter.

She was sitting up in the hospital bed, blinking and looking at a blank space in the wall. Beast Boy set the stuffed chicken on a chair and she turned to him, her gaze heavy.

"Beast Boy." She said and cold chills ran through his body, heart pounding.

"You're Beast Boy...you're the one who saved me..?" She said in that monotonous voice then and his hope died.

"My real name is Garfield Mark Logan." He replied swallowing.

The nurse had a box open and he realized she was testing Raven for sexual assault. Her clothes were in a bag, tubes filled with her blood in place.

It was mandatory.

"I don't know my name." Raven said emptily.

He sat and just watched as the nurse scraped under Raven's fingernails, Raven watching him absently.

"I've already done the full body exam. The doctor is about to come in and check her privates." The nurse said as she put the samples in the box.

Raven tensed at that and Beast Boy got up, standing next to her bed. The doctor that came in was a woman but still, it freaked her out.

Raven gripped Beast Boy's hand as the doctor checked her, tears in her eyes. Beast Boy could only imagine how hard this was for her. Not knowing anything that was going on, being vulnerable to everything.

"Hey, hey, it's okay. Look at me. You're okay. Focus on my eyes." Beast Boy told her, holding her hand. "I'm going to tell you a story...about my friend. She was a great hero..kind, funny, strong. She was my best fiend..and she would do anything to protect her friends.."

She listened to him speak and the doctor finished, Raven had drifted off, her hand slipping away from his.

* * *

The titans were allowed to see her in pairs of two but of course, she was sleeping.

Beast Boy surprisingly, just wanted to sit in the waiting room now.

The doom patrol came and Beast Boy broke down, _again_ , when he hugged Elasti-girl which made her cry. "It's okay Garfield," she said stroking his hair. Even Mento hugged him, which was a lot for Mento.

Titan's came and left. Saying sorry, offering condolences like Raven had died.

Which in a way, she had.

Bumblebee and Kid flash went up to him, dressed in normal clothes, when almost all of the titans had left.

"Sorry about Rae. I know you two were close." Kid flash told him.

Beast Boy hadn't recalled seeing Kid Flash even really talking with Raven save one time he ran a race with the titans and told Raven she was pretty on one of his stops, enraging Jinx.

"Yeah," Beast Boy didn't know what to say anymore.

"If you need anything...were here for you." Bumblebee told him, flowers in her hands.

Beast Boy nodded and they went off to visit Raven. "I can't believe you ate Raven's gift." Bumblebee scolded kid flash.

"Those chocolates were irresistible!" He frowned then caught sight if the chocolates Beast Boy left on the trash can, "Hey, look. It's my lucky day!"

"From the trash can?" Bumblebee hissed at him as they walked in the room Raven was in.

Kid flash just ate them as he looked at the sleeping Raven.

A strange feeling coming over him...

* * *

Eventually, Cyborg took Starfire home. She had been affected the most physically and Robin feared for her well being.

So it was just Robin and Beast Boy in the waiting room, it was roughly 3 am.

"If you need to go...I want you to know..it's okay. It's okay for you to go." Robin told him.

Did he mean now? Or to go from the team?

Beast Boy didn't reply and the doctor came out and said it was time to take her home.

Home? Where was home?

Then Raven stepped out in normal clothes, Bruce Wayne at her side.

No mask, no uniform. Just him.

Beast Boy gaped as he followed behind Batman and Raven. They all got into his slick, black car, Robin taking shotgun and Raven and Beast Boy in the back.

Raven just rested her head on the window, drowsy.

No one said anything in what felt like the longest car ride.

Finally, they stopped in front of a huge building. "Beast Boy, walk her out." Robin said and Beast Boy nodded, getting off quickly. He opened her door and helped her out.

He led her slowly to the wooden double doors, a light on. The doors swung open, an older looking lady standing there and taking Raven's hands, saying hello to her.

"I'll take care of her," the old lady promised him.

She worked for the titans.

Raven turned and looked at him with bright violet eyes one last time before the door shut.

* * *

~Two weeks later~

The school bell rang and girls were rushing out of Madame Sabine's Seminary School in a rush of white and navy uniforms down the steps.

Beast Boy stood next to the curb, motorcycle beside him as girls glanced at him and giggled.

Then there she was.

One of the last ones to get out.

Her hair was long as ever, dark, eyes deep violet and skin snow white. She had books in her arm, shoving them in a book bag and wore a school uniform, earphones on, loud and blasting _love by Lana Del Rey_.

When she caught sight of him she slowed and pulled out an earphone, but it was still loud enough he could hear the sad song.

" _Beast Boy_." She said with a nod.

" _Rachel Roth_." He replied nodding back.

She smiled very slightly at the sound of her new given name and he noticed she wore the penny choker he gave her. The hospital probably gave it back to her when they stripped her of her clothes.

"You look well he told her," smiling slightly.

"So do you." She glanced at his new red uniform.

"Two weeks can really change a person." He said absently.

"I agree." She nodded, holding the strap of her book bag.

She glanced at the packs and bags on his motorcycle, "Are you going somewhere?"

"Yes. I'm going to go off with another team for a little while...take a break from the titans. I need it." He said glancing at the road.

"How long will you be gone?" She asked raising a brow the way Beast Boy was so used to seeing.

"A few months...I don't know yet for sure." He said.

"Oh." She said looking down, then back up to his bright green eyes, "Well, you will be greatly missed. Jump city seems to adore you."

Suddenly the watch Raven gave him on Beast Boy's wrist went off beeping lightly.

It was 3 o'clock.

Raven glanced down at it, "I guess like its time for you to go."

"Guess so." Beast Boy said softly.

"I never thanked you for saving me." She said then, "So.. _thank_ _you_."

Beast Boy pulled out his communicator and placed it in her hand, "When there's trouble...you know who to call."

She looked at the communicator in her hand and they locked eyes as he slipped a helmet over his head and got on the motorcycle, kicking to life and driving off with a last look.

She tucked the communicator and put on her other earphone, turning and walking down the sidewalk as another song played, the chorus of _Paris by the chainsmokers_ playing loud.

 _Raven_.

She stopped walking and looked around, making a face.

It was as clear as day, just like a whisper, she heard it in her mind.

It was probably nothing.

She continued walking forward.

* * *

 ** _Thank you so much for reading!_**

 ** _This has been an adventure...and this has been wild._**

 ** _Thank you so much for your support through this and this story was something I worked hard on._**

 ** _If you guys want a sequel just let me know, the cliffhanger was major I know._**

 ** _This ending...is something I can really relate to. It was real for me...I went through the kidnapping thing (even though Raven didn't). Yes, I did. It was only for a day. I lost my memory of some things afterwards and I know very well the awful feeling of having everyone tell you what happened to you when you don't even know...that is the extent of what I will say since it is difficult to speak of still._**

 ** _So that ending, was very real to me._**

 ** _In some ways...I've healed when I wrote this story, as crazy as it sounds. It has helped me let go._**

 ** _If you guys want a sequel...I promise you it will be coming from true feelings._**

 ** _I'm sorry if this story didn't end they way you thought. Thank you so much again for sticking with me._**

 ** _Thank you._**

 ** _Until next time._**

 ** _~Alstroemaria._ **


End file.
